Biohazard Chronicles
by Sojiku
Summary: Eh oui ! Une autre histoire sur Resident Evil. Ou plutôt DES histoires sur Resident Evil ! Ceci est un recueil de petites histoires (dix chapitres max). Des AU (Univers Alternatifs). Donc pas ou peu d'armes biologiques ! Toutes sortes de pairings dans ces histoires. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! [Rating M dans le doute]
1. Faculty Evil (chapitre 1 : Piers)

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que vous vous dites. **

**Vous vous dites : "Chouette ! Une nouvelle histoire de cet auteur si génial ! :D" #PAF#**

**Non, plus sérieusement, lisez bien ce message avant de lire le premier chapitre ci-dessous.**

**Ceci est une amorce. Un avant-goût. Je ne posterai pas la suite avant d'avoir fini Biohazard : Code Nivans III.**

**Donc lisez. A vos risques et périls. Mouahahaha ! *tousse***

* * *

**_Synopsis : Les aventures de fac d'un groupe d'amis, dont la vie va changer du tout au tout avant même les examens de fins de semestre._**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de rester dans mon lit. D'habitude, j'ai envie d'aller en cours, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, c'est ma maison. Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de mec qui reste chez lui toute la journée chez lui. Non, je préfère sortir, seul ou accompagné, pour faire quoi que ce soit qui n'implique pas de rester enfermer chez moi.

La seconde, c'est que j'aime étudier. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, et j'entre en deuxième année de licence d'ingénierie. J'ai au moins un an d'avance - ou de moins, selon les points de vue - que le reste de ma classe. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce sur quoi je travaille, et j'aime vraiment aller en cours.

Mais aujourd'hui, non. Je voulais rester chez moi, dans mon lit, enfoui sous la couette comme si une armée de zombies témoins de Jéhovah venait frapper à ma porte. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais la frousse. La frousse de quoi ? De rencontrer celui qui serait mon petit-ami.

Oui, c'est une histoire qu'il faut que je raconte, si je veux que la suite soit compréhensible.

Au début de mes dernières vacances d'été, pendant une de mes nombreuses inspections sur différents réseaux sociaux, que tout le monde connait et que je ne nommerai pas, quelqu'un m'a parlé. Il semblait inoffensif, alors je lui ai répondu. D'habitude, je ne parle pas à ceux qui ne m'inspiraient aucune confiance, mais, dans le visage de ce Chris Redfield, il y avait une innocence que je ne m'expliquais pas. J'avoue que c'est un peu ça qui m'a plu chez lui, en premier lieu.

Ensuite, nous avons continué de discuter. Nous avions peu de points communs, mais c'était agréable de lui parler de nos rares centres d'intérêt partagés, qui étaient les jeux de guerre et le théâtre. Il était d'une politesse désarmante, surtout comparé aux jeunes cons qu'on peut en général rencontrer sur ce genre de sites.

Finalement, la question fatidique est venue sur le tapis deux semaines avant la rentrée. La phrase était maladroite, c'était assez mignon, mais il me demandait si j'étais intéressé, et si je voulais bien sortir avec lui. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas nier l'intérêt que j'avais pour lui, moi aussi, mais j'étais encore plus que nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une relation de ce genre. Alors je lui ai dit oui, que j'étais intéressé, mais que je ne savais pas encore comment notre rencontre s'organiserait.

Etrangement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'on s'est demandés ce que faisait l'autre dans la vie. Je savais qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans - son anniversaire était au mois de juillet - mais je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait sur le plan professionnel. Il m'a dit qu'il était en quatrième année d'études de marché, donc en première année de master. Et bien sûr, comble de l'ironie, il était dans la même école que moi.

C'est donc ce qui expliquait mon angoisse par rapport à la rentrée. Je savais à quoi Chris ressemblait, évidemment, mais le rencontrer en live était une autre histoire. J'étais aussi fébrile qu'une groupie quelconque avant un concert de son groupe favori, mais dans le sens négatif du terme. Plutôt celle qui hésite à tomber dans les pommes devant la porte des coulisses.

Il était neuf heures. La rentrée était dans une heure, et la fac était à dix minutes de marche seulement. J'avais néanmoins un côté coquet qui faisait que je prenais toujours trois tonnes de temps pour me préparer. Ce qui fit que, vers neuf heures cinq, ce ne fut pas une armée de zombies, mais Jake, mon colocataire, qui frappa à la porte plus que brutalement.

-Debout là-dedans, feignasse ! beugla-t-il. C'est ta rentrée aujourd'hui !

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de râler en m'enfouissant encore plus sous la couette.

Ça fait trois ans que je vis avec lui dans cet appart étudiant, financé par un ami de mon défunt père. Le terme précis pour décrire notre relation est mal assumée. Je sais que je l'aime beaucoup, et qu'il m'apprécie aussi, sans doute, mais aucun de nous ne dira vraiment ce qu'il ressent à cause d'un accès de fierté. En tous cas, moi, j'étais sûr que ma vie serait bien moins mouvementée sans lui. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, je n'aimais pas la monotonie. Comble de l'ironie encore une fois, Jake aussi va se retrouver lui aussi dans la même fac que moi, en psychologie quant à lui, parce que, selon lui, n'importe quel crétin peu en faire. je ne lui avais pas parlé de Chris, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution, dans l'état actuel des choses.

-Allez grouille ! aboya-t-il en frappant plus fort à la porte. Sinon je viens te tirer du pieu moi-même !

-Ça va, râlai-je moins fort que lui. J'arrive.

Je réussis à sortir du lit, après les menaces de Jake, et je sortis de la chambre, pas bien réveillé, et en t-shirt short. Lui était déjà habillé. C'était étonnant, vu l'heure qu'il était, parce que la rentrée des première année était après-demain.

-Pourquoi tu es habillé ? marmonnai-je

-Je vais te déposer en moto. Va vite te préparer, ton repas est déjà prêt.

-Quoi ? bégayai-je

-GROUILLE !

Le dernier éclat de voix de Jake a achevé de me réveiller. J'entrai vite dans ma chambre pour prendre des fringues et aller dans la salle de bains. Je n'en revenais pas. Il s'était levé plus tôt, s'était préparé, avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner et allait me déposer en moto à la fac ? Je me pinçais le bras pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Apparemment non. C'était encore un de ces geste désinvoltes qui me faisaient penser que Jake m'aimait bien aussi, peu import à quel point il le niait. Ça me faisait plaisir.

J'entrai donc dans la salle de bains. Je commençai par me coiffer, l'entreprise la plus compliquée de mon entreprise de préparation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes cheveux m'obsédaient autant, mon frère disait que c'était de famille. Etant pressé par le temps, je me coiffai vaguement sur l'avant de la tête, et allai prendre ma douche. Encore une dizaine de minutes, additionnée à celle qu'il me fallait pour me mettre du gel et m'habiller. Il était neuf heures trente, maintenant. J'arrivai dans la cuisine, où je voyais Jake engouffrer deux gros pains au chocolat dans sa bouche. Il me vit arriver, et me montra le plateau en face de lui, qui comportait un bol de chocolat chaud et trois tartines de confiture au fruit rouge. Je lui offris un regard intrigué en m'asseyant.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Mange vite avant que je ne change d'avis, me dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait énervé

-Bonjour Jake, répondis-je d'un ton ironique. Comment était ta nuit ?

La logique aurait voulu que je soie plus sympa avec lui, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi aujourd'hui, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu'on communiquait comme ça.

-Elle était cool, ouais. Mais plus courte que prévue. Mange.

-Oui, oui.

Je me concentrai donc sur mes tartines, alors que Jake avalait un troisième gros pain au chocolat. Il se leva ensuite de table, alors que j'attaquais ma troisième tartine, pour aller faire chauffer le moteur. Pendant ce temps là, j'allais chercher mon sac, que j'avais eu l'intelligence de préparer la veille, avant d'aller rejoindre Jake. Il était déjà assis à l'avant, en train de faire rugir sa moto dont il était si fier, et je m'assis derrière lui, en mettant mon casque. A neuf heures cinquante, nous fûmes partis, et nous arrivâmes à neuf heures cinquante-trois. Sachant que j'aurais mis dix minutes à pied, je serais arrivé juste à l'heure, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je préférais avoir le temps de me perdre. Je remerciai une dernière fois Jake, et il repartit à toute vitesse en même temps que moi.

Dans la cour, là où étaient réunis les élèves, je reconnus Helena, qui était déjà dans ma classe l'année dernière. Alors je me dirigeai vers elle, ne sachant de toute façon pas où aller.

-Salut, lui dis-je, essoufflé

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle. Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ?

-On peut dire ça, oui. Mais le père Noël m'a déposé en traîneau.

-Jake ? devina Helena avec un semblant de rire

-Ouais. Jake. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Comme l'année dernière, les compositions des classes sont expliquées sur des fiches.

-As-tu regardé ? Sommes-nous encore dans la même classe ? demandai-je

-Evidemment. Il n'y a qu'une seule L2 Ingénierie, tu sais ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, dis-je, un peu étonné. L'année dernière, il y avait deux classes.

-Mais depuis la première année, il y a statistiquement la moitié des élèves qui laissent tomber, dit Helena en haussant les épaules. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-J'espère que ce ne sont pas les gens chiants qui sont restés, grimaçai-je

-Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche. J'ai juste regardé dans quelle classe j'étais, et si tu étais encore avec moi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Durant ma première année d'Ingénierie, Helena était ma seule amie, et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais maintenant, il y aurait Jake, que je verrais avec _plaisir _entre les cours, et… Chris. Quand je pensai à lui, toutes mes angoisses me revinrent d'un seul coup.

Son message disait que nous nous retrouverions dans le fond de la cour, après les cours de neuf heures trente, et je me rendis compte que, le temps d'aller dans nos cours, d'éplucher la paperasse et de retrouver nos repères, il était déjà dix heures. Plus que deux heures avant mon rendez-vous.

-A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Helena

-Hein ? A rien en particulier. Enfin si, ajoutai-je, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-Comme tu veux. Je ne te force à rien.

-Merci.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'aimais beaucoup Helena. J'adorais discuter avec elle, mais elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Nous pouvions apprécier le silence ensemble, ce qui était idéal quand nous étions en étude côte à côte. Quelque part, Jake était mon meilleur ami, je l'aimais plus et depuis plus longtemps, mais Helena était mon amie parfaite, dans le sens où aucun de ses défauts ne me dérangeait vraiment.

Pendant le laïus habituel du professeur principal, sur les risques de certaines expériences et les emmerdes qui vont nous tomber dessus si on casse quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma montre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je n'y pouvais rien. A onze heures cinquante, alors que le professeur nous distribuait nos outils, je me mis à taper du pied impatiemment, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher encore. Et enfin, à la sonnerie de midi, je me levai d'un seul coup, en disant à Helena que je la retrouverais à notre lieu de rencontre habituel à midi et demie. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et je me rendis compte que mon anxiété s'était changée en impatience.

J'avais une méchante envie de me perdre en allant au fond de la cour, mais c'était hautement impossible étant donné la position centrale et inratable de la cour. En plus, je n'avais pas réellement envie de me perdre. Une partie de moi voulait vraiment voir Chris, et celle qui flippait se faisait de plus en plus petite pendant que je marchais dans la cour. Une fois à une distance respectable, je vis une personne assise seule sur un des bancs, avec un tas de filles assises sur les bancs adjacents. Mon stress redoubla pour un instant, mais étrangement, dès que je me suis approché, les filles en question se sont dispersées comme un commando militaire dans le feu de l'action. J'étais assez près pour aviser l'air amical de Chris, qui venait de relever le regard pour me voir arriver.

-Salut, tentai-je en serrant l'anse de mon sac en bandoulière

-Salut, dit Chris d'un ton plus qui me paraissait attendri. Assieds-toi près de moi.

Je m'assis nerveusement à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me couvait des yeux. Certes, c'était normal, étant donné que j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui et que ses sentiments pour moi étaient évidents, mais je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, parce que vraiment pas habitué. J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, alors j'utilisai la technique d'esquive de regard que Jake m'avait donné. Regarder partout le visage mais pas les yeux, ça donne une impression authentique.

-Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin, ajouta-t-il, et de voir que tu ne m'as pas posé un lapin.

Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte en regardant ses photos et en parlant avec lui, mais l'espèce de douceur étrange qui se dégageait de Chris Redfield l'armoire à glace était à la fois effrayante et apaisante. On ne s'attend pas du tout à ça en le voyant, honnêtement, mais c'est aussi ça qui me plaisait chez lui. Je lui avais déjà dit, d'ailleurs, et j'avais envie de lui redire. Mais rien de constructif ne voulait sortir.

-Moi aussi, Chris. Je t'avais promis que je viendrais, non ? dis-je plutôt

-C'est vrai, Piers. Tu me l'as promis. Donc…

-Donc ? répétai-je

-Es-tu d'accord pour officialiser notre relation ?

Je ne savais pas du tout jusqu'où il voulait que ça aille, alors je décidai de jouer les gourdes.

-Euh… Je n'ai jamais été en couple avant, je ne sais pas ce que ça implique, déclarai-je

-Simple. On passe du temps ensemble en se faisant des papouilles, dit Chris d'un ton amusé

-Des papouilles ? bégayai-je

-Bien sûr. Sinon, ça ne fait de nous que des amis. Et je veux que nous soyons plus que ça, Piers, ajouta-t-il d'un ton encore plus doux. Je le veux sincèrement. Et toi, le veux-tu ?

Si seulement je pouvais être aussi catégorique que lui…

-Je n'en sais rien, Chris, admis-je. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que…

Il me coupa en mettant une de ses mains sur les miennes, encore sur mes genoux, et l'autre se plaça sur mes côtes faisant ainsi qu'il m'a attiré vers lui. Puis, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je sentis mon cœur battre dans ma gorge, et je rendis sont étreinte et son baiser à Chris, comme je le pouvais. Ça aussi, c'était la première fois. La première impression était très bonne, toutefois. Un peu humide, mais bonne. Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça du tout, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Après une dizaine de secondes d'échanges de salive, Chris éloigna son visage du mien. Je voyais qu'il rougissait, et je sentais mes propres joues étaient en feu, également. Pour le coup, ni lui ni moi ne sûmes quoi dire. En fin de compte, ce fut lui qui parla en premier, en se rasseyant correctement - je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il s'était penché vers moi.

-Je… Désolé, me dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait sincère. J'aurais dû te demander avant.

-Non, c'est bon, dis-je, carrément gêné. Ce n'est pas mal du tout.

-Je réitère l'exploit quand tu veux, déclara Chris, tout fier de lui

Nous changeâmes brutalement de sujet pour parler de nos emplois du temps. Nous réussîmes à nous coordonner pour voir à quels moments de la semaine nous pourrions nous voir. Finalement, nos entrevues se limiteraient, pour ainsi dire, à la pause du midi du lundi, du jeudi et du vendredi, et au mercredi après midi. Les week-ends n'étant pas forcément libres pour nous deux, nous décidâmes tous les deux d'en reparler le moment venu. Donc, je passerais une heure et demie par semaine à la fac avec Chris, et ensuite nous aviserons pour le mercredi après-midi et pour les week-ends.

-J'aimerais te voir plus, dit Chris d'un ton un peu déçu

-Moi aussi, Chris, admis-je. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il y aura les vacances, aussi. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ouais. Tu as raison. Je te laisse, je dois retrouver quelqu'un avant mon prochain cours, dit Chris en se levant

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant. A bientôt.

-Je l'espère.

Chris se pencha une nouvelle fois vers moi pour m'embrasser, sur la joue cette fois, et partit vers les bâtiments principaux. Je mis deux bonnes minutes à convaincre mon cœur de battre normalement, et j'en profitai pour regarder l'heure. Il était midi vingt. J'avais donc dix minutes avant de rejoindre Helena près du réfectoire, là où nous nous retrouvions toujours avant de rentrer ensemble l'année dernière. Je réussis à me relever, et, comme venant de nulle part, un trio féminin, un de ceux qui étaient assis sur les bancs près de Chris tout à l'heure, me barra la route. La brunette au centre semblait déterminée à ne pas me laisser passer, appuyée par les deux blondinettes de chaque côtés d'elle.

-Alors ? me dit la belle brune. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je te demande pardon ? répondis-je, un peu surpris

-Nous savons qui tu es, Piers Nivans. Je veux tout savoir sur l'énergumène qui sort avec mon frère.

-Ton… hoquetai-je

-C'est ça. Je m'appelle Claire Redfield. Et voici mes assistantes Ashley et Sherry. Maintenant mets-toi à table. Et que ça saute.

Cette jeune femme était la sœur de Chris ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, honnêtement. Comment un phénomène de la nature comme Chris avait-il pu avoir une petite sœur aussi différente ?

Toutefois, je me souviens que Chris m'a parlé de sa sœur, une fois ou deux. Il n'avait employé qu'un seul mot pour la qualifier : commère. Et je compris tout en analysant la teneur de ses propos précédents.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demandai-je, en reprenant un peu mes esprits

-Ah, ça change ! Quelqu'un de coopératif ! s'exclama Claire avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Au moins, il semble avoir un meilleur tempérament que les autres, murmura Sherry

-Et il est super mignon en plus, lui répondit Ashley au même volume. Ça promet.

-Arrêtez de ragoter, les filles, dit Claire d'un ton amusé. Je vous signale que notre victime est encore là.

Les deux amies de Claire me regardèrent en même temps, et je ris, un peu nerveusement il faut le dire. Cependant, je relevai un détail qui aurait dû piquer ma curiosité plus tôt.

-Les autres ? répétai-je

-Claire fait passer à la casserole toutes les personnes qui fréquentent son frère, dit Sherry d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Ne révèle pas ma stratégie comme ça, malheureuse ! s'esclaffa Claire

-Je pense qu'elle est évidente, ajouta Ashley

-Effectivement, confirmai-je. Donc ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée, mais ce n'est que partie remise, dit finalement Claire. Je suis un peu désarçonnée par le fait que tu ne me résistes pas.

-Je vois, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

Jake me reprochait souvent d'être trop docile, ce qui m'avait forcé à l'être beaucoup moins avec lui, disons. Mais là, pour le coup, ça m'avait sauvé la mise, apparemment. A bien y regarder, Claire et Jake aimaient tous les deux qu'on leur résiste. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

-Ada ? appela Claire

Soudain, comme venant de nulle part, telle un fantôme, une autre fille apparut de derrière un mur, un appareil photo à la main. Elle était là depuis le début ?

-Claire ? répondit l'autre

-Tu as les clichés ?

-Oui. Tout es dans la boîte.

Ada tendit l'appareil à Claire, qui le regarda d'un air plus que satisfait. Et ensuite, elle me le montra. La photo qui était sur l'écran numérique était le moment où Chris m'avait embrassé. Je me remis à bouillir violemment. J'étais sûr que, dans la journée de demain, toute la fac serait au courant que je sortais avec Chris.

-Une dernière chose, Piers, dit Claire en reprenant l'appareil et en le rendant à son propriétaire. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette université. _Tout_. Donc si tu fais un quelconque tort à Chris, je le saurai. Et je te casserai en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Est-ce clair ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avaler bruyamment ma salive. Finalement, Claire n'avait pas la carrure de son frère, mais pour le coup, elle me semblait bien plus dangereuse. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de me violenter si je faisais quoi que ce soit de négatif à Chris. Non, c'était plutôt le genre de fille à faire circuler des rumeurs et à détruire ses ennemis psychologiquement, leur donner envie de mourir. Ce qui était bien pire.

-C'est très clair, répondis-je d'un ton mort

-Parfait, dit Claire en reprenant son sourire. Ravi de te rencontrer, en tous cas, ajouta-t-elle en me serrant la main. A la prochaine !

Claire partit ensuite en gambadant, et Ada la suivit. Sherry et Ashley se regardèrent, avant de me regarder en même temps. La synchronisation de ces deux-là était assez amusante, il faut le dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Piers, me dit Sherry. Claire est quelqu'un de génial quand on apprend à la connaître. Et quelque chose me dit que tu apprendras bien vite à la connaître.

-Elle ne te lâchera pas, ajouta Ashley d'un ton amusé

-Je vois, dis-je en voyant effectivement la scène

-On y va aussi, nous, reprit Ashley. A plus.

Elles me firent coucou en même temps, et partirent pour suivre Claire. Finalement, cette entrevue n'était pas aussi longue et gênante que je le croyais, je n'étais presque pas en retard pour mon rendez-vous avez Helena. J'arrivai au réfectoire à douze heures trente-trois.

-Me voilà, dis-je. Tu ne m'attends pas depuis trop longtemps j'espère ?

-Non, ça va. Tu as été à l'heure toute ta scolarité, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une fois et pour trois minutes. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es en retard.

Je poussai un soupir, et racontai ce qui venait de se passer à Helena. Je comptais lui en parler, et si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle l'aurait su dès que mademoiselle Claire Redfield aurait mis son plan en action. Elle parut étonnée, et, à la fin de mon récit, alors que je m'attendais à un commentaire plus ou moins désobligeant, elle rit. Cela me surprit doublement. Déjà, ce n'était pas trop le genre d'Helena de rire comme ça, mais en plus, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle trouvais de drôle.

-C'est pour _ça _que tu étais aussi concentré ce matin ? me dit-elle, encore hilare. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais tout s'explique, maintenant. J'avais peur que ce soit grave.

-Tu trouves que ça ne l'est pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais à quelque chose de grave, dans le sens négatif. Genre Jake qui met le feu à votre appartement.

-Non non, dis-je à moitié amusé en me disant qu'il en serait bien capable

-Tu comptes lui en parler, d'ailleurs ? A Jake ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je après une courte réflexion non voulue. Il va pousser une gueulante, j'en suis sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mettre Jake devant un fait établi n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je trouverais bien comment lui dire. Allez, on y va.

-Je te suis.

Helena et moi fûmes donc repartis. Tous les jours, après la fac, Helena et moi faisions notre point hebdomadaire chez moi, en évitant un maximum Jake et sa langue de vipère. Parce qu'Helena est bien plus réactive que moi aux provocations de Jake, et que leurs disputes à eux sont bien plus vives que celles que j'ai avec Jake. Et franchement, je trouvais ça presque drôle.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour rentrer, nous faisant arriver à mon appartement un quart d'heure après notre départ. Il était une heure moins le quart, et Jake n'était pas là. c'était étrange, mais tant mieux. Bien entendu, notre point hebdomadaire était largement altéré à cause de mes plans avec Chris. Helena ne s'en vexa pas, évidemment, car elle me verrait dans presque tous les cours, et nous nous sommes arrangés pour que je lui consacre un week-end sur trois, les deux autres pour Chris, et, si nécessaire, pour Jake.

Comme par hasard, ce dernier apparut pendant que nous parlions de lui. Il était en tenue de sport, débardeur et jogging, et il était en train de faire le geste pour enlever son haut lorsqu'il nous vit.

-Tiens donc, déclara-t-il avec un coin de sourire en achevant d'enlever son débardeur. La sorcière Maléfique et son pigeon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Notre rentrée était seulement le matin, répondis-je d'un ton naturel. Et je te rappelle que j'habite ici.

-Mais elle non, dit Jake en montrant Helena

J'intervins avant qu'Helena n'ouvre la bouche. Il valait mieux que Jake garde son attention sur moi vu ce que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer dans la figure.

-On en reparlera quand tu auras quelqu'un à inviter aussi, et que je pourrais te faire chier, déclarai-je, un peu acide. D'où tu viens au fait ?

-Je m'emmerdais, alors j'ai été faire un jogging. Là, je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en allant vers la salle de bains

-Dépêche. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Comme intrigué par mon ton, qui devait être plus sérieux que d'habitude, il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de bains, et se retourna vers moi, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu m'intrigues, confirma-t-il. Je t'écoute.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et tout sortit d'un seul coup.

-Pendant l'été, j'ai parlé avec un type qui s'appelle Chris sur Internet. On a pas mal discuté, et on a bien accroché. Avant la rentrée, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, et j'ai dit oui. Et il s'avère qu'il est dans la même fac que nous. On s'est vus ce midi, on s'est embrassés, et on s'est promis de plus se voir à l'avenir.

Je repris mon souffle, et Jake ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors, voyons les données que j'ai. J'aimais beaucoup Jake, c'était un fait. Je le voyais un peu comme mon frère. Un petit frère récalcitrant et enquiquineur, mais un frère quand même. Alors j'optai pour la crise de jalousie.

-Tu… commença-t-il

Il marqua une autre pause, regardant un peu nerveusement autour de lui. Il regarda Helena, comme demandant de l'aide - ce qui était une grande première - mais cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Je… Quoi ?

-J'ai un petit-ami, Jake, répétai-je d'un ton neutre

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là, et poussa une gueulante, comme je l'avais prévu.

-Tu veux dire une autre personne que je devrais supporter ici, et que, en plus, je devrais vous supporter, tous les deux, en train de papillonner ? Tu veux me remettre dans la gueule le fait que je suis un putain de forever alone ?

Et voilà. Crise de jalousie. C'était à la fois tout à fait adorable et totalement ridicule. Je me levai pour m'approcher de lui, mais il semblait sur la défensive.

-Jake, tentai-je

-Va te faire foutre.

Il entra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte et en fermant à clé. Derrière moi, j'entendis Helena soupirer. Je me retournai vers elle, avant de me rasseoir avec elle.

-Tu aurais dû plus réfléchir à la formule, dit-elle

-Je ne sais que rarement comment m'y prendre avec ce gosse, dis-je en soupirant aussi

-Il t'aime, dit Helena d'un ton doux qui me surprit. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

-Ouais. Tu dois avoir raison. Comme d'habitude.

Ma répartie fit sourire Helena, mais le silence de Jake dans la salle de bains était inquiétant. Je lui laisserais du temps si c'était le mieux pour nous. Je me mis donc à préparer le repas, pour Helena et moi, puis un autre pour Jake. Pour le remercier non seulement d'avoir préparé mon repas ce matin, mais pour le remercier d'être là en général. Je lui ferais son plat préféré, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Helena et moi mangeâmes des pâtes avec un steak, alors que la pâte à crêpes pour Jake reposait. Helena partit vers deux heures, et me souhaita bonne chance. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. Cette fois-ci, j'entendais la douche, mais je tentai le coup quand même.

-Jake ?

Pas de réponse. L'eau coulait trop fort. Tant pis, j'attendrai. De toutes façons, il n'allait pas passer là journée là-dedans. Si ? J'espérais que non. Je n'aimais pas laisser les choses en l'état, et surtout pas avec Jake. Je m'installai dans le canapé, et me mis à attendre.

Vers trois heures, la douche s'arrêta. Je me précipitai près de la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait. J'entendais Jake marcher, beaucoup, comme s'il faisait les cents pas. Je n'osais rien dire, pour le coup, et je réessayai de lui adresser la parole quand il s'arrêta de marcher.

-Jake ?

La réponse fusa une bonne minute plus tard, juste avant que je ne parle de nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais ouais, dit Jake, carrément de mauvaise grâce. Tu veux la salle de bains ?

-Non. Je voulais juste…

-Je vais bien, Piers, me coupa-t-il. Bouge de là avant que je ne te bouscule.

Je m'éloignai de la porte de la salle de bains. Il mentait. En général, les gens appelaient les gens par leur prénom, comme ça, quand ils étaient sérieux. Mais pour Jake, c'était plutôt le contraire. C'était quand il se foutait de ma gueule, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. En général, soit il m'appelait par mon nom de famille, soit il ne m'appelait pas, soit il me donnait un surnom haineux. Comme tout à l'heure, quant il m'a traité de pigeon.

Mais, alors que je faisais demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournai, surpris, et Jake me prit dans ses bras. Je fus carrément étonné, mais je le serrai aussi. Une partie de moi voulait ça depuis un moment, en réalité.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être un enfoiré de sans cœur, dit Jake dans mon cou

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je, attendri. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'inviterai pas Chris ici, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus. On se verra encore souvent.

-D'accord. Par contre, du coup, il faudrait mieux que j'évite de m'exhiber comme ça.

J'avais remarqué que Jake était sorti de la salle de bains en serviette, mais sa phrase m'étonna.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas envie de rendre Chris jaloux, si tu te mets à fantasmer sur moi, ricana-t-il sans me lâcher

Je mis du temps à comprendre. Et lorsque je compris, Jake rit de nouveau, et retourna dans la salle de bains, alors que je bouillais malgré moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Jake de cet œil avant de sortir avec Chris, mais lui, apparemment, y avait pensé. Je me demandais pourquoi.

Je profitai de la nouvelle absence de Jake pour aller voir où en était la pâte à crêpes. Je ne savais plus combien de temps il fallait pour que la pâte repose, mais je savais que ce n'était certainement pas deux heures. Je poussai un soupir, un peu pressé de manger des crêpes, en fait, et j'allai m'affaler dans le canapé. J'allumai la télévision, et tombai sur une série d'amour. Comme par hasard.

Ça parlait d'une fille, qui venait de se trouver un petit-ami au lycée, et, plus l'année avance, et plus son vieil ami, son colocataire, montre ses sentiments pour elle. En réalité, il l'aime depuis toujours, et ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsque son amie a été en couple. En même temps, avec de telles crises de jalousie, dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Attends quoi ?

-Ça sent bon. Tu as fait de la pâte à crêpes ?

Je sursautai en entendant Jake, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi, habillé d'une chemise à manches courtes gris clair et d'un short gris foncé. Je changeai de chaîne sur une émission de cuisine au pif, par un automatisme étrange, et ma réaction fit ricaner Jake.

-Oui, dis-je. Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Chris avant.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, insista Jake. C'est bon, ça m'a seulement surpris. Mais j'ai bien digéré, là. En quelque sorte. En tous cas, je ferais bien en sorte que tu te sentes coupable plus souvent, par contre.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer mon sourire

-J'ai la dalle. Qu'y a-t-il à manger à part ça ?

-Helena a fait des pâtes. Il y en a largement assez pour toi ce midi, et pour nous deux ce soir.

-Génial. J'espère qu'elle ne les a pas empoisonnées, s'esclaffa Jake

Jake et Helena assumaient carrément leur relation de mauvaise foi. Ça me faisait vraiment rire.

-J'en ai mangé, dis-je un peu amusé aussi. C'est bon.

-Cool. Je vais me mettre à table, si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Non. Fais.

Jake se leva d'un geste pour aller chercher ses pâtes, et je regardai l'émission de cuisine d'un œil distrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'extrapoler par rapport à la série que je venais de voir, et où ce serait moi la nana, Chris mon nouveau petit-ami et Jake mon colocataire / meilleur ami secrètement amoureux de moi depuis des lustres et carrément jaloux. Mon Dieu, c'était n'importe quoi. Jake amoureux de moi ?

A table, ce dernier éternua. Ce qui me fit ricaner. Dans les mangas, les personnages éternuent quand on parle d'eux. Mais je supposai juste, en réalité, qu'il ne s'était pas bien essuyé en sortant de sa douche et qu'il avait un début de crève. Qu'il se ferait un plaisir de me filer bientôt, d'ailleurs. Chouette.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je me doute que ça change, mais bon. J'aime la nouveauté (dixit le mec qui écrit toujours sur le même jeu... XD)**

**Et pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé mon autre fic', "Ada's Shadow", eh bien... Je l'ai reportée, disons. Je n'avais plus du tout de quoi travailler dessus. Elle réapparaîtra dans Biohazard Chronicles, en toute logique. Ça me permettra de faire des modifs et de me remettre dans le bain bien comme il faut !**

**Allez, salut ! Prenez soin de vous ^^**


	2. For Mercenaries Sake (chapitre 1 : Jake)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Ce connard de Sojiku nous a encore entourloupé ! En fait, il poste la suite de son histoire !"**

**Eh bien non, figurez-vous. Pas vraiment.**

**Je mets dans le résumé que 'Biohazard Chronicles' sera une série d'histoire plutôt courtes qui n'auront rien à voir entre elles.**

**Et là, c'est le premier chapitre de la seconde histoire que je poste. Pas la suite de 'Faculty Evil'. Donc calmos XD**

**Là encore, lisez à vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture quand même ^^  
**

* * *

_**Synopsis : Les aventures hautes en couleur de deux mercenaires dans l'armée.**_

* * *

Je l'aimais bien, ma petite routine. Je vivais seul depuis deux ans, après la mort de ma mère, et j'étais hébergé aux frais de la princesse par l'agence de mercenaires pour laquelle je travaillais depuis maintenant cinq ans. certes, treize ans, ça fait un peu jeune pour s'engager, mais je savais déjà me débrouiller à l'époque, mère malade oblige, et ce genre d'agence ne dit jamais non à de la main-d'œuvre supplémentaire, aussi jeune soit-elle.

Le matin, j'étais levé à neuf heures pétantes. Je m'habillais rapidement pour aller petit-déjeuner avec les autres mercenaires, qui avaient toujours des anecdotes amusante ou palpitantes à raconter. J'avais un côté gamin presque refoulé qui adorait écouter ces histoires. Surtout que tous mes collègues étaient plus vieux que moi - ils avaient presque tous entre vingt ans et trente ans, grosso merdo, certains étaient un peu plus âgés, et le doyen de l'agence allait sur ses quarante-quatre, un sacré dur à cuire ce mec.

Parmi les autres, il y avait Ada Wong. La Ada. Ada la légende, comme les gars l'appelaient. C'était la première recrue de notre boss, et celle ui le connaissait le mieux - ou plutôt la seule qui le connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait gagné ce titre de légende, non. Ni parce que c'était la seule femme dans ce pataquès. Mais parce qu'elle avait réussi toutes ses missions en un temps record et sans une égratignure. La Ada, quoi.

Ah, et c'est aussi ma tutrice légale.

Mais elle paraissait trop jeune - le double de mon âge, le choc ! - et trop bonnasse pour que je la considère comme ma mère. Pour ça et parce que j'ai connu ma mère. Non, c'était plutôt une grande sœur un peu trop protectrice, avec moi, le petit dernier. Et notre relation privilégiée rendait jaloux environ les deux tiers des mâles en rut avec lesquel on travaillait.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-elle en approchant de notre table avec sa démarche de femme fatale

Les autres lui ont répondu en chœur, et, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, je crus entendre quelqu'un siffler. Bande de cassos, va.

-Salut Ada, lui dis-je. Comment va la reine des allumeuses aujourd'hui ?

-Elle va bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et comment va le prince des impertinents en cette belle matinée ?

-Il va bien aussi.

Comme d'habitude, encore, une bonne moitié de l'effectif masculin du coin de la table a levé le camp peu après l'arrivée d'Ada, laissant la place aux habitués, les collègues avec qui je parlais le plus.

-Vous vous chamaillez de plus en plus tôt, dites-moi, dit Burton (l'ancêtre) d'un ton amusé presque habituel

-On ne se chamaille pas, on discute, répliquai-je

-Evidemment, confirma Ada

Honnêtement, d'un avis extérieur objectif, la façon dont Ada et moi communiquions pouvait paraître un peu rude, mais c'était comme ça que moi, un sale gosse, et elle, une manipulatrice, nous comprenons le mieux. Et c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre nous.

-C'est pour ça que je pense que vous feriez une bonne équipe, dit Nivans (un des derniers arrivés, plus vieux et plus pro que moi mais putain ce qu'il fait jeune). Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

-Non, dit Ada. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ?

-Quoi ?

-Le classement, Nivans, dis-je à mon tour. Le classement.

-Ah oui, acquiesça le dernier

Ouais, il y avait ça, aussi. Je ne sais pas quelle série notre boss a regardé plus jeune, ou à quel jeu il a joué, mais il a instauré un système de classement, de compétences, avec les lettres, là. Au somment, le rang S, la grande élite. Ada la légende est la seule à avoir atteint ce rang, celui qui lui permet parfois, pas souvent du tout, de faire équipe avec le boss lui-même. C'est pour ça que c'est la seule qui le connaisse un peu. Ensuite, le rang A, la petite élite, avec Burton, moi, et un dernier discret dont le nom m'échappe. Ensuite, le rang B, les bons mercenaires, donc Nivans et cinq ou six autres. Puis le rang C, ceux qui se débrouillent bien, qui sont une quinzaine. Et enfin le rang D, les recrues et les derniers de la classe, qui sont une trentaine aux dernières nouvelles.

-Il n'empêche que c'est dommage, dit Luciani (un spaghetti de rang B qui m'a toujours paru trop sensé et trop sympa pour vouloir blesser qui que ce soit)

-Dommage, en effet, ricana Ada

-Tu insinues quoi, là ? dis-je, un peu acide

-Que ce serait contre-productif. Je passerais plus de temps à te sauver la peau qu'à avancer dans la mission.

-Mais je t'emmerde salope ! aboyai-je

-Oh oui, vous communiquez bien, là, s'esclaffa Burton

-Ta gueule le vioque !

-Jake, soupira Nivans

Les deux vieux, Ada et Burton, se mirent à rire. Ada de son rire discret et Burton de son rire de gros beauf. Et Nivans essayait de me calmer. Il était bien mignon, lui, mais ça ne servait à rien. Quand Ada me faisait monter au créneau, je redescendais difficilement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être à cause de ses sous-entendus, qui étaient bien plus efficaces et piquants que n'importe quelle insulte, tant qu'on les comprenait. C'était ça qui rendait Ada dangereuse. En partie.

Je réussis finalement à me calmer, après quelques minutes d'intense gueulante futile, sur mon petit-déjeuner, qui était constitué de croissants. Pour changer. Alors que je mordillai la pointe de ma huitième lune, Ada attira mon attention.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-On va voir le boss après manger, me dit-elle. Ensemble.

-Ok, déclarai-je d'un ton incertain

-Le boss vous a convoqués tous les deux ? demanda Luciani

-C'est ça, opina Ada

-Peut-être que vous allez faire équipe pour de vrai, en fin compte, ajouta Nivans. Vous êtes les meilleurs d'entre nous.

-Sympa gamin, répliqua Burton d'un ton faussement outré. Je retiens.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, se justifia Nivans. Ce sont les chiffres.

-Les chiffres, répétai-je d'un ton ironique en regardant Burton dans les yeux

-N'en rajoute pas, toi, me dit-il. Allez, cassez-vous.

-Avec plaisir, dit Ada en me prenant par le bras

Je ne protestai pas, je savais que ça allait encore partir en vrille. Je suivis donc Ada presque de mauvaise grâce, en saluant comme je pouvais les petits nouveaux qui me révéraient comme si j'étais le prince Charles, alors que, comme je le disais, la plupart étaient plus vieux que moi. Tous, en fait, à ce que je savais. 'Les deux meilleurs', avait dit Nivans. Ça me trouait un peu le cul, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas non plus.

En peu de temps, nous fûmes arrivés au bureau du boss. Cette pièce me faisait peur quand j'étais plus jeune, les rares fois où j'y étais allé. Une pièce sombre, au fond d'un couloir sombre, habitée par une personne sombre. Le boss ne montrait jamais son visage. On aurait clairement dit qu'on allait entrer en contact avec le secrétaire du Diable. Ada frappa à la porte, et entra, en me faisant signe de la suivre.

-Bonjour boss, lança-t-elle

-Bonjour Ada, répondit le boss de sa voix aussi sombre que sa piaule. Fermez la porte derrière vous, je vous prie.

Ada s'exécuta, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du fauteuil du boss, qui nous tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre. Je restai planté près de la porte en attendant mes propres instructions.

-Jake, finit par dire le boss. Venez vous asseoir, mon garçon.

Ada me montra la chaise près d'elle, et je m'assis à mon tour. La fenêtre derrière le fauteuil du boss était la seule source de lumière de la pièce, et elle n'éclairait que le fauteuil et le bureau. Sur le dit bureau, il y avait deux classeurs, dont un sur lequel était marqué "Confidentiel". Tiens donc.

-De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? demanda Ada de son ton posé habituel

-J'ai une mission pour vous, dit le boss. Pour vous deux.

-Pardon ? laissai-je échapper

-En cinq ans, vous avez plus fait vos preuves que la plupart de mes plus fidèles employés, Jake. La preuve, vous êtes classé A, alors que vous êtes ma plus jeune recrue. Je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que vous montiez en grade.

-Waouh, dis-je, carrément surpris

Moi, le petit jeune, j'allais rejoindre Ada la légende ? j'avais du mal à y croire. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à une remarque désobligeante de ma sœur de substitution, mais à la place, elle m'a souri avant de prendre la parole.

-Il était temps. J'en avais presque assez de travailler seule. Un peu de changement ne me fera pas de mal.

-Seule ? répétai-je. Mais tout le monde dit que tu travailles parfois en équipe avec le boss.

-C'est une rumeur que nous avons fait circuler pour encourager les recrues à se dépasser, expliqua le boss. Le mystère que j'ai mis en place me concernant fait aussi partie de mes méthodes de motivation, jeune homme.

-C'est machiavélique, ricanai-je

Je me figeai carrément en entendant le rire silencieux du boss, qui faisait vraiment penser à un rire démoniaque. Je fut ramené à la réalité par le ton professionnel d'Ada.

-Vous avez donc une mission pour nous ?

-Oui, dit le boss, de nouveau sérieux. Ouvrez le dossier confidentiel, je vous prie.

Ada attrapa le dossier et l'ouvrit d'un air curieux. Sur la première page, il y avait des renseignements sur le BSAA, la branche de l'armée spécialisée dans l'élimination des armes biologiques. Perso, je n'en avais jamais vu, mais vu tout ce qu'on en dit, je ne suis pas pressé du tout d'en voir. Pourtant, le dossier qui mentionnait le BSAA stipulait qu'on devait s'y infiltrer. Donc je n'y échapperai sans doute pas. Et merde. D'ailleurs, je voyais sur la tête d'Ada, et croyez-moi ça n'arrivait pas souvent, qu'elle était étonnée.

-Le BSAA ? demanda-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va y foutre ? ajoutai-je

-L'équipe Alpha, dirigée par Chris Redfield et Piers Nivans, est sur le point de mettre les pieds dans une affaire qui ne les regarde en rien. Vous devrez les infiltrer, gagner leur confiance et les mener sur une fausse piste.

J'avais involontairement arrêté d'écouter lorsque le patron mentionna Redfield. c'était l'homme qui avait tué mon père, et je devais travailler avec lui. Je serrai mes poings sous la table et Ada tourna la page. Il y avait la photo de Redfield, et celle de son second. Je buguai en voyant son nom, mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Ni à ce moment, ni quand j'ai vu la tronche de ce gros couillon de Redfield. Ada, elle, dut voir quelque chose. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. 'Discrétion' était son deuxième prénom.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans l'autre classeur ? demanda Ada, l'air de rien, en déposant le classeur "confidentiel"

-Vos dossiers. Vous travaillerai sous couverture, alors je vous ai créé une nouvelle vie. A tous les deux. Ne la gâchez pas.

Ada me tendit le dossier à mon nom, et je me mis à le lire avec attention. C'était la première fois que je faisais une mission sous couverture, mais je connaissais les fondamentaux, grâce à ma grande sœur adorée. Il me fallait apprendre ma nouvelle vie en un temps record, et entrer dans le personnage.

Au moins, je m'appelais encore Jake Muller. Je n'avais pas à m'habituer à un autre nom, nul ou pas. Premier détail : j'avais gagné quatre ans. Je pense que le boss a pu se le permettre car j'avais toujours paru plus vieux, et pour des raisons évidentes de majorité absolue. Européennement parlant, je suis majeur. Mais le BSAA est essentiellement américain, donc la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans.

Sans ça, j'avais toujours grandi au Canada, mais j'avais arrêté les cours après ma deuxième année de lycée pour travailler dans un fast-food à cause des problèmes de santé de ma mère. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé sans emploi, et j'ai été repéré par le BSAA, qui m'a accordé une petite période d'essai car j'ai une facilité apparente avec les armes à feu et la volonté d'aider mon prochain. Hilarant, mais pas si différent de ma vraie vie. Enfin, Ada et moi étions amis depuis le lycée, et nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard au BSAA. Même dans une autre vie, cette meuf me stalke.

-Si vous menez cette mission à bien, vous deviendrez de rang S, Jake, dit le boss, me tirant de mes réflexions

-Je vois, dis-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda Ada

-Une navette viendra vous chercher dans deux heures à l'entrée du quartier résidentiel. Préparez-vous et bonne chance.

-Merci, monsieur, dis-je en même temps qu'Ada

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps, encore une fois, et nous sortîmes de la pièce, après une courbette que le boss ne vit pas car il était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. A la sortie nous attendait le quatuor de choc, que nous avions vu presque au complet plus tôt dans la matinée. Burton et sa grosse barbe, Luciani et son pacifisme apparent, Nivans et son fusil à lunette, et Harper, le troisième rang A tellement discret que je venais de me souvenir de son nom. Je m'adressais à Nivans en premier, répondant à son regard interrogatif persistant, alors qu'Ada glissait pour mettre les voiles.

-Dis-vois, tu n'aurais pas un frère par hasard ?

-J'en ai deux. Deux grands frères. Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons bosser sous couverture au BSAA.

-Piers ? dit le petit Nivans avec un franc sourire

-Ouais, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire contagieux

-Tu pourrais lui passer le bonjour ?

-Ouais, j'essaiera d'y penser.

-Merci Jake. Je te le revaudrai.

Je l'aimais bien, ce Nivans. La preuve, c'était la seule personne dans l'agence avec qui j'avais souvent tendance à être sympa, et naturellement en plus. J'espérais que son frère était aussi aimable, mais j'avais des gros doutes. Il avait trop une tête de premier de la classe pour que je l'apprécie à priori. Bien entendu, je ne dis rien de tout ça à mon Nivans, qui semblait adorer son frère. Quand je disais que j'étais sympa avec lui.

-Que devez-vous faire au BSAA ? demanda harper, comme venant de nulle part

-On doit leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, globalement. Il y a des trucs qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Luciani

-Non. Mais Ada doit savoir ce que c'est. Je lui demanderai quand on partira.

-Il y a autre chose, non ? dit doucement Harper

Je le regardai plus brutalement que nécessaire. Ce type avait vraiment le don de poser les questions pertinentes au bon moment. Ou au mauvais moment, selon les points de vue. Connard, va.

-Si je réussis, je serais promu, dis-je après une courte réflexion

-C'est génial, dit Nivans, tout content

-Je suis sidéré, dit Burton d'un ton qui suggérait le contraire

Et Harper ne dit rien. Evidemment.

Je dis au revoir à mes potes, et je partis pour aller me préparer. Un uniforme militaire dégueu m'attendait déjà sur mon lit. Je n'avais aucune envie de mettre ce truc, honnêtement, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était un des délices du travail sous couverture. Alors que je commençais à enlever mon t-shirt en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains, je vis le brushing d'Ada, qui était en uniforme et qui était en train de lire tranquillement son dossier, assise dans le fauteuil de mon salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? beuglai-je, un peu gêné, en lui balançant mon t-shirt à la figure

Elle l'attrapa au vol, sans même lever le regard de sa passionnante lecture. Frimeuse. Par contre, elle finit par me regarder lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'attraper. Elle m'adressa alors un sourire qui me paraissait vicieux.

-Tu me lances tes sous-vêtements, maintenant ? Essaierais-tu de me dire quelque chose, Jake ?

-Ouais. FOUS LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE ESPECE DE SUCCUBE !

Je me penchai rapidement en arrière pour enlever une de mes godasses et la lancer dans la gueule d'Ada. Je savais que ça ne marcherait toujours pas, mais ça me défoulait. Elle l'attrapa de la même main dans laquelle elle avait mon t-shirt, sans lâcher son dossier. Elle vint ensuite vers moi, en se déhanchant encore plus que d'habitude, pour me rendre mes affaires. Je bredouillai un merci, calmé d'un seul coup, et elle me frôla le menton du bout des doigts en partant.

-D'accord. A bientôt monsieur Muller, dit-elle

J'eus assez de mal à redémarrer, pour le coup. Après m'être dit encore une dizaine de fois à quel point cette femme est douée, je réussis à me concentrer sur ma manœuvre initiale, c'est-à-dire la douche. Je pus me permettre de prendre mon temps, le rendez-vous étant dans plus d'une heure et demie. J'aurai en plus le temps d'aller me dégoter de la bonne bouffe pour ce matin, au lieu de retourner m'intoxiquer aux croissants. Il y avait une superette, près du quartier résidentiel, c'était très pratique. La caissière était mignonne, en plus, et j'avais l'impression que je lui plaisais bien aussi. Un de ces quatre, il faudrait que j'aie les couille de l'inviter à sortir avec moi. Je me le promettais.

Pendant la demi-heure qui précédait l'heure du rendez-vous, je me suis mis à errer dans l'agence. Je me faisais encore saluer par les recrues, et je voyais tout ce petit monde réfléchir à la ou les missions qu'ils prendraient pour les prochaines heures, voire les prochains jours. En ce qui me concerne, j'expédiais les missions que j'effectuais en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais certaines missions, celles de rang supérieur, exigeaient parfois des absences prolongées. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi les missions de rang S, pendant lesquelles Ada la légende disparaissait souvent pendant plusieurs semaines. Et là, j'étais parti pour faire de même.

Je vaquais, en grignotant mes gros cookies aux pommes et aux noisettes - j'étais dingue de ces merdes - et, lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous approcha plus dangereusement, j'allai enfiler mon nouvel uniforme. Bien évidemment, dix minutes avant le time up, Ada était déjà sur place, encore le nez dans son dossier. Je me demandais pourquoi elle le lisait encore, alors je m'approchai aussi discrètement que possible d'elle pour jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos. Elle semblait pensive, en regardant la photo de Redfield.

-Classe, dit-elle soudain en se retournant

-Peut-être, mais ça me met mal à l'aise, répliquai-je

-Je parlais de fureter dans le dos des autres, monsieur Muller.

-C'est la reine des fouineuses qui me dit ça ? ricanai-je

-Non. C'est ta supérieure hiérarchique.

-Et sinon ? Pourquoi tu mates encore le faciès de cet abruti de Redfield ?

Ada ne dit rien, et ferma le dossier pour le remettre dans son sac à dos. je crus comprendre en voyant son expression encore plus neutre que d'habitude.

-Il fait partie de mon passé, dit-elle finalement, en me tournant le dos. Le passé que j'ai mis plus de douze ans à mettre de côté.

-Oh. Et donc ?

-Et donc rien. C'est à cause de mon passé que je suis ce que je suis. Je ne vais pas changer de façon de faire, ni de façon d'être, pour autant. Surtout pas pour lui faire face.

-Tu en es sûre ? dis-je, un peu remué par son ton

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner vers moi, avec son sourire ironique.

-Alors mon petit ? dit-elle. On faiblit ?

-Tu t'es foutue de moi, compris-je

-Pas exactement. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, c'est le ton qui était faux. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Jake.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si douée, dis-je en sourcillant méchamment

-Le jeu d'acteur se détermine à cinquante pour cents par le public, tu sais ? pouffa-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis crédule ?

-Non. Que tu es sentimental.

-Je t'en foutrai du sentiment, sale sorcière ! aboyai-je

Ada me rit franchement au nez, et, au final, je me mis à rire aussi. Moi qui croyait bien la connaître, je m'étais trompé, évidemment. Par contre, elle, elle me connaissait pas cœur. Elle savait que derrière mon cynisme permanent se cachait un gamin terrifié à l'idée de voir souffrir, ou pire de perdre, la famille qui lui reste. Et peu importe à quel point elle me prenait le chou, Ada était la personne la plus importante de ma vie après la mort de mes parents, et j'étais sûr, maintenant, qu'elle le savait très bien. Je me demandais aussi, clairement, quel lien elle avait avec le meurtrier de mon père, mais quelque chose me disait, ou plutôt m'affirmait, qu'elle n'allait pas m'en dire plus. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

La voiture arriva tout de suite après et nous fûmes partis.

L'ambiance était lourde dans la bagnole. Déjà que d'habitude Ada n'était pas bavarde, là elle était carrément pensive. Et ça, disons-le franchement, c'était très mauvais signe. Du moins en général. Alors je tentai ma chance.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi ?

-Rien, répondit-elle en continuant de regarder dehors

-Tu as dit ne pas m'avoir menti, pourtant, relevai-je

-On ne s'est jamais réellement rencontrés, expliqua Ada. Il fait néanmoins partie de mon passé.

-Je pipe que dalle, admis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Ada marqua un silence, histoire que je comprenne.

-Ah. Ça a un rapport avec le passé que tu caches même au boss, déduis-je

-C'est ça. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Quand nous serons seuls.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préférerais ne pas avoir à tuer le chauffeur alors que nous sommes dans la voiture.

Le troufion qui conduisait, que j'avais un peu oublié il faut le dire, avala bruyamment sa salive dans le gros silence qui s'est installé après la dernière réplique d'Ada. Finalement, cette dernière éclata son rire d'allumeuse, que je complétai avec mon rire sardonique. Moi, je savais qu'elle en aurait été capable, mais je trouverais con, aussi, qu'on crève dans cette bagnole parce que le conducteur a raté un virage à cause d'un coup de stress.

D'ailleurs, après ça, alors que je décidai de ne rien ajouter, le pion qui conduisait sembla reprendre de la confiance, car il nous posa quelques questions dénuées de toute arrière-pensée. Ada et moi lui répondîmes tranquillement, moi avec un peu de distance, et elle avec son implacable politesse. Sur le coup, nos nombreuses différences me faisaient plus penser à un do bon flic/mauvais flic qu'à une véritable équipe en bonne coordination. Je ricanai intérieurement, en me disant que tout se passerait bien.

Nous arrivâmes au QG du BSAA une bonne grosse heure après notre départ. Le conducteur, qui nous a dit s'appeler Marco, fut aussi chargé de nous amener au capitaine Redfield. plus j'entendais ce nom, plus j'envisageais les manières diverses dont je pourrais le torturer. Mais avant toute chose, je lui demanderai des explications. De sa part à lui, mais aussi, et surtout, de la part d'Ada. Elle m'avait dit ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, mais comme elle en parlait, et avec ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite, je sentais qu'elle avait un lien avec lui, même si j'en ignorais encore la nature.

Cela me fit me demander : si les explications de Redfield ne me conviennent pas, est-ce que je pourrais m'en prendre à lui, sachant qu'il a un lien avec Ada ? Si elle tenait à sa sécurité, à sa bonne santé, est-ce que je pourrais lui faire du mal, à elle, en m'en prenant à lui ? Parce que, au fond, je ne savais pas grand chose de mon père, seulement le peu que savait ma mère. C'est une sorte d'instinct étrange qui me faisait en vouloir à Redfield. donc j'avisera quand j'aurai les données nécessaires.

Pendant que nous marchions, Ada avait encore le nez dans son dossier, comme une ado fébrile qui relisait les moindres lignes de tout son cours avant un contrôle de fin de trimestre. D'ailleurs, Marco sembla le remarquer aussi, car il a essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que le capitaine Redfield n'a jamais mangé personne. Ada lui offrit un beau sourire, en le remerciant, et il a détourné le regard, gêné. Je ricanai intérieurement. Amateur va.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bureau du grand manitou local - qui était bien moins effrayant que celui auquel j'étais habitué - et Marco frappa à la porte sans grande conviction. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Entre Marco, dit une voix

-Oui. Nous entrons, capitaine, répéta Marco

-Ouais, je crois qu'il a compris, m'esclaffai-je

Ada rit légèrement aussi, et Marco nous ouvrit la porte avec un rire gêné. En fin de compte, je l'aimais bien lui. Soudain, Ada me prit la main, et je lui offris un regard intrigué.

-Tout doux, me murmura-t-elle avec une bienveillance qui m'étonna

-No problemo, répondis-je, naturellement, au même volume

Je repris ma main, et j'entrai en premier dans le bureau, suivi d'Ada. Marco ferma la porte derrière nous, et resta près de l'entrée. En face de la dite entrée, il y avait Redfield, assis sur son bureau, qui nous regardait entrer d'un air curieux, et Nivans grand-frère, debout près du capitaine comme un bon chienchien de garde prêt à mordre, et qui me regardait d'un air suspicieux. En photo, il ne m'inspirait pas, et là, je compris que c'était réciproque. Je mourrais d'envie de lui tirer la langue, ou bien de lui envoyer au visage que la femme à côté de moi était bien plus dangereuse, mais ce ne serait pas très pro. Alors je me contentai de lui rendre son regard sans aucune retenue, et, bizarrement, même Redfield paraissait sympa à côté de ce mec. Bref. Ada s'est plantée à côté de moi pour faire un salut militaire, et je fis de même. Redfield nous a souri, et a montré les deux chaises en face de lui.

-Asseyez-vous, nous dit-il d'un ton courtois

Ada et moi nous exécutâmes, et notre hôte reprit la parole.

-Je suis le capitaine Chris Redfield, donc. Et voici mon second, le lieutenant Piers Nivans, ajouta-t-il en le montrant

-Bonjour, dit poliment Nivans

-Enchantée, dit Ada d'un ton naturel

-Capitaine et lieutenant. C'est noté, marmonnai-je, d'un ton concentré

Il faudrait sans doute que je me concentre, effectivement, pour ne pas appeler monsieur balai dans le cul "Nivans" et que je sois aussi familier qu'avec son frère. Ou pas, sachant qu'Alexis était plus aimable. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec cette tête de con. Redfield, quant à lui, souriait encore. Il semblait amusé par ma répartie. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'était le lieutenant Nivans que je défenestrerai avant la fin de la semaine, pas Redfield. Mais ça m'emmerderait, pas égard par mon gentil Nivans junior. Donc merde.

Soudain, je pensais comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette mission, pour le coup. Le boss voulait vérifier la résistance de mes nerfs en situation réelle. Si ça se trouvait, il n'y avait même pas d'infos à protéger en réalité. J'en parlerai à Ada plus tard, c'était évident qu'elle en savait plus que moi.

-Je suis donc Ada Wong, commença ma collègue. Et voici Jake Muller, mon adorable petit frère, ajouta-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en collant sa joue à la mienne

-Bas les pattes, vampirette, ricanai-je sans me débattre pour autant

Ada rit légèrement en se rasseyant correctement, et Redfield fit de même. Nivans, lui, ne réagit pas. Evidemment. Redfield toussota nerveusement, et regarda vite fait les papiers qui étaient devant lui.

-Vos états de service sont impressionnants, mademoiselle Wong, dit le capitaine, admiratif

-Ada, le corrigea mon amie

-Très bien. Ada, répéta Chris avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'entrer dans le BSAA ?

-J'avais envie de changement, répliqua Ada en haussant les épaules. les services secrets ne répondaient plus trop à mes attentes.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Un métier de terrain, en contact avec les autres, avec du sang et des larmes. Et les services sont trop calmes pour moi, finalement.

-Je vois, dit Redfield, pas du tout décontenancé. Et vous ? me demanda-t-il

Je pris une grande inspiration pour commencer mon récit, que j'avais révisé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je travaillais dans un resto de merde pour payer les soins de ma mère, qui avait une maladie chronique. Sauf que, au final, sa maladie s'est aggravée, alors même deux fast-foods ne suffisaient plus. J'ai retrouvé Ada, qui m'a parlé de ses plans, et nous voilà.

-Oh, dit Redfield d'un ton triste. Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, répliquai-je par réflexe. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous qui l'aviez empoisonnée.

Sous la table, Ada mit une main d'avertissement sur mon genou. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais monté le ton, que j'étais presque en train de m'énerver. Redfield s'embourbait encore plus, et Nivans fronça méchamment les sourcils. Lui aussi avait remarqué que je m'énervais, et il était prêt à se mettre entre Redfield et moi pour le protéger. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, qui me calcinaient sur place. Redfield reprit la parole pour calmer le jeu.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. Je compatis, voilà tout.

-Ouais, désolé, concédai-je, en me calmant. Et merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal.

Derrière nous, Marco toussa. Et Redfield fit de même.

-Donc savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ? reprit-il

-Combattre le bioterrorisme, dit Ada comme si c'était évident. Je me suis renseignée avant de m'inscrire, quand même.

-Oui, c'est logique, admit Redfield en opinant

-Des trucs dégueus, donc, ajoutai-je

-La plupart du temps, oui, répliqua le capitaine, pas du tout interloqué par mon langage. Mais vous verrez par vous-mêmes, ça sera mieux que n'importe quelle explication. En attendant, Marco va vous mener à votre chambre.$

-Notre chambre ? répétai-je, un peu pris au dépourvu. Nous allons vivre ici ?

-Ce sera plus pratique, expliqua Redfield. On peut avoir besoin de nous à tout moment.

"Comme chez les mercenaires", pensai-je

-Allons-nous dormir dans la même chambre ? m'enquis-je ensuite, en montrant Ada

-Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Redfield d'un ton gêné. Nous sommes tous déjà deux par chambre, alors…

-Y a-t-il beaucoup de femmes ici ? demanda soudain Ada

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est aussi pour ça que votre candidature m'a paru intéressante.

-Oh.

-Voudriez-vous savoir autre chose ?

-Le lieutenant Nivans est muet ? lâchai-je

Ce dernier fit une grimace, je sentais qu'il allait sortir un quelconque commentaire désobligeant. Mais Redfield fut plus rapide que lui, et, là encore, il m'étonna. Je pensais qu'il allait prendre la défense de son toutou, mais, à la place, il eut un petit rire.

-Il n'est pas très loquace, non. Il prend la parole seulement pour les grandes occasions.

-Capitaine, râla Nivans

-Je vous taquine, Piers, dit Redfield d'un ton affectueux en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son lieutenant. Détendez-vous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un rire gras, et j'entendis à peine Ada ricaner silencieusement. Par contre, Nivans me foudroyait encore du regard. Je le fixai moi aussi, de nouveau et sans retenue, et il tourna le regard plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je préférai me concentrer sur le fait que, étonnamment, je commençais vraiment à trouver Redfield sympa. En revanche, comme je m'y attendais, j'avais beaucoup de mal à accrocher à Nivans grand frère. Je me demandais comment j'allais transmettre le bonjour de mon Nivans, du coup. Là, tout de suite, je n'en avais aucune envie, mais pour celui que j'appréciais, je le ferai.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le lieutenant Nivans me regarda de nouveau. Mais je n'eus aucun mal à lui échapper, cette fois, car le capitaine Redfield reprit la parole.

-Donc voilà, dit-il. Je vous dit à bientôt.

-A bientôt, dit Ada, toujours aussi polie

-Salut, ouais, lâchai-je en me levant

Redfield se pencha sur ses papiers, et, alors que je lui tournais le dos, je crus voir Nivans se détendre. Ada se leva à son tour, et je me tournai une dernière fois vers le lieutenant cabot, une fois arrivé près de la porte.

-Au fait, votre petit frère vous passe le bonjour, dis-je finalement

Nivans grand frère fit une tête plus qu'étonnée, et je vis Redfield relever la tête.

-Alexis ? répliqua le dit grand frère. Il va bien ?

-Ouais. Il pète la forme.

-Où l'as-tu vu ?

Merde. J'avais oublié de prendre en compte cette éventuelle question. Allez, Jake, allez. Prouve que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Ah, bingo.

-C'était un des clients réguliers d'un des fast-foods où je travaillais, avisai-je. Il m'a dit qu'un de ses grands frères étaient dans l'armée, alors j'ai fait le rapport. Il m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour si je vous voyais.

-Je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, dit Nivans avec un franc sourire, comme soulagé. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-Mais quel genre de couillon oublierait sa famille ?

Nivans eut un petit rire, qui me plut un peu trop. Et je vis à la tête de Redfield que ça ne devait pas arriver souvent.

-J'espère que tu as raison. En tous cas, merci d'avoir transmis.

-Tu vois que tu n'es pas un monstre, Jake, dit l'allumeuse derrière moi

-Je ne t'ai pas aboyée, le petit chaperon rouge, grimaçai-je. Bon nous on va y aller.

-A plus tard, dirent Redfield, en se repenchant sur ses papiers, et Nivans, en même temps

J'allai rejoindre Ada et Marco qui m'attendaient près de la porte, mais, avant de la franchir, encore une fois, je regardai Nivans malgré moi. Et je vis qu'il me regardait aussi, d'un air curieux.

-Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça vous va beaucoup mieux que la tête de chien battu.

Je claquai la porte de la pièce derrière moi, avant même d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent 'Quel pairing sera dans cette histoire ?' eh bien...**

**Je dis que vous n'avez pas bien lu ce premier chapitre !**

**CE SERA DU JAKEXCHRIS, EVIDEMMENT ! 8D #PAF#**

**Non sérieusement, vous n'avez pas deviné ? ... Bah, vous verrez bien le deuxième chapitre... dans plusieurs mois MOUAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! *tousse***


	3. Judgement of Sea (chapitre 1)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Ah, ce foutu auteur de merde va encore nous dire un truc du genre 'Bonjour, je sais ce que vous vous dites'. Sauf qu'en fait il ne le sait pas, en fait il le devine au gros pifomètre du bâtard qu'il est en réalité. Putain que je le hais."**

**Et vous avez raison, dans ce cas XD**

**Ou alors, vous vous direz :**

**"Chouette un autre chapitre ! ... Ah mais ce n'est toujours pas la suite de la première histoire, et apparemment ce n'est pas la suite de la seconde non plus. Chier. Je vais me désabonner de cet auteur tellement trop pourrave."**

**Et vous avez raison aussi (pas pour le désabonnement, hein ? Surtout que je ne sais même pas si vous êtes réellement abonnés XD)**

**Donc oui hem. Première partie de troisième histoire de 'Biohazard Chronicles'. Comme d'habitude, la suite sortira après la fin de Cocode III, dont je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre avec ardeur au moment où je poste ce chapitre, fraîchement fini.**

**Bonne lecture quand même, et pardonnez-moi encore ^^'**

**P.S. : Une dernière chose. Contrairement aux autres histoires de 'Chronicles', cette histoire sera seulement du point de vue de Piers. Que voulez-vous ? Je me sens vraiment à l'aise dans l'écriture de ce personnage. On a tellement (pas) de points communs x)**

* * *

_**Synopsis : Quel secret se cache derrière cette mystérieuse croisière gagnée comme par miracle ?**_

* * *

Oui, le fait de gagner une croisière en ne faisant rien était louche, mais ma vie était tellement morbide que je ne résistai pas à ma curiosité, plus morbide que ma vie elle-même. Qui sait, peut-être rencontrerai-je des gens intéressants à bord, pensai-je. Honnêtement, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.

Sur le quai d'embarquement, je remarquai que nous étions à peine une dizaine de passagers. j'ai recompté, n'ayant que ça à faire : nous étions dix tout pile, et le reste des passagers était presque toujours par deux. À part moi, il n'y avait qu'une seule solitaire, une belle brune de type asiatique qu'on voyait de loin avec sa chemise rouge pétant.

La logique aurait été que j'aille lui parler, pour compléter les duos, genre, mais quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas vraiment se passa: un des types, qui était déjà en charmante compagnie, alla voir la belle brune, laissant sa compagne seule comme une pouilleuse.

C'est donc vers cette dernière que je me dirigeai, au moment où nous embarquions, après avoir poussé un petit soupir dépité.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais poli

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me regarda d'un air incrédule. En fin de compte, l'autre type avait laissé une belle brune pour aller en chercher une autre. Peut-être qu'il avait un faible pour les chinoises habillées serrées ? En ce qui me concernait, le choix était vite fait.

-Bonjour, me répondit la nouvelle ancienne solitaire. Vous participez aussi à la croisière ?

-Ouais. Je m'appelle Piers.

-Helena, dit-elle en me tendant sérieusement la main

Je lui serrai la main tout aussi sérieusement. Je ne sus pourquoi, j'avais une bonne impression sur cette femme. Elle semblait avoir un caractère bien prononcé, comme moi. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Finalement, peut-être que cette expédition serait intéressante.

-Enchanté, dis-je sans même feindre mon enthousiasme. Vous êtes venu avec votre petit-ami ?

-Leon n'est pas mon petit-ami, dit Helena d'un ton qui m'échappait. C'est un coureur, comme vous pouvez le voir, ajouta-t-elle en le montrant du pouce

Je regardai vaguement le dit Leon, qui semblait en grande conversation avec la belle rouge, et lorsqu'il sembla se faire évincer, il revint vers Helena et moi, non sans me regarder avec une certaine curiosité.

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ma belle, dit Leon d'un ton amusé en pokant l'épaule d'Helena, qui soupira. Salut, je m'appelle Leon, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

-Moi c'est Piers, lui répondis-je, un peu contaminé par sa bonne humeur

-Ok. Vous aussi vous trouvez ça louche de se faire inviter comme ça, sans raison ? dit Leon d'un ton soudain plus sérieux

-Oui, dis-je simplement. Mais je m'ennuie tellement que je suis venu quand même.

-Je vois, dit Leon en opinant. Si vous voulez discuter, je suis à la cabine quinze, et Helena à la cabine trois. Amusez-vous bien ! aujouta-t-il avec un sourire qui me semblait sincère

-Merci, dis-je en souriant un chouïa moi aussi. Je n'y manquerai pas.

-A bientôt Piers, me dit Helena en me faisant un petit coucou

Et ils partirent, donc je fus de nouveau seul. À cause de ma conversation avec Leon et Helena, j'avais perdu les autres de vue. Je décidai de me détendre dans mon coin, en attendant que mon hasard percutant fasse que quelqu'un d'assez curieux ou d'assez stupide vienne me parler volontairement. Pour commencer, je visitai rapidement le bateau, qui était l'inverse d'une tente: c'était plus grand de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Je voyais le bateau comme un gros paquebot, style bébé Titanic, mais en réalité, j'en ai fait le tour en à peine quinze minutes.

Les cabines étaient dans l'aile est du bateau ; le réfectoire était en face, dans l'aile ouest ; tout au fond il y avait la cabine du capitaine ; et enfin, au mileu, la grande piscine et la salle d'activités. Avant d'aller voir mes nouveaux amis, je décidai de m'étendre au bord de la piscine. J'allais donc en premier dans ma cabine, la numéro sept - ce chiffre est un point Godwin pour moi, de plein de manières - pour me changer, et adopter une tenue plus légère. Le temps était éclatant, alors je me contentai d'une chemise à manches courtes à col ouvert et d'un short, et juste après, je visais la chaise sur laquelle j'allais m'affaler. L'eau était d'un bleu aussi éclatant que le ciel, je trouvais ça très beau. Ma tête étant à l'ombre, je m'endormis assez vite.

Je fus réveillé un peu plus tard par le soleil qui me revenait en pleine poire, et, en tournant ma tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier que je n'avais pas un torticolis, je vis avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'un insolent s'était allongé sur la chaise juste à côté de la mienne. C'était une sorte de brun ténébreux amateur d'haltérophilie - je supposai, en le voyant - en bermuda qui était affalé là, son bras touchant presque le mien. Je m'écartai par réflexe, je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me colle. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où je me reculai, et posa sur moi un regard qui me paraissait doux, avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix qui allait avec sa tête. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

-Non, dis-je un peu désarçonné. En revanche, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dors jamais en plein jour, dit-il avec un faux rire

-Vos yeux étaient fermés pourtant, notai-je

-Je ne dormais pas, je vous assure, dit le type avec un rire franc cette fois

Comme la bonne humeur de Leon, le rire de ce type était assez communicatif. Du coup, je me retrouvai à sourire un peu bêtement, il faut le dire.

-Vous avez un beau sourire, dit le type en souriant encore plus

-Pardon ? bégayai-je

-Euh non rien, toussota-t-il. Au fait, je m'appelle Chris. Chris Redfield, dit-il en me tendant la main

-Piers Nivans, lui dis-je

Je lui serrai la main, et en revoyant son sourire avenant dans la tête, ainsi que la phrase qui semblait lui avoir échappé, je compris. Mais j'essayai de lui dire sur un ton amusé, alors qu'en réalité, ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment.

-Êtes-vous en train de me draguer, monsieur Redfield ? dis-je en riant légèrement

-Euh mais non euh… non non, dit-il d'un ton rapide qui me semblait gêné. Je disais juste que euh…

-Pas la peine de paniquer, dis-je d'un ton réellement amusé cette fois. C'est gentil ce que vous me dites, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est rare qu'on me dise que j'ai un beau sourire.

-Peut-être parce que vous souriez rarement ? tenta Chris

-Oui, en effet.

-Eh bien je trouve que c'est dommage.

Chris me sourit de nouveau, et je réussis à lui rendre son sourire. Apparemment, je lui avais vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Pourtant, j'étais quelqu'un de banal, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver. Autant lui, objectivement parlant, pouvait être assez attirant, autant moi…

-Si vous le dites, dis-je avec un rire gêné

Je me réinstallai dans ma chaise, en gardant cependant mes distances avec mon admirateur inexpliqué. Je lui jetai un regard malgré moi, il avait mis des lunettes de soleil et fixait le ciel. Seulement, il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Vous êtes seul, au fait ? me demanda Chris

-Comment ça ? dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Sur le bateau, je veux dire, toussota-t-il. Vous êtes venu seul à la croisière ?

-Ouais, dis-je en me concentrant sur l'autre côté de la piscine

-Je trouve ça un peu triste, dit Chris d'un ton concerné

-J'en déduis que vous vous n'êtes pas seul ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Si, je suis seul.

Je lui adressai un regard insistant, et il sembla réaliser sa bourde, avant d'avoir un nouveau rire nerveux. Je trouvais cette situation de plus en plus maladroite.

-Ah, vous voulez dire sur le bateau ? reprit-il. Non, je suis venu avec ma sœur, Claire.

Donc la charmante jeune femme qui était avec lui était sa sœur. Je me demandais s'il y avait vraiment un couple sur ce bateau, et je ne sus pourquoi le fait que Chris soit venu avec sa sœur m'avait… rassuré ?

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je. Moi j'ai assez pris le soleil comme ça, je vais retourner à ma cabine, dis-je en me relevant tranquillement après m'être étiré

-Attendez !

Je me retournai plus brusquement que nécessaire vers Chris, qui m'offrait un regard presque suppliant. Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte, au moins ? Quelqu'un de moins blasé ou de moins ouvert que moi aurait trouvé ça effrayant, ou déplacé.

-Que diriez-vous de manger avec moi… Enfin avec ma sœur et moi ce soir ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, si vous voulez, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Cool. Si vous voulez venir me voir avant, je suis à la cabine numéro treize.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans la même cabine que votre sœur ?

-Non. Les cabines doubles sont réservées aux couples.

Je me souvins à ce moment-là que Helena et Leon non plus n'étaient pas dans la même cabine, ce qui sous-entendait que eux non plus n'étaient vraiment pas venus en couple. Ce n'était pas important, mais…

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure, dis-je en congédiant Chris

-Je l'espère, me répondit-il avec un franc sourire

Chris remit ses lunettes de soleil et sembla se remettre à somnoler, ce qui fit que je n'eus pas à lui cacher mon embarras quant à son attitude plutôt directe envers moi. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma cabine d'un pas rapide, le visage légèrement cramoisi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouvait, bon sang ?

Alors que j'arrivais près de ma cabine, je vis une silhouette féminine familière entrer dans la cabine juste à côté de la mienne. Plus intrigué qu'autre chose, je frappai à la porte de la cabine six, et ce fut un type qui ouvrit. Cheveux roux rasés, uniquement habillé d'un jean, et qui me dévorait du regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon visage. Assez troublant. Mais il avait une ombre de sourire quand il prit la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé le room-service, me dit-il d'un ton qui me paraissait sarcastique

-Qui c'est, Jake ? demanda une voix depuis l'arrière de la cabine, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit ce dernier en regardant derrière lui. Tu veux quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il en me regardant de nouveau

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, en reconnaissant la voix de la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu, et que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Sherry était là, au fond de la cabine, assisse sur une banquette, et lorsqu'elle vit ma tête dépasser de l'épaule de Jake, elle me fit un beau sourire qui m'avait trop manqué. Elle se leva d'un bond et bouscula presque Jake, qui râla, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Piers ? C'est bien toi ? me demanda-t-elle sans perdre son sourire

Moi par contre, j'étais sûr que c'était elle. Comment pourrais-je oublier la seule personne à part ma famille qui ait réellement compté pour moi ?

-Je suis content de te revoir, Sherry, lui dis-je sans me forcer à sourire

-Moi aussi !

Sherry me sauta au cou, et je la serrai dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas un grand sentimental, mais j'étais vraiment content de la voir. Un peu plus loin dans la cabine, Jake fronçait les sourcils. "Les cabines pour deux sont réservées aux couples", m'avait dit Chris. Du coup, je compris.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton petit-ami ? dis-je à Sherry en la relâchant

-Ah oui, pardon, me dit-elle avec un rire gêné. Jake, voici Piers. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, c'était mon meilleur ami au collège. Piers, voici Jake. Nous sortons ensemble depuis six mois.

-Salut, lançai-je à Jake en lui tendant la main

-Salut, répliqua Jake avec un sourire en coin en me serrant la main

J'analysai son sourire, et il mit quelques secondes à lâcher ma main. Quelle était cette impression que j'avais le concernant ? Son sourire avait quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Vous avez été invités ? demandai-je

-Non. Nous avons tué les locataires de cette chambre, qui, heureusement, étaient un couple, nous nous sommes débarrassés de leurs corps en les jetant à la mer, et nous avons pris leur place, ricana Jake

-Evidemment, dis-je en riant légèrement

-Oui, nous avons été invités, Piers, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Jake. Sans rien faire, en plus, c'est dingue. Toi aussi ?

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondis-je. Mais moi, je trouve ça louche, plus que dingue.

-Oh, tu vois le mal partout, Piers, me dit Sherry en me tapotant l'épaule

-Il n'est pas le seul, dit Jake d'un ton qui m'échappait

Sherry rit et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, en toute affection bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Je fronçai les sourcils, et Jake ne perdait pas son sourire en me regardant, comme s'il… me couvait des yeux ?

-Je vais vous laisser, moi, dis-je d'un ton rapide et gêné. Je vais retourner dans ma cabine.

-Attends ! m'arrêta Sherry. Tu es dans quelle cabine ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'entrer dans ma cabine numéro sept. J'avais du mal à ralentir le rythme de mon cœur. Je m'affalai dans mon lit, et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais reparti pour dormir, alors que ce n'était pas du tout nécéssaire.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis dit que, avec le bol que j'avais, j'aurais raté mon rendez-vous avec Chris. Ou plutôt avec Chris et sa sœur. En parlant d'elle, je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait. Enfin, je le savais, parce que je l'avais vue, mais, caractériellement parlant, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'en tenir. Mon intuition me disait qu'elle serait soit exactement comme lui, soit son exact contraire. Franchement, je me demandais ce qui m'arrangeait le plus. Enfin, seul le temps me le dirait.

Il était dix-huit heures trente, maintenant. Le dîner était servi à sept heures, alors j'avais encore une demi-heure pour me changer, me souvenir où était le réfectoire et y aller. J'enlevai donc ma chemise à manches courtes et mon short pour mettre une chemise à manches longues et un pantalon. Et des chaussures, évidemment. Quand même. Je sortis donc de ma cabine, et Jake sortit de sa cabine en même temps que moi, habillé d'un t-shirt, d'un jean et de bottes noirs. Il était dix-huit heures quarante cinq. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me faire perdre trop de temps. Même si, honnêtement, le petit sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit me faisait dire qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire.

-Salut, me dit-il. Tu vas manger aussi ?

-Ouais. Et toi ?

-Effectivement. Et si nous marchions un peu tous les deux, hein ?

-Si tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Nous fûmes donc partis. Si j'avais eu l'impression qu'il me couvait des yeux, un peu plus tôt, j'avais, en revanche, l'impression que Jake me dévorait des yeux. De haut en bas. Je trouvais ça un peu gênant. J'essayais de passer outre, mais ce n'était pas évident.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Sherry ? demandai-je, au hasard

-Six mois. Elle te l'a dit. Tu as déjà oublié ? dit Jake en ricanant

-Ah oui, dis-je en me sentant bien con. J'ai dormi dans ma cabine, j'ai dû effectuer un reboot.

-Quel genre de troufion fait une sieste à cette heure-là ? dit Jake d'un ton plus qu'ironique

-Le genre qui n'a rien d'autre à faire, dis-je, l'air de rien

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

A ce moment-là, je ressentis le besoin de regarder le visage de Jake. C'était en grande partie pour voir, sur son expression sans doute, s'il se fichait encore de moi, ou s'il était sincère, ce qui me semblait un peu étrange. Plus étrangement encore, il était sincère. Son regard était sérieux, et toujours braqué sur moi d'une manière qui me paraissait un peu lubrique.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dis-je en tournant de l'œil. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

-Ouais. C'est juste là, dit-il en me montrant la porte. Tu manges tout seul ?

-Non. J'ai rendez-vous. A plus, dis-je après avoir vu les Redfield à une table

-J'ai hâte, dit Jake avec un sourire

Je pris donc congé de Jake, et je dus m'annoncer au réceptionniste. Malgré l'absence flagrante de passagers, mis à part la petite dizaine que j'avais déjà vue au port d'embarquement. Il y avait Helena et Leon à une table - ce dernier me fit un coucou, que je n'eus aucun mal à lui rendre - la femme qui était avec eux au port mangeait seule à une table - dure à rater avec sa chemise rouge flashi, elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé - et, à la table du fond, il y avait Chris et sa sœur, qui venaient de se faire aborder par Sherry. Tiens, ils se connaissaient ? Derrière moi, Jake prenait place aussi à une table, sans doute pour attendre Sherry, qui me fit un coucou à son tour en me voyant arriver vers elle. Elle embrasa Claire Redfield sur la joue et me croisa pour aller rejoindre Jake. Quant à moi, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table. Chris me regarda arriver avec un petit sourire, et Claire d'un air curieux.

-Salut. Je m'appelle Claire, ravie de faire ta connaissance, déclara-t-elle en me tendant la main alors que je m'asseyais en face d'elle et Chris

-Piers. Enchanté, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

-Que t'a dit Chris pour que tu te joignes à nous ce soir, hein ?

Elle me posait sans doute la question à moi, mais c'était Chris qu'elle regardait. Et je sentais, dans son regard et dans ses intonations presque hystériques, qu'en fin de compte, c'était le contraire de son frère. Lui semblait plutôt calme et raisonnable, alors qu'elle semblait enthousiaste et explicite. D'ailleurs, je le compris réellement en voyant Chris s'embourber à cause de la question.

-Je ne… Je l'ai juste invité, bégaya-t-il

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je. On a discuté et…

-En tous cas, belle prise, me coupa Claire, en regardant réellement Chris cette fois. Il a l'air adorable.

-Euh merci, dis-je un peu embarrassé par son constat

Claire me demanda ensuite ce que je préférais manger. J'ai répondu que j'adorais les steaks, et elle ne pur réfréner son rire calculateur quand Chris déclara que lui aussi adorait ça. Sauf que moi, je pris un steak standard avec haricots verts, alors que Chris pris un gros steak avec une grosse assiette de frites. Claire fit une remarque sur l'abus de musculation de Chris, ce à quoi Chris et moi répondirent par un rire nerveux. J'avais pensé que Chris était une sorte de drogué du sport avec stéroïdes et tout, mais en fait non. Il se maintenait en forme, et même plus, parce qu'il était dans l'armée. Et c'est comme ça que nous commençames vraiment à échanger des banalités, se raconter nos vies.

Tout d'abord, moi. J'avais grandi dans une famille assez nombreuse, avec mes aprents, mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs, et je vivais seul depuis deux ans. J'avais cumulé les emplois saisonniers depuis ma sortie du lycée, et n'ayant pas envie de faire des études supérieures, et j'étais en poste plus ou moins permanent dans une société pharmaceutique qui s'appelait Umbrella. Va savoir quel était le rapport avec le parapluie, c'était sans doute un fétichisme de la part du patron, dont tout le monde disait qu'il avait un grain. Je ne touchais pas aux médocs, en ce qui me concernait, je faisais seulement l'accueil, physique ou téléphonique, et le contact avec le public, avec le minimum syndical d'informations que mon supérieur m'avait donné. C'était dans cet état de fait et de vie miteux que j'avais gagné une croisière de luxe sans rien faire. D'où mon appréhension.

Chris aussi était directement passé au vif du sujet après ses cours au lycée, mais lui, c'était l'armée qu'il visait. Il a passé trois ans dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, un établissement réputé dont j'ai entendu parler par mon petit frère, qui était là-dedans aussi. Selon lui, quelqu'un qui ressort primé de cette école peut aller dans n'importe quel organisme militaire des pays de l'ONU. Chris en était ressorti avec de chaudes recommendations, et était entré dans les S.T.A.R.S, la police spécialisée de Raccoon City, quand il a eu vingt deux ans. Puis, dix ans plus tard, le S.T.A.R.S. se changea en B.S.A.A., et dépassa les limites de Raccoon pour aller s'établir dans le reste des Etats-Unis, en Afrique et certains pays d'Europe. Il éluda quand je lui demandai en qui cette police était spécialisée, mais il me répondit clairement quand je lui demandai, innocemment et involontairement, quel âge il avait. "Trente-sept ans, et presque toutes mes dents", m'avait-il dit avec un rire mi-nerveux mi-frustré. Je le rassurai, en lui disant qu'il ne les faisait carrément pas. Il m'a remercié avec un sourire qui me paraissait un peu trop chaleureux.

Claire, quant à elle, commença par me dire qu'elle avait trente-et-un ans, avec une fierté qui m'échappait. Elle ne les faisait pas non plus, honnêtement. Cette famille avait de bons gênes de vieillesse apparemment. Cette remarque a bien fait rire Claire, d'ailleurs. Puis elle me raconta son cursus. Contrairement à nous, avait continué ses études. Elle avait commencé par des études de lettre, puis des études de droit, puis des études de psychologie, puis de études de marketing, et c'était dans son école de théâtre qu'elle avait rencontré Sherry, deux ans plus tôt. En ce moment, elle cherchait du travail polyvalent avec tous ses diplômes. Je lui demandai comment elle vait fait pour avoir autant de diplômes en si peu de temps, et elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu son baccalauréat à quinze ans, et qu'elle avait fait tous ses diplômes en deux ans au lieu de trois 'parce qu'elle assurait' (citation réelle).

Le temps que nous nous racontions nos vies, et nous fûmes arrivés au dessert. Claire et Chris eurent fini avant moi, et s'excusèrent de me laisser. Ils avaient à faire, disaient-ils. Donc je me retrouvai seul. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, puisque Jake et Sherry prirent leur place.

-Bien mangé ? dit Jake d'un ton qui m'échappait, encore

-Ouais, dis-je. Et vous ?

-Oui, super, dit Sherry. Tu les connais ?

-J'ai vaguement fait connaissance avec Chris tout à l'heure. Il m'a invité à manger avec eux, ce soir.

-Moi j'ai connu Claire à la fac. C'est vraiment une fille super.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je sans me forcer à sourire

C'était dingue à quel point j'avais le sourire facile, avec Sherry. Je me surpris à repenser à ce que Chris m'avait dit dans l'après-midi, et je me dépêchai de me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas passer pour une grosse nouille.

Je réalisai soudain qu'il était déjà neuf heures du soir. Je n'avais carrément pas vu le temps passer.

-Moi je vais aller dans ma cabine, dis-je en me levant de la chaise. Bonne nuit, à demain.

-Attends Piers ! m'interpela Sherry

Je me retournai vers Sherry et Jake, qui eurent un regard entendu.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire trempette avec nous ? demanda Jake. Au moins un peu ?

Je les regardai, tour à tour, avec leur figure amicale - dans deux styles différents mais quand même. Si j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Sherry, comme au bon vieux temps, j'étais toujours sceptique quant au comportement de Jake. Mais bon, j'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à Sherry. Et je fus donc reparti, seul cette fois, pour ma cabine. Je balançai ma chemise sur mon lit, et je mis mon short de bain, en récupérant ma chemise à manches courtes. Car non, je n'étais pas un exhibitionniste. Vraiment. J'eus un rougissement non-voulu en me remémorant ma première rencontre avec Chris et Jake, les crâneurs, et j'appréhendais déjà notre entrevue à la piscine. Je suis pudique et timide, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'aimais pas vagabonder à moitié autour des piscines. Les rares fois où j'y allais, c'était pour comater sur les chaises longues, les yeux fermés bien sûr. Mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Sherry, alors je me forcerai.

Je ressortis de ma cabine vers neuf heures et demie pour tomber, encore une fois, sur Jake. Sauf que cette fois, il était en boxer de bain. Je ne le regardai pas vraiment, alors je manquai de lui rentrer dedans. Je crus l'entendre se marrer, et je fus certain lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Alors papy ? On est fatigué à cette heure ? lança-t-il

-J'ai un cycle de sommeil un peu vieux, je l'avoue, admis-je. Une petite exception.

-Pour Sherry, si j'ai bien compris, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre

-Ouais. Je veux lui faire plaisir autant que possible. Elle a été là pour moi à une époque où ma famille ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

-Oh. Je ne savais pas, dit Jake d'un ton compatissant

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et Sherry elle en est où ?

-Elle finit de se préparer. Elle dit qu'elle nous rejoint, mais il faudra sans doute compter au moins un bon quart d'heure. Tu connais les gonzesses, dit Jake d'un ton qui me semblait tendre

-J'ai entendu dire, dis-je, légèrement amusé. Allons-y, alors.

Jake et moi fûmes de nouveau en route ensemble, pour la piscine cette fois. Je ne le regardais pas, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le trajet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bord de la piscine. Les chaises n'avaient pas bougé, évidemment, et je m'y dirigeai par réflexe, alors que Jake plongeait dans la piscine en gueulant quelque chose du genre 'Tarte au J'avo !'. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais vu le ton sur lequel il le disait, c'était sans doute quelque chose d'amusant. Au bout de quelques secondes de nage intensive dans la piscine, il s'arrêta près du bord, en face de moi, alors que je prenais place exactement sur la même chaise que l'après-midi même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me demanda-t-il

-Comment ça ? répliquai-je un peu pris de court

-Tu es là pour prendre l'eau avec nous, alors jette cette chemise et amène tes miches ici !

-Ah, dis-je, un peu déçu. Oui, j'arrive.

J'enlevai donc ma chemise, et je m'assis au bord de la piscine, mettant seulement mes pieds dans la flotte, jusqu'à mes genoux. Je vis Jake approcher de moi, et au moment où je réalisai qu'il fredonnait la mélodie des dents de la mer, il était trop tard. Il sauta du bassin et m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer avec lui dans l'eau. J'eus à peine le temps de crier avant de boire la tasse. Je réussis à refaire surface, et Jake se marrait bien fort. Je m'accrochai au rebord, pour essayer de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur et de reprendre mon souffle.

-C'était magnifique ! s'exclama Jake d'un ton plus que satisfait entre deux éclats de rire

-Je comptais aller dans l'eau, marmonnai-je sans me retourner vers lui

-Ça t'apprendra à être aussi lent !

Je poussai un bon gros soupir, en me tournant vers Jake, qui s'était brusquement rapproché de moi et qui me regardait fixement. Je ne compris pas vraiment la teneur de son regard, mais j'avais l'impression que ses yeux me calcinaient. Encore.

-Quoi ? dis-je

-Es-tu célibataire ? me demanda-t-il

-Ça te regarde ? répliquai-je, un peu piqué au vif sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi

-Ce qui se passera ensuite dépendra de ta réponse.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Réponds-moi, je t'expliquerai ensuite.

-Oui, dis-je finalement. Pourquoi ?

Jake ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur son torse, avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi ? répétai-je. Tu me dois des explications.

-Tu es un peu lent à la détente, toi, hein ? Mais ça me plait bien.

-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je à moitié outré à moitié gêné

-Tu _veux _que je te fasse un dessin, pas vrai ?

-Viens-en au fait, Jake, dis-je en perdant un peu mon calme

-M'accorderez vous cette danse ? dit-il finalement en me tendant sa main

Je regardai la main de Jake, puis son expression souriante, puis de nouveau sa main, et je finis par la prendre. Je me demandais comment on allait danser dans la piscine, mais il répondit à ma question d'une manière inattendue en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser. Pendant les cinq premières secondes, environ, je pense que j'ai aimé ça. Il y a une autre dizaine de secondes où je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, d'après plusieurs facteurs importants. Finalement, je le repoussai violemment, et ça sembla beaucoup lui plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui dis-je, énervé mais les joues enflammées

-Tu es tout innocent, c'est mignon, dit-il presque mort de rire. Tu n'avais vraiment pas compris où je voulais en venir, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment que non ! Tu es en couple ! m'énervai-je

-Ouais, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer

Il fit un pas vers moi, et je fis un pas en arrière.

-Ne m'approche pas, gros dégueulasse, dis-je en faisant presque un signe de croix avec mes doigts

C'était puéril, mais j'en avais envie. La preuve, Jake rit encore.

-Sherry et moi, on est consentants dans ce domaine-là, m'expliqua Jake. Si tu veux savoir…

-Non, je ne veux pas, le coupai-je. Ne m'approche pas.

Je sortis de la piscine d'un bond, et j'attrapai ma chemise, que j'enfilai d'un geste aussi.

-Excuse-moi, Piers, me dit Jake. J'aurais dû te demander.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Jake, qui semblait sincère. Son expression désolée était tellement différente de son expression sarcastique habituelle que je m'étonnai à ne pas être surpris que Sherry ait pu craquer pour lui. C'était sans doute quelqu'un de bien au fond, mais j'étais encore un peu secoué par le fait qu'il soit aussi entreprenant.

Et je ne sus pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à Chris quand Jake m'a embrassé.

-Tu diras à Sherry que je suis allé me coucher, et que je suis désolé de lui avoir posé un lapin, dis-je plutôt sans regarder Jake. A demain.

Je partis de la piscine à grands pas, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, en faisant bien attention de ne pas passer devant la cabine de Sherry et Jake. Je tombai face contre lit dans ma cabine, en étant incapable de m'enlever le baiser de Jake de la tête. En fin de compte, cette croisière avait eu un effet bénéfique : je compris pourquoi j'étais indifférent à toutes les bombasses de ma promo.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, là encore, comme ensorcelé par les lits hyper confortables de ce rafiot, et quand je me réveillai, je voyais par mon hublot que le jour était bien levé. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permit de dire qu'il était dix heures passées, et un coup d'œil à mon expression dans le miroir me fit comprendre que mon mal de tête était explicable. Je crus voir des bleus sur mon visage, mais je ne me souvenais pas de m'être relevé pendant la nuit.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levai en mode zombie, et j'allai ouvrir. C'était Sherry. J'eus à peine le temps de voir ses yeux embués de larmes lorsqu'elle me sauta au cou pour me faire un câlin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherry ? lui demandai-je, inquiet

Elle ne répondit pas, me serrant fort contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir dans mon cou, et se remit face à moi, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Jake a été retrouvé mort éventré dans notre cabine. Et tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Ceux qui veulent me jeter des pierres virtuelles peuvent. L'usage des armes à feu est aussi autorisé.**

**Parce que je suis... VIRTUELLEMENT IIIINDESTRUCTIIIIBLE XD *s'enfuit quand même***


	4. Umbrella Reverse (chapitre 1 : Chris)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Cet auteur, qui dit ne pas vouloir avancer sur cette histoire, publie beaucoup de chapitres, quand même."**

**Ce n'est pas faux, mais celui-ci va aussi servir à une petite annonce, concernant 'Biohazard Chronicles'.**

**Les trois histoires 'principales', si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, seront les trois premières (donc celles que j'ai postées : 'Faculty Evil', 'For Mercenaries Sake' et 'Judgement of Sea') et une autre, dont je publierai bientôt le premier chapitre (oui oui). Je veux dire 'principales' car ce seront les plus longues, autant dans la longueur des chapitres que dans leur nombre. Je prévois entre six et huit gros chapitres pour chacune d'entre elles.**

**Les suivantes, quant à elles, seront plus courtes. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura (pour l'instant, j'en ai prévu quatre, la suivante comprise. Les chapitres seront un petit chouïa plus longs que ceux de Cocode, et il y en aura maximum six. **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Synopsis : Chris n'a pas toujours été le soldat de génie que tout le monde connait, non non. Voyez comment il a commencé !**_

* * *

En tant qu'employé de bureau sur le retour, ce n'était pas rare que je rentre tard chez moi. Je bossais à l'armée, mais je n'avais pas encore la prétention de pouvoir un jour entrer dans des rangs plus officiels. "On a tous commencé comme ça", me répétait mon ami Albert, qui lui était gradé depuis plus de deux ans. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de voir passer les promotions en boucle sous mon nez, et ce malgré le soutien de mon militaire préféré.

L'hiver était de loin la saison que je méprisais le plus. Sauf quand il neigeait, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Les autres points négatifs étaient ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent : absence de collègues, donc plus de travail pour ma poire, le climat froid même dans les bureaux, et la nuit noire quand je rentre chez moi vers huit heures.

Jusqu'à un soir en particulier, le treize décembre, où ma vie a changé. En quelque sorte.

Je rentrai du boulot, comme d'habitude, et il faisais noir, comme d'habitude aussi. Cependant, pour une raison que j'ignorais, les éclairages publics faiblissaient. J'aurais pu me dire que c'était une coïncidence, mais c'était trop linéaire, trop simultané, pour en être une. Quelqu'un jouait volontairement avec les éclairages. Au final, ils s'éteignirent tous, sauf certains, comme si… Comme si quelqu'un m'indiquait un chemin. Je serrait l'anse de mon sac en bandoulière et je suivis les indices, paré à toute éventualité.

Au final, j'arrivai dans une ruelle sombre, surtout comparée à l'excès de lumière auquel j'avais eu droit un peu plus tôt. J'entendais des bruits de combat, alors j'accélérai. Dans un coin un tout petit peu plus clair, je voyais un jeune garçon, avec le visage déjà bien marqué, comme cerné par deux autres individus, et un rapide coup d'œil autour de la scène me permit de voir qu'il y avait déjà deux jeunes gens par terre. Celui du milieu tourna la tête vers moi, avec une expression étonnée, et il profita du fait que ses adversaires étaient tournés vers moi pour les mettre à terre à leur tour. L'un d'eux fut frappé tellement fort qu'il atterrit à mes pieds.

Celui qui était encore debout posa un genou à terre, en se tenant le bras gauche avec son bras libre. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'approchai que je pus mieux constater la teneur des blessures du jeune homme. Il avait deux bleus sur le visage, un filet de sang coulait de chaque côté de sa bouche, et il avait des entailles, probablement des coups de couteau, au niveau de ses côtes - une à droite et deux à gauche. Il avait aussi des bleus au niveau des phalanges, sans doute après avoir frappé ses opposants à plusieurs reprises. Je fus assez impressionné, il faut le dire, par l'ardeur que ce jeune homme avait à se défendre. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il releva le regard vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? me demanda-t-il

-Les lampadaires m'ont conduit ici, admis-je.

-Les lampadaires, hein ? répéta-t-il

Je ne compris pas le ton avec lequel il avait pris mon information, mais une chose est sûre, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Ouais. Vous allez bien ? repris-je en lui tendant la main

-Ça va, dit-il en refusant mon aide, mettant une petite tape dans ma main

Il se releva presque d'un bond, et ramassa son sac qui était un peu plus loin derrière une poubelle. Malgré ses blessures, sa démarche était assurée, et je remarquai aussi qu'il avait un uniforme scolaire. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres me confirma qu'ils avaient le même. 'Un règlement de compte', compris-je. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'intervenir, mais apparemment, le jeune combattant n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Comme j'étais dans mes pensées, je faillis ne pas le voir passer à côté de moi pour sortir de la ruelle. Je le rappelai vaguement, et il s'arrêta en tournant à peine la tête vers moi, le regard las.

-Vous devriez quand même aller…

-Pas question d'aller chez le médecin, me coupa-t-il. Je vais bien. Et merci de votre aide, au fait.

-Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner, dis-je en le rattrapant

-Si vous voulez, soupira-t-il. Mais je vous préviens que je suis encore en état de tabasser quelqu'un.

J'eus une sorte de rire gêné et nerveux, mais quelque part, son ardeur me plaisait assez. Du coup, je me sentis comme obligé de faire la conversation avec lui. Ma dernière relation date d'assez longtemps, et j'avais un bon pressentiment concernant ce jeune homme. Je me mis à marcher à côté de lui, sans savoir où j'allais. Dans les deux sens du terme.

-Je m'appelle Chris Redfield, tentai-je avec une intonation et un sourire avenant

Il tourna la tête vers moi, en me lançant un regard que je ne compris pas, et regarda de nouveau devant lui avant de reprendre la parole.

-Piers, dit-il simplement

-Vous habitez loin d'ici, Piers ? demandai-je finalement

-Non. Juste de l'autre côté de ce pâté de maison, me dit-il en me le montrant. Je fais partie de ces privilégiés qui habitent près de leur lieu de travail.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir l'âge de travailler, notai-je

-Je suis en apprentissage en pharmacie, d'où l'uniforme. Là, j'étais en cours, mais l'école non plus n'est pas loin de chez moi.

-Et pourquoi ces gens vous en voulaient ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-C'est indiscret, dit-il, soudain plus sec, en me regardant cette fois. Nous n'avons pas élevé les porcs ensemble, Chris.

Je fus un peu intrigué par ce changement de ton, mais je le comprenais, dans une certaine mesure. Il se trouvait que j'avais envie de connaître Piers, mais rien ne me disait que cette envie était réciproque. Là, il venait de me le confirmer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

-Désolé, dis-je. Je n'insisterai pas.

Piers détourna de nouveau le regard, et changea encore de ton, pour un plus conciliant.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je m'excuse aussi d'être aussi crû, aujourd'hui a été une journée assez merdique. Je n'ai aucune raison de me déchaîner sur vous. Surtout que vous m'avez aidé, en un sens.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, mais votre arrivée a simplifié les choses. Et nous sommes arrivés chez moi, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher

Je relevai le regard vers la grande maison devant laquelle nous étions stationnés. On aurait dit une maison de riches quelconques, qui n'avait rien à faire dans mon petit quartier modeste. Il avisa mon air intrigué, et il eut une sorte de rire nerveux.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il. Ma baraque fait toujours cette effet là. Je ne suis pas un gros bourge, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche

-Je suppose que ça aussi c'est indiscret ? lâchai-je

-Pas vraiment. Mais c'est une histoire que je vous raconterai une autre fois.

-Une autre fois ? répétai-je

-C'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

Piers me tapota le bras et entra dans sa maison, avant que je ne réagisse. Je réussis à me remettre de mon bug système, et je me secouai, pour constater que le temps s'était encore assombri. Alors que je m'éloignais de la maison de Piers, un éclair passa, et je me retournai pour voir Piers à une fenêtre. Il semblait me regarder. Avec l'éclair, ça me donna des frissons inexplicables. 'On se reverra '. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.

Le lendemain, eh bien… Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi éparpillé au boulot de ma vie. Ou plutôt depuis trois ans que je bosse dans ce service. J'ai renversé du café sur la pauvre petite Rebecca à l'accueil, j'ai failli rentrer dans plusieurs collègues dans les couloirs, sans oublier la vingtaine de photocopies que j'ai faites, alors que Barry ne m'en avait demandé que trois. D'ailleurs, les rumeurs vont très vite au boulot, ce qui fait qu'Albert m'a tout de suite interrogé à la pause du midi, qui était le seul moment où je le voyais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chris ?

-Rien, mentis-je

-Tu n'as jamais fait autant de conneries en une matinée. Crache le morceau.

-Il n'y a rien, Al, lui répondis-je sans le regarder

-Tu veux vraiment que je te menace ?

Je poussai un soupir, et je finis par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent.

-C'est ça qui te travaille autant ? demanda Albert d'un ton incrédule

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si, je te crois. Tu n'as jamais été très imaginatif, je ne pense pas que tu aies pu inventer ça. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ça te fasse cet effet là.

-Tu as craqué pour ce jeune homme, c'est ça ? dit Jill d'un ton innocent en s'asseyant à côté de moi

Je tournai ma tête brutalement vers elle, carrément surpris par son affirmation. Car oui, malgré les intonations de sa phrase, ce n'était pas une question qu'elle venait de me poser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? dis-je, un peu outré

-Tu lis trop de mangas yaoi, Jill, dit Barry avec son rire de gros beauf en s'asseyant à côté d'Albert

-C'est scientifique, se défendit Jill. C'est comme ça que ça commence.

-On sait tous ce que valent tes informations, Valentine, dit Albert

-Bouffe donc tes lunettes de soleil et étouffe-toi avec, Wesker, répliqua Jill d'un ton remonté. Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Bien entendu.

Je ne sus ce qui me fit le plus tiquer entre le ton de Jill qui disait à Albert de manger ses lunettes et le fait qu'elle le traite de sans cœur. Il était toujours adorable avec moi, même s'il avait sa manière bien à lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, il y a toujours un côté amusant dans les petites querelles entre Jill et Albert. Peu importe les piques et les insultes surréalistes que Jill envoyait à mon meilleur ami, celui-ci restait d'un stoïcisme implacable. C'était une des grandes qualités qui l'avaient fait monter en grade assez vite, sûrement.

-Il suffit un peu, tous les deux, dit soudain Barry. On a un autre problème, là.

-Merci, dis-je

-Alors, tu le kiffes ou pas ? s'esclaffa-t-il

-Sais-tu au moins de qui on parle ? demanda Albert, toujours sans perdre son calme

-Non. Je peux avoir un débriefing ?

Jill et Albert racontèrent en stéréo ce que je venais de dire, concernant ma rencontre avec Piers, chacun des deux ajoutant des détails que je n'avais pas explicité de la même façon qu'eux. Barry opinait de temps en temps pendant le récit, avant d'en arriver à une conclusion.

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour un gamin ? déclara-t-il

Là encore, ce n'était pas une question. Cependant, je relevai le jeu de mot.

-Mais non, soupirai-je

-Et ça semble réciproque, en plus, renchérit Jill. 'Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra'. Si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ça, mon mignon.

-M'ouais, dis-je, pas du tout convaincu

Étonnamment, tout le monde fit silence à ce moment là pour se mettre à manger. Mais au fond… Est-ce que Jill avait raison ? Est-ce que la dernière phrase de Piers était un rendez-vous ? Moi aussi, j'avais envie de le revoir, au fond. Même pas au fond, d'ailleurs, j'en avais envie. Je ne pensais pas avoir 'craqué', je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Il était cependant indéniable que je ressentais une certaine attraction pour lui, Je supposai que j'en aurais le cœur net quand je le reverrai.

La suite de la journée alla un peu mieux, en un sens. J'arrivai à penser à autre chose, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir quelques envolées lyriques par rapport au fait que Piers voulait, peut-être malgré lui, qu'on se voie encore. Ce qui fit que la fin de la journée ariva beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. En rentrant chez moi, je pris exactement le même chemin que le soir précédent, en espérant presque que Piers soit encore en train de se battre dans une ruelle, ironiquement, mais rien. Le quartier était aussi calme et monotone que les autres soirs d'hiver jusqu'à maintenant. Je ralentis même devant sa maison, des fois qu'il soit dans le coin, mais rien. Encore. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, sans doute. Du moins, je voulais m'en convaincre.

Une fois chez moi, j'allumai les lumières, comme d'habitude, pour enlever ma veste et larguer mon sac dans un coin de l'entrée, mais le poltergeist du soir précédent se mit à sévir dans ma maison. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, sauf celle de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Toujours aussi intrigué, je montai donc l'escalier, en me demandant ce que j'allais trouver là-haut. Une fois monté, la lumière de l'escalier s'éteignit, et celle de ma chambre s'alluma. Dès que j'y entrai, la lumière de ma chambre s'éteignit de nouveau, ainsi que celles dans la rue, et je vis à peine quelqu'un assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. La personne parla avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour poser la moindre question.

-Bonsoir Chris, dit une voix manifestement féminine

-Qui êtes-vous ? dis-je, sur le qui-vive

-Peu importe qui je suis. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoutez-moi bien.

-Soit, dis-je en opinant. Je vous écoute.

-Je voulais d'abord vous remercier d'avoir aidé Piers hier soir.

-Les lumières, c'était vous, compris-je

-C'est ça. Il n'aurait jamais accepté mon aide si j'étais venue en personne, alors j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un passait "par hasard", ce serait plus approprié. Vous avez été là au bon endroit au bon moment. Ou au mauvais, selon les points de vue.

Maintenant que mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, je m'étais dit que je pourrais peut-être voir mon invtée. Mais non. Elle était dans un coin de la chambre, le coin le plus sombre, et je voyais seulement qu'elle était assis les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, et qu'elle avait un pantalon et des bottes à talon sombres - noir ou marron, pour le voyage nocturne sans doute. Je plissai un peu les yeux pour voir qu'elle portait une sorte de manteau large, dont la capuche descendait jusqu'à son nez. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas voir son expression, mais je me demandai quand même pourquoi tout ce mystère.

-C'était un plaisir, dis-je un peu de mauvais grâce.

Cela fit rire mon interlocutrice, qui reprit la parole peu après d'un ton très sérieux.

-Vous nous avez aidés, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Piers aussi, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Mais si vous êtes intelligent, vous nous éviterez à l'avenir.

-Comment ça ? dis-je, carrément étonné

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que ce qui est arrivé hier soir était inhabituel ? Que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, et que ça n'arrivera plus ? Si oui, vous vous trompez. C'est pour ça que vous nous éviterez.

-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, notai-je

-Et vous ne devez pas le savoir. Sinon vous serez en danger. Piers le sait aussi.

En disant ça, elle m'a rappelé quelque chose. Quand Piers s'était présenté, après que je l'ai fait, il semblait avoir hésité à dire son prénom, et il n'avait pas dit son nom de famille. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il était timide, ou pas très sociable au premier abord, mais en fait, il voulais me protéger. Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il affirmé ensuite qu'il aimerait me revoir ? La réponse mit du temps avant de me venir.

-Je vourrais vous aider, déclarai-je

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre se mette en danger pour nous.

-Si vous m'expliquiez, peut-être que…

-Non Chris, me coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec qui m'était familier. Cette conversation est terminée. Prenez soin de vous.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la femme mystérieuse se leva d'un bond et sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte. Je me précipitai pour voir si elle ne s'était pas éclatée sur le bitume, bien que j'en doute fortement, et, en effet, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand je relevai le regard, je la vis filer à toute vitesse, emportée par une sorte de grappin, avant de disparaître derrière un bâtiment, alors que les éclairages publics et les lumières de ma maison se rallumaient. Je fermai la fenêtre de ma chambre en grelottant, en me disant que je raconterais sans doute à mes collègues que j'avais parlé à la fille cachée de Batman et Catwoman. Je souriai déjà intérieurement en imaginant leur tête, tout en étant incapable de m'enlever les sous-entendus de la dite fille illégitime de la tête.

Le lendemain matin, au boulot, j'étais de nouveau éparpillé. Ce qui fit que l'interrogatoire reprit le midi même. Détail qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de suite : Albert n'était pas là. ce qui fit que personne n'était là pour refréner les instincts de commère de Jill. Barry, lui, participait encore avec un enthousiasme presque pas dissimulé.

-Alors mon petit ? lança Jill d'un ton entreprenant en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Encore en train de penser à ton futur petit-ami ?

-Mais non, dis-je

-Alors pourquoi tu te remets à faire n'importe quoi ? demanda Barry en s'asseyant en face de moi

Je leur expliquai avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui était arrivé le soir précédent, et, comme je m'y attendais, Jill eut un rire incrédule et Barry un rire franc, à cause de ma comparaison avec deux fameux anti-héros de comics.

-Donc cette fille aurait un lien avec Piers, conclut Jill. Cette histoire est décidément très étrange.

-Ouais, je le pense aussi, admis-je

-Peut-être que ce sont des sortes de mafieux, et qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu mouilles dans leur business douteux ? tenta Barry

-Dit comme ça, concédai-je en me souvenant des paroles ma visiteuse nocturne

-Le mieux, ce serait que tu retrouves Piers et que tu lui tires les vers du nez, dit Jill d'un ton décidé

J'y réfléchis deux secondes. Si ce qui semblait être au moins son associée ne voulait pas me parler de ce qui n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que Piers se délierait la langue ? Toutefois, c'était sûr que je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. En grande partie parce que j'avais une certaine curiosité et que je voulais tirer ça au clair, et en plus petite partie, non négligeable quand même, parce que je voulais revoir Piers.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun indice sur comment…

-Chris !

Jill, Barry et moi nous tournâmes en même temps sur la personne qui venait de m'appeler. C'était Rebecca, la stagiaire de l'accueil, qui venait vers nous avec une démarche maladroite et un peu précipitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rebecca ? lui dis-je

-Quelqu'un veut te voir à l'accueil, déclara-t-elle d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-Tiens, je me demande bien qui c'est, dit Barry, plus qu'ironique

Alors que Jill se mit à rire aussi, je me levai de la table d'un bond, piqué par les sous-entendus de Barry, et je suivis Rebecca jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Comme je l'espérais, au fond, c'était bel et bien Piers qui était en face du comptoir, les mains dans la poche d'une grande blouse blanche. Il m'avait parlé de son apprentissage en pharmacie, alors ça ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Ce qui m'étonna, en revanche, c'est le petit sourire qu'il m'adressa lorsqu'il me vit arriver, alors que Rebecca reprenait sa place à l'accueil. Il s'approcha de moi avant même que je ne le rejoigne.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait courtois

-Bonjour Piers, répondis-je, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Peut-on aller parler ailleurs ?

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je tournai malgré moi mon regard vers Rebecca, qui me regarda en haussant les épaules.

-Si vous voulez, dis-je finalement. Mais je suis en pause.

-Moi aussi. Vous pensez bien que je ne m'habille pas tout le temps comme ça, dit Piers avec un petit rire caustique. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, n'étant pas du tout sûr, sur le coup, et Piers me fit le signe de le suivre. Nous sortîmes non loin du bâtiment où je travaillais, et, voyant que je le suivais un peu en traînant les pieds, involontairement bien sûr, il ralentit la marche pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Vous voyez ? C'est là que je travaille, me dit-il en me montrant le grand bâtiment en face de l'hôtel de ville. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, hein ?

-En effet, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme neutre

Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai que nous étions dans la même ruelle que là où nous nous sommes rencontrés deux soirs auparavant. Il y avait même quelques traces de sang des agresseurs par terre. Je plissai les yeux pour regarder Piers sous toutes les coutures. Il était assez habillé pour que je ne puisse pas voir si ses blessures étaient guéries. En tous cas, il était assez guéri pour marcher sans rien laisser paraître.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? laissai-je finalement échapper

Piers fit une tête franchement surprise. Puis, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour justifier ma question, parce qu'il était évident qu'il était aussi désarçonné par ma réaction que moi par la sienne, il le fit avant moi.

-Vous avez reçu une visite hier ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux

-Oui, dis-je simplement. C'est pour ça que votre attitude me surprend.

-Sachez que je partage pas les points de vue de ma… collègue. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec elle jusqu'à un certain point, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque de continuer de vous voir si vous vous êtes prêt à le prendre aussi. Est-ce le cas ?

En gros, il me disait que lui aussi aimerait être mon ami, mais qu'il savait, comme sa 'collègue', que ce serait dangereux. En gros, c'était la question fatidique : à quel point suis-je attaché à Piers ? Ou plutôt à quel point voulais-je être attaché à lui ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt à me mettre en danger pour continuer à le fréquenter ? Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien. Au lieu de lui répondre, je posai une autre question.

-Quel type de risque y aurait-il à ce qu'on continue de se voir ? Vous pourriez m'expliquer, non ?

Au lieu de me répondre, Piers tourna le regard au loin, en remettant, presque nerveusement, ses mains dans ses poches. J'attendis un peu, des fois que la réponse soit juste longue à venir, parce qu'il hésitait encore à me dire des choses, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il finit par se retourner vers moi deux bonnes minutes plus tard, une fois qu'il eut fini de peser le pour et le contre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails, mais… Pour faire simple, c'est un événement de mon passé, dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier, qui me poursuit. Non seulement je me sens quotidiennement en danger, mais les personnes que je fréquente courent elles aussi un risque, de par le fait.

-Donc, tous ces gens l'autre soir…

-Oui. Ils me voulaient du mal à cause de ce détail, sans prendre en compte la personne que je suis maintenant. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'intuition que vous, vous ne me jugeriez pas.

Je ne saurais pas trop dire l'émotion que j'entendis dans la dernière phrase de Piers. C'était un mélange étrange entre de la reconnaissance et… autre chose. Ça m'a un peu flatté.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, confirmai-je. Donc, vous ne voulez pas me le dire, ce détail ?

-Non. Quand je vous connaîtrai mieux, peut-être, me dit Piers avec un petit sourire

Je ne me forçai même pas à lui sourire aussi, et je lui tendis la main.

-Alors ? Amis ? lançai-je

Piers regarda ma main pendant quelques secondes, et finit par la serrer. Là encore, je sentis une émotion particulière. Ce pauvre gosse ne devait pas avoir eu d'amis, ou très peu, à cause d'un seul foutu détail. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de lui rendre ce service, en quelque sorte, tout en était incapable de nier que, moi aussi, je me sentais étrangement attiré par lui.

-Ouais, dit-il finalement, toujours en souriant. Amis.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Cette histoire à ce petit truc particulier, qui fait que je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura de la romance x)**

**Non, je déconne. Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer, comme d'habitude ^^ En gros, je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant, ce qui est extrêmement dur après dix mois et demi de Cocode à fantasmer dessus (XD), mais je v****ous ferai peut-être la surprise ! En tous cas, ce n'est pas prévu ^^**


	5. C-Terrors (Prologue)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Cette cinquième histoire de 'Biohazard Chronicles' a elle aussi quelque chose de particulier.**

**La première, c'est que ce sera une autre fiction sur Resident Evil six, donc pas vraiment un AU.**

**La seconde, c'est que les trois protagonistes seront des OC, dont les routes se croiseront entre elles, en plus de croiser celles des héros originaux ^^**

**Un peu de changement dans mes habitudes, donc x)**

**Ci-dessous se trouve une petite partie du premier chapitre des trois points de vue, donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est très court. C'est juste pour que vous compreniez bien de quoi il s'agit. En quelque sorte.**

**Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je mets autant de temps pour sortir la suite de mes deux autres histoires, (sans inclure celle sur Skyrim, qui est officiellement en pause), c'est parce que je suis plus inspiré pour cette histoire, que je ne suis pas censé publier maintenant, que pour mes histoires pour ainsi dire principales. Donc j'espère un peu calmer votre faim dévorante de suite de 'Code Nivans' et de 'Cure for Mankind' avec ces petits bouts d'histoires ^^'**

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi ^^'**

* * *

_**Synopsis : Un prisonnier, une scientifique, une étudiante et un virus qui ravage le monde.**_

* * *

_Partie 1 : Jesse (décembre 2012)_

Ces derniers temps, la prison européenne dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis trois ans maintenant était devenue étrangement calme. D'habitude, il y avait au moins ce type assez cool qui venait discuter avec moi, mais là rien. Je tournai en rond dans ma cellule comme un hamster en cage. Au final, le silence fut brisé par mon pote le garde qui est venu ouvrir la porte de ma cellule.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je, en analysant son expression tordue par la douleur

-Va-t-en Jesse ! articula-t-il en se tenant le cou. Cours et ne t'arrête pas !

-Quoi ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me mit son taser et son pistolet dans les mains et me poussa vers la sortie de la pièce. Bon. Dans les couloirs, en mettant mes deux armes de fortune à ma ceinture, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait toujours personne. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus étrange. J'aurais dû être content de sortir douze ans en avance, mais je trouvais ça trop étrange pour être vrai.

Une fois dans l'aile ouest de la prison, près de là où était la sortie, je crus comprendre pourquoi tout était silencieux. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche comme par réflexe en voyant la douzaine de cadavres sanguinolents qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Oh merde, laissai-je échapper

Je m'approchai du premier cadavre que je croisai, et je vis la cause évidente de la mort. La gorge de la pauvre femme avait été dévorée, comme si les cannibales ça courait les rues. Je regardai les autres cadavres, malgré une partie de moi qui me hurlait de me casser. Mais ma partie curieuse était plus forte. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Les autres corps présentaient les mêmes blessures, mais pas forcément sur la gorge. En tous cas, c'était vraiment une boucherie. Je me dirigeai finalement vers la sortie, et j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir d'où je venais. Je me retournai, et je vis le garde de ma cellule marcher lentement vers moi, la tête penchée en avant.

-Vous allez bien ? dis-je en voyant qu'il boitait

Je m'approchai de lui, et il émit un rugissement en essayant de m'attraper. Je reculai, son visage était en train de se disloquer. Je retins une manifestation de surprise quelconque, et je mis ma main sur la matraque de mon ancien camarade de taule. Il essaya de m'attraper une nouvelle fois, et je réussis à le pousser vers une des tables qui était dans l'entrée. Je fonçai vers lui, la matraque à la main, et tentai de lui mettre un coup sur la tête, en espérant l'assommer. Sauf que, à la place, sa tête éclata en morceaux. Je mis de nouveau ma main devant ma bouche, de dégoût cette fois. Je manquai de vomir, à vrai dire. Et je fus encouragé à sortir une fois pour toutes du bâtiment lorsque tous les 'cadavres' se relevèrent en même temps dans le hall d'entrée.

Finalement, dehors, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Les gens couraient partout en hurlant, et, au loin, je crus voir un fourgon de l'armée. Pour une fois qu'ils sont à l'heure. Bien évidemment, vu ma tenue de prisonnier, je me dis qu'il était peut-être mieux de les éviter, mais d'un autre côté, vu la situation, ils allaient peut-être m'aider. Je me dirigeai donc vers eux, en espérant que la situation précaire dans laquelle mon quartier était les ferait oublier les petits différends que nous avons eu dans le passé. Sauf qu'en fin de compte, je n'eus même pas le temps de les atteindre. Une bande de types louches armés jusqu'aux dents en a décidé autrement. Du coup, pour éviter de me faire tuer, je suis entré dans un bâtiment au pif, en espérant me mettre à l'abri, mais ils étaient partout. Je courais dans tous les sens comme un dératé, en espérant finir par les semer.

Au bout d'un moment, ce que je ne pensais pas qui arriverait arriva : je tombai sur d'autres survivants. Un grand rouquin et une petite blonde étaient en train de parlementer, apparemment. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, et qu'ils furent partis pour s'en aller, je les interpellai. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, mais seul le type avait une arme à la main, et ne manqua pas de remarquer celle à ma ceinture. Dont je ne m'étais toujours pas servi, d'ailleurs, et j'espérais que ça allait continuer. Même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions.

-Du calme, Jake, dit la blondinette. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas infecté.

-Mouais, répliqua l'autre en détendant sa main sur son arme

-Je m'appelle Jesse, me présentai-je. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ici ?

-Sherry, me répondit la demoiselle. C'est compliqué, et il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. Je vous raconterai tout en chemin, d'accord ?

-D'accord, opinai-je

-Attends, il vient avec nous ? dit Jake d'un ton incrédule

-On ne peut pas juste partir en le laissant là, Jake, répondit Sherry. Ce ne serait pas juste.

-Si tu le dis, dit Jake d'un ton las en haussant les épaules. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

Jake partit le premier, avant même d'entendre ma réponse ou même mon approbation, et Sherry et moi nous sommes regardés avant de le suivre.

_Partie 2 : Catherine (février 2012)_

Derek Simmons. Voilà un homme avec qui je n'aurais jamais cru travailler en m'engageant pour Umbrella. Lui et son assistante, le docteur Carla Radames, travaillaient sur une nouvelle souche de virus, dont la violence risque d'être sans précédent si j'en croyais les analyses préliminaires qu'on m'avait données pour mes études. J'avais entendu parler des ravages du virus G pendant l'événement de Raccoon City, il y a douze ans, donc le fait de croiser ce virus déjà dangereux avec le virus Veronica, qui était une des bases dans l'étude d'armes biologiques, promettait de donner un produit monstrueux. J'aurais dû m'en méfier, mais je faisais mon travail, et monsieur Simmons aussi. Pas de place pour les bons sentiments.

Tout d'abord, il fallait synthétiser un premier échantillon du virus t-Veronica, car les derniers restes étaient presque morts avec Alexia Ashford et Steve Burnside, les deux dernières personnes à avoir été infectées. Fort heureusement, il restait assez de morceaux de monsieur Burnside, fournis par Albert Wesker depuis ses aventures sur l'île de Rockfort, pour récupérer de belles cellules souches. Heureusement que nous avions encore du virus G, car la synthèse du Veronica a près plus d'un mois, pour être prêt en mars. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident de travailler sur du tissu mort. Ensuite, il a fallu fusionner les deux en moins d'un mois, car Simmons voulait absolument faire les premiers tests avant le mois de mai. Autant dire que ça ne fut pas de tout repos. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. C'était à la fois gratifiant et épuisant, mais dans les deux cas, c'était une expérience profitable.

Finalement, les premiers tests étaient concluants. Avec ce virus, les sujets mutaient très vite, et étaient très résistants. Sur certains sujets humains, on constatait même un certain niveau d'intelligence résiduelle, ce qui permettrait d'en faire des super sbires à long terme. Cependant, Simmons exprimait quand même son mécontentement. Et il a éludé la question quand le docteur Radames et moi-même lui avons demandé ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, le fait qu'un employeur me cache des choses ne me gênait pas, mais là, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait. Tout le monde le sentait, et le docteur Radames, avec qui il entretenait une relation d'un certain niveau, n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que nous. Alors on a essayé de ne pas y penser, et on a continué les tests.

Au mois d'août, j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau du patron, avec ma petite équipe d'étudiantes sérieuses. Dans le cadre d'un projet secret, Simmons voulait utiliser le docteur Radames comme sujet d'expérience. Bien entendu, mes collègues, pas aussi professionnelles que moi, ont manifesté leur surprise et leur mécontentement, toutes ferventes admiratrices du docteur, mais j'ai accepté au nom du groupe. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon job pour un détail comme celui-ci, et je ne voulais pas que mes assistantes perdent le leur non plus. Donc, comme monsieur Simmons nous l'avait demandé, nous avons attiré le docteur Radames dans un laboratoire, et l'expérience a pu commencer. Après celle-ci, le docteur Radames a complètement changé. Elle était restée humaine, malgré la dose massive de virus C que Simmons avait injectée dans son cocon, et son changement d'apparence était flagrant. Elle était devenue la marionnette de Simmons, et elle se faisait appeler Ada Wong. Craignos.

Au mois d'octobre, alors que 'Ada Wong' faisait mumuse dans une école à Singapour, mes collègues et moi-même avons entamé de nouveaux tests humains avec le virus C, les tests sur animaux étant moins concluants et moins intéressants. Nous avons appris à tous ceux qui restaient intelligents à utiliser une arme et à obéir aux ordres, mais c'était dur. Pour une raison qui nous échappait, ils ne semblaient obéir qu'au docteur Radames, au début. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été infectée elle aussi. Enfin, nous avons quand même réussi à les conditionner, mais ils étaient bien plus efficaces sous les ordres du docteur, qu'ils semblaient considérer comme leur reine. Ce qui fit que les affaires purent clairement et plus simplement reprendre quand elle fut de retour fin octobre. Quelques semaines plus tard, en Edonie en Europe de l'est, nos expériences humaines, qui étaient en test en situation réelle, furent baptisées "J'avo". Tout le monde a adhéré, ça sonnait assez bien. Du coup, le mois suivant, le BSAA, la branche de l'armée qui était spécialisée dans l'anti-bioterrorisme, rappliqua en Edonie, et le docteur Radames et moi allâmes les accueillir avec quelques effectifs.

_Partie 3 : Sandra (juin 2013)_

Enfin, le jour était arrivé. Le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disaient que le président Benford lui-même serait présent. Je pense bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie. D'habitude, mon meilleur ami Liam était toujours là pour me rassurer, et ça marchait. Mais là, rien n'y faisait. Plus mon nom approchait dans la liste des diplômés, plus je me tendais. Au final, je n'y tins plus, et je me levai pour dévaler l'escalier principal et aller aux toilettes. Pas du tout classe, je sais, mais c'était le seul endroit où je serais tranquille, apte à me calmer. Je fermai même hermétiquement la porte derrière moi, des fois que quelqu'un ait l'envie de me surprendre.

Enfermée dans une cabine, je réussis à reprendre mon souffle. Plus ou moins. Dès que je repensai à la cérémonie, je perdais de nouveau mon calme, et je refaisais mes crises de stress. Liam m'a appelée plusieurs fois pour me dire de revenir, et je refusais à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas envie que qui que ce soit me voie comme ça, et surtout pas le président, qui remettait les diplômes. LE. PRÉSIDENT. QUI. REMETTAIT. LES. DIPLÔMES. Bon sang.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que je faisais une énième crise de stress, Liam m'appela encore une fois. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que j'entendis dans sa voix, mais de l'angoisse. Il me demandait où j'étais, apparemment il y avait un problème. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais une espèce de brume bleutée avait envahi les campus, et tout le monde s'était mis à tousser violemment, alors il me demandait si j'allais bien. Je lui dis que oui, et je compris que je n'avais pas vu la brume parce que j'étais enfermée dans les toilettes. Liam m'a supplié de le rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais j'étais encore incapable de bouger, et je lui promis que je rentrerai prudemment plus tard, en m'excusant de l'inquiéter. Il accepta, à contre cœur, et je raccrochai.

Je réussis enfin à me calmer, comme encouragée à bouger par les avertissements de Liam, et je poussai un gros soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Là, je fus assez surprise de ce que je trouvai. Ou plutôt, de ce que je ne trouvai pas. Non seulement tout semblait déjà désert, mais en plus, les meubles et les décortions étaient par terre, renversées, comme s'il y avait eu une grosse émeute. Je parcourrai le campus désert, en regardant autour de moi, des fois qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un, mais rien. Ils étaient sans doute partis en catastrophe, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas encore.

En fin de compte, je décidai de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre, et je vis que quelqu'un le prenait déjà. C'était sans doute les dernière personnes que je verrais, et elles descendaient, sans doute au parking, alors je me dépêchai de prendre l'escalier pour aller les rejoindre. Étonnamment, j'arrivai au parking avant eux, et plus étonnant encore, j'entendis deux coups de feu venant de l'ascenseur. Et, alors que je me concentrai pour me cacher derrière une voiture, un peu méfiante il faut le dire, je vis des gens arriver en boitant près de l'ascenseur. Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Je me redressai, pour qu'ils me voient, et d'autres coups de feu retentirent. Je vis un homme et une femme sortir de l'ascenseur, l'arme à la main, et faire feu sur tout ce qui marchait, alors je me planquai de nouveau derrière une voiture. Un coup d'œil rapide à un corps près de moi me fit comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tiré. Ils avaient une mine de mort, littéralement. Il leur manquait des bouts de chair un peu partout, comme dans un mauvais film de zombie.

-Leon, dit une voix

Je me tournai vers la direction d'où venait la voix, et je vis la femme qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur debout près de moi, en me mettant en joue. Je mis les mains en l'air en me redressant, un peu tendue, et le type vint rejoindre sa camarade, en me jetant un œil curieux.

-Vous êtes une étudiante ? dit le dit Leon. Vous ne devez pas rester là, c'est dangereux.

-J'ai cru remarquer, répliquai-je

-Vous avez de la famille ici ?

-Non. Je suis venu avec un ami, mais nous nous sommes séparés. Il doit déjà être parti.

-Bien, dit Leon en remettant son arme à sa ceinture. Nous pouvons vous emmener loin d'ici, si vous voulez.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit la femme. Nous devons…

-Alors on va le prendre.

Sans rien ajouter, il se mit à vagabonder dans les voitures, et son amie le suivit, m'invitant à faire de même. Ils étaient sans doute des agents du gouvernement, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, sachant que le président était là. Ne trouvant aucune voiture valable, Leon ouvrit prudemment la porte de sortie de service, et je le suivis, sa collègue toujours sur les talons, prête à dégainer.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un avant-goût. Je publierai le premier chapitre de Jesse en entier plus tard. Quand je l'aurai écrit quoi x)**

**Bonne continuation :)**


	6. Faculty Evil (chapitre 2 : Chris)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Voici finalement le deuxième chapitre de 'Faculty Evil', en attendant que j'ai de nouveau l'inspi pour 'Code Nivans'.**

**En réalité je l'ai, mais je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui, alors je poste ça en attendant.**

**Ne suis-je pas un auteur génial, à l'écoute de ses lecteurs ? :3 #PAF#**

**(Difficile d'écouter quelqu'un qui ne parle pas, remarque ^^')**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**

* * *

Honnêtement, j'avais quelques doutes quant à ma première rencontre avec Piers. Mais ça aurait carrément pu être pire. Je dirais même que ça s'est très bien passé. Cependant, alors que j'allais rejoindre Leon dans la salle où se passait la rentrée, je fus intercepté par Jill et Sheva. Et un coup d'œil rapide au loin me permettait de voir Claire en train de parler à Piers. Je poussai un soupir.

-Crois-moi, ça nous embête autant que toi, Chris, commença Jill

-Non, du tout. Moi je trouve ça drôle, dit Sheva d'un ton amusé

-Espèce de vendue, dit Jill d'un ton outré en mitraillant Sheva du regard

J'adorais le fait que Sheva reste toujours souriante. Mais là, moi aussi ça me gênait.

-Finissons-en, dis-je finalement. J'ai à faire.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton nouveau petit chéri ? demanda Sheva, carrément concernée

-Très bien, dis-je en écho à mes pensées précédentes. Je ne le vois pas autant que je le voudrais, mais sans ça, ça roule.

-Et est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr, admis-je. J'ai pris l'initiative, mais il n'a pas réellement participé. Il est timide, c'est mignon. Seul le temps changera ça. Ou pas.

-Forcément, si tu pars comme ça, grimaça Sheva

-Moi je trouve que ça s'annonce bien, dit Jill. Le début fait souvent écho à la fin, il paraît.

-Si tu le dis, dis-je avec un léger sourire

-Et sinon, selon Claire, Piers vit avec un autre gars, reprit Sheva. Qui entre en première année.

Là, pour le coup, mon sourire s'est évanoui direct. Franchement, la jalousie est un aspect de ma personnalité qui ne m'a pas du tout manqué depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été en couple.

-Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé, pensai-je à haute voix

-Parce qu'il t'a cerné, et qu'il craint la tempête vengeresse ? s'esclaffa Sheva

-Ou il ne juge pas ça important, car ça ne va en rien changer votre relation ? dit Jill en haussant les épaules

-S'il vit avec quelqu'un, et que je vais chez lui, ça aura une importance, relevai-je, en fronçant les sourcils malgré moi

-Fais-lui un peu confiance, Chris, dit Sheva en posant une main sur mon épaule. Si tu te méfies de lui cinq minutes après le caractère officiel de votre relation, ça ne va pas aller loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Que tu ailles parler au type jeudi, et que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

-Sans en venir aux mains, ajouta Jill. Sinon Piers va l'avoir mauvaise.

-Tu me prends pour quoi, là ? dis-je un peu vexé

-Pour ce que tu es. Une grosse brute sentimentalement jalouse qui se cache sous une carapace de tendresse et d'innocence. Ça va faire vingt ans qu'on se connait, Chris, n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, continua Jill avant que je n'en place une

-Mon gros nounours, ricana Sheva en me tirant les joues

Je retirai ses mains de mon visage, alors qu'elle riait encore, imitée cette fois par Jill. Je ne sais plus ce que Claire a fait pour les attirer dans ses filet. Ça m'embêtait un peu d'avoir à affronter mes deux meilleurs amies, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose.

-Bon allez laissez-moi tranquille. Je vais être en retard pour ma rentrée, dis-je en passant entre elles

Mais elle me retinrent chacune par un bras. je me débattais un petit peu, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles savaient s'y prendre avec moi depuis le temps. Claire n'était pas folle en m'envoyant ces deux-là.

-A-t-on fini, Jill ? demanda Sheva

-Nous avons fini, Sheva, répliqua Jill

-Alors libérez le kraken ! pouffa Sheva

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'elles lâchaient mes bras, et elles me firent chacune un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. Je pus donc me diriger moi-même vers mon premier cours de cette année, incapable de sortir le fait que Piers ait éludé sa colocation de ma pauvre tête d'amoureux transi.

J'arrivais juste à l'heure, à douze heures trente, devant la salle de communications, où j'avais rendez-vous avec Leon, mon vieil ami. Il me vit arriver avec un sourire mystérieux, et fondis sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

-Comment tu vas mon grand ? me demanda-t-il

-Super bien. Et toi ?

-Ça va, oui. Tu arrives juste à temps, la prof vient de finir l'appel.

-Impeccable. Exactement comme prévu.

Leon eut un petit rire alors que nous entrions dans la salle de cours. Notre professeur principal répéta pour la quatrième fois les règles de sécurité, évacuation incendie, et tout ce qu'il nous fallait comme matériel informatique pour nos cours d'études supérieures. Bien entendu, Leon et moi étions déjà rodés, depuis le mois de juillet, comme tous les ans depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint à la fac.

Le coude sur la table et la tête sur la main, j'écoutais distraitement les nouvelles instructions de l'institutrice, et, bien sûr, Leon remarqua mon air absent. Il m'écrit un mot sur la marge de sa feuille.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?"_

Je souris légèrement, en constatant le moyen optimal mais puéril que Leon avait utilisé pour me parler discrètement, et je lui répondis sur une feuille blanche.

_"Non. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser à Piers. Je suppose que tu es au courant."_

Claire et Leon étaient comme cul et chemise depuis plus de dix ans, à cause d'une expérience traumatisante commune, et Leon était devenu le confident personnel et privilégié de ma chère sœur psychopathe. C'était évident que Leon était au courant pour Piers, de par le fait. Et bien sûr, toutes mes tentatives pour soudoyer Leon pour avoir des infos s'étaient soldées par un refus poli mais catégorique. La loyauté de ce type était tout à son honneur, mais une partie de moi était sciée d'avoir une si bonne sources d'infos et ne pas pouvoir l'exploiter. La curiosité était de famille, c'était juste que Claire gérait mieux la sienne que moi.

_"Oui. Claire m'en a parlé. Tu me donneras les détails plus tard ?"_

_"Ouais, bien sûr."_

Nous dûmes interrompre notre correspondance clandestine car la prof nous interrogea sur des sujets quelconques, faisant partie de l'examen d'admission qu'il y aurait à la fin de l'année. Leon et moi étions en quatrième année d'études de marché, et la plupart des élèves laissent tomber pendant la deuxième ou la troisième année, ce qui faisait que nous étions sans doutes les élèves les plus anciens. D'où la nécessité de répéter les règles de sécurité et les fournitures, pour les nouveaux.

Le plus impressionnant chez Leon, c'était qu'il était en double cursus. En même temps en première année de master avec moi, et en troisième année de théâtre avec Claire. Et même celle-ci, en plus de sa troisième année de théâtre, donne des cours aux première années de théâtre et de psychologie pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Déjà que j'avais du mal à avoir du temps libre, je me demandais toujours comment ils faisaient. Ils me répétaient que c'était une question d'organisation. Pour Leon, je comprenais que nous n'étions pas faits dans le même moule, mais pour Claire, je n'avais aucune excuse. Enfin si, mais elle ne tenait pas la route.

Me faire réfléchir à mes questions existentielles fit passer l'heure et demie de rentrée beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. A deux heures, nous étions sortis, et je me séparai de Leon à la sortie. Nous avions tous deux à faire. J'avais à peu près une demi-heure de route jusqu'à chez moi, enfin chez Claire et moi, et j'avais quelques devoirs à faire en retard pour la semaine prochaine. A trois heures, je me fis un petit encas - j'étais tellement pressé de voir Piers ce midi que je n'ai même pas mangé… - et je me remis au travail. En parlant de Piers, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. J'avais mon téléphone à côté de moi, je me demandais ce que j'attendais pour l'appeler. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je composai son numéro. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Piers Nivans j'écoute, dit une voix qui n'étais certainement pas celle de Piers

"Le colocataire", devinai-je. Pourquoi a-t-il répondu à la place de Piers ?

-Puis-je parler à Piers ? dis-je sans perdre mon flegme

-Non. Il est en plein boum, là. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Si Piers était occupé, et que j'avais une occasion de parler avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas mentionné, pourquoi pas après tout ? Comme ça, je n'aurai même pas à le voir.

-Non, ça ira. En fait, c'est à vous… à toi que je voulais parler.

J'étais parti pour la politesse absolue, mais Sheva avait dit que le colocataire de Piers entrait en première année. Donc il était sans doute plus jeune. Et sa façon de parler le trahissait aussi.

-Ah ouais ? dit mon interlocuteur, étonné. Ok, soit. Je suis toute ouïe, mon vieux.

J'avais une plutôt bonne première impression, mais je décidai de ne pas m'y fier. Je préfère être sûr de savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Surtout si cet individu et moi sommes amenés à nous voir plus ou moins souvent.

-Tout d'abord sais-tu à qui tu parles ? tentai-je, au cas où

-Evidemment. Sinon je n'aurais pas décroché. Monsieur le petit-ami de mon cher Piers.

Son _cher _Piers, hein ? Là, il venait de me donner une raison de le détester à nouveau.

-Et tu es ? demandai-je, finalement

-Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ait pas parlé de moi, dit-il d'un ton qui m'échappait. Je m'appelle Jake. Jake Muller. La petite histoire, c'est que Piers et moi, on se connait depuis cinq ans. Nos pères étaient amis, dans l'armée, et ils sont morts en même temps il y a trois ans. On vit ensemble depuis, aidé par le chef de nos vieux.

Alors voilà pourquoi ils vivent ensemble. Je me sentais un peu mal d'avoir donné un faux air à cette relation, mais ce n'était rien comparé au malaise que je ressentais par rapport au fait que Jake m'ait raconté sa vie aussi facilement. Il savait qui j'étais, et avait sans doute décidé de jouer franc jeu avec moi. Je me sentais particulièrement con, pour le coup. Je décidai de lui rendre la politesse.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je d'un ton sincère. S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir, n'importe quoi, je veux bien te le dire.

-Non, merci. Je ne vais pas empiéter sur ta vie privée, mec. Savoir ton nom me suffit. Ah si, y a un truc, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Tu n'es pas un croqueur de virginités, par hasard ? ricana-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de rire franchement. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, ce gosse. Il semblait tellement différent de Piers que je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il l'aimait assez pour vivre avec lui.

-Non. Non, rien de ce genre, dis-je finalement. J'aime vraiment, sincèrement Piers.

-Tu as déjà eu une relation, avant ?

Ah, eh bien il voulait savoir des choses, finalement.

-Oui. Deux. Mais ça remonte à plusieurs années. Une que j'ai complètement perdue de vue, et une avec qui je suis en bons termes.

-Et tu es déjà sorti avec un mec avant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus suspicieux

Bien entendu, j'aurais dû voir venir cette question. Même si j'aurais préféré l'éviter.

-Oui. Celui que j'ai perdu de vue. Je préférerais ne pas en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ouais, ok. Je comprends.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en croyant entendre de la compassion dans sa dernière réplique. Plus ça allait, plus je cernais le personnage. Mais du coup, la question que je voulais poser vint d'elle-même.

-Et toi ? dis-je. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Je n'empiéterai pas sur tes plate-bandes, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça entre Piers et moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Bon, il y est venu de lui-même. Bien.

-Comment est-ce alors ? demandai-je, curieux

-On ne fait que coucher ensemble. Rien de sérieux, que du cul.

-QUOI ?

Je pensais avoir rendu sourd une bonne moitié de mon voisinage, et j'espérais avoir rendu sourd Jake, mais il rit franchement à la place. D'un bon gros rire gras du petit con qui était content de l'effet de sa blague vaseuse. Je toussotai l'air de rien, mais en réalité, je m'étais trahi.

-Je déconne, mec, dit Jake encore à moitié mort de rire. Piers est comme mon frère, je ne ferais jamais ça. Même s'il me suppliait. Encore que ça me plairait.

-Hein ? dis-je, en ne mordant pas complètement à l'hameçon cette fois

-Qu'il me supplie, je veux dire. Ça me plairait qu'il me supplie. Juste pour le plaisir de lui dire non.

-Tu n'es pas de ce _genre_ là, donc ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis juste que ça n'arrivera pas avec Piers. Après, si tu changes de petit-ami, je ne te promets rien, ricana-t-il

-Je vois. Merci, je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant.

-Pas de quoi. C'est de bon cœur, s'esclaffa-t-il

Effectivement, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Jake n'était pas une menace pour Piers et moi. Enfin, pas amoureusement parlant. Mais je pensais avoir fini de le cerner, et je me dis que, si un jour j'allais chez Piers, et que Jake était là, il se ferait un plaisir de jouer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

-Bon, si tu as fini, je suppose que c'est là que je dois dire un truc du genre "Si tu le fais souffrir, je te casse la gueule" ? reprit Jake après quelques secondes de silence

-En principe, oui, dis-je un peu amusé. Si tu es vraiment son ami.

-Ah ? Eh bien je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si tu fais du mal à Piers, je ne te casserai pas la gueule. Non. Je te tuerai.

Je ne sus pourquoi je m'arrêtai de respirer en entendant ça. Je n'étais pas tellement impressionnable, objectivement, du haut de mes un mètre quatre vingts cinq de testostérone, mais je sentais vraiment la menace évidente dans la phrase de Jake. Pour les mots en eux-même, déjà, mais en plus parce qu'il l'avait dite d'un ton plus que sérieux, alors que, depuis le début de cette conversation, j'entendais toujours de l'ironie ou de l'amusement dans ses paroles. Là non. Il devait déjà s'imaginer de quelle manière il me mettrait en pièces si ça se passait mal entre moi et Piers. Bien entendu, j'avais envie de lui répondre un truc du genre 'Je ne ferai jamais ça, voyons !', mais je n'en fis rien. Tout amoureux et gentil que j'étais, rien n'était sûr, après tout.

-J'en prends note, dis-je, incertain

-Cool. Je suis content que tout soit clair entre nous, dit Jake en reprenant son ton léger

-Qui c'est Jake ?

Je me figeai en entendant la voix de Piers, lointaine. Au début, je me demandai depuis quand il écoutait, mais ça ne devait pas être depuis très longtemps, car il venait de demander qui c'était.

-Oh, personne, répondit Jake. C'est un connard de vendeur qui veut nous refourguer un aspirateur mutli-fonctions. Ne rappelez plus jamais monsieur ! ajouta-t-il, mort de rire, dans le haut parleur

-Tu peux dire à Piers de me rappeler ? demandai-je quand même

-Ouais c'est ça. Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha avant que je ne puisse le remercier. Au final, ça s'était mieux passé que je le croyais, là encore. Sauf que Piers ne rappela pas, et que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ma longue soirée put donc commencer.

-Il est là mon Bisounours ? lança Claire depuis l'entrée

-Evidemment. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Un cambrioleur à qui j'aurais cassé la figure, bien sûr. Je me sens molle en ce moment, il faut que je fracasse quelque chose, s'esclaffa-t-elle

Je ris légèrement, et Claire apparut dans la salle où j'étais pour me sauter au cou, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était assez drôle. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et alla dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle depuis la pièce adjacente

-Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé, admis-je. Je viens de finir un coup de fil. Ça te dit une pizza ?

-Ouais, ça me va. Et avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ?

Je préférais jouer franc jeu avec Claire, car elle finissait toujours par tout savoir, de toute manière.

-J'ai voulu appeler Piers, mais c'est son colocataire qui a répondu.

-Ah, oui, le petit Jake, dit-elle d'un ton qui m'échappait. Comment allait-il ?

-Tu dis ça comme si tu le connaissais, notai-je

Claire réapparut dans le salon, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je connais tout le monde, je te rappelle, déclara-t-elle. Il y a de grandes chances que je l'aie en psycho cette année, alors j'ai fait une enquête un peu plus poussée. Je pense avoir découvert quelque chose, mais je t'en parlerai quand je serai sûre. Même si ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

-Ok, dis-je en cachant ma curiosité. Tant que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Piers, je ne pense pas que je le prendrais spécialement mal, mais bon.

-Tu te trompes.

Claire posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'allumai la télévision pour faire un peu refroidir mon cerveau. J'avais pas mal pensé à pas mal de choses, pendant l'heure qui venait de passer. J'avais appelé Piers pour parler finalement avec Jake à quatre heures et demie, et il était six heures quand Claire m'a fait une piqûre de rappel.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? dit-elle en se redressant brusquement. Va préparer la bouffe, et que ça saute !

-Oui madame, bien madame, dis-je en me levant

Claire se marra encore, et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la pâte à pizza ainsi que les ingrédients que je mettrais dessus et la sauce tomate, que je faisais toujours moi-même aussi. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de jambon, alors je congédiai Claire pour aller en acheter. Bien entendu, elle me menaça de m'arracher les yeux si je prenais trop de temps, et j'enfilai mon gilet pour sortir faire les courses.

Le climat était assez doux pour un mois de septembre, j'aimais bien ça. A part quelques jeunes hiboux qui étaient encore en train de traîner dans les rues la nuit en t-shirt, tout le monde avait compris que l'hiver serait en avance cette année. En parlant des oiseaux de nuit, je me demandais si je serais tombé aussi vite amoureux de Piers s'il avait été une sorte de délinquant. Sans doute pas, étant donné le peu d'affinités que j'avais avec les gens de cet âge-là. Mais s'il avait eu le même âge, la même culture, et le même caractère, mais que c'était un délinquant ? Je n'en savais rien, et j'étais bien content qu'il soie comme il était.

Dans la supérette, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que dehors, bien sûr. Un lundi en début de soirée n'était pas le jour d'affluence pour faire ses emplettes. Je fonçai au rayon charcuterie pour le jambon, en premier lieu, et ensuite, j'en profitai pour faire les autres petites courses que j'avais l'intention de faire demain. D'ailleurs, comme les cours reprenaient jeudi, j'allais sans doute rappeler Piers plus tard dans la soirée pour savoir si on pouvait se voir demain ou mercredi. Jake m'avait dit qu'il transmettrait ma demande à Piers, mais l'absence de réponse de celui-ci me rendait sceptique. Jake ne lui avait rien dit, ou Piers ne m'avait pas appelé volontairement ? Penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas bon d'être négatif comme ça. Qu'il ne m'ait pas rappelé n'est pas grave. Je l'appellerai ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Soudain, alors que je venais de passer à la caisse pour payer, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochai plus vite que nécessaire. C'était Piers. Bon, en fin de compte, je n'aurais pas à le rappeler.

-Oui ? dis-je comme par réflexe, en branchant mon kit mains libres

-Salut, me dit-il d'un ton qui me paraissait timide. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu appeler plus tôt. Jake m'a dit que tu m'avais appelé, mais j'avais une affaire de dernière minute a négocier.

Donc Jake avait transmis le message, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas que Piers ne m'a pas rappelé. Toutes mes craintes précédentes se sont envolées d'un seul coup. Une partie de moi se demandait quel genre d'affaire il avait dû négocier qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais s'il ne voulait pas me donner les détails, je ne le forcerai pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je attendri. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Cool. J'espère que Jake ne t'en a pas trop fait baver, dit-il mi-amusé mi-gêné

-Non non, ça va, dis-je, vraiment amusé quant à moi. Nous avons mis les choses au clair.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Les détails pratiques. Je voulais savoir quelle était votre relation, étant donné que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. J'étais curieux, et un peu jaloux, admis-je

-Désolé. J'aurais dû te parler de lui, dit Piers d'une voix trop mignonne (comment je suis censé lui en vouloir, moi ?). Si tu t'es fait des films, je te promets qu'ils n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Oui, je le sais, mon cœur. Jake me l'a promis aussi, et bizarrement, j'ai envie de le croire.

-Mon cœur ? répéta Piers en bégayant un peu

Je le voyais en train de rougir, c'était adorable. Et ça me faisait sourire.

-Ça ne te plait pas ? demandai-je

-Eh bien euh… Si. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été en couple avant.

-Tant mieux. J'aime donner des surnoms aux gens que j'aime, ça me fait me sentir plus proches d'eux. Donc j'en déduis que je serai le facteur romantique de notre couple ? ajoutai-je

-Oui, tu déduis bien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, en grande partie parce que je n'avais pas envie de parler de quelque chose en particulier, j'avais juste envie d'entendre Piers. Et en plus petite partie parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas arrêté de marcher, et que j'étais presque arrivé chez moi. Je revins un peu en arrière, histoire de ne pas être dans les radars de ma sœur, avant de répondre à Piers.

-De rien en particulier. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, dis-je d'un ton involontairement mielleux

-Oh. Arrête, tu m'embarrasses, dit Piers d'un ton gêné trop mignon

-Désolé. Je suis carrément fleur bleue. Il faudra t'habituer.

-Oui, d'accord. Je note. Ça ne me déplaît pas, c'est juste…

-Que c'est la première fois que tu es en couple, le coupai-je gentiment. Je sais. Il y a plein de trucs que je devrais t'apprendre, donc.

-En effet.

Je ne compris pas si Piers avait saisi les sous-entendus que j'avais faits, à ce moment-là. Il était d'une telle innocence que ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement qu'il tombe des nues quand j'aborderai le sujet des choses sérieuses. Mais bon, malgré l'ardeur avec laquelle mon esprit était en train de visualiser la suite des événements avec Piers, ça restait une étape lente à venir.

-Et sinon ? repris-je. On se voit mercredi ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'on a convenu.

-Il n'est pas impossible que je t'appelle demain soir, par contre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de toi pendant plus de trente-six heures.

-Dans ce cas, tu risque encore de tomber sur Jake. Le mardi soir, je vais sur la tombe de mon père, alors je ne prends pas mon téléphone. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je un peu déçu quand même. Je comprends.

-Autre chose ?

Je réfléchis vite. J'avais la légère impression que Piers voulait raccrocher, pour une raison que je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. Pas du tout, en fait. Et je trouvai quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas parlé de ta mère, relevai-je

-Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais onze ans. J'ai de ses nouvelles une fois par mois, en gros. La logique aurait été que j'aille vivre avec elle, mais ni elle ni Jake ne l'auraient voulu. Surtout pas Jake, reprit-il après une courte pause, amusé

-Je vois, dis-je amusé aussi. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, Chris. C'est moi qui t'ai appelé, après tout. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à parler juste pour parler, tu vois ?

J'étais à moitié soulagé à moitié gêné. C'était pour ça qu'il me demandait tout le temps si j'avais quelque chose à dire ? En gros, avec lui, les discussions juste pour broder des banalités seront extrêmement difficiles. Ça me faisait un peu de peine, mais j'étais prêt à faire cette concession pour Piers. Après tout, l'amour était fait de concessions.

-Je comprends bien, oui, finis-je par admettre. Donc je t'appellerai mercredi matin.

-D'accord. A mercredi. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi, Piers. Je t'aime.

-Je… Je t'aime aussi, Chris, balbutia-t-il

Et il raccrocha. Ce qui fit que je ne pus enlever mon sourire idiot de mon visage d'amoureux transi jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Bien entendu, Claire ne manqua pas ce détail, évidemment, mais, perspicace comme elle était, j'étais sûre qu'elle avait deviné pourquoi. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de m'engueuler parce que j'avais pris trop de temps pour faire les courses.

Je me remis donc à faire le repas, les dernières paroles de Piers retentissant dans mon crâne comme une balle rebondissante dans une cage à hamster. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots dans sa bouche, et ça m'avait presque trop plu. Même s'ils avaient été dits avec un ton que j'aurais préféré plus romantique. Mais bon, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que j'étais le plus romantique de nous deux.

Pendant que j'attendais les pizzas dans le four, vers huit heures du soir, appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, Claire fit irruption dans la pièce, avec son air enjoué habituel.

-Alors ? Ça vient ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas en me demandant ça toutes les deux minutes que ça ira plus vite, dis-je, inutilement

-Je le sais, gros malin. J'ai juste la méga dalle, je suis debout depuis sept heures et je n'ai presque rien mangé ce midi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une fouineuse, ricanai-je

-C'est un boulot à plein temps, que veux-tu ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

-Et comment s'est passé ton cours ?

-Ma nouvelle classe de théâtre a l'air prometteuse. Tu savais que Ada avait un petit frère ?

Si je me souvenais bien, Ada était une indic du clan mafieux de Claire. Une nana assez mystérieuse, qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Mais bon, si Claire l'a dans sa poche…

-Non, dis-je, sincèrement étonné. Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille ?

-Si. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait perdu au sens propre. J'ai interrogé le petit Adam, et il m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, il y a six ans. A vrai dire, même s'il n'avait rien dit, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille, ça sautait aux yeux.

-Tu sais, ça existe les sosies, notai-je

-Mais en général, ils sont du même sexe. Là non. Je sentais les magies de l'ADN.

-Ah bon, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

Claire ne dit plus rien pendant une bonne minutes, les mains sur les hanches en tapotant nerveusement du pied par terre. Je lui ai jeté un regard amusé, en voyant les pizzas dorer dans le four en temps réel. Au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle fut plus rapide que moi. Comme d'habitude.

-Bon je vais regarder la télé, finit-elle par déclarer en partant

Résultat, le four sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Et nous pûmes nous mettre à table.

Pendant le repas, Claire m'interrogea sur le fait que j'aie pris du temps pour faire les courses. Je finis donc par lui avouer que j'avais reçu un appel inattendu de Piers, qui n'avait pas pu me rappeler plus tôt à cause d'affaires personnelles, dont il n'avais pas donné les détails.

-Et ça ne t'intrigue pas plus que ça ? demanda Claire, après le dernier détail

-Non. Il fait sa vie après tout.

-Moi, ça m'intrigue, dit Claire en tapotant sur son téléphone. Je vais lancer une enquête préliminaire, et je cuisinerai Jake mercredi. Il sera tellement à point que je lirai en lui comme une vieille folle lit l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé.

-Tu penses que Jake est au courant ?

-Ils vivent ensemble, mon petit ingénu. Et ils sont très proches, par-dessus le marché. Disons 7,8 sur l'échelle de l'amour et des expériences communes. Donc les chances pour que Jake ne sache pas où Piers va dans ses temps libres sont donc dans une brochette de 8 à 15 %. Ce qui est faible, et largement exploitable pour moi.

-L'échelle de quoi ? répétai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux

-De l'amour et des expériences communes. C'est une échelle de un a dix pour savoir à quel point l'existence d'une personne apporte à une autre, par rapport au temps qu'ils ont passé et qu'ils passent ensemble. Par exemple, entre Jake et Piers, c'est du 7,8 sur 10. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de cinq ans, ils ont toujours été en bons termes au point qu'ils vivent ensemble. En ce qui concerne les expériences communes, ils ont perdu un membre de leur famille en même temps. Ça c'est le genre de trucs qui rapproche, tu vois ?

-Et Piers et moi, on aurait combien selon ton truc ? demandai-je, curieux

-Une moins bonne note que Piers et Jake, si tu veux savoir, répondit-elle sans me regarder

-Et avec les détails ?

-Vous vous connaissez depuis trois mois. Vous avez une forte compatibilité émotionnelle, tout en étant assez incompatibles au niveau du caractère et des centres d'intérêt. Avec cette base, votre relation risque de tourner à un niveau physique décisif dans très peu de temps. 5,7.

-Cette note évolue, pas vrai ?

-Oui, évidemment. Le temps est un facteur qui détermine presque 40% de la note finale. Par exemple, Leon et moi, on a 8,4. On se connait depuis plus de dix ans, on a une compatibilité émotionnelle et caractérielle presque parfaite, on a pas mal de point communs en ce qui concerne nos centres d'intérêt, et on a vécu une expérience destructrice ensemble.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore sortis ensemble ? ricanai-je

-Déjà un, parce que… Non. Je ne sortirais pas avec celui qui est comme mon frère. Et deux, honnêtement, comment tu le prendrais ? Je retrouverais vite son cadavre couvert de bleus dans une ruelle sombre.

-Tu marques un point, grimaçai-je

-J'ai toujours raison, Chris, dit-elle avec son rire de sorcière. Tu l'oublies un peu trop souvent.

-Il faudrait quoi, selon tes statistiques là, pour avoir dix sur dix ?

-Connaissances depuis plus de quinze ans, compatibilité émotionnelle et caractérielle parfaite, mêmes centres d'intérêts et expériences commune très traumatisante, laissant des séquelles. Autant dire que Jill et toi, vous n'en êtes pas loin. 9,1. Et vous, vous sortez ensemble quand ?

-Quand tu sortiras avec Leon. Et si je n'étais pas déjà en couple.

-Tiens, je vais faire le test pour Sheva et toi. Ce sera drôle.

-Euh… Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, articulai-je

Même si j'étais à l'aise avec elle malgré notre rupture, le fait que Claire en use était assez désagréable. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire…

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant parce que ta pizza était super bonne.

-Merci frangine.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, à plus tard.

Avant même que je ne réponde, elle m'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue et fonça dans ses quartiers. C'était plus une planque de génie démoniaque qu'une chambre, vu qui l'habitait, et je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça drôle ou effrayant. Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre aussi, finalement. Demain sera une longue journée, il fallait que je soie prêt.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Je suis en train de travailler sur le premier chapitre de la prochaine histoire, mais ce n'est pas facile, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, vous vous doutez bien x)**

**Allez, prenez soin de vous, sinon je viens pour... Bah, oubliez ça XD**


	7. For Mercenaries Sake(chapitre 2 : Chris)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de 'For Mercenaries Sake'. Du point de vue de Chris, parce qu'il le vaut bien ^^  
**

**Plusieurs thèses seront soulevées dans ce chapitre, mais vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-mêmes.**

**Cette histoire est loin d'être aussi compliquée que Code Nivans, attention x)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**P.S. : En ce moment, je rame beaucoup sur Code Nivans, je pense que vous vous en êtes rendus compte. Le problème est que j'arrive à un moment particulièrement délicat, que je n'arrive pas bien à écrire. Ça, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire les chapitres suivants (les cinq derniers, quoi), alors il est prévu que je sorte au moins deux chapitres en même temps ce mois-ci, suivis par d'autres qui arriveront assez vite car je les ai déjà commencés. Il y a aussi un autre chapitre de 'Chronicles' en cours d'écriture (le premier POV de 'C-Terrors'), et qui ne devrait pas tarder. Histoire de vous tenir occupés en attendant le retour de Code Nivans. Ne suis-je pas merveilleux ? Non, c'est de la nécessité pour moi aussi x)**

**Voilà. Maintenant vous savez ^^**

* * *

Jake Muller et Ada Wong. Je ne savais pas encore trop quoi penser de ces deux-là. D'habitude, j'ai des impressions, des intuitions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Là, pas grand-chose. Je semblais nager en pleine incompréhension. Enfin, si. A réflexion, j'avais une impression sur Jake. Une inexplicable impression de déjà-vu.

-Capitaine ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je me retournai vers Piers, en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas quitté la porte des yeux depuis que nos nouvelles recrues étaient parties. Je me dis, en voyant la mine inquiète de mon second, que je ferais bien de lui demander ce que lui en pensait. Ça m'aiderait peut-être, qui sait ?

-Si, ça va, finis-je par lui dire. Je réfléchissais un peu à nos petits nouveaux. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Piers reprit son expression sérieuse habituelle, assortie à son ton professionnel.

-Muller à l'air d'un délinquant, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'un air qui'il se donne. Ses évaluation sont très bonnes, et il connaît mon frère, qui est un détecteur de criminels, ajouta Piers avec un rire franchement amusé qui me fit sourire

-Et Ada ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit mon lieutenant en haussant les épaules. Je pensais l'avoir deviné avec ses évaluations, et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand je l'ai vue : elle est hyper professionnelle, elle vit pour son travail. Et les gens comme ça sont difficiles à lire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial, ses évaluations ? demandai-je, curieux

-Elles sont parfaites. Elle n'a pas commis une seule fausse note pendant tout l'examen.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et je fis un gros effort pour ne pas ouvrir grand la bouche comme un attardé. Même mon cher Piers, qui était le meilleur soldat que je connaissais et qui était plus que réputé pour être un super-perfectionniste, n'avait pas réussi cet exploit. D'ailleurs, j'avais cru entendre de la jalousie dans sa dernière phrase. Tiens donc. Je me retins pour ne pas ricaner. Je ne savais pas comment il le prendrait, mais je savais que mon lieutenant montait assez vite au créneau.

-D'accord, dis-je plutôt

-Et vous ? Vous vous êtes fait votre idée ?

Soudain, je me souvins de quelque chose, qui me fit sourire intérieurement, étonnamment.

-Pas encore, admis-je. Moi aussi je suis sceptique concernant Ada, mais je ne me fais pas de souci concernant Jake.

-Pourquoi ? dit Piers, étonné, en levant un sourcil

-Le courant semble bien passer entre vous.

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? bégaya Piers

-La déclaration qu'il a faite en partant était éloquente, dis-je en riant comme un gros beauf

-Capitaine ! s'énerva Piers

-Cependant, il a raison, dis-je, plus sérieusement. Je trouve juste amusant qu'il l'ait remarqué tout de suite, comme s'il n'avait pas quitté votre visage des yeux.

-Vous êtes ridicule, râla Piers en me tournant le dos

'Amusant' n'était pas le premier terme auquel j'avais pensé, mais la réaction de Piers fut quand même sans appel. C'était mignon. Là encore, je me retenais pour ne pas rire, puis je me souvins que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose avant notre discussion. Les notes de frais n'attendent pas. Si je ne me grouillais pas, Sheva, Jill et Barry allaient encore me tirer les oreilles.

L'heure du déjeuner du midi vint plus vite que je ne le pensais, néanmoins. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était presque onze heures lorsque Jake et Ada étaient arrivés, et j'avais eu le temps de faire la moitié de ce que j'avais à faire, alors… Bref. En parlant des derniers arrivés, j'avais encore envie de leur parler, comme je le faisais avec tout le monde. Je faillis manquer l'expression extrêmement déçue de Piers quand je lui ai dit que je ne mangerais pas avec lui ce midi-là, mais je crus y voir autre chose que de la déception. Une sorte de jalousie, là encore, mais cette fois, je ne savais pas comme l'interpréter.

Je finis par trouver Jake et Ada, dans un coin reculé du réfectoire, là où personne n'allais jamais pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce que les soldats sont tous les membres d'une même famille, et que, même en dehors des missions, ils sont toujours ensemble. La table du fond dans le coin était une table pour trois, donc par pour une tablée de famille nombreuse. Et deuxièmement parce que, pour une raison que je n'ai pas vraiment comprise, cette table avait une sacrée mauvaise réputation parmi mes hommes.

Je ne savais pas de quoi Jake et Ada parlaient, mais je sentais que Jake perdait son calme. Il parlait plus fort, en tous cas. Je crus voir Ada me jeter un regard rapide, et Jake baissa le débit en me voyant planté près de leur table.

-Salut capitaine, me dit-il en levant sa fourchette

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? ajouta Ada d'un ton courtois

-Ah je crois que je sais, ricana Jake avant que je ne réponde. Vous avez perdu votre chien de garde.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, avec un air amusé toutefois, que ce n'était pas très gentil pour Piers, je crus voir la table bouger et Jake faire une grimace, alors que l'expression d'Ada était plus neutre que jamais. Tiens donc.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas perdu, dis-je l'air de rien. Permettez-vous que je me joigne à vous ?

-Ouais bien sûr, dit Jake en jetant un regard rapide à Ada

Les deux nouveaux décalèrent leur plateau pour me faire de la place, et je réussis à m'installer. Quand je disais que c'était une table pour trois, je voulais dire trois nabots. Moi, j'avais un peu de mal à prendre mes aises, honnêtement. Mais c'était nécessaire, quelque part. Pour ma santé mentale.

-Vous allez continuer l'interrogatoire ici, c'est ça ? tenta Jake d'un ton plus poli que précédemment

-En quelque sorte, admis-je. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'espère ?

-Non, bien sûr, dirent Jake et Ada en même temps

Je les regardais tour à tour. J'avais cru comprendre la nature de leur relation au premier abord, à voir la façon dont ils interagissaient l'un avec l'autre, mais là, je venais d'en avoir une autre preuve. Malgré leurs différences de caractère et de comportement, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour interpréter les moindres signes subliminaux que l'autre envoyait. Je l'avais compris au regard d'Ada en me voyant arriver, et au léger coup d'œil que Jake avait envoyé à sa partenaire avant d'accepter ma proposition. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'ils soient si proches dénotait autre chose. Les gens proches, comme ça, c'est souvent parce qu'ils partagent des mauvaises expériences communes. Ou des secrets.

-Donc comment avez-vous dit que vous vous êtes connus ? dis-je

-Au lycée, dit Ada. J'étais en terminale, et lui en seconde. On s'est rencontrés par la force d'un malentendu, et on ne s'est que peu quittés depuis.

-Quel genre de malentendu ? demandai-je, un peu curieux

-Le petit-copain d'Ada a essayé de s'en prendre à elle alors qu'il était bourré comme pas deux, genre trois grammes dans le sang voyez ? reprit Jake. Je suis passé par là, et je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

-Oh, mon héros, ricana Ada

-Si j'avais su que cette meuf était une telle plaie, je ne l'aurais pas sauvée, dit Jake sur le même ton

-Comment ça ? dis-je, avec l'ombre d'un sourire

-Elle savait grave se défendre, déjà à l'époque, commença Jake. Je me suis rendu compte plus tard que cette nana était une tueuse. Un jour, elle a joué les videuses dans mon fast-food quand des petits cons ont victimisé une gamine alors j'avais le dos tourné. Et ensuite parce que, depuis cet incident, tout le monde pensait qu'on sortait ensemble. Les rumeurs se sont atténuées lorsque Ada a eu son diplôme et qu'elle n'est jamais revenue au lycée.

-Logique, dit Ada en haussant les épaules. Trois ans c'est assez, dans cette taule pour délinquants juvéniles. Même si, en réalité, je suis revenue souvent voir Jake en secret, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

-Je vois, dis-je. Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, on ne s'est jamais _vraiment _quittés, dit Jake. Elle venait souvent à mon fast-food, entre deux raids des services secrets. Et il y a deux mois, elle m'a parlé de son projet de réorientation de carrière. C'est donc là que le petit frère de N… du lieutenant nous a interceptés et m'a demandé de passer le bonjour.

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant

-Et vous ? Votre parcours ? demanda Ada d'un ton innocent

Je fus un peu surpris qu'Ada me demande ça, même si c'était la suite logique. Je pensais me fier à son image, en l'imaginant assez distante, sauf avec Jake, mais en fait, il y avait une sorte d'intérêt dans sa voix quand elle m'a posé la question de mon curriculum.

-J'ai commencé par l'Air Force quand j'avais dix-huit ans, et j'ai intégré les STARS en 1998. Inutile de vous dire ce qui s'est passé cette année-là, je suppose ? tentai-je

-Raccoon, Raccoon, chantonna Jake de mauvaise grâce

-C'est ça. Ensuite, j'ai gravi les échelons un par un, et en 2003, le STARS s'est changé en BSAA, après la chute apparente d'Umbrella. Depuis, j'ai enchaîné les missions dangereuses, entre l'affaire avec le FBC et il Veltro, sans oublier Wesker en Afrique. Pour ainsi dire, je n'ai jamais été en vacances pendant longtemps.

-Vous avez passé votre vie à bosser, ouais, dit Jake d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Je trouve ça admirable, ajouta Ada. On dit partout que vous êtes une sorte de héros.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, dis-je un peu gêné, comme d'habitude. Je ne fais que mon boulot.

-Mais vous le faites bien. C'est déjà un fait non-négligeable.

-Genre tu n'as jamais joué aux héroïnes, toi, dit Jake d'un ton à peine suspicieux

-Idem. Je fais mon travail. Bientôt, toi aussi, tu sauveras des gens à la pelle.

-J'ai hâte, ricana Jake

La conversation s'arrêta là, et un silence réparateur s'installa, alors que nous reprîmes notre repas. Piers me répétait que le caractère des gens se voyaient même dans leur façon de manger, et là, j'en avais une belle preuve. Jake ne faisait pas dans le détail, alors qu'Ada savourait chaque bouchée, prenant bien son temps entre chacune d'entre elle. S'ils travaillaient comme ça aussi, il allait sans dire que ce serait soit une très bonne équipe, soit une très mauvaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, comme je souriais à mes nouveaux soldats, dans un élan paternel étrange.

Finalement, je finis le premier, et je congédiai mes recrues, qui me dirent en même temps qu'on se verrait plus tard. Évidemment. Et comme je m'y attendais, Piers m'attendait hors de la cantine, comme en embuscade. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul, je le sentais, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Du moins, je m'en persuadais pour ne pas trop culpabiliser. Ce qui ne marchait pas terrible, vu la manière dont mon second me fusillait du regard, en faisait mine de faire croire que c'était son regard habituel. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était trognon quand il était jaloux, mais ça jetterait sans doute de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais si ça se trouve, il ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça ?

-Alors ? Cet interrogatoire ? dit-il, voyant que je ne disais rien

-Fructueux. Je suis doué pour les interrogatoires, répliquai-je de mon ton professionnel

-Pourrais-je avoir un résumé, comme vous m'avez semé en chemin ?

J'eus un rire gêné. Si, il m'en voulait encore beaucoup.

-Bien sûr mon vieux, dis-je. Rapport dans une heure sur votre bureau.

-Super. Que comptez-vous faire du reste de votre après-midi ?

Là. Une occasion. Je sautai dessus immédiatement. Ce n'était pas courant que Piers m'en offre.

-Si vous n'avez rien à faire, on pourrait sortir, tous les deux, cet après-midi. Comme ça, on prendra un peu l'air, et je vous raconterai mon entrevue avec Ada et Jake. Ce sera mieux qu'un rapport, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Vous… Vous et moi ? répéta Piers d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-Oui. Vous et moi. Vous voulez bien ?

-Oui. Bien sûr capitaine. Je… voudrais juste me préparer.

-Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à l'entrée de service ? proposai-je

-Oui monsieur. A tout à l'heure.

Piers me fit un salut militaire sérieux, comme d'habitude, et je lui rendis, avant qu'il ne parte pour ainsi dire à toute vitesse. Je poussai un soupir soulagé. Claire m'avait affirmé que, si Piers s'énervait contre moi, lui proposer de sortir avec moi serait un bon moyen de le calmer, mais elle n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer ce qui l'avait fait deviner ça. En tous cas, ça avait fait mouche. C'était facile de voir quand Piers m'en voulait, et là, il avait fondu comme neige au soleil après mon invitation. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent.

-Capitaine ? dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai vers Jake, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait, ne traînait pas avec Ada. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il était légèrement plus grand que moi. Quelques centimètres, mais quand même. La jeune génération…

-Jake ? lui répondis-je

-Ada et moi on va faire un tour. Voilà le numéro où vous pourrez nous joindre, on a oublié de le mettre dans les dossiers, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un papier

-Pas de problème, merci, dis-je en le prenant. C'est bien d'y voir pensé.

-On se verra sûrement ce soir, alors. Amusez-vous bien avec le lieutenant.

-Merci, dis-je avec un léger rire. Amusez-vous bien, vous aussi.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Ada va régler quelques comptes avec un ancien ami à elle dans les services. Ça risque d'être saignant, c'est pour ça que je vais avec elle.

-Oh. Eh bien euh… Bonne chance alors.

Jake me regarda, d'un air sérieux, qui s'évanouit vite. Il se mit à rire franchement.

-Vous auriez vu votre tête, dit-il d'un ton hilare. Détendez-vous, capitaine, on va juste faire un tour, nous aussi. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'Ada va retrouver un ami à elle.

-Je vois, dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire

-Et surtout, rappelez-vous bien que tout ce que je dis n'est pas toujours sérieux, hein ? Allez ciao !

A ce niveau-là, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me tapote l'épaule, comme je le faisais avec les petites recrues, mais il me fit un salut militaire, aussi, et je lui rendis. Enfin, il partit, les mains dans les poches, dans la même direction que Piers un peu plus tôt. J'avais une meilleure impression de Jake, en grande partie, mais mon impression de déjà-vu s'est renforcée, sans doute à cause du fait qu'il était juste en face de moi. Je me secouai un bon coup les puces, il ne me restait plus que vingt-six minutes avant mon rendez-vous avez Piers.

En un clin d'œil, je fus dans mes quartiers, que je ne partageais avec personne, privilège de capitaine. Ça ne me gênait pas non plus, remarque. Je plaignais le pauvre soldat que je réveillerais toujours aux aurores, car j'étais un lève-tôt qui ne faisait pas dans le détail. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tout le monde était persuadé que je partageais ma chambre avec Piers. Ce serait logique, mais j'avais cette chambre avant de le connaître, et faire ça serait une preuve de favoritisme, dont je n'avais aucunement besoin. Piers non plus, d'ailleurs. Il y avait déjà assez de rumeurs qui tournaient sur nous, paraît-il, même si Piers n'a jamais voulu me donner les détails. Je lui délierai la langue cet après-midi.

Une fois changé en tenue moins officielle, chemise blanche et jean noir, j'allai rejoindre mon lieutenant juste à l'heure là où je lui avais donné rendez-vous. Lui était déjà là, et je retins mon hilarité quand je vis que nous étions habillés pareil. Je vis à son expression qu'il hésitait, quant à lui, entre l'hilarité et la gêne. J'allai le voir, avec une expression que je voulais rassurante.

-Salut, lui dis-je

-Rebonjour, me répondit-il avec son ton poli habituel. Vous aviez quelque chose de précis en tête ?

-Non. Juste prendre l'air, un peu. Et vous ? Y a-t-il un lieu où vous aimeriez aller ?

-Il y a ce parc, dans lequel j'aime aller me relaxer pendant les permissions, dit-il après une courte réflexion. Mais c'est peut-être un peu impersonnel, non ?

-Non, au contraire. Si c'est un lieu dans lequel vous aimez aller, je suis partant. Après vous.

Piers tourna les talons, après avoir bredouillé un oui, en opinant un peu, et je le suivis. Le QG du BSAA n'était pas très loin du centre ville, donc nous n'avons pas marché longtemps avant d'arriver à la partie intéressante de la ville. A cette heure de la journée, les gens circulaient pas mal, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, ou presque. J'eus une idée.

-Piers ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, sans ralentir, un peu intrigué.

-Vous avez beaucoup mangé ce midi ?

-Raisonnablement. Pourquoi ?

-Que diriez-vous d'un dessert, alors ? proposai-je

Là encore, Piers fit une tête étrange. Comme s'il était vraiment étonné. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, en revanche. Il mit presque une minute pour me répondre.

-Je n'ai plus tellement les moyens de…

-Moi, je les ai, le coupai-je gentiment. Dites-moi juste si ça vous intéresse.

-Euh… Oui. Oui, si vous voulez, capitaine.

-Non. C'est si _vous _vous le voulez. Et pas de capitaine ici, Piers, insistai-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Nous ne sommes pas au boulot, là.

-Je veux bien… Chris. Je voudrais bien une part de tarte.

-Parfait ! dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire

Piers tourna le regard, un peu gêné, et nous avons finalement tourné dans un bar qui faisait de très bonnes tartes selon Jill. Piers en a pris une au citron, et moi une à la fraise. Je profitai du fait qu'il y ait peu de gens, étrangement, pour parler de cœur à cœur avec mon cher second.

-Dites-moi ce qui vous travaille, Piers, déclarai-je alors qu'il prenait une première bouchée

-Je vais bien, répliqua-t-il un peu trop vite, en mangeant

-Est-ce en rapport avec ces rumeurs dont vous ne voulez pas me parler ? tentai-je

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son bout de tarte, mais il fit comme si de rien était, très vite là encore. La qualité des dons d'acteur de cet homme oscillaient entre très bonne et très mauvaise.

-Vous êtes ridicule, dit Piers en reprenant ses esprits

-C'est vous qui êtes ridicule, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais être au courant, histoire de dissiper les malentendus ?

Piers fit une tête concentrée, et posa même sa cuillère sur la table. Là encore, je voyais le conflit sur son expression. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à me cacher ces rumeurs, alors que j'étais aussi concerné que lui, mais je crus comprendre lorsqu'il m'expliqua.

-Les gars croient que vous et moi… on a une aventure, balbutia-t-il

Donc voilà pourquoi le fait que je l'invite à sortir le gênait autant. Comme je m'y attendais, c'était tout à fait ridicule, et quand je me dis qu'il fallait que je lui dise, il reprit la parole avant moi.

-C'est des bêtises, pas vrai ? dit-il, toujours pas assuré. Ce n'est pas…

-Evidemment, Piers, dis-je du ton le plus amical que je le pouvais. Vous êtes juste l'homme le plus important de ma vie, ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon meilleur ami. Un peu comme un frère.

-C'est trop gentil, capitaine, dit Piers en bouillant encore

-Chris, le corrigeai-je automatiquement

-Oui. Chris, répéta Piers d'un ton que je ne compris pas

J'interceptai le regard de Piers, finalement, et je lui fis un sourire, qu'il sembla hésiter à me rendre. Alors que nous avions mis les choses au clair. Du moins, je m'en persuadais. J'éludai ensuite le sujet, de peur de trop sombrer dans la sensiblerie.

-Sinon, vous me faites goûter votre tarte ? dis-je

-Euh… Oui, servez-vous, dit Piers d'un ton mal assuré

J'attrapai donc ma cuillère, que j'avais posée pour discuter, et je pris une part dans sa tarte, avant de prendre un morceau dans la mienne pour le tendre à Piers. Celui-ci fit une tête étonnée, et je crus comprendre quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Tendre une cuillérée de nourriture quelconque dans sa fourchette et essayer de le mettre dans la bouche de son partenaire de repas pouvait paraître tendancieux, sans doute. Moi, je n'y voyais aucun mal, mais Piers, lui, était vraiment mal à l'aise. Alors à la place, je lui tendis ma cuillère.

-Merci, balbutia-t-il

-De rien.

Il mangea le bout de tarte dans ma cuillère et me la rendit, et nous nous mîmes à manger sans plus rien ajouter. Ce silence était soit gênant soit forcé, mais honnêtement, je n'y pouvais rien. Puis, je me souvins de quelque chose.

-Je n'avais pas un rapport à vous faire ? dis-je

-Un rapport ? répliqua Piers comme si je le réveillais

-Parce que j'ai été parler avec Jake et Ada ce midi. Mais vous vouliez aller dans votre parc, me rappelai-je. On en parlera là-bas, plutôt.

-D'accord, dit Piers en opinant

Je me levai pour aller payer au bar, après avoir passé la tornade de reproches de Piers, qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, et ensuite nous fûmes partis pour le petit parc qui était à à peine cinq minutes du centre-ville. Et franchement, devant tout ce calme, je compris très vite pourquoi Piers adorait venir se détendre ici.

Il s'assit sur un banc, et m'invita à le rejoindre.

-Donc ? Qu'avez-vous appris de plus ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel

Je lui donnai les détails que Jake et Ada m'avait donnés sur leur rencontre, et comment ils en étaient venus à vouloir travailler dans le BSAA avec nous. Piers parut surpris, mais je ne saisis pas trop pourquoi. Si les expressions de mon lieutenant étaient faciles à lire, elles étaient plus difficiles à expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en déduisez ? lui demandai-je, voyant qu'il ne disait rien

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer.

-Allez-y, dites-moi tout, Piers, insistai-je gentiment

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Plus je les entends parler, et plus j'ai l'impression que leur récit est préparé.

-Vous voyez le mal partout, soupirai-je. Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas croire que ces jeunes gens veulent vraiment nous aider dans la lutte contre…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, capitaine, me coupa Piers. Je dis juste que les raisons pour lesquelles ils le font ne sont pas forcément celles qu'ils nous ont dites.

-Et ? dis-je d'un ton sceptique. L'important c'est qu'ils nous aident, non ?

-Vous êtes trop naïf, Chris.

Pour la première fois depuis on bon moment, il n'y avait ni gêne, ni amabilité, ni enthousiasme dans la façon dont Piers a dit mon prénom. Ça me rendit un peu triste, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Je n'irais par jusqu'à dire 'comme d'habitude', mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité. Cependant, il sembla se rendre compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il venait de perdre son ton professionnel, ou même amical, car il m'offrit un regard confus, comme une fois sur deux quand il m'engueulait.

-Désolé capitaine, balbutia-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

-Chris, c'était bien, dis-je. Et vous avez raison, pas la peine de vous excuser.

-Il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous promets que je serai prudent, et je compte sur vous pour surveiller mes arrières, comme d'habitude. D'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Piers en opinant

Après ces bons mots, qui venaient du fond du cœur, j'eus une sorte de révélation. C'était vrai, maintenant que j'y pensais, que Piers et moi ne nous quittions que rarement, même en dehors des missions. Mais c'est ce que font les amis, non ? Les gens qui pensaient que nous avions une relation amoureuse devaient avoir un esprit assez mal placé. Pas complètement insensé, mais mal placé. Je supposai alors que c'était aussi ce genre de rumeur qui circulait lorsque Jill et moi étions inséparables à nos débuts. Et là aussi, les rumeurs étaient infondées. Enfin bref.

Nous sommes restes encore une dizaine de minutes dans le parc à échanger des banalités, avant que mon second me rappelle à l'ordre, en me rappelant que j'avais sans doute du boulot à faire. Lui aussi, sans doute, mais il faisait toujours passer mes besoins et ma carrière avant les siens, c'était très noble de sa part. Un peu déplacé, aussi, mais comme d'habitude, encore, rien de ce que je disais décourageait Piers. Nous sommes donc rentrés à la base, mais ce n'était pas du boulot qui m'attendait dans mon bureau. Enfin, pas exactement. Une de mes nouvelles recrues était assise à ma place, presque cachée par un tas de fiches administratives.

-Ada ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?

-Rebonjour capitaine, me répondit Ada d'un ton professionnel qui semblait habituel. Je vous cherchais, figurez-vous, et on m'a dit que vous étiez sorti. Alors au lieu de vous courir après, je suis venue ici, et j'ai été autorisée à régler vos papiers en vous attendant.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, dis-je un peu pris de court en voyant la grosse pile de papiers. Mais pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

-Quand avez-vous vu Jake pour la dernière fois ?

-Après la pause du déjeuner, me souvins-je. Il m'a dit que vous alliez voir un ami à vous, ensemble.

-Je suis effectivement allée voir un ami, mais Jake n'est pas venu avec moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, et Ada poussa un soupir. Moi, ça m'étonnait un peu, mais ça ne me gênait pas réellement non plus. Les soldats sous mes ordres font ce qu'ils veulent pendant leurs permissions, tant que je n'ai pas d'appels de la police ou un truc du genre. Mais Ada, elle, semblait contrariée. Son visage ne trahissait rien, mais je le sentais rien que dans sa manière de soupirer. Je n'avais donc pas tort en supposant que ces deux-là étaient rarement séparés, car quand ils l'étaient, l'un des deux cherchait l'autre. Ça me fit un petit peu sourire.

-J'ai raté quelque chose de drôle ? dit Ada d'un ton curieux

-Non. Je trouve touchant le fait que vous cherchiez à toujours être ensemble, admis-je

-'Touchant' n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est d'utilité publique, disons. Cet enfant ne serait rien sans moi, ricana-t-elle

-Je vois, dis-je, amusé aussi. Permettez-vous que je reprenne ma place ?

-C'est vous le capitaine, capitaine, dit Ada en se levant de ma chaise

Ada et moi partîmes donc pour échanger de place, et le temps que je m'asseye, elle avait déjà disparu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, pour le coup. Je n'avais plus grand-chose à dire, mais je préférais quand même me séparer de mes interlocuteurs d'une manière un peu plus formelle. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais bon. Une fois assis, je vis un post-it rouge dépasser de mes dossiers et je devinai assez vite comment il était apparu là. Dessus, il y avait marqué, en noir 'retrouvez-moi à huit heures dans ma chambre, après le repas du soir. A.W.'. Bizarrement, je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ada avait les mêmes initiales que mon ancien capitaine, et, ironiquement, ça me fit frissonner. Je compris, du coup, pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite, et je me demandai de quoi elle voulait me parler. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, il était deux heures et demie. Et comme Ada avait évacué mon problème de papiers, je n'avais rien à faire. Alors je me mis à lire les notes que je n'avais plus à faire. J'ai fini vers trois heures et demie, et, en un clin d'œil - au sens propre - il était sept heures. Oui, en gros, je me suis endormi comme un petit vieux, et il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger.

Comme tous les soirs, le réfectoire était plus vide que le midi, et ce pour différentes raisons, selon moi. La plus évidente serait que certains soldats veulent jouer aux durs et pour ce faire, ils ne mangent pas le soir. D'autres sont occupés, car les activités du BSAA permettent des doubles cursus, et d'autres mangent tout simplement dehors, entre eux. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ils le faisaient plus le soir que le midi, en revanche, mais apparemment, c'était un fait. Je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas voir Jake et Ada, du coup, alors je retrouvai Piers à notre table habituelle.

-Salut, lui dis-je en m'asseyant

-Bonsoir capitaine, dit Piers, ayant retrouvé son masque professionnel. Vous avez perdu les recrues ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que je ne suis pas leur père.

-Vous seriez surpris de savoir le nombre de jeunes soldats qui vous considèrent comme tel, dit Piers d'un ton amusé. On peut dire que vous cherchez un peu, aussi.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas, ricanai-je

-Pas du tout. J'ai déjà un père, alors…

-Et donc ? Comment me considérez-vous ?

Le masque professionnel de Piers s'effondra d'un seul coup. Je m'estimais dans le droit de le savoir, étant donné que j'avais déjà dit à Piers ce que je pensais de lui cet après-midi. Cependant, Piers ne dit rien, et je ne sus pas dire si c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait ou parce que ma question l'embarrassait. Je savais que mon lieutenant n'était pas quelqu'un de très sentimental, alors j'avais dû le prendre un peu de court. Donc je le laissai encore mariner un peu.

-Eh bien euh… Je suis votre ami, évidemment, balbutia Piers

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, mais je ferais avec, dis-je en retenant mon hilarité

Nous avons changé de sujet, finalement, pour reprendre un sujet un peu plus bateau, comme ce que nous avions chacun fait de notre temps depuis notre séparation cet après-midi. Lui avait été en salle d'entraînement pour former son équipe de tireurs d'élites. Tout le monde trouvait impressionnant qu'il ait sa propre équipe en étant aussi jeune, sachant qu'en plus un tiers des membres de son équipe étaient plus vieux que lui. J'eus un étrange accès de fierté, d'ailleurs, comme d'habitude quand Piers me parlait de ses activités. Quant à moi, je racontai qu'Ada avait réglé mes papiers à ma place, ce qui fit bien rire Piers.

-Evaluations parfaites, répéta Piers d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-Je fais quoi ? Je la place sur la liste d'attente pour prendre ma place ? m'esclaffai-je

-Il y a qui d'autre sur cette liste ?

-Seulement vous, dis-je en souriant

-Ah, dit Piers d'un ton gêné en tournant le regard

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, et finalement, je n'eus même pas à changer de sujet, car Piers le fit avant moi. Je lui avais déjà parlé de ma retraite, évidemment, même si ce n'était encore qu'un projet comme un autre. Je me souviens même que, quand je lui en avais parlé, il m'avait avoué qu'il espérait rester sous mes ordres aussi longtemps que possible, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il paraissait surpris que, non seulement j'envisage de quitter le métier, mais que, en plus, ce soit lui qui prenne la relève. Je trouvais qu'il le méritait, bien sûr, mais lui pensait qu'il n'était pas prêt, apparemment. Moi je trouvais qu'il l'était, mais nous n'en étions pas encore là.

-Quelle heure est-il ? lui demandai-je, à brûle pourpoint

-Huit heures moins le quart. Pourquoi ?

-Ada m'a donné rendez-vous à huit heures dans sa chambre, admis-je. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle veut me parler, mais je crois avoir compris que Jake ne serait pas présent.

-Ah d'accord, opina Piers. Vous allez y aller maintenant ?

-Je pense. A demain.

-A demain capitaine.

Piers me fit un salut militaire, que je lui rendis, et je me levais pour aller déposer mon plateau. Ce système scolaire de cantine avait ce côté pratique, il fallait l'avouer. Enfin bref, je sortis du réfectoire, saluant les recrues qui mangeaient toutes ensembles et ne pouvant m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Piers m'a dit juste un peu plus tôt, et je fus parti vers ma chambre.


	8. Umbrella Reverse (chapitre 2 : Piers)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**En fin de compte, voici le deuxième chapitre de 'Umbrella Reverse'. Je me suis permis d'accélérer sur celui-là, car ce sera une histoire plus courte que les deux autres dont j'ai publié deux chapitres, et vous verrez assez vite où je veux en venir. En quelque sorte. Sûrement. Dans le prochain chapitre.**

**En tous cas, je bosse toujours sur les derniers chapitre de 'Code Nivans', ainsi que sur le premier chapitre de 'C-Terrors', alors vous ne resterez pas longtemps sans lecture. Je vous le... dis ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

-Ouais, dis-je en souriant malgré moi. Amis.

Ma main resta dans celle de Chris pendant encore quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne la lâche. Je remis mes mains dans mes poches par réflexe, mais il ne sembla pas relever. Je ne m'expliquai toujours pas, en revanche, la bonne impression qu'il me donnait depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais bientôt reprendre le boulot, moi, dis-je plutôt

-Oui, moi aussi, répliqua Chris en regardant sa montre. Alors allons-y.

Chris tourna les talons, et je le suivis. Il voulait sans doute me raccompagner jusqu'à mon labo, ce qui était gentil de sa part. Comme l'autre soir, où il avait voulu me raccompagner chez moi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous nous sommes donc séparés devant mon lieu de travail, et il me demanda, sans doute sans aucune arrière pensée, à quelle heure je terminais. Je décidai, encore une fois, de lui dire la vérité, en lui disant que je finissais mon job à sept heures. Lui finissait à six heures, alors il me promit, avec un sourire qui me plut un peu trop, qu'il serait là à m'attendre. Pour le coup, ça m'arrangeait, parce que lui était décidé à m'attendre une heure. Mais moi, est-ce que je l'aurais été ? Je n'en étais pas sûr.

Je fus de nouveau à l'accueil de mon labo pharmaceutique presque en retard. Sherry m'attendait près de l'entrée, comme d'habitude. J'avisais son air sérieux, je savais que j'allais m'en prendre plein la figure. J'eus presque envie de faire demi-tour, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle gâche mon année parce que je n'étais pas venu une fois pour l'esquiver. Alors j'avalai bruyamment ma salive avant de me diriger vers elle, toujours les mains nerveusement dans ma poche. Étonnamment, quand je m'approchai, elle commença à me sourire.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as l'air… changé.

-On en discutera plus tard. Allons-y, ou le prof va nous engueuler plus fort que tu ne le feras jamais.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Sherry avec un rire que je ne compris pas

Résultat, on a presque couru pour ne pas arriver en retard dans la salle d'étude. Sherry et moi retournâmes à notre place, et ma partenaire de laboratoire m'accueillit avec un air neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? lui demandai-je

-Tu le sais très bien ce que tu as fait, Piers, me dit-elle d'un ton énervé

-Non. Eclaire-moi.

-Tu m'as fait attendre, idiot !

Deborah se marra bien fort, sans doute amusée par mon expression de complète incompréhension, et le professeur entra dans la classe. Comme d'habitude, un silence de mort retentit à ce moment précis. Le pouvoir de persuasion silencieuse de cette femme était impressionnant. Je comprenais d'où Sherry tenait son espèce de pouvoir d'overlord qui faisait que je faisais toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin. Je me concentrai sur l'expérience que Deborah et moi faisions ce jour-là, le tout sans trop penser à Chris. Je ne suis pas sûr que le docteur Birkin apprécie que je foute en l'air une autre de ses précieuses théories sur l'évolution des virus.

L'après-midi passa beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais, et, au final, alors que je voulais penser moins à Chris, en réalité, j'y ai pensé encore plus. Le tout sans rien gâcher cette fois, heureusement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de considérer sa proposition de m'aider dans tous les sens dans ma tête, et j'ai fini par me dire : pourquoi pas ? Il me semblait tout à fait le type de personne qui aide son prochain, tout ça. Mais j'en connaissais une qui ne serait pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, j'avais deviné, devant l'étonnement de Chris en me voyant à son travail, qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé. Mais tant pis. J'avais déjà décidé de prendre le risque.

-Allô ? La Terre appelle Piers !

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je regardais bêtement vers le plafond, comme à chaque fois que je me perdais dans mes pensées selon les deux personnes que je fréquentais le plus et qui étaient là, devant moi.

-Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? dis-je à Deborah, qui m'avait réveillé

-Oui. Je t'ai demandé si tu rentrais avec moi ce soir.

-Non, désolé. J'ai autre chose de prévu.

Sherry partit la première, et son silence me faisait peur.

-Oh. Ok, dit Deborah. A demain alors.

Elle me fit un câlin rapide et partit à toute vitesse, sans doute pour rattraper Sherry. Quant à moi, je poussai un soupir, et je me dirigeai plus lentement que nécessaire vers la sortie, devant laquelle j'avais rendez-vous avec mon destin. Chris m'attendait bel et bien, et je voyais Sherry et Deborah, de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Chris d'un ton conciliant. Et on peut se tutoyer, non ?

-Euh… Ouais, dis-je, étonné par sa franchise. Tu voulais faire quelque chose de précis ?

-Non. Juste te raccompagner. Et toi ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Je n'avais même pas prévu qu'on se verrait ce soir, admis-je

Chris eut un rire, qui me semblait gêné, et au final, nous fûmes partis pour aller vers chez moi.

-Au fait, où habites-tu ? lui demandai-je

-Juste un peu plus loin. De l'autre côté du centre ville. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me gênerait que tu me raccompagnes alors que tu habites à l'autre bout.

-Moi ça ne me gênerait pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ok ? dit-il avec un beau sourire

-Euh… Ok, balbutiai-je

Là encore, je fus surpris par son enthousiasme. Il m'avait paru évident, un peu après notre rencontre, qu'il avait été aussi intrigué par moi que moi par lui, mais là, c'était différent. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me faisait du rentre dedans. Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que Sherry m'avait dit sur les risques, mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

-Au fait, sommes-nous plus tard ? demanda soudain Chris

-Comment ça ?

-Me parleras-tu des problèmes qui font que toi et ta copine ne voulez pas qu'on se fréquente ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas. C'est qu'on ne peut pas, le corrigeai-je

-Je ne vois pas de grande différence, dit Chris en levant un sourcil

-Il y en a une, Chris. J'adorerais qu'on puisse réellement être amis, comme tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ça ne dépend pas que de toi et moi.

-Je comprendrais sans doute mieux si tu finissais par m'expliquer.

Je ne répondis rien, sans m'arrêter de marcher. Et Chris me fit une piqûre de rappel quand nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi. J'avais beau me dire que j'étais prêt à lui en parler, j'avais toujours du mal. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de m'ouvrir comme ça, depuis Deborah. Et encore, avec elle, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais Chris avait ce truc qui faisait qu'il inspirait la confiance.

-Je préférerais qu'on en parle ailleurs, dis-je

-Encore ? Où ?

-Il y a un parc désert pas loin. Suis-moi.

Nous fûmes donc repartis, une fois que Chris eut fini de manifester son amusement quant au fait que j'aimais bien lui parler dans des endroits tranquille. Comme s'il avait peur que je l'agresse, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Sans doute à cause de l'anecdote pas tellement amusante de notre première rencontre. En parlant de ça, je m'étonnais un peu que, lui, n'en reparle pas. Bon, mes blessures étaient quasiment guéries et invisibles, mais quand même.

Une fois au parc, je m'asseyais sur une des balançoires, et Chris s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était par rapport à ce que j'étais, pas vrai ? commençai-je

-Oui, c'est ça. Que voulais-tu dire ?

-Eh bien c'est parce que l'expression "Les pêchés du père coulent dans les veines du fils" s'applique à moi. Dans une certaine mesure.

-Quelque chose par rapport à tes parents, donc, comprit Chris. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom de famille ?

Il n'y a pas à dire, Chris est plus perspicace qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Oui, c'est pour ça. Je m'appelle Piers Birkin.

En tant qu'agent pour le BSAA, je savais que Chris connaîtrait ce nom. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, qui trahissaient son débat intérieur. Est-ce qu'il allait me juger, lui aussi, comme tous les autres, à cause du bordel que mes parents avaient foutu à Raccoon City il y a cinq ans ?

-Tu es… le fils de William et Annette Birkin ? bégaya Chris

-Oui.

Je ne lui dis pas tout de suite que j'avais été adopté quand j'avais cinq ans. J'attendis de voir comment il prendrait la nouvelle telle quelle. Sa réaction me surprit.

-Mais tu ne travailles pas pour Umbrella, si ? tenta-t-il

-Pour quel laboratoire crois-tu que je travaille ?

-Ah.

Et paf, deuxième information cinglante dans sa tronche. Quelque part, tant mieux. C'était bel et bien un bon moyen de me rendre compte de la loyauté que Chris voulait avoir envers moi, et de voir s'il était aussi digne de confiance que je le pensais. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, sans doute histoire de digérer, et, là encore, il ne dit pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ton amie était aussi déterminée dans l'idée de m'éloigner de toi ?

Les questions qu'ils posaient à chaque fois n'avaient aucun rapport avec les informations que je venais de lui donner. Je compris qu'il souhaitait refaire lui-même le puzzle que j'avais instauré dans son esprit.

-Pas mon amie, commençai-je par le corriger. Ma sœur, Sherry. Et si elle est aussi déterminée, comme tu dis, c'est parce que le BSAA a tué son petit-ami il y a deux ans.

-Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé de l'apprendre, dit Chris en baissant les yeux

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

A vrai dire, la logique aurait voulu que j'en veuille au BSAA, moi aussi. Surtout qu, moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup Jake. Mais je me dis tout simplement que moi, qui ne voulais pas être jugé pour ce que j'étais, je n'avais certainement pas l'envie, et encore moins le droit, de juger les gens pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Et puis… Comment étais-je supposé pourvoir en vouloir à Chris, après la cinglante amertume que j'ai entendue dans ses excuses ?

-Mais ça ne tient pas debout, reprit-il une bonne minute plus tard. Tu disais que les gens te jugeaient pour ce que tu n'étais pas, et là, tu viens de me dire que tu travailles bel et bien pour Umbrella.

-Je t'ai dit ça pour te tester, dis-je. En réalité, j'ai été adopté par Annette Birkin quand j'étais petit, et Sherry et moi jouons un double jeu dangereux, en étant des indics pour le FBC. Certains membres d'Umbrella l'ont découvert, ce qui fait que nous sommes recherchés à la fois par le BSAA et par Umbrella.

-Quand même, dit Chris avec un rire gêné

-Tu comprends le danger, maintenant ? dis-je. S'ils apprennent que je traîne avec toi, tu auras sans doute Umbrella au cul. Plus que nécessaire, ajoutai-je, voyant qu'il allait répondre

-Je vois, dit-il d'un ton pensif

Chris se plongea dans un silence méditatif, sans doute en train de faire ou de refaire le tri dans ce que je venais de lui dire, et, finalement, il me donna la réponse que j'espérais pas si secrètement que ça.

-Je me fiche pas mal de tes activités professionnelles ou du caractère de tes parents, Piers. On peut quand même bien s'entendre, tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à des innocents. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu, dis-je, plus que satisfait mais sans rien trahir

Chris poussa un soupir, en se balançant négligemment sur la balançoire, et je me surpris à faire mécaniquement de même. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve romantique pour adolescente, mais, heureusement, le cœur n'y était pas. Ce serait carrément malsain.

Au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés à échanger des banalités, comme ce qu'on faisait réellement dans la vie, comment s'était passé notre journée, et autres, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, la nuit était déjà bien tombée - normal pour un mois de décembre - mais je ne vis l'heure que quand mon portable vibra violemment dans ma poche. C'était Sherry qui me demandait ce que je foutais, et il était quasiment huit heures et demie. Alors que j'étais sortie du labo à six heures. Classe.

-Tu dois y aller ? devina Chris en voyant ma tête, sans doute

-Ouais. Je peux voir ton téléphone, deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr.

Chris me tendit son portable, et je tapotai, rapide comme l'éclair, quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait pas avant un moment, à mon humble avis. Je lui rendis, et il m'offrit un regard intrigué.

-Mon numéro, expliquai-je. Je t'ai donné mon numéro.

-Ah, merci. Tu ne veux pas le mien ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message dans deux heures. A la prochaine.

Je me levai d'un bond, pour ainsi dire, et je me cassai du parc avant que Chris n'aie le temps de répondre, ou même de réagir. C'était un grand garçon, il s'en remettrait. En une dizaine de minutes, je fus de nouveau chez moi, et deux minutes supplémentaires firent que j'arrivai dans ma chambre pour m'affaler dans mon lit. Bien entendu, le fait de voir les lumières clignoter me fit froid dans le dos, je savais ce que ça signifiait. Un regard vers ma porte me confirma ce que je pensais.

-Que veux-tu ? lançai-je à Sherry, qui ne bougeait pas

-Je pensais que tu étais mature, mais là, j'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence, dit ma sœur en mettant sa tête dans sa main

-J'ai seize ans, Sherry. Ça devait bien arriver.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Piers, dit-elle en venant vers moi. Je t'ai mis en garde, je l'ai mis en garde, et vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. J'ai l'impression de me mettre entre Roméo et Juliette.

Sherry s'assit sur mon lit, au niveau de mes genoux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de bouillir légèrement. Quand je disais que le côté romantique de ma façon de voir les choses était ironique.

-J'ai eu une intuition, me justifiai-je en lui tournant le dos pour cacher ma gêne

-Lui aussi, apparemment. Et tu sais comment on appelle ça, deux personnes qui ont la même intuition sur l'autre en même temps ?

Je regardai Sherry, pour lui faire signe que non. J'avais une certaine appréhension par rapport à sa réponse, et elle ne me déçut pas.

-On appelle ça des âmes sœurs, dit-elle d'un ton moyennement amusé

-Tu es ridicule. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé à toi ?

-Si. Avec Jake.

Comme à chaque fois que Sherry parlait de lui, j'entendais ce profond chagrin dans sa voix, et il se reflétait inexorablement en moi. Cette perte m'avait affecté, aussi, alors je n'osais même pas imaginer comment se sentait Sherry. Et rien que de l'entrevoir, ça me brisait le cœur. D'ailleurs, elle dut voir mon débat intérieur sur mon visage, car elle reprit avec un ton sarcastique.

-Imagine qu'il arrive la même chose à Chris, dit-elle. Là, tu te sens mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la délicieuse souffrance que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un qu'on aime souffre ou meurt par notre faute.

-Je le sais, Sherry.

-Tu le sens, tu le sais, et tu continues de me désobéir. Pourquoi ?

Je baissai les yeux, inutilement car j'étais déjà allongé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas écoutée. Au début je le voulais, mais… La vérité, c'est que, malgré ce que je me répétais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Chris. C'était ridicule. Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais même pas me dire que c'était parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, non. C'était simplement parce qu'il était _entré_ dans ma vie. Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens, et je me mis presque à croire à l'histoire d'âme sœur de Sherry. Elle me l'expliquait elle-même, et elle s'obstinait à l'éloigner de moi. C'était vraiment le comble de l'ironie.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de t'éloigner de Jake, dis-je finalement. J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sherry ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien ce que j'allais dire, parce que c'était elle-même qui me l'a dit, il y a relativement longtemps.

-Parce qu'il vaut mieux connaître le bonheur et le perdre…

-Que ne pas le connaître du tout, me coupa-t-elle. Tu es gonflé de me ressortir mes propres puchlines, dit-elle d'un ton presque amusé

-Je me suis dit que si je n'arrivais pas à te raisonner, toi-même tu y arriverais, ricanai-je

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, petit frère, dit Sherry en riant. Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison.

Je me redressai pour prendre Sherry dans mes bras. Comme ça, sans raison. Ou plutôt si, je savais très bien pourquoi. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Jake. Elle gérait vraiment mieux son chagrin que moi, c'était ridicule. Elle me serra contre elle, en caressant la racine de mes cheveux, au niveau de ma nuque. C'était son moyen à elle de me calmer, et ça marchait presque tout le temps.

-Donc ? Tu vas continuer à voir Chris ? finit par dire Sherry

-Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Il sait ce que je suis, et je continuerai de le voir tant qu'il le voudra.

-Ou alors, tu vas te changer en stalker ? s'esclaffa-t-elle

-Ne sois pas ridicule, bégayai-je

-Allez, bonne nuit mon petit Piers. Demain, nous en reparlerons.

Sherry m'embrassa sur le front et se leva de mon lit avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je retombai le dos sur mon lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. il faudrait que je dorme, je serais debout tôt demain, mais rien à faire. Ma discussion avec Sherry revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Chris, Jake, Sherry, toutes mes données se mélangeaient à une vitesse ahurissante.

Et puis, mon téléphone portable sonna. Numéro inconnu. Je décrochai, un peu méfiant.

-Allô ? dis-je

-Bonsoir Piers, dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite

-Salut Chris, dis-je, soulagé d'un seul coup. J'avais un peu oublié que tu devais m'appeler. Ou plutôt, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'envoies plutôt un message.

-Ah. Eh bien non, moi je préfère parler de voix à voix, tu vois ?

-Je vois, dis-je bêtement amusé par sa répétition

Et là, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, un silence maladroit s'installa entre Chris et moi. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, à bien y penser. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Je crus même l'entendre se racler silencieusement la gorge, et je luttais pour ne pas faire de même. C'est comme ça que je me rendis compte que, en réalité, je voulais lui parler plus. Le problème était que, là, tout de suite, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

-Pourra-t-on se revoir demain ? demanda-t-il finalement

-Si tu veux. Mais je finis les cours à seize heures. Je ne sais pas si…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, me coupa gentiment Chris. Je t'attendrai devant ton école. A demain.

-A demain.

Je raccrochai et je me laissai de nouveau tomber sur mon lit. Je me souvins seulement à ce moment-là que j'avais effectivement dit à Chris où était mon école. Aussi, j'appréhendais déjà l'interrogatoire de Deborah par rapport au fait que je lui ai posé un lapin aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vu avec Chris, comme elle venait de partir avec Sherry. Et bizarrement, juste après ça, je m'endormis à une vitesse surnaturelle.

Le lendemain matin, appelons ça un incroyable retour de karma, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je tombai sur mon père dans la salle à manger. Je lui adressai un vague coucou, auquel il répondit presque sans lever le nez de son café, et j'allai préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je me demandais à quel point il était au courant de ce qui m'arrivait dernièrement, si Sherry avait craché le morceau. Je savais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit à notre mère, pour des raisons évidentes, mais aurait-elle été capable de le dire à notre père ? Je poussai un soupir, et je me dirigeai vers la table pour m'asseoir près de mon père, qui venait d'ouvrir son journal.

-Bonjour papa, lançai-je, tout hasard

-Bonjour Piers, dit-il, sans me regarder. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Bien aussi, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis le temps ?

Mon père prit une gorgée de café, pendant que je réfléchissais. C'était bête, je sais, mais je réfléchis avant de répondre à cette question. Je ne dis donc pas la première chose qui me passait par la tête, évidemment, et optai pour la seconde.

-Deborah fête l'anniversaire de sa sœur la semaine prochaine, le vingt-et-un. Je passerai la soirée et la nuit chez elle, et je rentrerai le lendemain, avant midi.

-Ta sœur n'est pas invitée ? dit papa d'un ton suspicieux

-Si. Mais elle a autre chose de prévu.

-Quelque chose d'important ?

-Je suppose, oui, dis-je en haussant les épaules. En tous cas, elle ne m'a pas donné les détails.

Mes parents n'étaient évidemment pas au courant du double jeu de Sherry et moi, en tant que figures importantes d'Umbrella. Je ne pus donc pas dire à mon père qu'elle allait voir le directeur du FBC pour notre rapport mensuel mercredi prochain. Cependant, j'ai dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, car mon père me fixa avec encore plus de suspicion.

-C'est vrai que ta sœur est une cachottière, elle tient ça de sa mère. Et toi, fils, que me caches-tu ?

Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers, et mon père dut le voir car il sourit. Et quand William Birkin souriait, ce n'était jamais bon signe. C'était un sourire calculateur et presque carnassier, que je ne voyais pas souvent mais que je connaissais bien, car Sherry avait parfois le même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te cache quelque chose ? tentai-je

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton petit-déjeuner, pour commencer. Et c'est la première fois depuis une éternité qu'on discute aussi longtemps. J'en déduis donc que tu meubles parce que tu as peur de dire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas dire. Ai-je bon ?

-Oui, soupirai-je

-Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus conciliant

-Pas pour le moment, admis-je. Je t'en parlerai quand j'aurai moins de doutes.

-Comme tu veux.

Mon père se replongea dans son journal, et, dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra. Je lançai un regard à mon père, qui n'avait pas réagi, et je sortis de la salle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était Chris, qui me proposait de m'attendre devant chez moi pour me déposer à l'école. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Sherry, qui dormait encore à poings fermés, je lui dis qu'on devrait plutôt se rejoindre au niveau du parc où nous nous sommes vus le soir précédent. Il a répondu tout de suite qu'il était d'accord. Je laissai échapper un soupir, et je retournai dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. Je me surpris à dévaler les escaliers pour aller à mon rendez-vous, pour ainsi dire, et je vis, au regard de mon père qui me regardait passer, que la conversation était loin d'être terminée.

En quelques minutes, je fus de retour au parc. Chris m'attendait déjà, sur la même balançoire que pendant notre dernière entrevue. Il se leva quand il me vit, et vint vers moi pour me tendre la main.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-il d'un ton poli qui semblait habituel

-Bonjour Chris, dis-je en lui serrant la main. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, merci, dit-il avec un sourire. Et toi ?

-Pas trop mal. Je crois que j'ai avalé mon petit-déjeuner de travers.

Chris rit. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?

Cependant, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et il me déposa à mon école, en me promettant de revenir me chercher au même endroit demain matin.

-On ne se voit pas ce soir ? laissai-je échapper

-Non, ce soir je ne peux pas. Et puis… n'abusons pas des bonnes choses, hein ?

J'allais répondre quelque chose, mais il me coupa la parole, pour ainsi dire, lorsqu'il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Il partit, en me faisant un signe de la main, et je ne sus trop pourquoi mon cerveau a eu autant de mal à redémarrer, pour le coup. En tous cas une chose était sûre : il était _vraiment _trop tard pour revenir en arrière.


	9. C-Terrors (Chapitre 1 : Jesse)

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de la 'campagne' (blagounette XD *va mourir*) de Jesse, dans cette aventure que sera 'C-Terrors'.**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui. C'est un demi AU, dans le sens où je reprendrais ici certains (beaucoup, en réalité) éléments de Resident Evil 6, comme dans 'Code Nivans'. ****La différence était que, étant donné que je vais sévir du point de vue de personnages que j'ai créés, il y aura également pas mal d'événements improvisés, pour le coup, ainsi que d'autres OC, probablement, qui donneront eux aussi leur impulsion à l'histoire pas si originale des héros principaux. Mais il est fort probable que ceux qui connaissent le jeu s'ennuient un chouïa pendant certaines phases de la narration. Vous voilà prévenus ^^**

**Le deuxième chapitre, le premier de la campagne de Catherine, est en cours d'écriture aussi. Il ne devrait pas tarder.**

**Bonne lecture quand même ^^**

* * *

Ces derniers temps, la prison européenne dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis trois ans maintenant était devenue étrangement calme. D'habitude, il y avait au moins ce type assez cool qui venait discuter avec moi, mais là rien. Je tournai en rond dans ma cellule comme un hamster en cage. Au final, le silence fut brisé par mon pote le garde qui est venu ouvrir la porte de ma cellule.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je, en analysant son expression tordue par la douleur

-Va-t-en Jesse ! articula-t-il en se tenant le cou. Cours et ne t'arrête pas !

-Quoi ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me mit son taser et son pistolet dans les mains et me poussa vers la sortie de la pièce. Bon. Dans les couloirs, en mettant mes deux armes de fortune à ma ceinture, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait toujours personne. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus étrange. J'aurais dû être content de sortir douze ans en avance, mais je trouvais ça trop étrange pour être vrai.

Une fois dans l'aile ouest de la prison, près de là où était la sortie, je crus comprendre pourquoi tout était silencieux. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche comme par réflexe en voyant la douzaine de cadavres sanguinolents qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Oh merde, laissai-je échapper

Je m'approchai du premier cadavre que je croisai, et je vis la cause évidente de la mort. La gorge de la pauvre femme avait été dévorée, comme si les cannibales ça courait les rues. Je regardai les autres cadavres, malgré une partie de moi qui me hurlait de me casser. Mais ma partie curieuse était plus forte. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Les autres corps présentaient les mêmes blessures, mais pas forcément sur la gorge. En tous cas, c'était vraiment une boucherie. Je me dirigeai finalement vers la sortie, et j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir d'où je venais. Je me retournai, et je vis le garde de ma cellule marcher lentement vers moi, la tête penchée en avant.

-Vous allez bien ? dis-je en voyant qu'il boitait

Je m'approchai de lui, et il émit un rugissement en essayant de m'attraper. Je reculai, son visage était en train de se disloquer. Je retins une manifestation de surprise quelconque, et je mis ma main sur la matraque de mon ancien camarade de taule. Il essaya de m'attraper une nouvelle fois, et je réussis à le pousser vers une des tables qui était dans l'entrée. Je fonçai vers lui, la matraque à la main, et tentai de lui mettre un coup sur la tête, en espérant l'assommer. Sauf que, à la place, sa tête éclata en morceaux. Je mis de nouveau ma main devant ma bouche, de dégoût cette fois. Je manquai de vomir, à vrai dire. Et je fus encouragé à sortir une fois pour toutes du bâtiment lorsque tous les 'cadavres' se relevèrent en même temps dans le hall d'entrée.

Finalement, dehors, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Les gens couraient partout en hurlant, et, au loin, je crus voir un fourgon de l'armée. Pour une fois qu'ils sont à l'heure. Bien évidemment, vu ma tenue de prisonnier, je me dis qu'il était peut-être mieux de les éviter, mais d'un autre côté, vu la situation, ils allaient peut-être m'aider. Je me dirigeai donc vers eux, en espérant que la situation précaire dans laquelle mon quartier était les ferait oublier les petits différends que nous avons eu dans le passé. Sauf qu'en fin de compte, je n'eus même pas le temps de les atteindre. Une bande de types louches armés jusqu'aux dents en a décidé autrement. Du coup, pour éviter de me faire tuer, je suis entré dans un bâtiment au pif, en espérant me mettre à l'abri, mais ils étaient partout. Je courais dans tous les sens comme un dératé, en espérant finir par les semer.

Au bout d'un moment, ce que je ne pensais pas qui arriverait arriva : je tombai sur d'autres survivants. Un grand rouquin et une petite blonde étaient en train de parlementer, apparemment. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, et qu'ils furent partis pour s'en aller, je les interpellai. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, mais seul le type avait une arme à la main, et ne manqua pas de remarquer celle à ma ceinture. Dont je ne m'étais toujours pas servi, d'ailleurs, et j'espérais que ça allait continuer. Même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions.

-Du calme, Jake, dit la blondinette. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas infecté.

-Mouais, répliqua l'autre en détendant sa main sur son arme

-Je m'appelle Jesse, me présentai-je. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ici ?

-Sherry, me répondit la demoiselle. C'est compliqué, et il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. Je vous raconterai tout en chemin, d'accord ?

-D'accord, opinai-je

-Attends, il vient avec nous ? dit Jake d'un ton incrédule

-On ne peut pas juste partir en le laissant là, Jake, répondit Sherry. Ce ne serait pas juste.

-Si tu le dis, dit Jake d'un ton las en haussant les épaules. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

Jake partit le premier, avant même d'entendre ma réponse ou même mon approbation, et Sherry et moi nous sommes regardés avant de le suivre. Là, comme promis, elle me fit un topo, entrecoupé de pauses où nous devions courir plus vite ou tirer sur des mutants. Apparemment, ils avaient même un nom : J'avo. Un nom local, d'après la prononciation, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait, et Sherry non plus. Ils étaient apparus quelques semaines auparavant, et étaient le résultat d'expériences humaines sur un virus qui s'appelait le virus C. Elle finit le topo en me disant à quel point il était capital qu'elle ramène Jake en Amérique. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, elle restait évasive, comme si c'était un secret d'État. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, car j'ai appris peu après que Sherry était un agent de la sécurité nationale américaine.

Lorsque nous fûmes bel et bien dehors, je remarquai à quel point c'était le chaos dans le coin. Apparemment, les J'avos, comme les avait appelés Sherry, étaient une réelle menace, contrairement aux espèces de loques que j'avais vues dans ma prison. Après en avoir croisés quelques uns, je compris qu'ils étaient bien plus intelligents, ils esquivaient certaines de nos attaques, et certains avaient même des mitraillettes. J'ai appris, par la suite, que Jake était un membre d'un groupe mercenaire local, et qu'il était le seul membre à ne pas être devenu un J'avo. Je me mis à penser que c'était sans doute pour ça que Sherry tenait tant à le garder en vie. Peut-être savait-il des choses. Enfin bref, je ne voulais ni ne pouvais en savoir plus.

Un peu plus tard, nous avons été obligés, par des roquettes tirées par des hélicoptères, à rentrer dans des bâtiments. Et après avoir tué un énième de ces monstres, un autre arriva. Bien plus grand et plus musculeux, doté d'un bras mécanique, avec lequel il mettait en pièce humains comme J'avos. On a essayé de lui tirer dessus, mais il continuait de nous courser, alors on s'est mis à courir. Jake a même tenté de tirer dans un réservoir d'essence, qui était là comme par miracle, pour provoquer une explosion, mais rien n'y faisait. Au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une autre structure, dans laquelle nous avons réussi à semer la créature.

-C'était quoi ça ? demandai-je

-Sans doute une forme avancée de J'avo, dit Sherry en rechargeant son arme. Et apparemment, il en a après Jake. Il faut qu'on quitte le pays le plus vite possible.

-Quelle plaie d'être une célébrité, dit Jake d'un ton plus que cynique

-Comment comptez-vous rentrer aux Etats-Unis ? demandai-je à Sherry

-Si l'armée est là, je suis en droit de leur réclamer de l'aide. En tant que représentante des affaires de sécurité nationale, je suis sans doute plus gradée que la plupart d'entre eux.

-Pratique, dit Jake alors que je le pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Au lieu de répondre, Sherry passa devant, et nous la suivîmes. Nous fûmes en dehors du bâtiment en un rien de temps, et Sherry dégaina son emblème de sécurité du territoire, ce qui sembla effectivement calmer les militaires en ébullition. Nous arrivâmes devant un soldat, plus grand et plus baraqué que les autres, qui sembla regarder Sherry avec intérêt alors qu'elle se présentait.

-Sherry Birkin ? répéta-t-il. Vous étiez à Raccoon City.

Sherry baissa son insigne, surprise d'entendre ce nom, apparemment. Je lançai un regard intrigué à Jake, qui haussa les épaules. Donc il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

-Comment vous le savez ? demanda Sherry

-Claire, dit simplement le type

-Attendez, dit Sherry en recollant les morceaux. Êtes-vous Chris ?

-Oui. Ma sœur m'a tout dit à votre sujet.

-Chris, l'appela un autre soldat juste à côté de lui. Cet homme est un insurgé, dit-il en montrant Jake. Et celui là un prisonnier politique, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Sherry. Mais ils sont sous la protection du gouvernement américain. Ils ne représentent aucune menace pour le BSAA.

J'envoyai un geste innocent aux militaires, qui me regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension. C'était gentil à Sherry de m'inclure dans son histoire de protection. Apparemment, elle était déterminée à me sortir de ce bourbier. Mais alors que je me réjouissais intérieurement, Jake, lui, avait pris cette remarque autrement.

-Sauf si on me paie pour l'être, dit-il d'un ton arrogant en frottant négligemment sa manche, comme pour en enlever la poussière

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'énerva le soldat à côté de Chris

Au moment où je me disais qu'il faudrait sans doute que je calme le jeu, en fin de compte, il se calma de lui-même. Au lieu de répondre, Jake se mit à fixer Chris. Je remarquai en même temps que Jake que Chris le dévisageait. Entre eux, Sherry et moi nous regardâmes, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Quoi ? dit Jake

-Rien, répliqua Chris

A ce moment-là, Chris sembla recevoir un ordre par radio, car il marmonna quelque chose du genre 'Bien reçu'. Ensuite, un bruit d'hélicoptère retentit dans les ruelles où nous étions, et effectivement, un hélicoptère apparut. Un hélicoptère transportant un énorme monstre. Bien plus gros que celui qui nous poursuivait un peu plus tôt - une fois largué, il était facile de voir qu'il faisait la même taille que les bâtiments autour de nous. Pour couronner le tout, il a atterri juste devant nous, et a poussé un rugissement qui aurait presque pu nous faire nous envoler. Tous les militaires de l'assistance ont commencé à faire feu, et seul Chris est venu vers Sherry et moi.

-Mettez-vous à l'abri, nous dit-il. Nous discuterons plus tard.

-Non. On va vous aider Chris, déclara Sherry

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Jake, alors que je le pensais

-Hors de question, dit Chris en sourcillant. Vous devez aller en sécurité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rétorqua Sherry. Je sais me défendre, et vous avez besoin d'aide.

Chris finit par céder, et opina, avant de partir, suivi par Sherry. Comme pour approuver, Jake dégaina à son tour, et me jeta un regard dépité, avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai un peu de mauvaise grâce. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de risquer ma vie comme ça, mais j'avais encore moins envie de laisser tomber Sherry et Jake.

-Bon sang, soupira ce dernier. Mes chances de survie étaient sans doute plus élevées quand j'étais un soldat de fortune.

-Pareil ici, répondis-je

-Tu étais un mercenaire aussi ?

-Oui. Avant de me faire arrêter il y a trois ans. Mais je n'avais que rarement eu besoin d'utiliser des armes à feu avant.

-Voilà qui est rassurant, ricana Jake. Allez viens, on va passer pour des lâches si on laisse la nana se débrouiller seule.

-Je te suis.

Nous partîmes donc à la poursuite de Sherry, qui suivait Chris et son petit peloton de tête, celui qui semblait être son second et un autre, dans des bâtiments en ruines, non loin de là où l'énorme abomination faisait rage. Dans tous les sens du terme. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une tourelle, contrôlée par un de ces J'avos, et, une fois que Chris l'a descendu, le troisième soldat, celui avec le bonnet, s'agenouilla près de la dite tourelle.

-Je place les charges explosives, dit-il. Donnez-moi un peu de temps.

Ah, c'était donc ça ? Pendant que celui-ci pose des bombes sur les tourelles, on doit le couvrir, et, accessoirement, rester en vie. Seulement, le monstre géant sembla remarquer ce que nous faisions, car, en plus des J'avos qui apparaissaient d'on ne sait où, il sembla se concentrer sur nous. Pendant que Jake et moi on s'occupait des types qui arrivaient, Sherry, Chris et Piers - j'avais réussi à intercepter son nom durant un échange entre Chris et lui - continuaient de faire feu sur l'arme géante, qui finit par poser un genou à terre et la main juste à côté de nous. Et là, j'assistai à un spectacle un peu surréaliste. Sherry courut sur le bras du monstre pour arriver sur son dos, et, après un effort conséquent, elle arracha une sorte de grosse épine de la colonne de la créature pour la planter dans la partie rouge qui semblait être son point faible. Le monstre hurla de douleur, et Sherry redescendit en sautant du dos.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda Jake d'un ton compatissant qui respirait l'ironie

-Je ne sais pas trop, admis-je

Il ricana et nous nous mîmes de nouveau au boulot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Sherry avec de grands yeux lorsqu'elle revint vers nous, et au final, l'expert en explosifs se redressa.

-C'est bon, c'est fait ! Reculez ! s'écria-t-il

Tout le monde rentra dans le bâtiment, alors que le bruit pas si sourd que ça d'une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Tout le convoi se mit alors en route, car, selon ce que j'ai compris, il y avait encore deux tourelles du même genre à faire sauter.

La suite des opérations fut un peu répétitive, pour l'essentiel. Je ne faisais que suivre le groupe, qui couvrait l'expert en explosifs en attirant l'attention des armes biologiques. D'ailleurs, appelons-ça une question d'habitude, mais je trouvais ça plus simple d'affronter les J'avos, une fois que Jake m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient tous une sorte de pattern, comme des ennemis de jeu vidéo, étant donné qu'ils ont tous une intelligence limitée, bien que plus prononcée que la plupart des adversaires de films de monstres habituels.

Une fois les tourelles neutralisées, les hélicoptères de combat du BSAA ont abattu les deux armes biologiques géantes, au grand soulagement de l'assistance. En laissant une grande marée de substance visqueuse, mais quand même. Une occasion de plus de me demander ce que les créateurs du virus cherchaient à faire en créant des créatures pareilles. Ensuite, Jake, Sherry et moi purent enfin partir, le capitaine Redfield nous ayant gentiment filé un hélico pour aller aux Etats-Unis.

-J'ai donné les coordonnées de votre point d'atterrissage au pilote, expliqua-t-il

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, dit Sherry en lui serrant la main

Sherry tourna les talons, suivie par Jake et moi, quand Chris appela Jake. D'ailleurs, nous ne comprîmes qu'il lui adressait la parole que lorsque nous nous sommes tous les trois tournés vers lui, voyant que c'était bien Jake qu'il regardait.

-On se connaît ? demanda Chris

-Désolé mon pote, dit Jake d'un ton ironique qui semblait habituel. Vous, les militaires, vous avez tous la même gueule pour moi.

A côté de Chris, Piers s'énerva, et Chris le retint d'un geste.

-Je dois me tromper, dit Chris d'un ton confus

J'eus un rire jaune, et Sherry poussa un soupir, alors que Jake et moi montions dans l'hélicoptère. Je crus entendre que Chris disait quelque chose à Sherry, mais je ne pus entendre, j'étais trop loin. Je pris place dans l'hélico, en face de Jake, et Sherry nous rejoignit peu de temps après, s'asseyant de mon côté, sans être trop près de moi non plus. Elle passa un coup de fil à son boss, sans doute celui à qui elle devait amener Jake, et elle expliqua que Jake exigeait cinquante millions de dollars pour son boulot. Pour un prix pareil, ça devait sans doute être très important. elle raccrocha assez vite.

-Alors ? Marché conclu ? demanda Jake

-Oui. Marché conclu, répondit Sherry d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Si seulement c'était toujours aussi facile !

-Quelle est le reste du programme ? demandai-je

-Je dois amener Jake à mon patron, répondit Sherry. Pour le reste, on avisera.

-Je vais rester avec vous, donc ?

-En attendant que vous ne trouviez où aller, oui. Vous n'avez pas de famille aux Etats-Unis ?

-Non. Vous avez raison, on avisera.

-Quand je serai riche, y aura peut-être de la place pour toi dans le cagibi, qui sait ? ricana Jake

-Ce serait sympa, dis-je en souriant sans trop le vouloir

Après ces bons mots, le silence se réinstalla. Je vis que Sherry discutait un peu avec le pilote, pendant que Jake et moi on échangeait des regards un peu alternatifs. Quand je le regardai, il arrêtait de me regarder, et inversement. Quand Sherry revint s'asseoir, près de moi cette fois, je crus voir sur le visage de Jake qu'une question le travaillait. D'ailleurs, dès que Sherry fut réinstallée, la dite question sortit tout seule. Pour ainsi dire.

-Dis, le type devant lequel tu étais toute émoustillée, commença-t-il

-Tu veux dire Chris ? répliqua Sherry

-Ouais, celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Laisse tomber, finit par dire Jake en regardant ailleurs

Au même moment, je crus entendre des coups de feu, dehors. Je pensais rêver, étant donné que nous étions en altitude, et que personne d'autre n'a réagi. Mais mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque l'hélicoptère fut secoué par une détonation. Par le hublot, je vis d'autres hélicoptères, juste à côté du notre. Apparemment, nous n'étions pas encore tirés d'affaire.


	10. C-Terrors (Chapitre 2 : Catherine)

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de C-Terrors, du point de vue de notre deuxième héroïne. Là encore, vous allez deviner assez vite où je veux en venir avec ce personnage.**

**C'est un chapitre avec peu de dialogues, mais j'ai essayé de séparer les paragraphes pour que ça ne fasse pas trop peur à vos pitits yeux (je sais qu'il y en a ^^), et, là encore, l'essentiel se passe dans le jeu. Mais il y a quand même quelques petits détails inédits. Enfin, j'étais reparti pour faire le discours que 'jai fait dans le chapitre de Jesse.**

**Je poste encore ce chapitre pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien à vous mettre sous la dent, car je rame encore et toujours dans mon écriture de Code Nivans. J'avais promis un chapitre pour avant la fin du mois, mais au rythme auquel vont les choses, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai ce délai. Je ne vais écrire que le dernier chapitre, et advienne que pourra.**

**Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi ^^'**

* * *

Derek Simmons. Voilà un homme avec qui je n'aurais jamais cru travailler en m'engageant pour Umbrella. Lui et son assistante, le docteur Carla Radames, travaillaient sur une nouvelle souche de virus, dont la violence risque d'être sans précédent si j'en croyais les analyses préliminaires qu'on m'avait données pour mes études. J'avais entendu parler des ravages du virus G pendant l'événement de Raccoon City, il y a douze ans, donc le fait de croiser ce virus déjà dangereux avec le virus Veronica, qui était une des bases dans l'étude d'armes biologiques, promettait de donner un produit monstrueux. J'aurais dû m'en méfier, mais je faisais mon travail, et monsieur Simmons aussi. Pas de place pour les bons sentiments.

Tout d'abord, il fallait synthétiser un premier échantillon du virus t-Veronica, car les derniers restes étaient presque morts avec Alexia Ashford et Steve Burnside, les deux dernières personnes à avoir été infectées. Fort heureusement, il restait assez de morceaux de monsieur Burnside, fournis par Albert Wesker depuis ses aventures sur l'île de Rockfort, pour récupérer de belles cellules souches. Heureusement que nous avions encore du virus G, car la synthèse du Veronica a près plus d'un mois, pour être prêt en mars. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident de travailler sur du tissu mort. Ensuite, il a fallu fusionner les deux en moins d'un mois, car Simmons voulait absolument faire les premiers tests avant le mois de mai. Autant dire que ça ne fut pas de tout repos. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. C'était à la fois gratifiant et épuisant, mais dans les deux cas, c'était une expérience profitable.

Finalement, les premiers tests étaient concluants. Avec ce virus, les sujets mutaient très vite, et étaient très résistants. Sur certains sujets humains, on constatait même un certain niveau d'intelligence résiduelle, ce qui permettrait d'en faire des super sbires à long terme. Cependant, Simmons exprimait quand même son mécontentement. Et il a éludé la question quand le docteur Radames et moi-même lui avons demandé ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, le fait qu'un employeur me cache des choses ne me gênait pas, mais là, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait. Tout le monde le sentait, et le docteur Radames, avec qui il entretenait une relation d'un certain niveau, n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que nous. Alors on a essayé de ne pas y penser, et on a continué les tests.

Au mois d'août, j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau du patron, avec ma petite équipe d'étudiantes sérieuses. Dans le cadre d'un projet secret, Simmons voulait utiliser le docteur Radames comme sujet d'expérience. Bien entendu, mes collègues, pas aussi professionnelles que moi, ont manifesté leur surprise et leur mécontentement, toutes ferventes admiratrices du docteur, mais j'ai accepté au nom du groupe. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon job pour un détail comme celui-ci, et je ne voulais pas que mes assistantes perdent le leur non plus. Donc, comme monsieur Simmons nous l'avait demandé, nous avons attiré le docteur Radames dans un laboratoire, et l'expérience a pu commencer. Après celle-ci, le docteur Radames a complètement changé. Elle était restée humaine, malgré la dose massive de virus C que Simmons avait injectée dans son cocon, et son changement d'apparence était flagrant. Elle était devenue la marionnette de Simmons, et elle se faisait appeler Ada Wong. Craignos.

Au mois d'octobre, alors que 'Ada Wong' faisait mumuse dans une école à Singapour, mes collègues et moi-même avons entamé de nouveaux tests humains avec le virus C, les tests sur animaux étant moins concluants et moins intéressants. Nous avons appris à tous ceux qui restaient intelligents à utiliser une arme et à obéir aux ordres, mais c'était dur. Pour une raison qui nous échappait, ils ne semblaient obéir qu'au docteur Radames, au début. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été infectée elle aussi. Enfin, nous avons quand même réussi à les conditionner, mais ils étaient bien plus efficaces sous les ordres du docteur, qu'ils semblaient considérer comme leur reine. Ce qui fit que les affaires purent clairement et plus simplement reprendre quand elle fut de retour fin octobre. Quelques semaines plus tard, en Edonie en Europe de l'est, nos expériences humaines, qui étaient en test en situation réelle, furent baptisées "J'avo". Tout le monde a adhéré, ça sonnait assez bien. Du coup, le mois suivant, le BSAA, la branche de l'armée qui était spécialisée dans l'anti-bioterrorisme, rappliqua en Edonie, et le docteur Radames et moi allâmes les accueillir avec quelques effectifs.

Sur place, le laboratoire nous attendait déjà. Il nous a juste fallu larguer nos quelques J'avos personnels un peu partout dans la région, histoire de laisser au BSAA de quoi se divertir. En tant que représentante de Neo-Umbrella, le docteur avait encouragé la guerre civile en Edonie pour ses petits profits personnels, donc nous avions le temps avant que le BSAA nous trouve. Le docteur et moi en avons profité pour réviser quelques une de nos formules, quand nous avons entendu les hélicoptères de l'armée se rapprocher. Ils ne trouveraient sans doute pas le labo, mais mieux valait être prudentes.

-Bien. Tout se passe comme prévu, déclara le docteur. Nous pouvons y aller.

-D'accord.

Alors que Carla et moi nous dirigions vers la sortie de la pièce, nous entendîmes les bruits de coups de feu se rapprocher dangereusement. Le docteur Radames et moi nous sommes regardées, et nous nous sommes cachées dans l'ombre, le temps que ça se tasse. Peu après, les soldats sont entrés, pour examiner les seringues qui étaient parsemées un peu partout. Un des soldats s'est agenouillé pour en ramasser une, et fit une expression dégoûtée en la remettant à un autre soldat, plus baraqué, debout près de lui. Carla ricana, et me fit signe de la suivre.

-Le virus C, dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette

Je sortis peu après elle, alors que les soldats nous mettaient en joue.

-Ou plutôt, c'est comme ça que les guérilleros l'appellent, continua le docteur en mettant les mains en l'air. Contente de voir que la cavalerie est enfin arrivée.

Je devinai assez facilement où elle voulait en venir, et je rentai dans son jeu, en mettant aussi mes mains en l'air. Je n'avais jamais mis mes dons d'actrice à l'épreuve en situation réelle, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Et au moindre faux pas, je me prendrai une balle dans la tête. Ces types ne rigolaient pas, ça se voyait, et ça me faisait une raison supplémentaire d'assurer.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda le soldat qui avait ramassé la seringue juste avant

-Nous travaillons ici. Je m'appelle Ada Wong, et voici mon assistante Catherine Hawkins. Nous avons été prises en otage.

-Le virus C, répéta le type avec la seringue. C'est donc de là que viennent ces J'avos.

-C'est ce que nous avons entendu, dis-je sans ciller

-Et qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? demanda l'autre soldat en me regardant droit dans les yeux

-Peut-être pourriez-vous baisser vos armes d'abord ? dit Carla en marchant vers les types

Les soldats se remirent en position, nous mettant en joue toutes les deux. Un autre avertissement en somme. Le type qui était au milieu, le chef apparemment, avait quelque chose de familier, cependant.

-Seulement si vous nous donnez une bonne raison de le faire, dit le supposé chef

Carla soupira, et remit ses mains en l'air. Moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un demi-pouce, mais je ne manquai pas le sourire en coin discret que le docteur a fait avant de reprendre la parole.

-Neo-Umbrella, dit-elle simplement

-Neo-Umbrella ? répéta le leader

-C'est du moins sous ce nom qu'ils se présentent, précisa Carla. C'est l'organisation qui soutient la guérilla.

-Donc le virus C vient d'eux, conclut l'autre soldat

-C'est tout ce que je sais, dit le docteur Radames en agitant les épaules

-Merci. Nous apprécions votre collaboration, dit le chef. Finn ?

Un des soldats approcha du soldat central, attendant ce qu'il devait faire.

-Veille à leur sécurité, ordonna le leader

Le soldat acquiesça, et vint vers le docteur Radames et moi, nous faisant signe de le suivre. Je me retenais méchamment pour ne pas leur dire que ni elle ni moi n'avions besoin d'être protégée, mais ce serait incroyablement mal placé. Carla avait décidé que nous étions de simples employées, alors il faudrait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais, jusqu'au moment où le docteur sortit un pistolet de son sac à main. Elle attendit que les soldats prennent un petit peu de distance pour me parler.

-Tenez-vous en au plan, et tout se passera bien, déclara-t-elle

-Compris, opinai-je

Nous nous mîmes donc en route, suivant le petit soldat qui devait veiller sur nous. Du moins au début. Les militaires gardaient un rythme soutenu, ce qui était assez appréciable. Pendant que je talonnais le capitaine Redfield et son second, finalement, le docteur Radames faisait l'arrière-garde avec les autres soldats. Je voyais le capitaine m'offrir des regards de temps en temps, comme s'il avait peur que je lui tire une balle dans le dos. Il était très loin du compte, c'était dans mon intérêt de le garder en vie. Pour l'instant.

Une fois dans la dernière salle, la sortie était visible. Mais derrière nous, le docteur Radames avait disparu. Lorsque le lieutenant Nivans s'en rendit compte, il s'agita d'un seul coup.

-L'autre femme a disparu, déclara-t-il à son supérieur. Finn ! appela-t-il

Le dit soldat regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, s'excusa-t-il. Elle était là il y a une seconde.

Au-dessus de nous, le piège du docteur se referma, et je poussai Redfield et Nivans pour ne pas que nous nous prenions les grilles sur le coin de la figure. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une autre grille se referma, et le docteur Radames réapparut, comme prévu. Cependant, je me demandais un peu si le fait que je m'en sorte aussi faisait partie du plan…

-Ada, dit Redfield en mettant le docteur en joue, imité par tous les autres soldats

-Merci pour l'escorte, dit 'Ada'. Voici un petit quelque chose en souvenir de moi.

Elle sortit une bombe à aiguilles, qu'elle lança à travers les barreaux de la grille qui la séparait des soldats de Redfield, et ils furent ainsi tous infectés. Je vis à peine les aiguilles qui nous étaient destinées se planter dans la grille. Les infectés se changèrent vite en cocons.

-Non ! Bon sang non ! aboya Redfield

A côté de moi, le lieutenant Nivans me fusillait du regard, mais j'étais réellement étonnée. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Je m'attendais à être sacrifiée, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être sacrifiée aussi vite. J'avais un minimum d'instinct de survie, qui en voulait au docteur Radames de m'avoir fait miroiter ma survie alors qu'elle avait sans doute prévu de m'éliminer aussi.

La grille devant nous se rouvrit, alors que les cocons venaient de finir d'éclore.

-Capitaine ? lança le lieutenant

Redfield ne bougea pas, comme anéanti. Je le comprenais, en quelque sorte. Je n'avais presque pas connu ma famille, donc je ne pouvais que supposer ce que ressentait Redfield maintenant, lui qui semblait chérir ses soldats comme sa famille. C'était du moins ce qu'on pourrait croire.

-Capitaine, il faut qu'on bouge, le secoua Nivans. Et vite.

Tous les efforts de Nivans pour faire bouger Redfield étaient bien faibles, comparées au désarroi du capitaine. Je fis quelque chose qui m'étonna moi-même : je me mis à essayer de le faire bouger aussi. Il se tourna vers moi, comme si je lui avais planté une aiguille dans le bras, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas venir un coup de poing massif de l'arme à carapace qui avait approché. Je faillis me prendre un coup, aussi, sauf que moi je l'avais vue arrive. Nivans fit feu pour essayer de sauver Redfield, mais la carapace de l'arme était solide. Comme ayant pitié de nous, le monstre lança Redfield vers nous, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Nivans beugla le nom du capitaine Redfield et fit feu avec plus d'ardeur vers les armes. Je l'aidai à tirer Redfield en arrière, alors que, d'une main, il arrivait à manœuvrer son arme. Son aplomb avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Comme il avait une main prise, j'étais invitée à recharger la mitrailleuse du lieutenant Nivans, et notre travail d'équipe improvisé nous permit de sortir du bâtiment. Nivans réussit à mettre Redfield sur son dos, et moi, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire maintenant. D'ailleurs, vu les regards que le lieutenant me lançait, je devinai qu'il se posait la même question. Au final, ce fut autre chose, de plus évident, qu'il me demanda.

-Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Au courant de quoi ? dis-je, surprise

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi, s'énerva Nivans. J'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas surprise quand Ada a lancé ses seringues. Vous allez vous expliquer, et tout de suite.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, insistai-je. J'avais déjà vu des armes biologiques, c'est tout.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Je savais ce que le docteur Radames venait faire en Edonie, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose de précis pour l'équipe du capitaine Redfield.

-Disons que je vous crois, dit Nivans après une réflexion. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que votre collègue va être recherchée par le BSAA ?

-Je ne sais pas, admis-je. Changer de métier, peut-être ?

Tu parles. Comme si monsieur et madame Simmons allaient me laisser faire…

-Vous allez venir avec moi, affirma le lieutenant. Le BSAA décidera quoi faire de vous.

Nivans remit Redfield correctement sur son dos, et je le suivis de mauvaise grâce. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions quant au jugement du BSAA à mon sujet. En tous les cas, je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Après avoir déposé le capitaine Redfield à l'hôpital, je continuai de suivre Nivans à travers les structures du QG du BSAA américain. Je ne pensais sérieusement pas venir ici un jour. Ou plutôt si, mais dans des circonstances bien plus désagréables. Je m'étais déjà figuré le pire des scénarios, alors là, je m'estimais heureuse de n'avoir à supporter que les soupçons infondés du lieutenant Nivans.

Dans le tribunal improvisé du BSAA, présidé Jill Valentine et Barry Burton, les deux autres fondateurs du BSAA, le verdict fut presque sans appel. J'avais réussi mon plaidoyer, en quelque sorte, et ils n'avaient aucune preuve de mon implication dans les attentas de celle qu'ils continuaient à appeler 'Ada Wong', alors je devrais rester dans le BSAA jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le fin mot de l'histoire, le tout sous la tutelle super-rapprochée du lieutenant Nivans. Magnifique. Cette collaboration s'annonçait juste magnifique. Moi je n'avais rien contre le lieutenant, mais lui me dévisageait sans cesse comme s'il me prenait pour aussi responsable de l'état de Chris que le docteur Radames elle-même. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, au fond, mais c'était assez lourd à supporter. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu à vivre avec de gros remords jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'expression de Nivans quand on lui parlait de Redfield me fendait le cœur.

Et pour couronner le tout, le capitaine Redfield, amnésique de surcroît, s'est enfuit de l'hôpital un mois plus tard. Et Nivans et moi avons été largués au pif pour le retrouver. C'était évident que Nivans se serait porté volontaire de toute façon, mais bon. Le fait qu'il m'emmène me paraissait une mauvaise idée, quand on sait ce que je sais. D'ailleurs, c'était une chose que je me demandais souvent, pendant que le lieutenant et moi enquêtions sur la disparition spontanée du capitaine Redfield. Est-ce que j'allais dire ce que je savais au BSAA ? Malgré l'apparente trahison du docteur Radames, j'avais quand même un reste de conscience professionnelle, mais cette même conscience ne s'en prendrait-elle pas un grand coup dans la figure si le monde entier succombe au virus sur lequel j'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs années ? Oui, sans doute. Quand nous aurons retrouvé Redfield, et qu'il sera opérationnel, je leur dirai tout. Pas avant, parce que je pensais, assez bêtement il faut le dire, que je pourrais peut-être retrouver une stabilité professionnelle dans mon ancien domaine, et que, si tout devait mal tourner, j'avais fini par croire que le légendaire Chris Redfield serait à même de tous nous sauver. Il fallait croire que le lieutenant Nivans, à force de me rebattre les oreilles des exploits de son capitaine, avait fini par me changer en groupie, moi aussi. Même s'il restait bien plus convaincant que moi, sur ce point-là.

Après plus de six mois à courir après un fantôme, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas du tout passer inaperçu, nous avons fini par retrouver Redfield dans un bar en Edonie. Tiens donc. On disait que les criminels retournaient souvent sur les lieux de leur crime, apparemment c'était aussi le cas des amnésiques. Ce serait logique, quelque part. L'amnésique doit savoir qu'il lui manque quelque chose, parce que si l'esprit ne se souvient pas, le corps, lui, se souvient. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu. Je n'ai jamais été amnésique moi-même.

-Attendez-moi là, me dit Nivans alors qu'on arrivait devant le bar

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je, curieuse

-Il aura plus de chances de se souvenir de moi que de vous. On a travaillé ensemble pendant plus de deux ans, quand même, j'ai des arguments que vous n'avez pas. Et il faut que vous restiez dehors, au cas où ça tourne mal.

-Vous insinuez quelque chose, je me trompe ?

-Chris travaille comme videur, ici, et apparemment, il frappe souvent avant de poser des questions.

-Et il risque de se souvenir de vous après vous avoir tabassé, compris-je. Je serais tentée de dire que je sais me défendre aussi, mais ce serait inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement. Je reviens.

Comme d'habitude, l'ardeur avec laquelle le lieutenant Nivans voulait retrouver son capitaine me piqua les yeux. Mais je ne pouvais ni ne voulais lui en vouloir. En tous cas, après six mois de collaboration forcée, nous avions réussi à nous connaître un minimum, et à nous accorder une confiance relative. Moi, j'étais quelqu'un de méfiant naturellement, et, malgré les apparences, je sentais que Nivans me prenait toujours un peu pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Redfield, étant donné que j'étais sa seule piste et que je lui avais dit que je lui dirai tout quand nous aurions retrouvé Chris. Remarquez, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il voulait tellement le retrouver.

A l'intérieur du bar, c'était encore calme. Je faisais les cents pas à l'entrée, regardant la nuit tomber, comme si j'étais une videuse pas professionnelle du tout, en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Quand je m'étonnais de ne voir personne entrer dans le bar, j'entendis le premier éclat de voix. Sauf que c'était une voix féminine, qui disait à quelqu'un de sortir. Fausse alerte. Je poussai un soupir, et me laissai tomber, mon dos appuyé sur la façade du bar. J'en avais marre de faire les cents pas. Puis, des bruits de table et de chaises qui se cassent. Nous y voilà. Cependant, personne ne criait. Et quelques silencieuses minutes plus tard, Nivans reparut avec Redfield, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qu'on venait de réveiller.

-Vous l'avez ? constatai-je

-Oui. On le ramène au BSAA.

Redfield me regarda, les yeux étonnamment morts. Moi, je me souvenais surtout du capitaine déterminé, ou du soldat désespéré qui voit mourir tous ses hommes sans pouvoir rien faire. Autant dire qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je me surpris, ou pas, en réalité, à avoir de la peine pour lui.

-Hawkins ? m'appela le lieutenant

Je me tournai vers lui, intriguée.

-Vous avez des explications à nous donner, je crois.

-Oui. On rentre, et je vous raconte. Passez devant.

Nous fûmes partis tous les trois pour le QG américain du BSAA, et, en chemin, je fis le tri dans ce que je raconterai et ce que je passerai sous silence. Je préférais avoir encore une chance de m'en sortir si Redfield a un soudain élan de mémoire et qu'il recolle les morceaux, se rappelant de son boulot de videur pour me faire passer par la fenêtre. Mais bon, heureusement, nous n'en étions pas encore là.


	11. Awakening (chapitre 1)

**Bonjour !**

**Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Chronicles est de retour ! ... Temporairement.**

**Il se trouve que je suis en vacances avec très peu d'Internet, donc je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Cependant, j'ai amené de quoi écrire, et je posterai sans doute un ou deux chapitres à mon retour, le vingt-huit juiller. **

**En attendant, voici un petit apéro. Le début d'une nouvelle histoire !**

**Pour ceux à qui cela paraît vaguement familier, c'est normal : c'est plus ou moins qu'aurait dû se passer Biohazard : Code Nivans si je n'étais pas devenu une groupie x)**

**Voici donc une autre version du réveil de Piers, où aucune femme en rouge n'a été payée pour aller le chercher. Donc une histoire un chouïa plus dramatique, et un peu plus... orientée.**

**Tout comme 'Umbrella Reverse', je ne prévois pas de faire de Chris-Piers dans cette fiction. En théorie. Désolé à tous fangirls/fanboys qui n'attendant que ça. Pour vous, il y a la dsuite de Code Nivans, qui est aussie en cours d'écriture ! Un peu de patience, et à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

Il n'y avait rien dans ma tête depuis un moment.

Rien.

Rien, excepté le bruit des vagues.

Elles partent, elles viennent, fouettant mon corps inerte.

Je ne sus pourquoi mon cerveau repartit à ce moment donné.

Il me manque quelque chose. Je le sens. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, étant face contre terre, et je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre.

Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je n'en savais rien. Je savais juste que quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose d'important. Aucun moyen de m'en souvenir, cependant.

Les vagues se sont arrêtées, à un moment. Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait.

Soudain, une voix venant de nulle part.

-Hé. Viens voir.

Je ne savais pas à qui cet appel était adressé. Sans doute pas à moi, qui n'était pas en état de voir quoi que ce soit.

Plus rien pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une deuxième voix n'intervienne.

-C'est un gros calamar que tu as trouvé là, frangine.

-On dirait un homme, plutôt. Mais il n'est pas en bon état. Regarde tout ce sang. Sans parler de cette espèce de… substance.

-Ouais, c'est glauque.

Je sentis quelque chose toucher mon bras droit, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Il est habillé en kaki. Je pense qu'il était dans l'armée.

-Ca, ou c'était un cosplayeur qui est trèèès loin de sa convention.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Jonah.

A l'opposé de la précédente déclaration, j'entendis un rire, ainsi qu'un soupir.

-Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Tu penses qu'on devrait le ramener à maman ?

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Surtout pas si c'est vraiment un militaire.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qui a disparu, et on aura du pognon si on le ramène vivant. Si on peut appeler ça vivant. C'est une raison de plus pour que maman essaye de le retaper.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de penser au pognon ?

-Rarement. Allez, aide-moi à le porter. Fais gaffe à ce truc gluant, on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

-Oh. Moi qui commençais à avoir faim.

Ma tête décolla du sol, ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Je pouvais tourner la tête, mais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Les deux personnes qui me portaient, qui qu'elles étaient, ne firent pas de commentaire lorsque je bougeai ma tête de droite à gauche, comme les regardant avec les yeux encore clos. Peut-être ne me voyaient-ils pas, eux non plus ? Ils regardaient devant eux en marchant ? Je n'en étais pas sûr.

Mes pieds traînaient nonchalamment par terre, j'en déduisis donc que les personnes qui me portaient étaient au moins aussi grande que moi. Si c'étaient des enfants, comme j'avais cru le comprendre pendant leur dialogue au-dessus de mon cadavre, ils devaient être plus proches de mon âge que de celui d'adolescents. Pas vraiment des enfants, donc. Ou des enfants très grands, ce qui ne serait pas impossible.

Les bruits de la mer, qui s'éloignaient à mesure que je me laissais traîner, furent bientôt remplacés par d'autres, bien plus urbains. Je m'étonnais un peu que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur mes mystérieux 'sauveurs' qui trimballaient un type blessé couvert d'une substance suspecte, mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Alors que l'un des deux individus me tenait dans un équilibre précaire en me tenant par mon bras droit, l'autre ouvrait une porte, avant de remettre mon bras gauche sur ses épaules.

-On est bientôt arrivés.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, je fus posé sur une surface plate, assez confortable, avant d'être brutalement redressé à la verticale, les bras attachés à mon support. Cela me fit ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, c'était assez désagréable.

Je regardai rapidement et nerveusement autour de moi. J'étais dans une sorte de cocon transparent, le dos appuyé contre un matelas, et j'étais maintenu par des sangles, accrochées à mes poignets. J'éprouvai une surprise non dissimulée en voyant mon bras droit, énorme et sombre, mais surtout vibrant et dégoulinant. Je ne manquai pas non plus les petites étincelles qui circulaient à intervalle irrégulier entre les grosses griffes qui avaient remplacé mes doigts. Mon bras gauche, lui, était amoché mais intact. Toujours humain, du moins.

Une fois un peu calmé, j'ai recommencé à analyser mon environnement. J'avais déjà vu que j'étais dans une espèce de cocon de protection – savoir si c'était moi ou les autres qu'on protégeait était une autre question – et, dans la salle, il y avait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur, dont les fils partaient dans tous les sens autour de moi. C'était sans doute le contrôle de toute la pièce. Il y avait deux autres cocons, mais j'étais le seul patient dans les alentours.

Soudain, dans le cadre de la porte, j'entrevis un visage, entouré par de longues boucles blondes désordonnées et une barbiche de la même couleur, dont les yeux bleu ciel me regardaient avec curiosité. Voyant que je lui rendais son regard, il entra dans la pièce, et se planta juste en face du cocon dans lequel j'étais.

-Salut, me dit-il

Je reconnus la vois d'un de mes deux transporteurs. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être, mais je n'avais aucune raison d'être désagréable, non plus. Alors je jouai la politesse.

-Salut, dis-je

J'avais entendu la réplique sortir de ma bouche avec une voix déformée qui me parut presque monstrueuse. Vraiment rien à voir avec la voix que j'entendais dans ma tête. C'était assez troublant. Mais mon interlocuteur ne se démonta pas.

Le type se planta devant moi, mais il était beaucoup plus bas. Comme je n'étais pas bien grand, je partis plutôt du principe que le cocon dans lequel j'étais était surélevé.

-Est-ce que vous êtes un genre d'alien qui aurait foiré son déguisement ? me demanda-t-il

-Mon esprit n'est pas encore bien clair, admis-je. Mais je ne crois pas.

-Bien ce que j'avais diagnostiqué. Un vilain choc post-traumatique. Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Alors que je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là la blouse de scientifique que portait le blondinet, je réfléchis ardemment pour répondre à sa question. Seulement deux noms me vinrent dans la tête, pour le coup, et je choisis, un peu arbitrairement, celui qui éveillait le plus d'émotions en moi.

-Je m'appelle Chris, avisai-je

-Pas de nom de famille ? demanda le type en prenant des notes

-Non. Mais j'ai aussi le prénom Piers qui me trotte dans la tête. J'ai dit Chris en premier parce que c'est celui qui me parlait le plus.

-Donc vous vous appelez Piers, conclut mon médecin par défaut

Je fronçai les sourcils, et le jeune homme – il ne paraissait pas bien vieux en tous cas – se mit à rire. C'était le même rire que celui que je pensais avoir entendu plus tôt, donc ça me confirmait que c'était l'une des deux personnes qui m'avaient transporté depuis la plage.

-Je vous explique, commença-t-il. Quand quelqu'un subit un choc, il garde une mémoire résiduelle des derniers mots qu'il a entendus avant le dit choc. Cela inclut les pensées et les contacts extérieurs. Evidemment, ce sont les pensées qu'on entend le plus fort, de manière générale, alors ce sont les informations qui reviennent le plus vite.

-Et ? dis-je, en ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir

-Personne ne pense en permanence à son propre prénom, c'est illogique. C'est pourquoi je pense que le prénom qui est le plus fort dans votre crâne – dit-il en montrant ma tête avec son stylo – est celui de la dernière personne à qui vous avez adressé la parole avant votre traumatisme.

-Chris, répétai-je

Lorsque je dis ce nom pour la deuxième fois, ce fut différent. Je sentis clairement une émotion, une émotion assez forte. C'était sans doute parce que mon esprit embrumé n'avait pas tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas moi. Il me paraissait évident, maintenant, que je devais avoir des sentiments forts pour cette personne, qui qu'elle soit.

-Mais alors pourquoi je pense aussi à mon propre prénom ? relevai-je

-J'ai dit que c'était rare, pas que c'était impossible. Et comme je vous le disais, il y a les pensées, mais aussi les dernières choses qu'on entend. Mon hypothèse est donc que votre Chris a répété votre prénom avant que vous ne perdiez conscience.

-Effectivement, ça se tient, dis-je, une fois les infos enregistrées

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis médecin, dit-il avec un franc sourire. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Jonah. Ma sœur Anna et moi vous avons trouvé sur la plage il y a quatre jours.

-Quatre jours ? répétai-je, abasourdi

-Le temps passe vite, hein ? Surtout quand on est dans les vapes, dit Jonah avec un rire sans joie. Pendant un moment, on a eu peur que vous ne vous réveilliez jamais. Mais comme vous bougiez, on s'est assis et on a attendu.

-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, dis-je, pas du tout sûr de moi

-Non. Vous me remercierez lorsque vous irez mieux et que vous serez de nouveau chez vous. Ma mère et moi devons encore analyser ça, dit-il en montrant mon bras monstrueux. On s'occupera de vous en attendant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, compris-je

-En effet. Vous n'iriez pas bien loin, de toute façon. Je reviendrai vous voir dans une demi-heure, bonne marinade !

Jonah me fit un clin d'œil, et sortit de la pièce en trombe, un peu comme il était entré. Je me surpris à sourire un petit peu devant l'enthousiasme de mon médecin traitant, qui, de toute évidence, adorait son travail. Et, sous ses airs fanfarons, il avait de réelles compétences. Je l'avais compris pendant son paragraphe sur le choc post-traumatique. C'était bien d'ailleurs le seul moment où son expression était sérieuse. Quant à moi, eh bien… si ma voix déformée m'avait choquée, au début, au final, je m'y étais fait.

Pendant la demi-heure précédant ma piqûre de rappel, j'eus tout le temps de penser à des détails. Par exemple, qui est Chris ? Son nom résonnait encore plus dans ma tête depuis que Jonah avait suggéré qu'il avait répété mon nom avant que je ne perde conscience.

Je l'aimais, et il – ce nom sonnait plus masculin dans ma tête – m'aimait aussi.

C'était lui qui répétait mon nom.

Encore et encore. De plus en plus fort.

Les mots me revenaient de plus en plus clairement.

« Gardez le contrôle, Piers. »

« Vous pouvez vous en sortir, Piers. »

« Piers ! On peut encore vous sauver ! »

« Piers, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Bordel, Piers ! »

« PIERS ! »

Le dernier cri de Chris me déchira en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Je n'avais toujours pas d'images, mais le son, lui, était éloquent. Tellement éloquent qu'une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue gauche.

-Chris, répétai-je d'un ton las

Mon œil droit me faisait mal, mais aucune larme ne coulait. Je ne ressentais rien, même pas l'envie de larmoyer. Serait-il possible que… Que ma joue droite soit dans le même était que mon bras droit ? Ce serait plausible, surtout selon les informations que j'avais en plus, maintenant.

« Gardez le contrôle », « Vous pouvez vous en sortir », « On peut encore vous sauver ». La voix de Chris m'avait fait comprendre que mon état actuel n'était pas normal. C'était sans doute une vilaine infection, une TRES vilaine infection, mais quel genre de virus pouvait faire ce genre de dégâts ?

Virus. Ce mot-là aussi était lié à des souvenirs. Mais des souvenirs bien plus désagréables. Là encore ce n'était pas clair, quasiment sans images, mais c'était assez pour me faire comprendre que c'était bien pire que le sens communément admis du terme.

Toutes ces pensées firent que je ne vis quasiment pas arriver Jonah, qui revenait pour la suite des hostilités. Cette fois-ci, il amenait un plateau avec de la nourriture, dessus. Enfin, je supposai que c'était de la nourriture. C'était sous des cloches.

-Me revoilà, Piers, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous faire sortir de votre bulle pour essayer de vous faire bouffer quelque chose. Et au cas où vous vous le demandez, je ne fais pas partie du menu, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. Pigé ?

-Pigé, répétai-je, encore un peu amusé

Jonah se tourna pour tapoter sur l'ordinateur, et mes lien se desserrèrent, me laissant tomber debout dans la bulle, qui s'entrouvrit juste au niveau de mon visage. Je pus bouger mon bras droit, mais cela faisait vraiment bizarre, alors je me contentai de bouger la gauche. Je me déverrouillai les épaules, ou plutôt l'épaule, et je me mis à gesticuler sur place, en gros, pour réveiller mes muscles, sans doute endormis par mon absence d'activité depuis mon coma théorique.

Jonah poussa un tabouret, caché en dessous du petit bureau avec l'ordinateur, pour le mettre devant ma protection, entrouverte. Ensuite, il ramena le chariot avec la nourriture près de lui, et monta sur le tabouret. Cela fit qu'il juste en face de moi, à une vingtaine de centimètres, et j'eus la confirmation, une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, qu'il était effectivement légèrement plus grand que moi.

-Enfin face à face, me dit-il avec un petit sourire, en plantant son regard azuré dans le mien. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas trop mal, au vu des circonstances, admis-je

-Vous aimez la viande ?

-J'aime les steaks, dis-je comme par réflexe

-Légumes ?

-Haricots verts.

-Féculents ?

-Pâtes.

-Produits laitiers ?

-Fromage blanc.

-Dessert ?

-Poire.

-De l'eau ?

-Evidemment.

-Jus de fruits ?

-Parfois.

-Sodas ?

-Non.

-Alcool ?

-Rarement.

-Bien, dit Jonah en redescendant du tabouret. Comme prévu, vos goûts alimentaires sont revenus assez vite. C'est dans le langage élémentaire du corps, après tout. Ça garantit en partie notre survie.

Il alla attraper son bloc-notes, et griffonna dessus, avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Et je suis content de constater que vous n'aimez pas la chair humaine, reprit-il

-Vous ne m'en avez pas proposé, dis-je, ironique

-Non, effectivement. Mais votre regard à mon égard est neutre. Un prédateur a cette petite lueur, vous savez ? dit-il en montrant ses yeux. Et oui, je sais lire ça, aussi, ajouta-t-il en bombant métaphoriquement le torse

-Vous avez plusieurs cordes à votre arc, déduisis-je

-Ouaip. J'ai un diplôme en médecine élémentaire, en littérature, en psychologie, en langage corporel et en pharmaceutique. Ça permet d'avancer dans plusieurs directions dans la vie.

Jonah reposa son calepin, et revint vers moi, sur le tabouret. Plus je le regardais dans les yeux, et plus j'entrevoyais un souvenir. Ou une impression de déjà-vu. Je n'en étais pas sûr.

-Vous êtes une sorte de génie ? demandai-je

-Non. Quand vous rencontrerez ma mère, vous verrez un génie. Je fais bien pâle figure, à côté d'elle. Enfin bref, assez parlé de moi, concentrons-nous sur vous, hein ?

-Oui. Faisons ça.

Jonah souleva une cloche, et en dessous était une assiette avec des pâtes et des haricots verts. Il saisit une fourchette, qu'il approcha de mon visage une fois qu'elle fut remplie.

-Comment saviez-vous ? dis-je

-J'ai préparé des plats bateau. La base, quoi. J'ai de la chance que vous ayez des goûts assez communs. Bon, assez discuté. Ouvrez grand ou prenez la fourchette.

-Vous me faites confiance à ce point-là ?

-Oui.

Sa réponse rapide, nette et concise me déconcerta un peu. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Je me dis juste qu'il avait dû analyser mon comportement, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'il en avait déduit que je n'avais aucune intention hostile à son égard. C'était quand même assez impressionnant, si c'était le cas.

Je levai lentement le bras gauche, passant ma main dans la fenêtre de ma bulle, et ma main frôla celle de Jonah lorsque je pris la fourchette. Je ne sus trop pourquoi ça me fit autant d'effet. Peut-être que je n'étais plus habitué aux contacts de ce genre.

Je mis la fourchette dans ma bouche, en me rendant bien compte que la partie droite de mon visage ne bougeait pas de la même manière, et, une fois ma nourriture consciencieusement mastiquée, je rendis la fourchette à Jonah, qui le remplit de nouveau avant de me la tendre. Cela prit du temps, mais j'arrivai au bout de l'assiette.

Après, nous sommes passés à la viande. La satisfaction que j'éprouvais à chaque bouchée, ainsi que la réaction que j'avais eue lorsque Jonah m'a demandé quelle viande je mangeais, me confirmèrent que j'aimais vraiment ça. Peut-être Jonah l'avait-il compris, aussi, et m'avait fait manger mes légumes et mes pâtes avant, pour garder le meilleur pour la fin ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Les capacités de perception de mon sauveur étaient évidentes, maintenant.

Le steak fut suivi d'assez près par un dessert au choix, et j'optai pour la tarte aux poires. C'était le premier fruit qui m'était venu en tête, et, tout comme pour le steak, j'avais eu raison de me fier à mon intuition. Le plus drôle, dans le sens le plus étrange, c'est que, à aucun moment, je ne me suis rendu compte que j'avais faim. J'ai fait ce constat seulement lorsque je me suis senti comme rassasié une fois mon repas consommé.

-Très bien, déclara Jonah en redescendant du tabouret avec ma dernière assiette. Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux ?

-Physiquement, ce n'est toujours pas ça, mais mentalement, oui. Au fait, pourrais-je voir à quoi je ressemble ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Si vous pensez être prêt à voir votre tronche, je peux vous amener un miroir.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, mais je dois savoir.

-Logique. Je reviens tout de suite.

Jonah repartit avec le plateau repas, et je poussai un soupir. Donc il y avait bien un truc avec mon visage. Maintenant que j'avais les mains libres, ou plutôt la main libre, je touchai ma joue droite du bout des doigts. Même si j'avais des gants, je sentais clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne sentais pas sur ma joue gauche. Une espèce de paroi cutanée supplémentaire, rugueuse et un peu flasque, qui allait de ma mâchoire à mon sourcil, en traversant mon œil. Si ça ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ce que je voyais sur mon bras droit, je comprenais pourquoi Jonah m'avait pris pour un alien, et pourquoi il m'a demandé si j'étais sur de vouloir voir mon visage. Mais il fallait que je sache.

Jonah quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand miroir, qu'il plaça devant moi. Cela fit que je pus constater les dégâts.

La substance grisâtre qui avait englouti mon bras était non seulement sur mon visage, comme je l'avais entrevu plus tôt, mais aussi sur tout le reste de mon côté gauche. Je n'avais pas pu le voir à cause de mon bras monstrueux, qui prenait une bonne partie de mon champ de vision. Mon visage était donc à moitié grisâtre à moitié pâle, et mon œil droit était décoloré, contrairement à son jumeau, qui était d'une couleur noisette timide mais vivante. La peau grise que je croyais s'arrêter à ma mâchoire continuait en réalité dans mon cou, sur le côté droit de ma gorge, avant d'aller rejoindre mon épaule absente et mon bras purulent. Il manquait une bonne partie de mon vêtement, alors je pus voir que la peau nécrosée prenait toute la partie droite de mon torse, quasiment jusqu'au sternum, et continuait à longer mes côtes jusqu'à ma taille. Mes jambes étaient, pour une raison inconnue, épargnées. Cela me fit me demander de plus en plus comment c'était arrivé.

-Alors ? Le verdict ? me demanda Jonah alors que je me regardais de haut en bas pour la troisième fois

-Je n'avais aucune image de moi-même, et maintenant j'en ai une, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Le virus C.

Jonah et moi regardâmes en même temps vers la porte, où une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître. J'avais reconnu la voix de la deuxième personne qui m'avait sauvé, et elle avait les mêmes yeux que Jonah, donc je devinai que c'était sa sœur. Celle-ci s'approcha de son frère, un dossier à la main.

-Salut frangine, dit Jonah. C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ?

-C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, confirma Anna.

-Vous êtes un sacré veinard, Piers, dit Jonah en me regardant. D'habitude, les gens perdent leur conscience après très peu de temps.

-Ce n'est pas de la chance, Jonah, dit sa sœur. Regarde les relevés.

Elle lui tendit le dossier, et il le prit avec un regard intrigué. Je fronçai les sourcils, alors qu'Anna s'approchait de mon cocon, dont la fenêtre était encore ouverte. Elle me fixait, silencieuse, et moi-même, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle redescendit du tabouret lorsque son frère poussa une manifestation éloquente de surprise.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que les variables…

-Les variables ne sont pas infaillibles, le coupa Anna. La preuve. Nous partons. Maintenant.

-Je vais préparer nos affaires, opina Jonah avant de partir

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer. On lève le camp, je vous dirai tout une fois que ça se sera tassé. Je vous le promets.

J'acquiesçai très vaguement, et Anna se mit à taper très vite sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, faisant mon cocon s'ouvrir en entier. Je réussis à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais un côté de mon corps était nettement plus lourd que l'autre, je gardais un équilibre précaire. Anna était là pour m'attraper, au cas où. Alors que j'arrivai finalement à quitter la pièce, Jonah reparut avec une valise noire, comme un attaché case, qu'il tendit à Anna, avant d'échanger de place avec elle.

-Où va-t-on ? demandai-je

-Ailleurs, me répondit Jonah. L'important, c'est de ne pas rester ici.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas m'expliquer ? insistai-je

-Courir avant. Parler ensuite, articula-t-il

Je finis par céder, et je me mis à détaler dans la maison, précédé par Anna et suivi par Jonah, à la vitesse maximum que je pouvais atteindre. Plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, nous fûmes arrivés à l'entrée, et, devant, une camionnette nous attendait. Je fus invité à monter à l'arrière, pour des raisons évidentes. Il y avait une petite vitre sur la porte arrière de la camionnette, alors je regardai négligemment dehors. Dès que le moteur se mit en route, je vis la maison brûler rapidement et d'un coup d'un seul, comme une énorme réaction chimique. Mes chauffeurs m'invitèrent à prendre mes aises, car la route serait longue, alors je me laissai tomber en arrière, regardant le plafond sombre de la camionnette.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais au moins, j'allais quelque part. C'était mieux que rien.


	12. Awakening (chapitre 2)

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous ai menti, chers lecteurs ! **

**Premièrement, même avec Internet très limité, je poste un chapitre avant mon retour de vacances, déjà. Il se trouve que je suis très inspiré pour cette histoire de retour de Piers. Donc voilà, un autre chapitre pour vous. J'ai déjà fini le chapitre trois et quatre, et j'ai bien entamé le cinq. Vous aurez tout ça bientôt, promis.**

**Deuxièmement, je vous ai dit dans le chapitre précédent qu'il n'y aurait pas de Chris-Piers dans cette histoire. Je viens de commencer le chapitre cinq, donc, et... Comment dire... C'est de plus en plus tentant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis (spoiler alert), alors finalement, vous en aurez. En temps voulu.**

**Là, le voyage de Piers ne fait que commencer bouahaha *tousse violemment***

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi ! (Une fois n'est pas coutume, n'est-ce pas ? ^^')**

* * *

Après de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, ce qui devait arriver arriva : je me suis endormi. Le mouvement tranquille de la camionnette me rappelait sans doute le flux et le reflux des vagues qui m'avaient bercé pendant… je ne sais combien de temps, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que je serai fixé lorsque je saurai quand ce Chris m'a vu pour la dernière fois, et quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui.

En parlant d'aujourd'hui, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était assez particulière. J'étais à l'arrière d'une camionnette sombre, conduite par mes deux 'sauveurs', qui m'inspiraient assez confiance mais dont je ne savais presque rien, et qui m'emmenaient je ne sais où pour une raison inconnue, le tout après avoir brûlé leur maison.

Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant, mais sans expérience préalable, je trouvais le dernier enchaînement des événements assez inhabituel.

A un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtés, et Jonah a ouvert les portes de la camionnette en grand, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, pour venir s'installer près de moi, assis contre la paroi du coffre. Il posa son sac à côté de lui, et la camionnette repartit.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il soudain. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous accepteriez de la compagnie. Si vous voulez, je peux retourner à l'avant.

-Non, ça va, admis-je. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

-Tant mieux. Parce que je suis là pour la mise au point. C'est par ça que j'aurais dû commencer. Ma sœur me dit toujours que je suis trop gentil.

-Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut. Je vous écoute.

Ma vision nocturne devait être développée, car je vis Jonah sourire.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il. Pour l'attention et pour le compliment.

Jonah sortit des papiers de son sac, je reconnus les papiers que sa sœur lui avait tendus quand nous étions chez eux. Il les relit rapidement – je voyais même les mouvements de ses yeux – et les posa. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son explication.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour avoir le virus C dans votre organisme, surtout en si grande quantité, mais il s'avère que votre métabolisme y a été extrêmement réceptif. Vous êtes resté en semi mort cérébrale un certain temps, mais votre cœur, lui, battait toujours, vous maintenant en vie. Le virus s'est propagé dans votre sang, et votre organisme s'y est adapté. Mon hypothèse est que la pression de l'eau a ralenti la propagation extérieure. Cela voudrait dire que vous êtes resté dans l'océan au moins six mois.

-Six mois ? répétai-je. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, à vrai dire.

-Logique. Vous étiez mort. Ou presque. Je pense que c'est le retour à l'air frais qui a ranimé vos poumons, et vous a fait reprendre conscience.

-Oui, ça se tient.

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis médecin, s'esclaffa Jonah

-Et pourquoi avons-nous dû partir en catastrophe ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais rien. C'est Anna qui gère les évasions. J'ai juste l'habitude de l'écouter. C'est elle l'aînée, après tout. De quelques secondes, mais quand même.

-Donc vous êtes jumeaux, compris-je

Jonah s'allongea près de moi, juste à côté de mon bras mutant. Son inexplicable confiance en moi me désarçonnait un peu, mais elle me faisait plaisir en même temps.

-Ouaip. Elle a teint ses cheveux en noir pour plus ressembler à papa. Normalement, elle est aussi blonde que moi. Mais moins intelligente, ricana-t-il

-Vous avez dit travailler avec votre mère, me souvins-je. Elle n'était pas avec vous dans la maison ?

-Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour transformer notre mère en méchoui pour charognards quand même. Non, elle m'envoie ses résultats par mail, et on parle par Skype. Elle voyage beaucoup, et Anna la remplace comme elle peut. Et quand elle peut.

-Que fait votre père ?

-Anna est dans l'armée avec lui, et moi je bosse en labo avec maman. On s'est bien répartis. Les cerveaux et les… moins cerveaux. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui. En ce qui concerne ma famille, il n'y a que de l'armée.

Jonah se redressa d'un seul coup pour me fixer, et je compris en même temps que lui. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, devant les images qui avaient défilé dans ma tête sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je voyais un homme d'un certain âge me remettre une médaille militaire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Mon père, sans doute. J'arrivai à voir le nom sur la médaille : Piers Nivans. C'était donc mon nom.

Puis, une autre image. J'ai une arme, dans les mains. Une autre arme très lourde et très bruyante, mais je me vraiment bien, vraiment à l'aise avec. Comme si c'était une extension de mon corps. La preuve, dans le flash suivant, mon arme ne me parait plus si lourde, je peux facilement courir avec pour suivre d'autres soldats.

Voyant que Jonah me dévisageait encore, je lui racontai ce que je venais de voir. Il sembla satisfait, avant de se remettre allongé.

-Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler, expliqua Jonah. Si on continue d'explorer les possibilités, vous aurez d'autres flashs mémoriels.

-Oui, sans doute. Maintenant que vous savez mon nom de famille, voulez-vous me dire le votre ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Jonah Muller. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais vu notre position, ça me paraît compromis.

Je réussis à me redresser, et lorsqu'il fit de même, je lui tendis ma main gauche. Evidemment. Il me fit donc une poignée de main gauchère franche et souriante, avant que nous nous rallongions tous les deux. Jonah Muller. Ce nom me paraît franchement familier.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant ? demandai-je

-Non. Je m'en souviendrais. Pourquoi ?

-Votre nom me rappelle quelque chose.

-Si vous êtes dans l'armée, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de mon père. Il s'appelle Jacob. Jacob Muller. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ce n'est peut-être que le prénom, ou que le nom de famille.

-Bah, ça finira par vous revenir, dit Jonah en me pokant l'épaule mutante. Ne vous en faites pas, on vous aidera.

-Encore merci, au fait. Vous n'êtes pas du tout obligés de faire tout ça.

-Un de mes parents est militaire, et l'autre est médecin, Piers. J'ai la philanthropie dans le sang, et Anna aussi. Nous n'allions pas vous laisser pourrir sur la plage, voyons.

-Si ça se trouve, vous vous mettez en danger pour moi.

-Regardez-moi, Piers, m'ordonna Jonah

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, où mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard et l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse de mon nouvel ami. Pour le coup, ses iris que j'avais trouvé belles et rassurantes avant ne me faisaient plus le même effet. Jonah se permit même de serrer la plus grosse de mes quatre griffes dans sa main. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, plus pour lui que pour moi à dire vrai, mais je n'arrivai pas à décoller mes yeux des siens.

-Anna et moi, on en a vu d'autres, croyez-moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on mettait nos nez là où il ne fallait pas, et qu'on devait disparaître en urgence. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, faites-nous confiance comme moi j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, et tout ira bien. Suis-je clair ?

-Très clair, dis-je, comme hypnotisé

-Parfait.

Jonah me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de lâcher ma griffe pour remettre ses deux mains sur son estomac, les yeux vers le ciel. Je me remis également à regarder le plafond.

-Jonah ?

-Ouais ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi

-Puis-je vous poser d'autres questions ?

-Bien sûr. Surtout que ça peut vous aider à vous souvenir d'autres choses.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je viens d'avoir vingt ans. Quant à vous, je pense que vous avez entre vingt-cinq et vingt-huit ans. C'est ce que votre métabolisme me dit.

-Vous êtes aussi jeune et vous avez autant de diplômes ?

-J'ai eu mon baccalauréat général à treize ans. J'ai eu un double cursus pendant les six années suivantes, tout en travaillant avec ma mère. J'ai eu les diplômes dont je vous ai parlés il y a quelques mois, à peine. Tout frais sorti de l'école, ouaip.

-Et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un génie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Piers. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas un génie comparé à ma mère. Je suis assez perceptif pour me rendre compte de ma propre intelligence.

-C'est quand même assez impressionnant.

-Il y a autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

-Vous avez peu parlé de votre sœur. Est-elle aussi efficace que vous ?

-Plus, je dirais, dit Jonah en frictionnant sa barbiche du bout des doigts. Mais pas dans les mêmes domaines. Elle a un diplôme d'expertise dans les forces armées, un en sciences physiques et chimie avancée, un en commerce et un en cuisine. C'est elle qui a préparé vos plats, pour votre réveil.

-Vous faites la paire, tous les deux, affirmai-je. Et vous avez l'air proches.

-Nous sommes jumeaux, et nos parents sont absents. Evidemment qu'on est proches. Nous nous débrouillons seuls trente-sept semaines sur cinquante-deux depuis l'âge de neuf ans.

-Ça a dû être dur. Moi je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas comment…

Des images de mon père, encore. Nous étions tous les deux dans une grande maison. Pas de traces de ma mère. Il a dû arriver quelque chose, et je pensais pouvoir affirmer que je ne voulais pas forcément m'en souvenir. D'autres images de mon père, puis plus rien.

-Et mes parents sont morts, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Ma mère quand j'étais très jeune et mon père il y a peu de temps.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, Piers.

-Pas de problème.

Après ça, bizarrement ou pas, je n'avais plus envie de parler. Et Jonah sembla le comprendre, car il ne fit aucun commentaire, touchant négligemment mon bras mutant. Je compris qu'il s'était endormi, et je finis par m'endormir aussi peu après, encouragé par ses ronflements silencieux.

Je fus réveillé lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta de nouveau. Lorsque la porte du coffre s'ouvrit, il faisait plein jour. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps on avait roulé, et aussi un peu pendant combien de temps on a dormi. Jonah se redressa avant moi, sa main négligemment posée à côté de ma mutation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe frangine ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux

-Bonjour les garçons, répondit Anna. Je vais nous amener de la nourriture. Nous repartons dans une demi-heure, le temps de manger et de faire de l'essence. Vous pouvez sortir, Piers, ajouta-t-elle à mon égard. Il n'y a personne sur cette aire de repos.

-Je veux bien, oui. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas bougé.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

-Non merci. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

Jonah sauta sur ses pieds pour descendre de la camionnette, et j'essayai de suivre à mon rythme. Une fois que je mis pied à terre, je regardai autour de moi. Effectivement, cette aire de repos était déserte. Les seules voitures du secteur étaient garées très loin de nous, de l'autre côté du parking, et le magasin était presque vide. Si je restais à proximité du véhicule, aucun des rares clients ne devraient me voir.

Pendant qu'Anna faisait les courses, et que Jonah s'agitait et tournait en rond dans tous les sens près de la camionnette, sans doute pour garder un œil sur moi, je respirais l'air frais. J'étais presque sûr qu'il faisait nuit lorsque nous sommes partis, et là, le soleil semblait à son zénith. Dépendant de la saison, nous avions donc roulé entre dix et quinze heures. Il était donc légitime que mes ravisseurs doivent faire le plein. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Au final, mon bras pesant assez lourd, je finis par m'asseoir sur le rebord du coffre ouvert de la camionnette, et, au bout de quelques minutes, Jonah vint me rejoindre.

-Alors Piers, déclara-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas trop mal. Mais je vous avoue que j'irai mieux après avoir mangé.

-Anna ne devrait plus tarder. Encore un peu de courage, soldat !

Jonah me donna une grande claque indolore sur l'épaule, et retomba sur ses pieds pour aller courir en rond près de la camionnette. Je le regardai, avec un sourire amusé. J'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaître, mais il affirmait ne pas me connaître lui. Et, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, je devais lui faire confiance comme lui me faisait confiance. Ce ne serait pas tellement dur, à bien y réfléchir.

-Me revoilà, déclara Anna en déposant deux énormes sacs de courses à mes pieds. Prenez ce qui vous plaît, nous partons dans vingt minutes.

-D'accord, opinai-je

-La bouffe ! s'exclama Jonah en courant vers nous

-Vous ne mangez rien ? demandai-je à Anna

-Je verrai avec ce que vous laissez, et je mangerai au volant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ralentir plus que prévu.

-Donc vous avez vingt minutes pour me dire ce qui se passe.

-Je suppose que oui, soupira-t-elle

Pendant que Jonah fouillait dans les sacs, Anna prit sa place près de moi sur le rebord de la camionnette. La ressemblance au niveau des yeux et du visage entre elle et son frère était aussi flagrante que la différence de leurs expressions de prédilection. Anna arborait toujours un air sérieux, du moins du peu que je l'avais vue, alors que Jonah, lui, respirait l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre.

Enfin, vu ce qu'Anna s'apprêtait à me dire, je compris son expression.

-Comme le suggère votre uniforme, vous étiez dans l'armée, commença Anna. Si vous êtes réellement Piers Nivans, cela fait sept mois que vous êtes déclaré mort au combat.

-Sept mois, répétai-je, plus tellement surpris

-C'est ça. Vous faites partie du BSAA, l'armée spécialisée dans le combat contre les armes biologiques, et le Chris dont vous vous souvenez n'est autre que Chris Redfield, un des grands héros de la guerre biologique et l'un des directeurs du BSAA.

Chris, Chris. Plus j'entendais ce nom, et plus je sentais qu'il signifiait quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi. Si c'était un directeur, et que je n'étais qu'un soldat, nos relations ne devaient rien avoir d'officiel.

Alors pourquoi son souvenir était-il aussi douloureux ?

-Comment ai-je pu avoir le virus en moi, alors que mon travail était de combattre de genre de menaces ? demandai-je plutôt

-Selon les rapports de fin de mission de Redfield, vous vous êtes vous-même injecté le virus pour le sauver. Vous avez reçu une sacrée flopée de médailles posthumes, et Chris a fait une rechute dépressive, menant à sa retraite temporaire anticipée.

-Chris a démissionné à cause de moi ? dis-je, un peu choqué

-On dirait bien. Vous deviez être proches.

Cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre nous. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce récit. Les faits et mes souvenirs me disaient que Chris tenait à moi, mais mon cœur, lui, n'y croyait pas du tout. 'Comment un type comme lui pourrait-il aimer un type comme toi ?', qu'il répète. 'Comment ?' Mais la question n'est pas là pour l'instant.

-Et donc ? Quel est le rapport avec moi, vous, et notre fuite précipitée ? m'enquis-je

-Neo-Umbrella, l'organisation qui a fabriqué le virus C, n'est pas morte avec sa créatrice, comme nous et votre armée le supposions. Ils ont refait surface, et ont commencé à vouloir en savoir plus sur le virus C renforcé.

-Renforcé ? Comment ça ?

-Carla Radames, la créatrice du virus et fondatrice de Neo-Umbrella, a amélioré son virus C déjà dangereux avec le sang de l'homme qui devait servir à fournir un antidote. Elle n'avait que trois doses, et c'est l'une d'elles que vous vous êtes injectée.

Plus Anna me racontait l'histoire, plus les morceaux se recollaient dans mon esprit. La femme en robe bleue, l'homme en noir, des soldats qui se changent en monstres par douzaines, puis des rues toutes entières… Tout ça est l'œuvre d'une seule femme ?

-Mais… elle est morte, dis-je en voyant une image très nette

-Oui. Mais elle a un successeur dont personne ne sait rien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher mon bras mutant en entendant ça. Au final, mon quotidien que j'avais supposé comme plutôt tranquille était étonnamment agité. La situation dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était qu'un bête concours de circonstances, en fait.

-Donc les employés de Neo-Umbrella nous ont retrouvés ? devinai-je finalement

-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on file.

-Et je suis celui qu'ils veulent.

-Vous avez compris. Prenez votre nourriture et remontez dans le camion.

Anna fit le tour de la camionnette pour monter au siège du conducteur, et Jonah, que j'avais presque oublié, revint vers moi avec les deux sac de nourriture, en me tendant trois sandwichs au bœuf, deux sandwichs au thon crudités, une tartelette à la poire et une tartelette aux fraises. Je les pris, en le remerciant, et je montai dans le coffre, avant qu'il ne me rejoigne en fermant derrière lui. Et en une minute, nous fûmes repartis.

Jonah et moi étions assis face à face à manger nos sandwichs respectifs, lorsque le camion s'arrêta de nouveau. Je lançai un regard intrigué à mon voisin d'en face, qui dégaina son téléphone. Il tapota rapidement, et reçut un message quelques secondes plut tard, alors que la camionnette démarrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchotai-je

-Un péage. Nous venons de franchir la frontière ouest de la Russie.

-Vraiment ? D'où sommes-nous partis ?

-De France. De la côte atlantique. Joli village, ça va me manquer.

-Vous êtes français ?

-Du côté de notre mère. Et notre père est britannique d'origine allemande. Le nom de famille Muller est un indice assez évident, il me semble.

-Oui. Ça sonne assez…

Soudain, j'eus un autre flash. Muller. L'homme que Chris et moi devions sauver, celui qui était l'antidote au virus C, il s'appelait Muller. Jake Muller. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à me souvenir d'un détail aussi capital. Lorsque je le dis à Jonah, il fit une expression partagée avant de me répondre.

-Mon hypothèse est que vous ne l'aimiez pas, déclara-t-il. Votre esprit amnésique essaye de refouler tout ce qui lui a été désagréable lors de sa dernière mise à jour.

-Ah d'accord. C'est quelqu'un de votre famille, donc ?

-Oui. C'est notre cousin. Le fils de la sœur de mon père. Eux aussi ont grandi sans l'aide de personne, et cela expliquerait pourquoi votre type s'appelle Jake.

-Comment ça ? dis-je, intrigué

-Mon père s'appelle Jacob, rappelez-vous. Ma tante a donné à son fils unique celui du dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Jacob Muller.

-Oui, ça se tient, dis-je en analysant tous ses propos

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis…

-Vous êtes médecin, le coupai-je en riant. Oui, je sais.

Jonah rit aussi, et nous avons poussé tous les deux un soupir satisfait avant de reprendre notre repas. Au dessert, il avait même retenu que mon fruit préféré était la poire, c'était très gentil de sa part. cela fit que je m'endormis rapidement après, le ventre bien plein, et les ronflements qui résonnaient dans la camionnette me faisaient comprendre que Jonah aussi dormait. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais fatigué ou parce que j'adorais dormir que je m'endormais comme ça, mais en tous les cas, ça ne me faisait que du bien. En théorie.

Un coup de frein sec me réveilla. Je me redressai, et je vis que Jonah n'était plus là. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans la camionnette. J'ôtai donc la perspective d'avoir été enlevé dans mon sommeil de mon esprit. Les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent, et je tournai ma tête vers la lumière.

-Bonjour Piers, dit Anna. Vous êtes réveillé, parfait. Venez, on met les voiles.

-A pied ? demandai-je, un peu inquiet

-Non. On change juste de véhicule. Avant que les mercenaires de Neo-Umbrella ne nous rattrapent. Ils nous suivent depuis la frontière allemande, mais j'ai réussi à les semer en faisant un détour par la Mongolie.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes en Chine. Nous allons prendre un camion, qui prendra la mer pour aller aux Etats-Unis. Vous rentrez chez vous, Piers.

Je ne sus trop l'émotion que je ressentis après les derniers mots d'Anna, mais cette émotion était très forte. Sans doute un mélange étrange de soulagement, d'euphorie et d'incrédulité. Suite à l'injection, mon esprit avait fait une croix sur la perspective du retour. Du coup, je me mis à chialer bêtement, et Anna me tendit un mouchoir, comme par réflexe. Je bredouillai un merci, et je m'essuyai ce qui restait de mon visage, avant de remettre le mouchoir dans ma poche.

-Venez Piers, dit-elle en me tendant la main. On lève le camp.

Je pris sa main, et elle m'aida à descendre de la camionnette, avant de me mettre un drap sur les épaules. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à deviner pourquoi, mais elle m'expliqua quand même que, malgré le caractère désert de cet aéroport illégal, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber.

J'ouvris la marche, d'une démarche lente et mal assurée, et Anna se tenait juste à côté de moi, les bras autour de mes épaules mais sans me toucher, pour m'aider à maintenir mon équilibre.

-Où est Jonah ? demandai-je soudain

-Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas demandé ça avant, dit Anna d'un ton légèrement amusé. Il est allé faire notre réservation et régler les derniers détails. Il a pensé qu'il ne devait faire tout le travail psychologique avec vous. Il vous a mis entre mes pattes, en gros.

-Le travail psychologique ? répétai-je

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que Jonah passe autant de temps avec vous ? Il vous aime bien, certes, mais c'est surtout pour vous mettre à l'aise. Il a déjà travaillé avec des amnésiques, et selon ses études, qu'ils soient méfiants ou non, le contact de quelqu'un d'avenant et qui inspire la confiance aide à trouver la plénitude chez le patient.

-C'est pour ça que je me souviens de choses aussi vite, compris-je

-Oui. En ce qui concerne le mental, mon frère est très doué. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement calculateur. Il fait toujours tout pour que tout marche dans son sens. Là, en l'occurrence, il fera tout pour que vous alliez mieux.

-Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?

-Comme il vous l'a sans doute dit, je suis aussi dans l'armée. Je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouvé, moi aussi, parce qu'il faut dire que je m'ennuyais un peu en ce moment. Rester enfermée dans un labo, ce n'est pas tellement mon truc.

-Donc vous êtes contente de m'avoir trouvé parce que je vous mets dans une situation délicate ?

-C'est ça, dit-elle avec un rire discret. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, regardez.

Je regardai devant moi, et nous arrivions à une sorte d'embarcadère, où était amarré un gros camion, sur un bateau à peine plus grand. Un type en tenue de steward nous regarda arriver d'un air curieux, et nous adressa la parole dès que nous fûmes près de lui.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Muller, déclara-t-il. Votre frère vous attend aux commandes.

-Il faut que j'amène mon passager dans le camion, avant, répondit Anna en me montrant. Dites à Jonah que j'arrive.

-Bien sûr. Je vais transmettre.

L'homme me jeta un regard chargé de curiosité avant d'aller vers la cabine avant du bateau, alors qu'Anna me dirigeait vers l'arrière. Elle m'ouvrit la porte du coffre, et m'aida à monter avec une facilité qui m'étonnait. Elle non plus n'était ni dégoûtée ni effrayée par la proximité de mon bras mutant, qui passait juste en face de son visage.

-Je me demande quand je serais invité à ne plus aller dans le coffre, dis-je en riant

-Ah, merci de m'y faire penser, répondit Anna

Je me retournai vers elle, et elle me planta une seringue dans l'épaule droite, en mettant sa main devant ma bouche. Je poussai un cri étouffé avant de tomber à la renverse, et je tombai rapidement, alors que les portes du camion se refermaient.

J'eus un sommeil agité, par une douleur aiguë au bras et par le mouvement des vagues, mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais comme bloqué dans mon cauchemar.

Je me voyais dans une sorte d'installation pétrolière, avec un autre type. Nous avons tous les deux une arme. La mienne, je l'avais déjà vue, dans un de mes premiers flashs mémoriels. Celle de mon équipier était plus conventionnelle. Nous étions en train de courir, poursuivis par quelque chose. Mais l'autre homme me répétait de ne pas regarder derrière moi, de continuer à foncer. Alors je gardai le regard rivé sur lui, qui était juste devant moi.

Après, tout alla très vite. Ce qui nous poursuivait finit par nous rattraper. C'était une sorte de créature marine, une sorte de pieuvre, mais dont les tentacules formaient parfois des mains, et dont le crâne avait une forme plus humaine. Elle a attrapé mon équipier d'une main, alors que l'autre me projetait contre un mur. Un énorme bout de métal me transperce l'épaule. Je hurle, mais je ne ressens rien. Mon esprit tout entier est focalisé sur mon équipier, qui a besoin de moi.

Je réussis à me libérer de mon emprise, m'arrachant le bras droit au passage, et une seringue tombe de la poche de ma veste. Je jette un regard à mon partenaire qui se débat sans succès dans les tentacules du monstre, et je rampe jusqu'à la seringue, comme si nous vies à tous les deux en dépendait. Et, de mon bras restant, je me l'injecte à la base de mon épaule, là où je viens de perdre mon bras.

Puis je me réveille en sursaut, en proie à une ignoble douleur fantôme. Mon bras est encore là, monstrueux mais encore là. C'est là que j'ai eu la révélation.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir. Je m'étais bel et bien injecté le virus pour sauver Chris Redfield. Sa survie à lui était bien plus importante que la mienne, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, là, maintenant. En tous cas, sur le moment, ça m'avait paru comme une évidence.

Je me suis rendormi douloureusement, pour me réveiller un petit peu plus tard, sans rêve cette fois, quand la porte du camion s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une grosse vague de lumière.

-Bonjour Piers, chantonna Jonah. Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Bonjour Jonah. Je ne me sens pas trop mal, admis-je en me mettant assis. J'ai eu une nuit agitée, mais là, je suis plutôt bien réveillé.

-Oui je sais. On vous a entendu hurler. Vu ce que vous avez vécu, ce n'est pas surprenant. Je suis content de voir que tout roule, en tous cas, dit-il avec un franc sourire

-J'ai raté un truc ? m'enquis-je, intrigué

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Regardez votre bras droit.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, et je retins un cri d'horreur en voyant que mon bras droit avait repris une forme humaine. Il était toujours grisâtre, mais il n'était plus énorme et gluant. C'était la même chose pour mon torse et mes côtes. Je réalisai, en plus, que ma voix était plus humaine, aussi.

-Comment ? bégayai-je

-Anna est chimiste, je vous l'ai dit. Pendant qu'on était en Chine, elle a trouvé le remède au virus C. Elle a dû l'améliorer pour qu'il s'adapte à votre version du virus. Même si c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu aidée, ajouta Jonah d'un ton fier

-C'est ça qu'elle m'a injecté en Chine, compris-je

-Malheureusement, ça ne sera que temporaire. Vous aurez une semaine. Dix jours, au maximum. En tous cas, je vous ai acheté des vêtements avant qu'on arrive à l'aéroport, déclara Jonah en m'envoyant un sac. Changez-vous, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Jonah me fit un petit sourire et referma les portes du camion. De ma main droite, je touchai la partie droite de mon visage, qui, elle aussi, semblait être redevenue humanoïde, et je fouillai dans le sac pour trouver des vêtements qui me conviendraient. J'eus un peu de mal à ôter on uniforme militaire pour diverses raisons, et j'enfilai caleçon, un t-shirt noir à manches longues, une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un jogging gris foncé, des socquettes, des chaussures de tennis hautes, une casquette et des gants. Les linges sentaient le frais, ce qui était plus ou moins logique si Jonah les avait achetés, et n'y avait pas touché depuis.

Une fois changé, autant dire que je me sentais… changé. Je m'étais étrangement habitué à ma dégaine de mutant, pour ainsi dire, ou alors je m'y étais résolu. Autant dire qu'un si gros changement mettrait du temps à s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Et comme je restai éveillé, cette fois-ci, je vis quatre heures passer avant que les portes du camion ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

-Debout, Piers, dit Anna. Nous sommes arrivés à San Francisco.


	13. Awakening (chapitre 3)

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette passionnante aventure que j'ai appelée "Awakening", parce que j'avais la flemme de penser à un autre titre pertinent.**

**Les tensions augmentent dans ce chapitre, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Je sens que vous sentirez une pointe de je-ne-sais-quoi dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez plus clairement dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Sinon je profite de mon écriturez grasse solennelle pour faire une annonce. Tout inspiré que je suis, j'ai également repris l'écriture de 'Faculty Evil', de 'C-Terrors' et de 'For Mercenaries Sake', entre deux chapitre d'Awakening. Donc vous aurez la suite de ces trois histoires... bientôt. Je suppose. Tout est relatif étant donné que je vais sans doute me remerttre sérieusement à 'Cure for Mankind' et 'Code Nivans' dès que je serais rentré chez moi.**

**Sur ces bonne une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Anna me tint la porte pour que je descende, et nous retrouvâmes Jonah un peu plus loin dans l'aéroport, portant les bagages. Etonnamment, une fois qu'Anna a jeté mes sacs de vêtements dans une benne à ordure, il ne restait pas grand-chose comme valise. Remarque, si Jonah et Anna étaient habitués à fuir en vitesse, ils étaient sans doute aussi habitués à prendre uniquement le strict nécessaire.

Même si j'avais l'air normal, maintenant, regarder tout le monde pour voir leur réaction était un réflexe. Et évidemment, bien cachée sous mes vêtements, mes mutations n'interloquaient personne. Je trouvais ça étrangement satisfaisant. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt mon escorte que tout le monde regardait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ôté leur blouse de laboratoire, mes sauveurs semblaient incroyablement normaux. Les médecins n'ont rien d'anormal, mais… Je trouve que la blouse donne un air sérieux et intouchable. En civil, leur compagnie était beaucoup plus rassurante. Et je les regardai vraiment pour la première fois.

Les cheveux noirs d'Anna étaient plus longs que je pensais l'avoir vu, au départ. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à ses omoplates, comme je l'avais d'abord cru, mais en réalité, ils allaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, attachés en queue de cheval, et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air encore plus sérieux. Elle portait une robe noire d'encre à bretelles, assortie à ses cheveux et descendant jusqu'à la moitié de ses tibias, et des bottes montantes en cuir qui disparaissaient sous sa robe, révélant ses formes très féminines. La plupart des hommes qu'on croisait la suivaient du regard.

Jonah, quant à lui, me paraissait toujours aussi naturel. C'était sans doute parce que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ses derniers temps. Il avait lui aussi des lunettes, ses boucles blondes n'étaient toujours pas coiffées, mais sa barbiche était plus courte. Il portait un débardeur blanc en dessous d'une veste en jean, dont les manches ont été déchirées, et un jean noir délavé. Mes vision acérée voyaient chaque mouvement de ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il marchait, les valises dans les mains. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être une grosse tête, comme ça. J'ai même cru entendre un groupe de filles siffler quand nous sommes passés entre elles. Je ne sais pas si Jonah, lui, les a entendues. Sans doute pas, il semblait concentré dans sa tâche de transport de valises.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, Piers ? me demanda-t-il en apparaissant à côté de moi

Je retins un sursaut, et il rit. J'étais tellement à fond dans mes réflexions que je n'avais pas vu qu'il me talonnait.

-Non, ça va, lui dis-je. Je suis juste dans mes pensées.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

Je lui fis signe de s'approcher, et il me tendit son oreille, d'un air curieux. Derrière nous, Anna nous regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Avez-vous remarqué les réactions des filles en vous voyant ? demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Jonah en regardant rapidement derrière lui. Comment ont-elles réagi ?

-Il me semble adéquat de dire que vous leur plaisez.

-Ah, ça ? Oui, ça arrive, dit-il d'un ton amusé

-Et donc ? Comment vous le prenez ?

-Elles pensent ce qu'elles veulent. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Ah d'accord.

Jonah accéléra de nouveau pour passer devant, alors qu'Anna accélérait pour arriver à ma hauteur à son tour. Elle me jeta un regard que je ne compris pas tout de suite, et elle regarda son frère, qui passait dans la foule comme il pouvait avec nos deux valises. Je répondis à Anna avec un regard incompréhensif, et elle ricana, en me disant discrètement que je comprendrais quand je serai plus grand. Assez ironique, sachant que j'étais apparemment plus vieux qu'eux.

L'enregistrement se passa assez bien. Apparemment, les jumeaux Muller avaient réellement tout prévu, du passeport au cache plastique pour que les armes à feu d'Anna passent au radar des bagages. Je trouvais bien pensé qu'elle se faisait passer pour une vendeuse d'armes qui tiraient des billes. Leur capacité d'adaptation était réellement impressionnante. Elle fit que nous avons atterri dans l'avion pour New-York à peine une heure plus tard. Je ne savais pas comment ils s'était arrangés, mais je m'étais retrouvé entre Anna et Jonah dans l'avion, alors que les places étaient censées être distribuées aléatoirement. Anna avait la place près du hublot, et Jonah était du côté couloir, en train de ranger les valises dans les coffres à bagages.

-Pourquoi allons-nous à New-York ? demandai-je à Anna

-C'est là-bas que se trouve le QG du BSAA. Nous allons vous livrer aux bons soins du capitaine Redfield. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de vous revoir, et qu'il vous aidera mieux que nous à recoller les morceaux.

-Mieux que vous ? dis-je. Vous n'allez pas rester avec moi à New-York ?

-Vous devrez reprendre votre vie Piers, dit Jonah en se rasseyant. Tout comme nous devrons reprendre la nôtre. En quelque sorte. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra plus. Et puis ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on se sépare, hein ? Pas la peine de faire cette tête.

-Oui je sais.

Anna se mit à regarder dans le hublot d'un air pensif, alors que l'avion décollait. Quant à Jonah, il sortir une console portable de sa poche.

-Vous devriez dormir, non ? me proposa-t-il sans décoller les yeux de son écran

-J'ai passé tout mon temps à dormir, ces derniers temps. Non, je veux profiter de ce voyage. On en aura pour combien de temps, au fait ?

-Un peu plus de deux heures. Le temps de faire une bonne sieste, quoi.

-J'ai déjà dormi pendant sept mois, et je ne sais même pas combien de temps notre tour du monde a duré. Je ne fermerai pas l'œil avant un bon bout de temps, Jonah.

-Comme vous voulez, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. Et notre tour du monde a duré six jours. Anna a speedé avec cette pauvre camionnette.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir le sens pratique, petit frère, dit cette dernière sans nous regarder

-Mais je ne te reproche rien. Je t'aime frangine.

Anna poussa un soupir, et Jonah et moi partageâmes un rire embarrassé. Puis, Jonah se concentra de nouveau sur son jeu, après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil et un sourire, et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais les yeux rivés sur les signaux lumineux qui luisaient au-dessus de mon siège, attendant que le temps passe.

A ma gauche, Anna dormait profondément, la tête posée sur le hublot. Elle devait être épuisée à force de conduire le véhicule pendant les deux tiers de notre voyage de six jours. D'ailleurs, dans l'état actuel des choses, je m'étonnai même qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée avant. Mais je me souvins qu'elle avait dit être dans l'armée, alors ça ne me surprenait plus tellement. En tous cas, elle méritait son repos. La couverture commençait à tomber sur ses jambes, alors je la remis sur ses épaules.

A ma droite, Jonah s'excitait sur son jeu vidéo. Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir sur quoi il tirait, mais la souffrance de ses victimes semblait le satisfaire. C'était sans doute parce que j'étais un militaire que je trouvais ce concept barbare, ou alors ce n'était juste pas mon truc. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à détourner les yeux de l'écran. C'était tellement plus passionnant que de regarder les signaux lumineux, qui de toute façon ne me disaient rien d'intéressant.

-Vous voulez essayer ? me demanda soudain Jonah, après avoir mis pause

-Il est hors de question que je vous sucre votre passe temps. Non, allez-y, ne faites pas attention à moi.

-Ça, mon vieux, c'est impossible, sourcilla-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Non merci, j'ai dit. Ce genre de choses ne me branche pas vraiment, en plus. Je préfère encore vous regarder faire. Si ça ne vous gêne pas bien sûr.

-Pas du tout. C'est comme vous préférez.

J'opinai avec un air concentré, et Jonah se remit à jouer à son jeu. Il paraissait vraiment jeune, comme ça. Rien à voir avec l'impression de maturité qu'il respirait avec sa blouse de médecin. Comme quoi, j'avais vraiment un truc avec les blouses. C'était assez bizarre. En tous cas, j'ai réussi à ne pas piquer du nez une seule seconde, les yeux fixés sur les massacres virtuels de mon voisin, avant que l'avion ne commence à atterrir. Je ne sus trop pourquoi je prenais ça comme une victoire. Sans doute parce que je suis une marmotte. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Il y avait plus de monde dans l'aéroport de New-York que dans celui que Hong Kong. Je me sentais un peu à l'étroit, mais je me dis que c'était un mal pour un bien. Bientôt, j'allais en savoir plus. Bientôt, j'allais retrouver Chris. Bientôt, j'allais récupérer ma vie d'avant. Du mois je l'espérais. Le détail du virus pesait quand même lourd dans la balance. Je savais que rien ne serait plus pareil, mais au moins, je serais en train de profiter autant que je le pourrais. C'était mieux que d'être mort, à mon humble avis.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'enregistrement et des derniers détails, dit soudain Anna. Si je ne suis pas là quand le taxi arrive, allez à l'Empire. Je vous rejoindrai.

-Euh ok, dit Jonah, surpris comme moi. A plus tard frangine.

Anna disparut dans la foule, et Jonah et moi nous regardâmes d'un air étonné avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Tous les taxis étaient pris, alors on a dû attendre.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je

-Nous sommes le vingt février, dit Jonah en regardant sa montre. Il faut croire que tout le monde s'est concerté pour partir ou revenir de vacances en même temps que vous, ricana-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude joueur sur l'épaule

-Oui, ça doit être ça, dis-je d'un ton amusé

Un taxi s'arrêta devant nous, mais Jonah refusa poliment. Et il fit la même chose avec le suivant. Il voulait sans doute attendre Anna encore un peu. Je voyais l'inquiétude sur son visage, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas inquiet aussi. Elle avait parlé de détails. Et si elle avait intercepté quelqu'un qui nous suivait, et qu'elle s'était faite avoir ?

Non. Ne pas penser ce genre de choses. Ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Jonah et moi montâmes finalement dans le quatrième taxi qui a proposé de nous emmener, et nous avons demandé à aller à l'Empire State Building, comme Anna nous l'avait ordonné. Je compris assez vite pourquoi elle nous avait ordonné d'aller là-bas : le QG du BSAA était deux rues plus loin. Jonah lui envoya un message, qui fut sans réponse. Pareil pour son appel.

-Allons-y, Piers, me dit Jonah d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux

-On n'attend pas votre sœur ?

-Elle doit être occupée. Mais si elle n'est pas réapparue ce soir, j'irai la chercher. Elle dirait que votre cas est plus important que le sien. On dépose nos affaires à l'appartement, et je vous ramène au QG.

-D'accord, opinai-je, partagé. Je vous suis.

Je laissai Jonah passer devant, comme je le disais, et nous fûmes dans un immeuble chicos en cinq minutes de marche. Le QG du BSAA était là, juste en face, comme en train de me regarder avec toutes ses fenêtres, telles des yeux braqués sur moi. Des tonnes d'yeux. Pas des yeux d'insecte, non. Des yeux d'arme biologique. C'était carrément troublant.

-Alors Piers. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau dehors ?

Encore une fois, Jonah m'a fait peur. Et encore une fois, ça le faisait rire.

-Je vous trouve bien éparpillé pour un soldat qui doit être en permanence sur le qui-vive, ricana Jonah en faisant des allers-retours dans l'appart. Vous avez dû perdre certains réflexes.

-Je pense que ça reviendra avec le reste, dis-je, plus à moi-même qu'à un interlocuteur

-Précisément. Content de voir que vous imprimez bien ce que je vous dis.

Jonah s'assit sur le canapé, juste derrière moi, en face de la vitre, alors que moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je vis, dans le reflet de la dite vitre, qu'il s'était changé. Enfin, il avait enlevé sa veste en jean.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le QG du BSAA, admis-je. Je suis pressé, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce que je trouverai là-bas.

-C'est normal. Vous n'avez que des images fragmentaires. Même pour quelqu'un avec son expérience, l'inconnu comporte son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment.

-Moi-même, je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Je vois.

Après ça, nu lui ni moi n'ajoutâmes rien. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de silence réparateur, je finis par lui demander où était la salle de bains, et il m'indiqua le couloir du fond. J'atteignis la salle de bains à une vitesse exagérée pour me planter devant le miroir. J'enlevai mon couvre-chef, ma chemise et mon t-shirt pour mieux regarder ma mutation absente.

Ma peau, que j'avais vue grise dans le camion, était maintenant un peu plus rouge. Du moins, plus rouge que la partie de mon corps qui n'avait pas été affecté visiblement par le virus C. Cela aurait facilement pu passer pour un coup de soleil, si les rougeurs n'étaient pas étendues d'une manière aussi insensée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon visage dans les deux mains. Les sensations que me procurait le toucher de mes dix doigts étaient identiques des deux côtés, c'était bon signe. Mon œil droit, quant à lui, était devenu vert, contrairement au gauche qui était noisette. A ce stade, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il reste blanc, ou qu'il reprenne une couleur similaire à celle de l'œil gauche, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'hétérochromie que j'avais maintenant était bien plus crédible que celle que j'avais il y a une dizaine d'heures. En plus, le noisette est un marron vert, alors si ça se trouve, personne ne regarderait assez attentivement pour remarquer. Quoique, vu le caractère vert pétant de mon œil droit, n'importe qui remarquerait.

Tant que j'étais là, je décidai de prendre une douche. Mais avant, il fallait que je demande quelque chose à Jonah, que je retrouvai allongé dans le canapé, les yeux à moitié fermés. Je fis demi-tour, pour ne pas le déranger, mais il m'adressa la parole dès que je fus de nouveau dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? me lança-t-il d'un ton fatigué

-Je voudrais des vêtements de rechange. Vous pouvez me dire où se trouvent les valises ?

-Ne bougez pas j'arrive.

-Non, ce n'est pas la…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il m'avait déjà rattrapé dans le couloir, et il me fit un petit sourire, en me demandant de le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans une des deux chambres, sur le lit duquel je retrouvai la valise ouverte, remplie de vêtements.

-Servez-vous, me dit Jonah. Et n'hésitez pas à me réveiller si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'accord ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos, tentai-je

-D'accord ? répéta-t-il un ton plus haut, en fronçant les sourcils

-D'accord, cédai-je. Je vous le promets.

-Bien. Bonne nuit.

Jonah fonça dans le salon, aussi vite qu'il était venu me rejoindre dans le couloir, et j'eus un rire un peu outré avant de prendre des vêtements. Je saisis, un peu au pif, un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes, un pull léger noir à rayures violettes, un bermuda noir et des chaussettes grises. Ensuite, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la salle de bains. Seulement, avant que je n'entre, Jonah réapparut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-J'ai oublié un truc, me dit-il

-Quoi ?

Sur ces mots, Jonah me prit dans ses bras sans condition pour me serrer contre lui. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, encore. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Le contact de ses bras sur moi me rappela que je ne m'étais pas rhabillé en sortant de la salle de bains, ce qui rendait notre accolade un peu embarrassante. Enfin, pour moi. Lui continuait de me serrer, et au final, je le pris dans mes bras aussi.

-Je sais que tout se passera bien, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il arrive au BSAA, je serai toujours là pour vous, dit Jonah, la tête plantée dans ma nuque. Et Anna aussi.

-Oui, je le sais, dis-je en rougissant un peu

-Tant mieux.

Jonah me relâcha, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, et me regarda avec un franc sourire.

-Arrêtez de vous angoisser, Piers, me dit-il en me tapotant les épaules. Prenez votre douche, ça vous fera du bien. J'en prendra une aussi, et nous irons au QG après.

-Ça marche, opinai-je

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et alla se recoucher dans le canapé. Je restai sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, et je l'entendis ronfler au moment où j'entrai dans la salle de bains. Je finis de me déshabiller, et j'entrai dans la douche avec une certaine appréhension. J'avais mariné dans la mer pendant sept mois, et je n'avais pas changé de vêtements avant le sixième jour après mon réveil, et pourtant je ressentais une certaine émotion négative en entrant dans la baignoire. J'en ressortis tout de suite, en essayant d'analyser la situation.

-C'est un bain que je vais prendre, déclarai-je, comme une révélation

Je changeai le programme de la douche pour avoir un flot plus continu, et lorsque la baignoire fut remplie à moitié, et après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau, je fis le grand plongeon. C'était déjà bien mieux. Je ne savais pas le problème que j'avais avec les douches, mais bon. Comme d'habitude, je supposai que ça finirait par me revenir. Je me savonnais tranquillement, en faisant la nymphette dans ma baignoire pleine d'eau. Il ne manquait plus que le canard en plastique et je ferais presque une pub pour un gel douche. Cette perspective me fit ricaner, d'ailleurs. Ah, dernière nouvelle : je n'aimais pas regarder la télévision.

-Piers ? tonna Jonah en frappant à la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous êtes là-dedans depuis presque une demi-heure.

-Ah, excusez-moi, déclarai-je. Finalement, j'ai opté pour un bain. J'ai presque fini.

-Non, ne bougez pas. Je n'attendais que ça pour enlever mon futal.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! m'exclamai-je presque en sentant mes joues s'enflammer

-Mais je vous fais marcher voyons ! s'esclaffa Jonah avec un rire gras. Je vous donne cinq minutes. Après j'enfonce la porte et je vous chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

J'entendis Jonah s'éloigner juste après, sans s'arrêter de rire, et moi je plongeai ma tête sous l'eau, espérant refroidir mon visage bouillonnant. Je compris seulement à ce moment-là ce qu'Anna avait voulu me faire comprendre à l'aéroport. La raison pour laquelle le fait que les filles qui sifflaient Jonah ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à ce dernier. Du coup, je donnai un tout autre sens à son envie de me rejoindre dans mon bain, ainsi qu'à sa déclaration, comme quoi il serait toujours là pour moi. C'était assez embarrassant, pour le coup, mais ça importait peu, au fond. Parce que je commençais de plus en plus à avoir des doutes sur la nature de mes sentiments pour Chris Redfield.

En tous cas, comme prévu, je fus sorti et habillé cinq minutes plus tard. Je retrouvai Jonah allongé dans le canapé, toujours en train de dormir, et je lui plantai un doigt dans les côtes pour le réveiller. Ça fonctionna, il sauta sur ses pieds d'un seul coup. Son expression était tendue, mais elle se détendit lorsqu'il me vit.

-Ah, vous avez fini, dit-il. Je vais y aller aussi, du coup. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez en attendant, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, monsieur Muller, dis-je en faisant une courbette

-Oh la vache. D'habitude, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça quand je fais des bêtises. Ça fait trop bizarre venant de vous, dit Jonah avec un rire gêné

-Vous ne me prenez pas pour votre mère, quand même ? dis-je, amusé

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous. Je n'ai toujours pas réglé mon complexe d'Œdipe.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez me rejoindre dans la douche, si vous voulez, me dit-il d'un ton tendancieux

-Non, ça ira, j'ai dit, dis-je en rougissant encore. Je vais rester euh… rester là. A regarder par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique, voilà. Comme dans les films, vous savez ? dis-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé

-Je vois. Un air nostalgique, sachant que vous êtes amnésique. Bien entendu.

-Oui, bon, toussotai-je. Vous m'avez compris. Allez prendre votre douche, et plus vite que ça. Nous avons à faire, je vous rappelle.

-Oui maman, pouffa Jonah

Je le sentis s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé, et il me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de foncer vers la salle de bains. Sur ma joue droite, comme par hasard. Je décidai de penser à autre chose, en regardant par la fenêtre, comme prévu. Sauf que, cette fois, je ne regardais pas le QG du BSAA, juste en face. Non, j'avais le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela fit que je sursautai, encore, en sentant une vibration sur le canapé. Jonah avait oublié son téléphone portable, et il était en train de sonner. Je le pris vite, et j'allai frapper à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Oui ?

-Votre téléphone sonne, dis-je rapidement

-C'est qui ?

Je regardai l'écran, il n'affichait plus rien. Alors j'allai dans le journal des appels, un nom était affiché. Un nom qui m'était étrangement familier.

-Sherry Birkin, dis-je d'une voix intelligible. Mais le téléphone ne sonne plus.

-Ah, ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je la rappellerai ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas avant qu'on aille au BSAA ? Si ça se trouve, c'est important.

-Peu importe. Vous êtes ma priorité, pour l'instant. Au pire, je lui enverrai un message.

-Je pourrai le faire, aussi, si vous voulez, proposai-je

-Ce serait chic de votre part, oui. Demandez-lui ce qu'elle veut.

J'opinai, même si Jonah ne pouvait pas le voir, et je retournai m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je pris l'appareil bien en main, et j'allai voir dans les contacts récents. Je sélectionnai Sherry, et lui envoyai un 'De quoi s'agit-il ?' tout à fait clair et poli. Cela fit que, deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était elle qui appelait. Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers, avant de décrocher.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton incertain

-Je savais que ce n'était pas Jonah qui me répondait, dit une voix féminine. Où est-il ?

-Il est en train de prendre sa douche. Puis-je prendre un message ?

-Pas si vite. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans avec lui ?

Plus j'entendais cette Sherry parler, plus j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Ça me troublait carrément, il fallait l'avouer. Parce que ça m'énervait de ne pas remettre un visage et une fonction sur ce nom et cette voix.

-Je m'appelle Piers, commençai-je. Piers Nivans. C'est un peu compliqué, mais Jonah et sa sœur m'ont sauvé la vie, en gros. Il a accepté de m'héberger le temps que…

-Piers Nivans ? dit Sherry d'un ton choqué. Mais il est…

-Mort ? finis-je à sa place. Donc nous nous connaissions avant ?

-Oh mon Dieu.

Dans le téléphone, j'entendais Sherry sangloter. Et ça me faisait me sentir hyper mal, déjà. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir d'elle. Il fallait croire que je me souvenais vraiment de plus de choses, et mieux, quand Jonah était là.

-C'est vraiment moi, Sherry, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais comme rassurant. Apparemment, je suis resté dans le coma pendant longtemps, alors je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais Jonah et Anna m'aident à recoller les morceaux.

-C'est insensé, dit Sherry d'un ton bouleversé en reniflant. Chris nous a dit que vous vous étiez injecté le virus C et que vous étiez mort dans la base sous-marine.

-Techniquement, oui. Mais je m'en suis sorti. J'ai dérivé jusqu'aux côtes françaises, où Jonah et sa sœur m'ont trouvé. Comment vous le connaissez, au fait ?

-C'est assez compliqué. Et il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez encore en vie, dit-elle d'un ton déjà plus souriant. Après tout ce temps, on n'y croyait plus. Je suis ravie que nous nous soyons trompés.

-Anna m'a dit que j'avais reçu des médailles posthumes, me rappelai-je. Là, je suis au quartier de l'Empire, juste en face du QG. Je compte faire mon grand retour.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Piers. En tous cas pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas ? dis-je, un peu déçu

-La dernière fois que Chris vous a vu, vous étiez une arme biologique en devenir. Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si vous revenez après tout ce temps ?

-Mais je vais très bien ! m'exclamai-je un ton plus haut. Vous le sentez bien, non ? Je ne suis plus du tout dangereux, Anna m'a injecté un antidote.

-Qui durera combien de temps ?

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais oublié cette histoire de délai. Sherry le comprit, car elle n'ajouta rien non plus à ce sujet.

-Si vous voulez, je dirai à Chris de venir vous voir, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que vous reveniez au QG maintenant, reprit Sherry. Il aura une sacrée surprise.

-C'est gentil, merci, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Au fait Sherry ?

-Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé entre Chris et moi ? Depuis que j'ai repris conscience, il me hante. Quand je ne me pose pas de questions existentielles, je ne pense qu'à lui. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit uniquement parce que c'est la dernière personne qui m'ait vu en vie.

-Je n'en sais rien, Piers. Je ne vous ai pas vu assez souvent, et Chris s'est renfermé depuis votre disparition. Il vaudrait mieux que vous lui demandiez à lui.

-Oui. D'accord.

-Et avant que je ne vous arrange une entrevue, j'aimerais bien vous voir, aussi. Questions de sécurité, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends. Je ne sais pas pourquoi même infecté, je gardais ma conscience, et je pourrais péter un plomb d'un seul coup. Vous avez raison.

-Evidemment que j'ai raison, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Vous avez dit être à l'Empire, chez Jonah. Ça vous dirait que je vienne, ce soir ?

-Oui. J'en serais ravi. Si Jonah est d'accord.

-Je le suis, dit la voix du proprio derrière moi

Je tournai rapidement les yeux vers lui, qui était en short dans le cadre de la porte, et qui levait les deux pouces en l'air. J'eus un sourire sonore, et il rit avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-Donc il est d'accord, dis-je à Sherry

-Bien sûr. Je viens souvent le voir avec Jake quand il est aux Etats-Unis.

-Jake ? répétai-je

-Oui. Jake. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

-En quelque sorte. Vous allez venir ensemble, donc ?

-C'est ça. A ce soir, Piers. Portez-vous bien.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Sherry raccrocha, et je fis de même en posant le téléphone à côté de moi sur le canapé, le baume au cœur. Même si j'avais clairement compris que Sherry et moi n'étions pas spécialement proches, elle semblait quand même heureuse d'apprendre ma survie, et ça me faisait très plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant l'enthousiasme de Sherry, c'était très agréable.

-Je suppose que vous vous posez plein de questions, là, dit Jonah en s'asseyant près de moi. Allez-y, je suis prêt à y répondre.

Je le regardai rapidement. Il avait mis un débardeur similaire à celui qu'il avait avant, sauf que celui-là était rouge, et qu'il avait encore son short noir. Tant mieux, ça aurait encore conduit à des quiproquos gênants si je lui avait demandé de mettre un haut.

-Non, ça ira, dis-je en regardant encore par la fenêtre. Je vais tranquillement comater sur le canapé en attendant que ça se passe. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit tout de suite que vous connaissiez Jake, alors que vous saviez qu'il était une partie importante de mon passé ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire crouler sur les infos, c'est tout. Trop de souvenirs d'un seul coup vous aurait fait bouillir la cervelle. Restez là à prendre le soleil, moi je vais faire un tour.

-D'accord. A plus tard.

Je le regardai partir, et il me fit un coucou de la main, auquel je répondis, avant de sortir. Je poussai un soupir, et, là encore, je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je fus réveillé par la sonnette à la porte. Je me levai, et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir.


	14. Faculty Evil (chapitre 3 : Jake)

**Bonjour !**

**Après près de sept mois d'attente, voici le retour de la première histoire de ce recueil : Faculty Evil !**

**J'ai une autre annonce à faire concernant cette histoire : le registre est plutôt léger pour les quatre premiers chapitres, et il va changer du tout au tout à partir du chapitre cinq. Vous aurez le temps de voir venir, je ne compte pas continuer tout de suite tout de suite ^^'**

**En tous cas, ça m'a fait du bien de retourner dans cette histoire. Toutes les autres sont tellement lourdes, tellement tordues (vous aurez compris que je pense surtout à 'Code Nivans', hein ? XD) (et vous verrez que Awakening est un peu dans le même genre ^^). Là, on reste dans la simplicité.**

**Pour ceux qui se le demandent (je pense qu'il y en a), l'histoire 'Judgement of Sea' est assez figée, pour le moment. Je sais où je veux en venir, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Je dois être trop tendre pour une histoire de (spoiler alert), je pense. En tous cas, je tiens le bon bout dans 'For Mercenaries Sake' et dans 'C-Terrors', et j'ai repris l'écriture de 'Code Nivans', avec un nouvel OC crucial ! Mais chut, c'est un secret ! ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Après une nuit de sommeil bien tranquille, je me levai encore plus tôt que je ne le voulais. Ma rentrée était demain, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me levais aussi tôt. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, mon corps avait pris le rythme ? Peut-être. Si oui, c'était une bonne chose. J'enfilai un débardeur et je me levai pour aller me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Bien entendu, Piers dormait encore. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, autrement dit le seul jour où il faisait une grasse matinée pour disparaître tout l'aprem.

-Bonjour Jake.

Je me retournai vers Piers, qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. Il était encore dans le brouillard, ça se voyait sur sa tête. Juste au moment où je me disais que je serais tranquille. Ce mec est contradictoire avec moi même sans le faire exprès, c'est dingue.

-Salut, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à cette heure-ci ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il vint vers moi pour se jeter contre moi. Je mis peu de temps à comprendre, et je le serrai contre moi. J'avais oublié que, à cette période de l'année, Piers faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. La mort de son père est un mauvais souvenir pour moi, déjà, donc je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer ce que lui devait ressentir.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, essayai-je de le rassurer

-Je le sais, marmonna-t-il dans mon épaule. Mais c'est si réel.

Je lui frottai négligemment le dos, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il ira se recoucher, et, comme d'habitude, il ne se souviendra de rien, et je resterai un connard le reste de la journée. J'étais habitué, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je préfère de loin notre relation agitée qu'une relation calme et monotone. Et si en plus, je peux lui prouver que je l'aime sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne, c'était encore mieux.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose pour t'aider à te rendormir ? lui proposai-je

-Non, ça va. Laisse-moi juste une minute.

-Prends ton temps.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait besoin de moi aussi 'physiquement', mais bon. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait pareil pour moi, dans une hypothèse où j'étais frêle et fragile, alors je m'exécutai. Nous restâmes sans bouger pendant encore une bonne minute, effectivement, et il s'enleva délicatement de ma prise pour aller se recoucher. Je poussai un soupir et je repris la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner, qui consistait en une demi-douzaine de tartines à la confiture et un café au lait. Un peu infect, mais j'y suis bêtement devenu dépendant à cause de mon père, qui m'a pour ainsi dire forcé à en boire pendant plus de six ans parce que j'ai perdu un pari.

Dans le salon, le téléphone de Piers sonna. Je me levai, intrigué, et j'allai voir de qui il s'agissait. Dépendant de l'identité de la personne, j'avais le droit, voire même le devoir, de décrocher. C'était le numéro de Chris, alors je pris l'appel.

-Al Qaeda US j'écoute. Jake à votre service. Pour des attentats toujours plus explosifs, ricanai-je

-Bonjour Jacob, dit une voix féminine. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui décroche.

J'eus un petit bug de cerveau avant de demander de qui il s'agissait. Cela fit rire mon interlocutrice.

-Je m'appelle Claire. Claire Redfield. Je suis la sœur de Chris.

-Ma belle-sœur, en gros, conclus-je. Que me veux-tu de si bon matin ?

-Une affaire officielle, et une affaire officieuse. Je commencerai donc par l'officielle : viendras-tu au cours d'ouverture de psychologie cet après-midi ?

-Euh ouais, pourquoi pas, dis-je après une courte réflexion. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui me le demande ? Tu bosses avec le prof ?

-Non. C'est moi le prof, dit Claire d'un ton amusé. Je sens qu'on va s'en dire des choses, tous les deux.

Je ne dis rien, un peu étonné il fallait le dire. Elle ne semblait pas bien vieille, comment pouvait-elle être professeur ? Soit c'était un génie, soit c'était une couguar. Ou peut-être même les deux.

-Ce qui m'amène à ma question officieuse, reprit-elle. Comment va Albert ?

Je fronçai franchement les sourcils. Celle-là, je ne l'avais carrément pas vue venir.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ce connard depuis deux mois, en gros. Tu es quoi, une sorte d'agent de la Gestapo réformée mais pas trop ?

-C'est assez bien résumé, dit Claire, pas du tout interloquée par mon ton ni par mes propos. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle je te demande ça, figure-toi.

-Développe.

-Comme tu le sais, Chris a eu deux relations avant Piers. Une qui s'est bien terminée, et une beaucoup moins.

Elle savait même que j'avais parlé de ça avec son frère ? Cette fille est dangereuse.

-Ouais, certes, dis-je plutôt. Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Le rapport, monsieur Muller, c'est que c'est avec ton frère que Chris est sorti il y a cinq ans.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de boire quelque chose, sinon je serais en train de suffoquer sur le sol. Voilà pourquoi Albert le tombeur n'avait jamais eu de copine. Je me sentais un peu rassuré, pour le coup. J'aurais vraiment fini par croire que ce mec n'avait pas de cœur. Même si l'hypothèse n'était pas impossible, en réalité, si ça c'était aussi mal fini entre Chris et lui. Et honnêtement, même si je ne le connais pas très bien, je ne vois pas Chris jeter quelqu'un comme ça et en souffrir. Par contre, je connaissais mon frère, et, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait bien son genre. Heureusement qu'Al avait pris le nom de famille de notre père, et moi celui de notre mère, sinon Chris aurait fait le rapprochement.

-Et je ne suis pas sûr de la réaction de Chris quand il le saura, continua Claire. Alors motus, ok ?

-Ouais, ouais, dis-je. Mais au moins, je saurai de quoi lui parler quand il me fera chier, ricanai-je

-Jake, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Claire d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, voire effrayant. Crois-moi que si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, tu seras servi.

-Comment ça ?

-A quelle cuisson tu prendras la tête de Sherry ? A point, bien cuite ou _saignante _?

Là encore, je faillis avaler de travers. Sherry était la fille dont j'étais amoureux au collège, et que j'étais presque sûr de revoir à la fac. A la question 'comment Claire était au courant', je trouvai vite une réponse. Gestapo. Ce n'était pas du tout exagéré, en fin de compte.

-Euh… Je tiendrai ma langue, tout compte fait, bégayai-je

-Bien, dit Claire en reprenant son ton enjoué. Contente de l'apprendre.

Cette fille est un monstre.

-Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure ? ajouta-t-elle après une petite réflexion

-Ouais. A toute.

Elle raccrocha, et je remis le téléphone de Piers sur la table. En parlant de ça, comme au final je sortirai cet après-midi, il ne faudra pas que je l'oublie. Piers ne prend jamais son téléphone quand il va sur la tombe de son père, et il me délègue pendant ce temps-là. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement, et j'allais m'affaler devant la télé en attendant que mon colocataire se réveille pour notre joute verbale du matin. Ce dernier apparut vers dix heures et demie, comme je l'avais prévu, en traînant les pieds.

-Salut, lança-t-il d'un ton las

Ah, c'est vrai. Pas de joute verbale le jour du cimetière. Piers n'avait pas la tête à ça, et, au fond, moi non plus. En quelque sorte.

-Salut, répliquai-je. Comment va ?

-Claqué, dit Piers en s'asseyant près de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va imploser.

-Je comprends. C'est toujours pareil à cette période de l'année.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Piers laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule.

-Mon père me manque, Jake, dit-il d'un ton qui me fendit le cœur. Ça fait cinq ans, mais le vide est toujours aussi douloureux.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il me manque aussi. En quelque sorte.

Je passai négligemment mon bras derrière ses épaules, et Piers sembla se souvenir à ce moment-là de notre amitié vache, car il s'échappa rapidement de mon étreinte avec un air gêné sur le visage. J'avoue, ça me fit rire, sur le moment.

-Je… ne suis pas trop en forme, aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il

-Ça se voit, dis-je, encore amusé. Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?

-Non. Je pars dans vingt minutes.

J'acquiesçai rapidement pour me remettre à regarder la télévision, voyant, du coin de l'œil, Piers tapoter sur son portable. Je devinai sans trop de mal à qui il parlait. Soit à Helena, soit à Chris. Ou alors à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait oublié de mentionner. Bref.

Vingt minutes après ce semblant de discussion, Piers partit, et je me levai pour préparer mon repas du midi. La préparation alla vite, il restait encore des pâtes que la sorcière de l'Ouest a faites hier. Je les réchauffai rapidement, donc, et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que Claire Redfield avait oublié de me préciser l'horaire de son cours improvisé de psycho de l'après-midi. Bah tant pis, dans ce cas-là le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je fus donc parti de la maison à une heure, après m'être préparé plus précautionneusement et après avoir fait la vaisselle.

Heureusement, la fac où Piers et moi allions était à moins d'un quart d'heure de marche de notre appart étudiant, alors à une heure et quart, j'étais arrivé. Selon le plan qui était là, la salle de psycho était au deuxième étage du bâtiment au fond de la cour, alors je fus lancé. J'en profitais pour remarquer que, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une fac, c'était énorme comparé au lycée dans lequel j'étais il y a deux ans. J'arrivai devant la salle, et je vis une personne que je ne pensais qu'à moitié revoir.

-Sherry ? lui dis-je en l'approchant

-Salut Jake, me dit-elle, pas surprise elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ben ça va, ouais, dis-je. Et toi ?

-Oui. Claire t'a appelé toi aussi pour le cours ?

-Ouais. Ce matin. Comment tu la connais, au fait ?

-Tu sais Leon, le garçon avec qui je vis ? Lui et Claire sont très proches. Je la connais bien aussi, de par le fait. C'est le genre de personne à donner une très forte importance à ses amis, tu vois ?

-Je vois, confirmai-je

En fin de compte, le cours était à deux heures, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça m'avait donné l'occasion de discuter avec Sherry, rattraper le temps perdu en quelque sorte.

A deux heures moins le quart, les autres élèves arrivèrent à leur tour. On était une petite vingtaine, à tout casser. Inclus un type qui me paraissait familier, mais impossible de me souvenir où je l'avais vu.

Le prof déboula à deux heures moins cinq. Et comme je l'avais deviné au téléphone, Claire était jeune. Je m'étonnais même à penser que si elle ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son frère, ça ne me surprenait pas que Piers le trouve à son goût. Ça me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble, d'ailleurs.

-Allez, Jacob, me dit la voix de Claire. On émerge et on va en cours.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grimaçai-je

-On verra si tu es sage, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si elle savait que je n'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça parce que ça me rappelait mon père. Un rapide rappel de notre précédente conversation, et le clin d'œil qu'elle venait de me faire, me firent dire que oui. Je poussai un soupir, et Claire m'emboîta le pas pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Sherry me fit un grand signe, me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait que je m'asseye avec elle. Je fis donc, et je me mis à écouter l'introduction à la psycho du professeur Redfield, qui insistait pour qu'on soit familièrement naturel avec elle car elle était aussi élève ici. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que cette fille était une sorte de génie.

La première étude de cas était une analyse de comportement chez un avocat. Claire nous apprenait comment un bon avocat savait quand son client mentait ou quand il disait la vérité, en analysant son ton et ses mimiques. Cela relevait plus de la linguistique et de l'analyse corporelle, et, alors que je n'osais rien dire, une autre élève, elle, a fait la remarque. Claire a dit que nous attaquerions la vraie psychologie la semaine prochaine, après les trois séances d'intro. Moi j'étais déjà impressionné de savoir qu'une nana à peine plus vieille que moi donne des cours aussi pertinents. J'avais cru que la psycho était une matière de fainéants, mais je m'étais trompé. C'était hyper technique. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais faire chanter Piers grâce à ces cours avant la fin du semestre.

Le premier cours d'initiation ne durait que deux heures, et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant. La prof nous congédia à quatre heures pile, et m'invita à venir la voir à la fin du cours. J'étais sûr à environ soixante-dix pour cent que le sujet allait soit me déplaire, soit ne pas m'étonner. Je me plantai devant elle, qui était encore assise à son bureau en train de griffonner.

-Assieds-toi, dit-elle sans me regarder

J'allais répondre que je n'avais pas de chaise, mais j'entendis le bruit d'une chaise derrière moi. Je me retournai, c'était Sherry qui venait de me rendre ce service. Elle me fit un sourire trognon et partit de la salle en me faisant coucou. Je lui répondis, un peu rougi, et je toussotai avant de m'asseoir en face de Claire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Comment tu as trouvé ce premier cours ?

-C'était très intéressant, admis-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Parce que n'importe quel abruti peut faire de la psycho ?

J'avalai ma salive de travers, en toussant bruyamment. Comment elle savait que je pensais ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

-Pas mal de jeunes pensent ça, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu en moi, en me regardant cette fois. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que tu te sois dit ça aussi. Je suis contente de voir que tu ne sous-estimeras plus l'impact que cette maîtrise pourrait apporter à quiconque saurait s'en servir.

-J'ai déjà cru le comprendre. Mais comment as-tu réussi à faire cours avant la rentrée, au fait ?

-J'ai le directeur dans ma poche. Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui, ricana Claire

J'ouvris grand les yeux, pas vraiment surpris et carrément effrayé. Cela la fit rire.

-Je te fais marcher, Muller, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Nous nous sommes juste arrangés.

-D'accord, opinai-je faiblement. Je peux disposer ?

-Bien sûr. Dis bonjour à Piers de ma part.

-Ouais.

Je me levai rapidement, en mettant mes mains sur mes genoux, et je sortis à mon tour de la salle. Je retrouvai Sherry à la sortie, qui me croisa en entrant à son tour dans la salle, et qui me dit qu'on se reverrait demain. Elle était plus vieille que moi, elle entrait en troisième année, mais les cours de psycho n'avaient aucune limite d'âge. Elle devait avoir un double cursus, mais je ne savais pas avec quoi. Je me sentais con de ne pas lui avoir demandé.

Je me suis dirigé tranquillement vers l'appart, sachant qu'il allait être désert. J'ai largué ma veste et mon t-shirt dans l'entrée, et je me suis affalé sur le canapé. Alors que je venais de m'installer, quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. J'ai été répondre en râlant. J'ai même râlé encore plus quand j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait.

-Salut Harper, lançai-je à la super copine de Piers. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Salut Muller, répondit-elle sur un ton similaire au mien. Piers est là ?

-Non. C'est jour de cimetière, aujourd'hui.

-Ah, c'est vrai, dit Harper d'un ton que j'entendais comme compatissant. Je peux entrer ? Il devait me prêter un livre, aujourd'hui. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

-Ouais, dis-je en m'écartant. Tu sais que tu es plus ou moins chez toi ici.

-Plus ou moins, répéta-t-elle en passant à côté de moi

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, alors que je refermais la porte derrière elle, que je me rendais compte que j'avais été presque aimable avec elle. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je me dis tout simplement que moi aussi j'étais plus faible le jour de cimetière. Si j'avais une relation aimante mal assumée avec Piers, je crèverai la bouche ouverte dans un caniveau avant d'admettre qu'Helena Harper n'était pas si mal comme fille.

Je la regardai distraitement aller dans la chambre de Piers en me réinstallant dans le canapé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'allumer la télé, honnêtement. Je ne savais pas si c'était réellement le jour d'aujourd'hui qui me ramollissait, ou si c'était le cours de psycho. Je n'avais pas fait autant fonctionner ma cervelle depuis une éternité. A vrai dire la dernière fois, c'était il y a quatre ans. Piers m'avait fait une crasse, que j'ai oubliée maintenant, et j'ai réfléchi pendant presque une semaine avant de trouver un moyen cruellement intelligent de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Je me dis, avec un sourire, que ce serait peut-être plus facile, maintenant. Sans doute Claire me donnerait, même involontairement, des pistes pour une prochaine rage vengeresse.

-C'est bon, je l'ai, dit Harper, en passant derrière moi. Je ne vais pas t'enquiquiner plus longtemps, je te dis à demain.

-Salut, ouais, dis-je en agitant négligemment la main

Elle partit en claquant presque la porte, et je finis par m'endormir, la tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Je fus réveillé un peu plus tard, par la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. C'était Piers. Je le savais sans regarder, parce que notre porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Il fallait la clé pour ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Je regardai en face de moi. Il était six heures et demie. Piers largua son manteau à côté de ma tête, sur le dossier, et il fonça dans la salle de bains pour s'y enfermer. Je regardai la porte de la salle de bains d'un air curieux. Je n'entendais rien, c'était un peu suspect. N'y tenant plus, je me levai pour aller écouter à la porte. Il pleurait, et il vomissait à intervalles réguliers. Je me sentais hyper mal, mais je n'y pouvais rien, il avait fermé la porte à clé.

-Piers ! beuglai-je en martelant. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

Il ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, il n'émettait plus aucun bruit. C'était beaucoup plus effrayant que n'importe laquelle de ses réponses. J'attendis encore un peu, et alors que j'allais frapper de nouveau, il m'ouvrit la porte. Il était pâle, les yeux rouges et les rebords de la bouche dégueulasses. Le summum du sexy, en somme. Mais même comme ça, je l'aimais. Et ça me rendait malade de le voir dans cet état. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai pris dans mes bras, sans lui demander son avis. Il se colla contre moi, les avant-bras entre nos torses.

-Je vais bien, Jake, articula-t-il dans mon épaule. J'ai juste mal digéré mon sandwich.

-Tu as encore été chez la sandwicherie de la gare ? m'énervai-je. Je t'ai dit et répété que leurs sandwichs sont pouraves !

-C'était le plus près, se défendit faiblement Piers. Mon repas de ce midi est mal passé aussi.

-Journée de merde, affirmai-je

-Oui.

Piers se recula, et passa à côté de moi pour aller dans sa chambre. Je fis de même, pour aller enfiler un t-shirt, et ensuite j'allai remettre ma veste et celle de Piers à leur place, dans l'entrée, avant d'aller mettre le t-shirt que j'avais mis aujourd'hui au sale. Je frappai doucement à la porte de Piers, qui était encore en train de sangloter.

-Oui ? réussit-il à me dire

-Ça te dirait que je fasse la bouffe ce soir ?

-Si tu veux. Mais je ne mangerais pas ce soir.

-Il faut que tu bouffes, abruti, sourcillai-je. Sinon tu tomberas en morceaux.

-Je suis déjà en morceaux, Jake.

Je frissonnai. Je savais qu'il était dans un état lamentable pendant ce jour précis de l'année, mais là, je crois qu'il n'a jamais paru aussi faible. C'était psychologique.

J'appellerai Claire ce soir. J'en avais marre d'être aussi impuissant.

-Je fais la bouffe. Fais comme tu préfères, cédai-je. Mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

-Bien sûr.

Je m'éloignai de la porte, et le téléphone de Piers sonna. C'était Chris. Tant mieux, ça lui ferait sans doute du bien de parler à son amoureux. Ou alors ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Mais au moins, je ne m'en voudrais pas d'avoir essayé.

-Je te le passe, dis-je rapidement en décrochant

-Merci, dit Chris d'un ton reconnaissant

J'allais frapper à la porte de Piers, qui me répondit encore d'un ton faible. Je lui dis qu'il y avait le téléphone pour lui, et m'autorisa à entrer. Je lui donnai l'appareil sans le regarder, et je ressortis rapidement de la chambre, en refermant derrière moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, analysant mes options. Il ne restait plus de pâtes que la sorcière de Landes a faites hier – je les avais finies ce midi avant d'aller en cours – alors je devrais me débrouiller. Il restait un paquet de riz minute dans un coin du placard à céréales, et faire un steak ou deux ne devrait pas être difficile. Même pas pour moi. Je trouvai aussi une conserve de petits pois carotte dans un coin, que je balançai dans une casserole. Un peu de légumes, pour une fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Je réussis même à faire tout ça en même temps, la vache.

Alors que je venais de terminer la cuisson du deuxième steak, et pendant que le riz finissait de cuire, la porte de la chambre de Piers s'ouvrit. Je regardai du tac au tac comment ça se passait, en passant la tête dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine. Il semblait aller mieux. En fait, il était encore au téléphone. Je retournai dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas savoir de quoi les deux amoureux parlaient, et j'égouttai le riz pour le mettre dans un saladier. Je mis les deux steaks dans deux assiettes différentes, et je récupérai les petits pois carotte dans une casserole, apportant le tout sur la table.

-D'accord, opina Piers. A demain. Oui. Je t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-il après une pause

Il fit un sourire qui me plut beaucoup avant de raccrocher. Cela me rendit un peu jaloux, d'ailleurs. Pas le fait qu'il sourie, bien sûr, mais le fait que ce Chris réussisse à lui remonter le moral, comme ça, alors que moi, je le connaissais depuis plus de cinq ans et je galérais tous les ans. Mais bien entendu, je n'en dirais jamais rien à Piers.

Comme entendant mes pensées, Piers tourna la tête vers moi, et me fit un sourire en coin que je ne compris pas du tout. Je levai un sourcil, et il rit. J'ai définitivement raté un truc.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? finis-je par lui demander

-Je vais bien, merci, dit-il en se relevant. Je veux bien manger, finalement.

-Parfait. Je me suis crevé le cul pour faire tout ça.

Piers s'assit à table, en jetant un œil curieux aux plats que j'avais préparés, et je m'assis en face de lui.

-Ah au fait, Helena est passée tout à l'heure, dis-je soudain. Elle a pris un de tes bouquins.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Piers en mettant sa tête dans sa main. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous la semaine dernière, et j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui était… Le jour d'aujourd'hui.

-Bien. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ait manigancé quelque chose. Je suis un peu rassuré, ricanai-je

Sans autre commentaire, nous nous mîmes donc à table. Je n'avais pas oublié que Piers adorait les steaks, surtout saignants, et je dus réussir mon coup car il le mangea avec appétit. Ça, ou il crevait la dalle parce qu'il n'avait rien bouffé de la journée. J'espérais que c'était un peu des deux.

Venant de nulle part, il m'a demandé ce que moi j'avais fait de ma journée. Je lui ai raconté : l'appel de Claire le matin, le cours l'après midi, et ma sieste avant qu'il n'arrive. Je lui ai aussi transmis le bonjour, il a répondu avec un sourire mystérieux. Je compris qu'il lui avait déjà parlé, lui aussi. Enfin, venant de nulle part encore, lui me raconta sa journée.

Après son départ, il a foncé vers un restaurant pour manger, mais il s'est senti mal pendant tout son après-midi au cimetière. Au final, il a eu son premier rejet vers seize heures, donc il est passé à la fameuse sandwicherie, où je l'ai interdit d'aller. Au final, alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il a accéléré pour aller dégobiller dans nos chiottes. Après ça, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il raconte, je connaissais la suite.

-En tous cas, content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui dis-je

-Tout est relatif. Mais je te remercie. Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il en se levant

-Attends-moi, dis-je en me levant aussi. Je viens avec toi.

-Va te faire foutre.

Je ris en me rasseyant, et je crus l'entendre rire aussi. Je préfère, ouais.

Profitant de son absence, je pris son téléphone pour composer le dernier numéro qui était entré, donc celui de Chris. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

-Oui ? dit-il d'un ton mielleux

-Tout doux, mon grand, lui dis-je, amusé. Ce n'est que moi.

-Jake ? comprit-il d'un ton étonné. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je voudrais parler à ta sœur. Et elle n'a pas jugé bon de m'appeler depuis son téléphone, ce matin. Tu crois que je pourrais l'avoir ?

-Elle n'a pas de téléphone portable, dit Chris d'un ton gêné. Mais je lui demanderai de te rappeler.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est un agent des renseignements, Jake. Elle a l'habitude de ne jamais laisser de traces.

-Ah, bien sûr, dis-je en me tapant le front de ma main libre

-Donc tu as eu cours avec elle, cet après-midi ? reprit mon beau-frère de but en blanc

-Ouais. C'était assez impressionnant. Elle est très pro. Elle m'a l'air très portée sur la chose.

-La chose ? répéta Chris, curieux

-La psycho. Je sentais bien qu'elle adore ce qu'elle fait. Si c'est une fouineuse, elle doit être habituée à faire chanter les gens, et d'autres trucs sympas de ce genre.

-C'est ça. Tu as l'air de l'avoir assez bien cernée.

-Ouais. Je suis fier de moi, dis-je d'un ton faussement orgueilleux

Chris eut une sorte de rire outré. Il ne me croyait pas du tout, c'était évident. Cela me fit me demander à quel point il ressemblait à sa sœur. Est-ce que lui aussi était habitué à faire de la manipulation psycho ? Ou était-il juste plus perceptif à cause de sa psycho de sœur ? Je n'étais pas encore sûr. Il faudrait que je le voie face à face pour en être sûr.

-Voulais-tu autre chose ? me demanda Chris

-Ouais. Demain c'est ma rentrée. Tu penses qu'on pourrait se capter ?

-Si tu veux. Je verrai sans doute Piers pendant les interclasses et la pause midi, donc on ne pourra se voir seul à seul qu'après les cours. Tu pourrais m'envoyer ton numéro ?

-Ok, ça marche, acquiesçai-je, même s'il ne le voyait pas. A plus.

-A demain.

Chris raccrocha avant moi, et j'allai chercher mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message informatif tout de suite, dès fois que j'aie la bonne idée d'oublier. Franchement j'en doutais, mais je ne savais jamais quoi penser de mon cerveau et de son fonctionnement aléatoire.

-Où est mon téléphone, Jake ? me demanda Piers derrière la porte de ma chambre

-Ah excuse-moi, dis-je en tapant vite mon message. Je te le rends tout de suite.

J'envoyai le message à Chris, et je ressortis de la chambre pour retrouver Piers planté là, à m'attendre. Je passerais sur le fait qu'il était encore à moitié mouillé, et en serviette. Il avait dû sortir paniqué de sa douche parce qu'il avait paumé son téléphone. Je le lui rendis, et il le regarda avec un air curieux.

-Quelqu'un a appelé, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il

-A part ton chéri à l'instant, non. Personne.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Merci en tous cas.

-De rien mon pote.

Piers ne fit aucun commentaire avant de retourner dans la salle de bains. Je fis un bond en voyant un détail qui m'avait échappé. Je lui attrapai un bras, et il fut surpris. Je fronçai méchamment les sourcils, et il en semblait étonné.

-C'est quoi ça ? l'engueulai-je en montrant les marques sur son bras droit

Piers réussit à se libérer de ma prise, cachant nerveusement les taillades qu'il avait sur son autre bras.

-C'est vieux, Jake, se défendit-il faiblement. C'était avant qu'on habite ensemble.

-Tu vas essayer de me faire gober ça ? Ça m'a l'air plutôt récent, à moi, m'énervai-je

-Je cicatrise lentement. C'est de famille.

-M'ouais, marmonnai-je, pas convaincu

-Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu les voies, s'excusa-t-il. Je savais que tu réagirais de manière excessive.

-De manière excessive ? fulminai-je. Je vais te passer la tête dans le carreau, on va voir si j'agis de manière excessive !

Piers soupira, et rentra dans la salle de bains sans faire d'autre commentaire. Moi, je bouillonnais encore. Il fallait croire que j'étais vraiment et méchamment honnête avec lui seulement quand j'étais en colère. L'idée même que ce connard ne m'ait jamais dit qu'il allait si mal en dehors des jours de cimetière me rendait malade. C'était logique, au fond, à cause de notre stupide fierté à tous les deux, qui faisait que nos réelles preuves d'affection l'un envers l'autre étaient très limitées.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'eus une révélation. Tout ça était de ma faute.

Si j'étais un meilleur ami, plus réceptif, il n'irait pas aussi mal tout le temps. Je me dis, ou plutôt je me promis, que, désormais, je serais plus honnête avec lui. Je n'allais pas lui offrir des fleurs, ni des chocolats, non plus, mais j'essaierais d'être plus gentil avec lui. J'allais surpasser ma nature profonde de petit con sans cœur pour la personne que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde de merde. Je m'étonnais de ne jamais avoir pensé à ça avant.

Je retournai m'asseoir dans le canapé, et Piers reparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en tenue de nuit – chemise et pantalon léger, à cette période de l'année – pour se rasseoir à côté de moi. Je remarquai, pour le coup, que, depuis qu'on habitait ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des hauts à manches courtes. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i la télé ce soir ? me demanda-t-il distraitement

-Je ne sais pas. Mais là, maintenant, il faut que je te parle. Enfin, il faut qu'_on _parle.

Il me regarda dans les yeux d'un air curieux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, ça me rassurait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il

-Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis un bon ami ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'un seul coup. Notre dernière discussion sérieuse de ce genre remontait à il y a presque cinq ans, juste après qu'on ait emménagé ensemble. Là encore, incapable de me souvenir de quoi nous avons parlé.

-Bien sûr, Jake, me dit-il d'un ton illisible. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tes taillades ne datent pas d'il y a quatre ans. Si j'avais été un bon ami, j'aurais été à l'écoute de tes problèmes, au lieu de t'enfoncer.

Là encore, il mit sa main sur ses cicatrices, comme un réflexe défensif étrange.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Jake, se défendit-il. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien les airs que tu te donnes. Ce n'est pas le fait de me chamailler avec toi qui m'a fait prendre ce genre de décisions.

Donc il avait compris depuis le début que je jouais un rôle ? Là, il m'impressionne. Il n'a jamais rien trahi, et m'a même conforté dans ce rôle, en répondant toujours et encore à mes provocations.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? lui demandai-je

-C'est parce que je suis faible. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. C'est trop dur.

-C'est hyper cliché, dis-je en sourcillant méchamment à mon tour. Tu n'as rien de mieux en magasin ?

-Je suis très sérieux, Jake, dit-il sur le même ton que moi. Si tu n'étais pas là, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais mis ma tête sous un pneu de bagnole, ou que j'aurais été faire de l'apnée définitive, ou que j'aurais fait de la spéléologie approfondie. Alors arrête de dire que ce qui m'arrive est de ta faute.

J'avoue que ça m'a mis sur le cul. Non seulement ses métaphores étaient dignes de moi, en toute modestie, mais il venait de m'avouer que, en fin de compte, même si j'étais un salaud en permanence, il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et sentait que je le soutenais, à ma manière.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, dis-je rapidement

-Tu le sous-entends. Avec ta question biscornue et à peine parano.

Je poussai un soupir. J'avais essayé de la jouer psycho, mais au final, c'était lui qui m'avait retourné le cerveau. Ouais, je n'étais pas encore prêt à le manipuler. Dans quelques mois, peut-être.

-Ok, je l'avoue, dis-je en levant les mains. En tous cas, je suis content qu'on ait mis les choses au clair. Dorénavant, je serais plus gentil avec toi. Je te le promets. Mais si je vois une cicatrice de plus, sur ton bras ou ailleurs, je te jure que je te donnerais une bonne raison de pleurer.

-Tu ne les as pas comptées, dit-il, incrédule

-Tu crois ça ? Enlève ta chemise, alors. Ah, et ton pantalon, aussi. Des fois que tu en caches là où tu crois que je ne chercherais pas, ricanai-je

-Non, Jake, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Je n'en ai que sur le bras.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas te croire sur parole. Tu as pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps, alors enlève ta chemise. Et plus vite que ça.

-Non, bégaya-t-il

-Très bien. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Piers soupira à son tour, et attrapa la télécommande, sur son accoudoir, pour allumer la télévision. Je me surpris à bâiller, et à côté de moi, Piers fit pareil. Je commençais à piquer du nez lorsque mon téléphone sonna, dans ma chambre. Je me levai d'un bond pour aller répondre, et je vis, du coin de l'œil, Piers me suivre du regard avec un air amusé.

Je pris le téléphone. Numéro inconnu.

-Allô ? dis-je, prudemment

-Bonsoir Jacob, dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Il paraît que tu voulais me parler.

-Ouais, salut, dis-je maladroitement. Je voulais un conseil d'ordre psychologique, mais c'est bon. Je m'en suis sorti tout seul, finalement.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre. Je vois que mes cours t'ont inspiré.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je

-Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus amusé. Ça concernait Piers ?

-Ça le concerne, oui, la corrigeai-je. Je suppose que tu sais de quoi il retourne ?

-Oui, je le sais. Et je vous souhaite toutes mes condoléances, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton compatissant. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi.

-Merci. Condoléances aussi. Et Piers te passe le bonjour, me rappelai-je

-Parfait. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Voulais-tu parler d'autre chose ?

-Non, dis-je après une petite réflexion. On se voit demain.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée Jake. Porte-toi bien.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, mon interlocuteur raccrocha avant moi, et je poussai un autre soupir, soulagé cette fois. Claire Redfield était plutôt de mon côté, apparemment. J'étais content de ne pas être dans son sillage, franchement. J'en savais peu sur elle, mais une chose était sûre. Elle faisait partie des personnes qu'on ne voulait pas avoir dans ses ennemis.

Alors que je me relevai pour aller retrouver Piers au salon, mon téléphone vibra. Un message, d'un autre numéro inconnu.

« Ne le dis à personne. C.R. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Claire Redfield, la super espionne, venait de m'envoyer son numéro de téléphone. Je l'enregistrai tout de suite, encore une fois par peur d'oublier, et je reposai mon téléphone sur mon lit pour retourner dans le salon.

Cette année scolaire sera beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que je l'avais d'abord cru.


	15. Awakening (chapitre 4)

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de 'Awakening' ! Eh oui !**

**Je profite de cette écriture en gras solennelle pour faire une annonce. Encore.**

**Je suis toujours en pleine écriture relative de 'Code Nivans', de 'Cure for Mankind', de 'C-Terrors' et de 'For Mercenaries Sake', et je vais sans doute poster bientôt le chapitre cinq de 'Awakening', qui sera riche en questions et aura très peu de réponses. Ouais, je suis un tordu.**

**Petit chapitre de transition trognon pour vous, en attendant toujours plus de complications !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Jonah me mit un gros sac de courses dans les mains, me faisant presque tomber en avant. Ça le faisait rire, bien sûr. Il se moquait encore de mes supers réflexes en me suivant à la cuisine.

-J'ai reçu un message d'Anna, dit Jonah, alors que je l'aidais à ranger les courses. Elle nous rejoint demain, finalement. Elle a eu un léger contretemps.

-Ah, d'accord. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite.

-Ho ho ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, lieutenant Nivans ? ricana Jonah

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. J'ai juste un peu peur de traîner trop longtemps avec un prédateur comme vous, ricanai-je aussi

-Touché.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de ranger les courses, Jonah me congédia de la cuisine parce qu'il déclarait vouloir faire le repas sans être dérangé. Du coup, je retournai dans le salon pour voir la nuit tomber. Si nous étions au mois de février, comme Jonah me l'avait dit en arrivant, ce n'était pas étonnant que le soleil soit déjà couché à dix-neuf heures. Grâce à ça, je me rendis compte que nous avions vraiment roulé longtemps dans la camionnette, par rapport aux cycles de sorties de jour/nuit dont je me souvenais. Cent huit heures était un chiffre plausible, en fait, en prenant en compte le décalage horaire.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, et Jonah me demanda, pour ne pas dire me supplia, d'aller voir parce qu'il avait les mains prises. Je pris une nouvelle fois mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir. Comme je reconnus le rouquin, je reconnus la petite blonde qui l'accompagnait. Les deux eurent une expression surprise, mais celle de Jake était plus explicite. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait eu au téléphone après tout.

-Nivans ? dit-il d'un ton horrifié

-Piers ! s'exclama Sherry en me sautant au cou. C'est vraiment vous !

-Euh ouais, dis-je un peu pris de court. C'est vraiment moi.

-Comment est-ce possible ? continua Jake

-Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais je vous expliquerai. Allez-y, entrez.

J'enlevai délicatement les bras de Sherry autour de mes épaules, et elle et Jake entrèrent dans l'appartement. Jake fonça sur le canapé, alors que Sherry alla voir Jonah à la cuisine. Quant à moi, j'allai m'asseoir avec Jake sur le canapé. Il me regarda arriver comme si j'étais un monstre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, au fond.

-Comment elle va l'arme biologique ? lança Jake sans me regarder

-Elle va bien. Et comment va le type grâce à qui je suis encore en vie ?

Jake me regarda cette fois, surpris. Jonah devait avoir raison, comme d'habitude. Si je n'aimais pas Jake avant, la réciproque semblait vraie. Sauf que, comme je n'ai aucun souvenir ce que Jake a pu faire pour me déplaire, je n'avais aucune raison de le détester à priori.

-Aussi bien que possible, dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait perdu. Juste que tu étais censé être mort, quoi. Mais à part ça, tout baigne.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quel genre de rapport nous avions, tous les deux ? demandai-je

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Que des petits bouts. Mais rien en ce qui te concerne, à part le fait que tu aies les anticorps contre le virus C et que notre mission, à Chris et moi, était de te sauver.

-Ah. Eh bien euh…

-Me revoilà les garçons, le coupa Sherry en revenant. Alors, vous sympathisez ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit Jake en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il mérite que je le considère comme un pote ?

-Mais oui, Jake, dit Sherry en s'asseyant entre Jake et moi. Il est amnésique, le pauvre. Il a besoin de tout notre soutien.

-Ouais, ouais, râla Jake

Puis Sherry se tourna vers moi.

-Tu permets que je te tutoie, aussi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Comme tu veux.

-Super ! Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je leur racontai en résumé ce dont je me souvenais. Je leur passai le passage de l'injection, qui était la première chose dont je me souvenais et dont ils devaient déjà avoir pris connaissance par Chris, ce qui me fit commencer par mon coma en mer. J'ai dérivé pendant sept mois, avant que Jonah et Anna ne me trouvent sur une plage française. J'ai eu quatre jours de sommeil supplémentaires, pendant lesquels ils ont fait plus de recherches sur mon bras mutant, que je décris à Sherry et Jake à ce moment-là. Jake a franchement ri quand j'ai dit qu'au début Jonah m'avait pris pour un alien, en disant que lui n'aurait pas été aussi gentil sur le qualificatif. Ensuite, je racontai notre escapade à travers le globe, à cause des gens de Neo-Umbrella qui en avaient après mon virus C.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant pour Neo-Umbrella, dit Sherry. J'assure encore une fois la garde rapprochée de Jake, et Chris est parti en croisade de son côté. Mais ses recherches n'ont rien donné, alors ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans son bureau, à glaner plus d'infos.

-Il est parti seul ? demandai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Il a très mal supporté la mort de son équipe l'année dernière. Surtout la tienne. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure pour lui, et donc il refuse de faire équipe avec quiconque. C'est très noble de sa part.

-C'est noble, mais stupide, ajouta Jake. Même moi j'ai compris que c'était bien de travailler en équipe, parfois, y a que cet abruti de Redfield qui raisonne comme ça.

Ok. Maintenant je me souvenais pourquoi je détestais Jake. Je montai tout de suite au créneau après son insulte envers Chris.

-Ce n'est pas un abruti, dis-je d'un ton calme malgré tout. Il a juste été traumatisé. Tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses sur quelqu'un de blessé, Jake.

-Ouais. Certes.

-C'est pour ça que tu pourrais le voir bientôt, dit Sherry non sans avoir jeté un regard foudroyant à Jake. Si le dîner de ce soir se passe bien, je t'emmènerai le voir demain.

-Je pourrai venir ? demanda Jake. Je ne veux pas rater la tête de six pieds de longs de Redfield quand il verra son lieutenant chéri en un seul morceau.

-Si tu es sage, on verra, dis-je d'un ton souriant à Jake

Jake détourna le regard, et Sherry eut un petit rire discret. Jonah débarqua de la cuisine et nous invita à venir nous installer à table d'un aboiement qui a dû réveiller les voisins. En tous cas, moi, ça a fait décoller mes tympans. Je m'assis le premier, Jake s'assit en face, et Sherry et Jonah s'assirent de part et d'autre de moi à table. Il y avait une énorme assiette de couscous sur la table.

-Je l'ai fait tout seul comme un grand, dit Jonah d'un ton fier. Allez, régalez-vous !

-Génial, cousin, dit Jake en prenant la cuillère. Ça a l'air super bon.

-Tu t'es surpassé, Jonah, dit Sherry d'un ton doux

-Merci ma belle. Hé, ne prends pas tout ! s'exclama Jonah en voyant la grosse quantité que Jake s'était déjà servi. Il en faut pour tout le monde !

Sherry, Jake et Jonah eurent un rire collectif, et je me joignis à eux. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être dans une famille, même si je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire pas Jake et Sherry.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais je pensais quand même à demander comment Sherry et Jonah s'étaient connus. Au final, ça se résumait à Jake. Il avait repris son boulot de mercenaire après l'incident du virus C, et il était tombé par hasard sur Jonah et Anna, qui portaient le même nom que lui. Et comme Sherry et Jake se voyaient encore, ils ont fini par tous se rencontrer. Seulement, Sherry était plus en contact avec Jonah que Jake, car il l'aidait souvent dans ses missions pour les services secrets.

-Tu es entrée dans les services secrets ? demandai-je à Sherry

-Oui. Après la déchéance de Simmons, le ministère de la sécurité intérieure a été complètement réformé, et moi, en tant que son agent privilégié, j'ai été déclarée complice de ses crimes. Je m'en suis sortie sans trop de problèmes, mais j'ai été invitée à changer de département. Leon est dans les services secrets, et il m'a un peu pistonnée.

-La fifille à son papa, ricana Jake

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Jake, dit Sherry en sourcillant

Jake faillit avaler de travers en entendant ça, et Sherry eut un petit rire. J'ai avoué ne pas avoir suivi, et elle me fit un petit topo. Le père de Jake et les parents de Sherry travaillaient pour l'organisation bio terroriste d'Umbrella, qui avait été démantelée en 2003. Je devinai, du coup, que Neo-Umbrella devait être son successeur symbolique, rien que par son nom. Je fus doublement surpris lorsque Sherry mentionna un virus, le virus G, créé par ses parents et présent dans son organisme depuis son plus jeune âge. Comme moi, elle avait reçu un antidote, mais son corps s'était adapté au virus. Pour le coup, elle me parut encore plus sympathique.

-Vous faites la paire, tous les deux, dit Jonah, à moitié étouffé son café. Quand est-ce qu'on vous marie ?

Sherry eut un rire outré, et Jake fronça méchamment les sourcils. Oh, je vois.

-Alors ? Il vient ce dessert ? dis-je plutôt, alors que je constatai que mon assiette était vide

-Oui maman, ricana Jonah

-Arrêtez avec ça, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé. Je ne suis pas votre mère.

Jonah m'ignora complètement, et alla à la cuisine, suivi par Sherry. Cela fit que je me retrouvai encore seul à seul avec Jake. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus j'avais envie de le détester à nouveau de toutes les fibres de mon être. Mais j'avais décidé de jouer les adultes, si j'avais l'âge que Jonah pensait avoir deviné, et d'essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toutes les personnes appartenant à mon passé.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, tentai-je

Jake, qui avait suivi Sherry du regard pendant tout son trajet vers la cuisine, se retourna vers moi comme si je lui avais planté une aiguille à couture dans la cuisse. Il avait une expression clairement choquée, avant d'en prendre une autre, plus détendue.

-Ah, tu ne te souviens pas, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère m'a élevé toute seule jusqu'à mes treize ans, reprit-il à mon intention. Et mon père était un enfoiré qui a essayé de contaminer le monde entier avec son foutu virus. Alors tu es bien mignon, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être désolé pour lui.

-C'est plus pour toi que je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de grandir sans parents.

-Pas la peine de jouer au psy avec moi, Nivans, dit Jake d'un ton étonnamment calme. Tu n'en as pas l'allure, et encore moins le droit. Ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je parlerais de ça. En tous cas, pas maintenant.

Donc je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir jouer les adultes. Je ne sus pourquoi cette perspective me réjouissait autant. J'éprouvais une curiosité morbide quant à la vie de Jake. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait un peu la mienne. Un tout petit peu. Ou il y avait autre chose.

-De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? tentai-je

-Je n'ai rien qui me vient, là, dit-il après une courte réflexion

-Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne chercherais pas, hein ? dit-il sur un ton similaire. Monsieur je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mangé au petit-déjeuner avant de crever ?

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, relevai-je

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, dit Jake avec un sourire en coin

-Je suis sûr que c'est un air que tu te donnes. Tu dois être un gros dur au cœur tendre.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer au psy avec moi, non ? me rappela-t-il gentiment

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ta vie privée.

-M'ouais. Je ne t'en veux pas, Nivans. Dommage que moi, je ne puisse pas empiéter sur la tienne, de vie privée, pouffa-t-il

-Dommage, oui. Parce que moi j'aurais répondu avec joie à tes questions

-Pfff.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jake et moi avons échangé un sourire complètement irréaliste, mais qui me parut sincère. Le sourire de Jake fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Sherry revint de la cuisine. C'était donc ça. Il jouait vraiment les durs, et ce surtout quand Sherry était là. Elle se rassit entre Jake et moi, et me fit un petit sourire adorable, auquel je n'eus aucun mal à répondre.

-Le dessert arrive, nous dit-elle. Ce sera des îles flottantes.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans un resto grand luxe, dit Jake

-Il a dû prendre des leçons avec Anna, devinai-je

-Au fait, où est-elle ? demanda Sherry en regardant autour d'elle

-Elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, expliquai-je. Elle sera là demain matin.

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Je ne pense pas. En tous cas, elle n'a pas donné de détails.

-Elle dépote la cousine, dit Jake d'un ton que j'entendais comme fier. Je suis sûr qu'elle va botter quelques culs et qu'elle rentrera fraîche comme une première communion.

-Tu as déjà eu affaire à Anna ? demandai-je, amusé par sa comparaison

-Ouais. Elle est super forte. Même moi j'ai eu du mal.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a mis une raclée, dit Jonah en revenant de la cuisine avec quatre assiettes

Sherry se leva d'un bond pour l'aider, et tous deux posèrent les assiettes devant nous. Le dessert avait bonne mine, je me demandais combien de temps Jonah avait mis pour faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, se défendit Jake. J'ai été galant, c'est tout.

-Bien entendu, s'esclaffa Jonah en même temps que Sherry

L'image d'Anna donnant une pâtée à Jake m'était extrêmement séduisante, il fallait l'avouer, alors j'ai ri aussi. Jake a grommelé, et s'est jeté sur son dessert. Je pris également une première cuillérée, en même temps que tout le monde, et c'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air. Je fis le compliment à Jonah, dont le visage s'illumina plus que ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Le voir si content me fit plaisir.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, et Jake et Sherry partirent vers vingt-et-une heures. Cette dernière pensa à me demander mon numéro de téléphone pour me tenir au courant de quand je pourrais rencontrer Chris, mais je lui rappelai que, non seulement je n'avais plus de téléphone, mais qu'en plus j'aurais très peu de chance de me souvenir de mon numéro. Elle s'excusa avec un rire gêné, et me dit finalement qu'elle m'appellerait sur le téléphone fixe, ou directement sur le portable de Jonah.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls tous les deux à nouveau, le propriétaire s'effondra dans le canapé en poussant un soupir fatigué. Je m'assis négligemment à côté de lui pour soupirer avec lui, et ça le fit rire.

-Vous pouvez soupirer, vous, me dit-il. Vous n'avez rien foutu de la soirée.

-Et les courses, vous les avez rangées tout seul ? répliquai-je du tac au tac

-Ah. Vous marquez un point.

-Au fait, comment ça se passe pour la nuit ?

Jonah tourna la tête vers moi d'un air curieux.

-Comment ça 'comment ça se passe' ? demanda-t-il

-Où vais-je dormir ?

-C'est comme vous voulez, dit Jonah en haussant les épaules. Dans la chambre d'Anna, dans la mienne, sur le canapé, par terre dans le couloir ou dans la baignoire. Bien que, après réflexion, je vous déconseille la baignoire, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas pratique, surtout si vous dormez sur le côté. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé.

-Vous avez essayé de dormir dans la baignoire ? répétai-je, amusé

-Ben ouais. Dans la vie, il faut tout essayer. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

-Il faudrait que je jauge les lits, dis-je en me levant

-Le jeu que je vous propose, et non vous n'avez pas le choix (caricature de rire démoniaque), c'est d'essayer les deux lits des deux chambres, comme vous le proposez. Sauf que je ne dirai pas quelle chambre est la mienne, et quelle chambre est celle d'Anna. Vous aurez donc une chance sur deux de dormir avec moi cette nuit, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

-Je marche, Muller, dis-je en tendant ma main. Tope là.

Jonah me tapa dans la main, et m'invita à aller essayer les lits, attendant tranquillement dans le canapé. Quand je me suis levé, et que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu non seulement l'air de famille avec Jake, mais j'ai surtout cru voir une lueur perverse. Une partie de moi pensait qu'il tenterait quelque chose si je dormais avec lui, mais l'autre s'en foutait complètement. Si ça arrivait, je lui montrerais que je ne suis pas si mou que ça, quand je veux.

Je me rendis compte après coup de l'énorme double sens qu'il y avait dans ma phrase. Jonah aurait sans doute frôlé l'hystérie si je l'avais pensée tout haut. Enfin bref.

Je commençai par la chambre juste à côté de la salle de bains. Le papier peint était d'un vert pâle parsemé de bleu ciel, et les murs ne comportaient quasiment aucune décoration. Il y avait juste des notes de frais accrochées au mur, près du lit, et elles étaient au nom de Jonah Muller. Je ne pris pas en compte cet indice, sachant qu'il pouvait être trompeur, et sachant que j'ai décidé que je m'en foutais, et je sautai sur le lit, avant de m'étendre complètement dessus. Le matelas était assez dur, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis c'était déjà plus confortable que le sol du coffre d'un camion, déjà. Je pris un peu plus mes aises, m'allongeant carrément en travers, les bras et les jambes écartées. Hum. Je me prononcerai quand j'aurais essayé l'autre matelas. Je me relevai d'un bon pour aller dans l'autre chambre.

Elle était en face de la chambre d'où je venais, et c'était également la chambre où j'avais retrouvé les valises contenant les affaires de Jonah. Là encore, je ne pris pas cet indice en compte, et commençai mon analyse. Le papier peint était rouge et bleu marine, déjà un peu plus tape à l'œil. Il y avait des posters de jeu vidéo un peu partout, et le lit était défait. Je m'allongeai consciencieusement dessus, en bousculant quand même un peu les couettes qui étaient là. Ce matelas était tout le contraire de l'autre : il était tendre à souhait, et je sentais toutes les vertèbres de ma colonne vertébrale me hurler 'Merci !'. Je décidai donc d'écouter mon pauvre corps en charpie, et je choisis définitivement ce lit-là.

Je revins dans la salle principale, où je retrouvai Jonah sur le canapé, en train de regarder distraitement une émission sur des otaries. A un moment, je l'ai entendu ricaner, mais je ne compris pas du tout pourquoi. Il se tourna vers moi, encore un peu rieur, lorsque je me rassis à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Le verdict ? me demanda-t-il

-La chambre en face de la salle de bains, dis-je

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-Oui. C'est ferme et définitif.

-Eh bien vous avez gagné le droit de dormir avec moi, dit Jonah avec un petit sourire. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous.

-Je ne sais pas trop, admis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi il y a des notes de frais à votre nom dans la chambre de votre sœur ?

-La vérité, c'est que je vous ai menti, Piers. Les deux chambres sont à moi. Anna dort rarement ici. Je voulais juste voir votre réaction si je vous disais que je dors avec vous.

-Peu m'importe, Jonah. Vraiment. Tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Du genre ?

-Me pousser au bord, prendre toute la couette, mettre des coups, et ces trucs sympathiques.

-Ok, opina Jonah. Je vous promets que je serai sage.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien, les yeux captés, pour ne pas dire absorbés, par la télévision, où une famille de phoques et d'otaries glissait sur la banquise. L'heure défila sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte, ni même ne fasse un commentaire. On a commencé à se douter de quelque chose lorsque nous avons vu le journal de vingt-trois heures.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi long un documentaire sur les otaries, déclarai-je

-Moi non plus, répondit Jonah en se frottant les yeux. Allez vous changer dans la salle de bains, moi je me changerai dans la chambre. Sauf si vous préférez qu'on se change ensemble, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, alors que je ne répondais rien

-Non. La salle de bains sera très bien, dis-je en dissimulant ma gêne. A tout à l'heure.

Je me levai vite, et j'allais prendre des vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains sans ralentir, alors que Jonah se levait lentement du canapé. Je refermai la porte derrière moi plus fort que nécessaire. Un coup d'œil au miroir me confirma que j'étais encore rouge du menton jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que ses insinuations me faisaient autant d'effet ? Je n'en savais rien. Elles étaient toujours dites sur le ton de la blague, en tous cas. En tous cas, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne dirait pas non si moi je lui disais oui. Mais en avais-je envie ? Genre vraiment envie ? C'était un autre problème, ça. Je ne pouvais nier que je le trouvais attirant, et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers lui, ou le contraire, j'avais le visage de Chris Redfield dans la tête. Ça me confortait dans l'idée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre nous. Cependant, il fallait que j'en soie sûr.

Je ressortis de la salle de bains, en t-shirt sans manches et en short, et j'allai rejoindre Jonah dans la chambre. Il était debout, devant le contenu de la valise étalé sur le lit, en boxer. _En boxer_. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? bégayai-je

-Nan, dit-il sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour dormir.

-Peu importe, dis-je en me secouant. Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour ce genre de détails.

-Ouais, vous avez raison, dit-il en attrapant un t-shirt et un short au hasard. Allez hop, au pieu les vieux.

-Parlez pour vous, dis-je amusé. Je ne suis pas si jeune, moi.

Jonah se retourna vers moi, et je pris une grande inspiration, avant de souffler tout aussi profondément. Il me regarda d'un air intrigué, en plissant suspicieusement les yeux, et je m'approchai lentement de lui, alors qu'il avait encore son short et son haut dans la main.

Il fallait que je sois sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il. Vous avez un problème ?

-Fermez les yeux, lui dis-je doucement. Faites-moi confiance. Et promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère en les rouvrant.

-Pourquoi je me mettrai en colère contre vous, Piers ? sourcilla-t-il

-Faites-le. S'il vous plaît.

-Ok, je joue le jeu, dit-il en riant et en fermant les yeux. Je m'attends à une belle surprise, hein ? Essayez de ne pas me décevoir.

-Gardez bien les yeux fermés, insistai-je. Croyez bien que je suis désolé.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ça.

Je commençai par poser mes mains sur ses épaules, avant de glisser mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser timidement sur les lèvres. Je n'avais aucune idée si j'avais déjà fait ça avant, avec qui que ce soit, mais tout se passa plutôt bien. Comme je m'y attendais un peu, en fin de compte, Jonah ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, d'une manière encore plus chaleureuse que quand il m'a donné une accolade plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et cette fois, c'étaient mes bras qui étaient en contact avec sa peau, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller.

L'échange dura plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord, et pendant tout le long, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Celui de Jonah, que je sentais dans son torse appuyé sur le mien, était tranquille. Je m'enlevai tout doucement de sa prise, et il m'offrit un petit sourire.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes désolé ? me dit-il. Je m'attendais à pire.

-Je suis désolé parce que ça n'arrivera plus, expliquai-je. J'aime Chris.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est pour ça que j'en ai profité.

-Vous saviez ? balbutiai-je

-Vous gémissiez son nom dans votre sommeil. C'était assez clair comme preuve. Mais je savais que vous finiriez par craquer. Je suis irrésistible, ricana-t-il

J'eus un rire partagé, alors que Jonah se marrait encore, et je me couchai sans préavis, tournant le dos à la porte, l'endroit où Jonah se changeait. Il glissa dans le lit cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit, Piers, me dit-il d'un ton plus que doux

-Bonne nuit Jonah, réussis-je à répondre dans rater une seule note

Après ça, il s'endormit encore plus vite que moi, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais bercé par ses ronflements silencieux. Rien que pour ça, je ne regrettais pas de dormir là.


	16. Awakening (chapitre 5)

**Bonjour !**

**Voici déjà le cinquième chapitre d'Awakening, eh oui ! ^^**

**Après ça, je vais ralentir sur l'écriture de cette histoire (j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre six, depuis mi-juillet erf), et je vais plus me consacrer à Code Nivans, et à mes autres intrigues de Chronicles. Donc ouais, je ne répéterai pas, en fait x)**

**En attendant... bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Lorsque je me levai le lendemain, Jonah n'était pas là. Je me redressai, et je fus plus ou moins rassuré lorsque je vis ses vêtements de nuits par terre au pied du lit. Au moins, il n'avait pas été enlevé contre con gré pendant que je dormais comme un loir. J'entendais un peu de bruits venant de la cuisine, il devait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je me demandais quelle heure il était, sachant que je n'avais pas ma montre à mon poignet. Je me levai assez douloureusement pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Là, une surprise m'attendait.

Sur le rebord de la baignoire m'attendaient des vêtements propres, similaires à ceux que j'avais la veille, et il y avait un mot sur le miroir, posé au dessus d'un téléphone portable flambant neuf. Je pris le post-it pour le lire.

« Sherry a appelé. Elle sera là vers dix heures. Quant à moi, j'ai décidé d'aller rejoindre Anna. Elle a besoin de moi, probablement plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je m'en veux un peu de vous laisser en plan, mais j'ai un certain sens des priorités quand même. Je vous enverrai un message lorsque je reviendrai. Promettez-moi que vous serez encore bien portant quand je reviendrai. Sinon je m'arrangerai moi-même pour que vous ne le soyez plus ;)

Jonah.

P.S. : Je ne vous en veux pas pour hier soir, évidemment. C'est quand vous voulez.

P.S.S : Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps qu'on se tutoie ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir. »

Je commençai à remettre le papier là où je l'avais trouvé, lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. La couleur de ma peau sur le côté droit avait encore changé. Maintenant, elle était quasiment identique à celle du côté gauche, et je me dis que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une bonne vue comme la mienne n'y verrait sans doute que du feu. Quant à mon œil droit, il était toujours vert. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais ça ne me gênait toujours pas.

Je fis une toilette rapide, avec un gant que je trouvai là, propre et sec donc probablement disponible, avant d'avoir une révélation de dernière minute. Si Jonah était parti ce matin, qui avais-je entendu dans la cuisine ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la salle de bains, il était dix heures et quart. Donc ça devait être Sherry. Je poussai un soupir soulagé, avant de ressortir habillé de la salle de bains. Ce fut Jake que je trouvai dans la cuisine, en train de jongler avec des pancakes dans une poêle. Il avait l'air très concentré. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, et il se retourna tranquillement vers moi.

-Yo, me dit-il. Comment va la marmotte ?

-Yo. Elle va bien, même si la nuit a été assez dure. Et toi ça va ?

-Ouais. Va t'asseoir, le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

-D'accord, opinai-je

Je ressortis de la cuisine pour trouver Sherry assise dans le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé. Elle, par contre, dût m'entendre venir, ou m'entendre parler avec Jake, car elle se retourna vers moi au moment où je franchissais le cadre de la porte du salon.

-Bonjour Piers, me lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Tout est relatif. Désolé, j'aurais dû me lever plus tôt, dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle

-Ce n'est pas grave. Jonah m'a laissé une clé. J'ai empêché Jake d'aller te réveiller, sois reconnaissant, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Je le suis, admis-je. Tu savais que Jake savait cuisiner ?

-Bien sûr. On vit ensemble, c'est lui qui fait tout de ce côté-là. Toutes mes tentatives à moi pour cuisiner ont terminé au mieux par une indigestion et au pire par un incendie.

-Oh, dis-je, un peu surpris. On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, je suppose.

-Oui, dit piteusement Sherry. En tous cas, merci de ta franchise. Jake a essayé de me rassurer, mais il ne comprend pas que ça ne me rend pas service. Je le laisse faire, ça vaut mieux.

-A table ! beugla Jake depuis la cuisine

Sherry et moi eûmes un regard entendu avant d'aller nous installer à table d'un seul mouvement. Elle s'assit en face de moi, alors que Jake amenait des assiettes remplies de pancakes, qui avaient l'air délicieux, ainsi qu'une grosse bouteille de miel et un gros pot de sucre. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et nous invita à manger, en s'emparant sans aucune pitié de la bouteille de miel.

-Alors ? dis-je à Sherry. Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ?

-Hum ? Ah oui, Chris, dit-elle en avalant sa bouchée de pancake. Je l'ai appelé hier soir, après notre départ. On a rendez-vous à midi au centre ville. Il était curieux concernant ma 'surprise', je pense qu'il ne sera pas déçu.

-Je l'espère, dis-je d'un ton songeur

-Mange, Blanche-Neige, dit Jake d'un ton sérieux. Au lieu de dire des conneries.

Je ne dis rien, comme son ton me l'avait suggéré, et je commençai à manger. Effectivement, les pancakes étaient très bons. Je n'imaginais pas trop Jake aux fourneaux, mais son don pour le petit-déjeuner et les dires de Sherry me donnèrent tort. En plus, j'avais cru entendre quelque chose de rassurant dans les dernières paroles de Jake, même si elles avaient été dites sur un ton presque agressif. Il me disait de ne pas m'en faire, par rapport à Chris. Ça me confortait dans l'idée que, si Sherry n'avait pas pu se prononcer sur la relation entre Chris et moi, Jake, lui, avait sa petite idée. Ça, et le fait qu'il m'avait appelé Blanche-Neige.

Ce nom venait d'une vieille histoire où un prince charmant vient réveiller une princesse dans le coma depuis un certain temps en l'embrassant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce scénario romantique. En ce qui concernait Chris et moi, pas dans ce conte irréaliste pour enfants. Quoique… Si je me souvenais bien, étrangement bien, Blanche-Neige avait été empoisonnée par une pomme, et moi contaminé par un virus. Une pomme offerte par une reine vicieuse pour garder le pouvoir, un virus offert par une femme vicieuse voulant contrôler le monde. La seule différence était que je m'étais empoisonné moi-même pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aimais, alors que Blanche-Neige a été empoisonnée parce qu'elle était naïve.

Non, en fait, ça ne colle pas.

-A quoi tu penses Piers ? me demanda Sherry

-A Blanche-Neige, admis-je. Il y a quelques similitudes dans notre scénario.

-Ah ouais ? dit Jake, curieux. Développe.

Je leur dis ce que je venais de penser. Sherry ouvrit grand les yeux, et Jake éclata de rire.

-Mais moi j'avais juste pensé au coma ! dit Jake entre deux éclats de rire, en se tenant le ventre. Tu as été trop loin, là !

-Moi aussi je trouve ça romantique, dit finalement Sherry

A côté de moi, Jake commençait à s'étouffer, alors je lui mis une tape entre les deux omoplates, sentant clairement ses os sous mes doigts. Il me remercia du regard avant de recommencer à engloutir ses pancakes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et Sherry et moi fîmes de même. Les pancakes étaient vraiment très bons.

Après ça, on a tranquillement attendu l'heure. Sachant que le centre-ville était à une dizaine de minutes de bus, et que l'arrêt de bus le plus proche était au bout de la rue, nous sommes partis de l'appartement vers onze heures et demie, histoire d'arriver en avance. Je n'oubliai pas mon téléphone portable, des fois que je reçoive un message de Jonah ou même d'Anna. Jake a râlé à la perspective d'arriver en avance, mais il était en infériorité numérique. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de râler pendant tout le trajet, cependant.

A midi moins cinq, nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous. C'était une ruelle isolée, je supposai donc que Sherry et Chris se retrouvaient là pour discuter de boulot confidentiel. Je regardai nerveusement l'horloge près de la pharmacie, c'était comme si mon rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque minute qui passait. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua onze heures cinquante neuf, je vis Sherry regarder quelqu'un arriver, et elle lui adressa un grand signe de la main tout sauf discret. Le type y répondit, je voyais d'ici son sourire. Je me sentis rougir, et je profitai de la taille de Jake pour le cacher derrière lui. Il ne fit aucune remarque, et bien vite, notre invité fut à notre hauteur. Je lui jetai des regards furtifs, je ne savais pas si lui me voyait.

-Bonjour Sherry, dit la voix de mes cauchemars récurrents. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? répondit Sherry

-Je vais aussi bien que possible. Muller, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus neutre

-Redfield, répondit Jake d'un ton similaire

Ça sentait un peu le sapin entre eux. Inutile d'être télépathe ou analyste pour le deviner.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sherry ? reprit Chris d'un ton plus avenant. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une surprise assez importante. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la personne qui se cache derrière Jake ?

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Oui, il m'avait vu.

-Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Sherry. Allez, montre-toi, ajouta-t-elle. Il ne va pas te manger.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Jake se décala légèrement, l'air de rien. Je voulais m'accrocher à son dos, mais c'était trop tard. Je me retrouvai déjà face à Chris, qui me regardait de bas en haut. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva à mon visage que son expression fondit.

-Piers ? articula-t-il difficilement, d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête

-Capitaine, bégayai-je

Chris lança un regard de perdu à Sherry, qui lui lança un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai vérifié, dit-elle. C'est bien lui, Chris.

-Mais… Le virus…

-C'est une longue histoire, dis-je d'un ton gêné. Je suis content de vous revoir.

Chris cligna fort des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il se croyait victime d'une hallucination. Il s'est même pincé pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais son regard confus se posait à chaque fois sur moi. Il marcha vite vers moi, et me mit un coup de poing dans la figure, me faisant tomber par terre d'un seul coup. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sherry mettre sa main devant sa bouche, et Jake ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Vous avez du culot de réapparaître maintenant, Piers, me dit Chris d'un ton effrayant. Vous imaginez une seule seconde ce que vous m'avez infligé dans la base sous-marine ? Vous saviez que j'avais horreur de perdre mes soldats, et vous avez fait preuve d'égoïsme en vous sacrifiant pour sauver ma vieille peau. J'étais complètement dégoûté de la vie, j'ai carrément laissé tomber ce boulot qui était tout ce que j'avais, j'ai été incapable de fermer l'œil pendant cinq mois, me répétant que c'était moi qui aurait dû mourir. Juste pour apprendre que le virus et Neo-Umbrella étaient encore course. Non seulement je vous avais perdu, mais en plus je vous avais perdu pour rien. Ça m'a tellement rendu malade que j'ai pensé un moment à en finir. 'Puisque ce monde est condamné, autant crever avec lui', j'ai pensé. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous savez pourquoi ? A cause de vous. Non seulement je me serais rabaissé à votre niveau de lâcheté, mais en plus, je n'aurais pas de chances de rattraper mes erreurs. Plus personne ne devait mourir à cause de moi, et ma mort n'aurait arrangé en rien les choses. Mais rien n'y faisait, je tournais en rond. Encore et encore. Neo-Umbrella me faisait tourner en bourrique, alors que je n'avais presque plus rien à perdre. Et alors que je pensais aller en rendez-vous avec une amie, voilà que mon fantôme revient, en chair et en os, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais simplement vous dire 'oh tiens, vous êtes encore vivant ? Allons boire un café pour fêter ça' ? Eh bien non, Piers, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Pendant tout son discours, j'avais arrêté de respirer, tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il avait pensé au suicide parce que ma mort le rendait malade ? C'était carrément une déclaration, ça. Même mon esprit endolori s'en rendait compte.

Je me relevai lentement. Chris me foudroyait encore du regard, mais ses yeux étaient brillants. J'osai le regarder dans les yeux, et il se mit à larmoyer. Je ne sus trop si c'étaient des larmes de tristesse, de joie ou d'amertume. Peut-être un peu des trois. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, j'étais sur mes gardes. Mais cette fois, il me serra contre lui.

-Malgré tout ça, je vais vous pardonner, Piers, pleura-t-il dans mon épaule. Parce que je vous aime, et que je suis trop heureux de vous savoir en vie. Faites-moi encore un coup de ce genre-là, et je vous jure que je vous tuerai moi-même.

-Compris, balbutiai-je

Je me mis à larmoyer aussi, en le prenant dans mes bras. J'avais une grave impression de déjà-vu, alors ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il me serrait contre lui, comme ça. Mes souvenirs tactiles me firent même penser qu'il avait dû maigrir depuis ma disparition.

Nous sommes restés comme ça sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, et, derrière moi, je n'entendais plus Jake et Sherry. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient partis pour nous laisser seuls, ou ils nous attendaient plus loin. Je compris que Chris l'avait vu aussi, car il m'écarta légèrement de lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres. Je me laissai faire, au début, mais je commençai à réagir lorsqu'il m'attira à lui et qu'il me souleva par les genoux pour m'allonger à moitié sur une benne à ordures qui était un peu plus loin, hors de vue des gens qui passaient devant la ruelle. Il s'allongea sur moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que je m'agitais.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, haletant

-Je trouve que ça va un peu vite, bégayai-je

Chris parut surpris. Apparemment, quelque chose lui échappait. Et je mis moi-même du temps à comprendre ce que c'était.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit-il

-Je suis amnésique, Chris, réussis-je finalement à dire. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de notre relation avant ma disparition. Je sais que je vous aime, mais je ne sais pas si…

Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant encore, toujours collé à moi.

-Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

-Non. Mais le discours que vous m'avez fait tout à l'heure, oui.

Je réussis à lui sourire, et il sourit aussi, en baissant le regard.

-Piers ? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux

-Oui ?

-C'est un flingue que vous avez dans votre pantalon, ou vous êtes simplement content de me voir ? dit Chris d'un ton extrêmement explicite

J'eus un rire moyennement amusé, et Chris me cloua le bec en m'embrassant de nouveau. Finalement, il a repris là où il s'était arrêté. Ou plutôt, il m'a repris. Hem.

Le fait est que c'était aussi un déjà-vu physique, donc ça devait déjà être arrivé avant. Cependant, mon cerveau, lui, continuait de se poser des questions sur les sentiments de Chris à mon égard. Mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler maintenant. Pendant un moment, je me suis même demandé s'il m'aurait fait tout ça avec autant d'enthousiasme si j'avais encore ma mutation. Ma partie romantique me disait que oui, mais j'arrêtai d'y penser avant d'avoir trop d'images dégueulasses dans la tête.

L'horloge de la pharmacie indiquait onze heures trente lorsque nous étions en train de nous rhabiller après l'acte. Chris m'attrapa par derrière quand nous fûmes tous les deux en tenue, en me serrant par la taille.

-Le destin a un curieux sens de l'humour, tu sais ? me dit-il

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a moins d'un an, c'était moi qui avait subi un choc post traumatique, et tu es celui qui m'a aidé à me retrouver. Il est donc doublement normal que je t'aide de la même manière.

-Oui. Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

J'enlevai ses mains de ma taille, et il m'adressa un regard intrigué, que je ne relevai pas.

Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose dans cette histoire n'allait pas. Je le sentais.

-Ça te dirait qu'un dîne ensemble ce soir ? me proposa gentiment Chris. Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je dois juste en parler à Jonah, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone

-Jonah ? répéta Chris d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-La personne qui m'héberge. Et celui qui m'a sauvé, accessoirement.

-Oh. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, pour le remercier.

-Attendez, je vais lui demander.

Je lui envoyai la demande de Chris, après lui avoir expliqué que tout se passait bien, et sa réponse me surprit un peu.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que le capitaine Redfield et moi nous rencontrions, Piers. Reportez le rendez-vous. Anna et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour. Rentrez aussi tôt que possible, je vous raconterai tout. »

-Alors ? demanda Chris, dont la tête était juste à côté de la mienne

Je retins un sursaut, et je rangeai mon téléphone rapidement dans ma poche.

-Ok pour le dîner de ce soir. Jonah ne rentrera pas avant après-demain, avisai-je. Nous verrons pour votre rencontre à ce moment-là.

-D'accord, acquiesça Chris. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Rentrer chez moi, sans doute, ou tenter de retrouver Sherry et Jake. Vous devez avoir du travail, non ?

-Piers ? Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? dit Chris d'un ton amusé

-Hein ? Mais non ! dis-je en rougissant et en secouant les mains. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi me reposer, et je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de travailler.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Je vais essayer d'appeler Sherry, dis-je en reprenant mon téléphone. C'est elle qui a les clés de l'appartement.

Chris opina sans rien dire, et je composai le numéro de Sherry, qui était le seul dans le répertoire du téléphone en dehors de celui de Jonah et de celui d'Anna. Elle répondit tout de suite, en disant qu'elle venait me chercher. Apparemment, elle avait perdu Jake en chemin, et je fus à moitié surpris de ressentir une toute petite déception en entendant ça. Je l'expliquai à Chris, qui resta avec moi en attendant que Sherry arrive.

-Vos relations avec Jake semblent plutôt tendues, dis-je soudain

-Forcément. J'ai tué son père. Ce gamin a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Mais il a dit lui-même que son père était une ordure, me souvins-je

-Même s'il ne l'a jamais connu, et que c'était une ordure, c'était quand même son père. Ça ne compte pas pour rien, ça. Je comprends tout à fait ses états d'âme.

-Et les parents de Sherry ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Ah. Ça ce n'est pas moi, dit Chris d'un ton moyennement amusé. Mais elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

-Effectivement.

Chris et moi nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Sherry, qui venait d'arriver sans doute. J'allai la rejoindre, et Chris me suivit de près. Il me donna rendez-vous à vingt heures au même endroit, avant de me congédier d'une manière très pro. Le fait qu'il se soit remis à me vouvoyer me confirma ce dont je commençais à me douter : notre relation était un secret. Je lui en reparlerai pendant notre dîner de ce soir.

-Tu as reçu un message de Jonah, toi aussi ? me demanda Sherry, me tirant de mes pensées

-Oui. Il a dit qu'il rentrait bientôt avec Anna.

-Très bien. Je viens avec toi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est pareil, ricana-t-elle

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, dis-je sans me forcer à sourire

Sherry me sourit aussi, et glissa son bras autour du mien pour aller vers l'arrêt de bus. Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide, mais plus calme aussi. Il y avait moins de monde dans le bus, et surtout il n'y avait pas Jake. Je demandai à Sherry ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle m'expliqua qu'il avait déclaré avoir quelque chose à faire plus loin dans le centre-ville. Je finis par oser lui demander la nature de leur relation, à Jake et elle, et ils étaient à peine plus ensemble que Chris et moi. Ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble.

Nous fûmes de retour assez vite à l'appartement, et Sherry me donna la clé avant de repartir. Elle a dit avoir autre chose à faire, elle aussi. Un imprévu de dernière minute. Assez contradictoire avec ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt. Mais j'avais entendu son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, ça devait être ça.

Je retrouvai Jonah et Anna sur le canapé. Lorsque je m'approchai, je vis que Jonah était en train de panser une blessure qu'Anna avait au visage. Ce fut cette dernière qui me vit en premier.

-Salut, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ?

-Salut, répondit Anna. Je te laisse faire le topo, Jonah, moi je vais prendre une petite douche, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en passant à côté de moi, et Jonah m'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir avec lui.

-Au fait, je suis d'accord, Jonah, dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche

-Pour ? me demanda-t-il d'un air curieux

-Par rapport à ce que tu me disais dans le mot de la salle de bains.

-Oh, d'accord. C'est chouette, sourit-il. Donc, voilà ce qu'Anna et moi avons découvert, reprit-il près avoir toussoté. Nous avons été filés, Piers. Anna a traqué la responsable, mais elle était douée. Elle a réussi à s'échapper à Chicago.

-A Chicago ? répétai-je, étonné. Anna l'a poursuivie jusqu'à Chicago ?

-Tu as déjà vu comment Anna conduit, non ? dit Jonah d'un ton moyennement amusé

-Ah. Oui. Et donc ? Pourquoi tu as été la rejoindre ?

-Elle était tombée dans une embuscade. Je me suis douté de quelque chose quand son GPS a été brouillé. Heureusement, la fileuse n'était pas au courant que nous étions deux, donc j'ai réussi à la surprendre. Mais le temps que je délivre Anna, et elle s'était encore enfuie.

-Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Non, dit Jonah en secouant la tête. Elle portait un foulard, des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau et un grand manteau. Anna a su que c'était une femme, probablement jeune, parce qu'elle a suivi mes cours d'anatomie. Un autre œil se serait trompé. Il faudra être d'autant plus prudent.

-Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rencontrer Chris ? m'enquis-je

-Eh bien c'est parce que…

Soudain, Jonah s'arrêta et plongea sur moi. Il me serrait contre lui, j'avais la tête dans son torse, cela fit que je ne vis plus rien. Un coup de feu retentit, assorti d'un bruit de verre cassé. Puis, un second coup de feu. Jonah roula sur le côté, pour me permettre de respirer, et je vis que le t-shirt de Jonah était maculé de sang. Debout à côté du canapé, il y avait Anna avec un fusil qui me rappelait celui de mes souvenirs, mais elle se précipité vers le canapé lorsqu'elle vit la couleur du haut de son frère. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, un air plus qu'inquiet sur le visage. Il avait pris une balle dans l'omoplate droite. Quant à moi, je sentis mon visage blêmir, et mon cœur battre très vite. Oui, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

-Jonah ! Jonah, tu m'entends ? s'exclama-t-elle

-Pas vraiment, dit-il d'un ton faible

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! dis-je d'un ton paniqué

-Non. Pas l'hôpital, dit Anna d'un ton sans appel. Aide-moi à le transporter dans la chambre.

Anna prit Jonah par les bras, alors que je prenais ses jambes. Le transport jusqu'à la chambre fut moins difficile que prévu. Anna nous ordonna de veiller sur son frère pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi le retaper. Difficile de dire non à un truc pareil. Je me mis à genoux pour prendre la main de Jonah, qui dépassait du lit, et il réussit à tourner la tête vers moi. Son sourire, si resplendissant d'habitude, paraissait bien pâle, maintenant. Ça me foutait carrément le bourdon.

-Je suis désolé, Piers, articula-t-il difficilement

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que le lit se remettra d'un bain de sang pareil, dit-il avec un rire fatigué

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Jonah, dis-je d'un ton involontairement dur. Tu vas t'en remettre, et tout ira pour le mieux quand je sortirai de vos vies.

-Je n'ai… aucune envie que tu… sortes de ma vie, haleta Jonah

-Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais j'en ai marre de vous mettre en danger.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Anna en revenant avec une grosse trousse de secours. Nous avons l'habitude d'être en danger. Le fait même que nous soyons en vie nous met en danger.

-Tu ne le rassures pas, là, frangine, dit Jonah presque sans bégayer

-La ferme Jonah. Et laisse-moi appliquer ce que tu m'as appris.

Jonah se tut, et moi j'osais à peine respirer alors qu'Anna découpait le t-shirt de Jonah pour ôter la balle de son dos, qui, heureusement, n'était pas allée beaucoup plus loin que l'os. Pendant ce temps, je me posais des tonnes de questions, et, ça paraissait très égoïste même dans ma tête, mais j'étais plus intrigué par ce qu'allait me dire Jonah que par la personne qui avait essayé de me tirer dessus. Maintenant, j'étais sûr que le sens des priorités n'était pas trop mon truc, et j'espérais que ce n'était que parce que j'étais paniqué. Je me retenais pour ne pas broyer les os de la main de Jonah, encore dans la mienne. Lui serrait ma main, mais j'avais l'impression que cela monopolisait toutes ses forces tellement je sentais peu sa prise.

Après cinq longues minutes, Anna se mit finalement à la couture, et la respiration de Jonah se fit plus régulière. Cela me permit, à moi aussi, de respirer plus sereinement.

-Anna ? tentai-je

-Piers ? répondit-elle sans me regarder

-Que voulais-tu dire par 'le fait même d'être en vie nous met en danger' ?

-Tu peux lui dire, dit Jonah d'un ton un peu plus vivant. J'allais le faire, de toute façon.

Anna poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers moi une fois qu'elle eut fini de recoudre son frère.

-Je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné, mais Jonah et moi faisions partie de Neo-Umbrella, dit Anna d'un ton neutre. Cependant, nous avons déserté, ce qui fait de nous des cibles pour les deux camps. Quand nous avons découvert que tu avais les dernières traces du virus C, nous avons décidé de te protéger. Qui sait ce qui arrivera si tu tombes entre les mains de l'ennemi ?

-Qui est l'ennemi ?

-Le BSAA va très mal depuis la démission de Chris Redfield. Il a été complètement corrompu de l'intérieur à son insu par la nouvelle tête de Neo-Umbrella. Voilà pourquoi ton Chris tourne en rond : ses infos sont faussées.

-C'est terrible, dis-je, horrifié. Que peut-on faire ?

-Il va sans dire que la personne qui nous suit depuis le France reparaîtra, à un moment où à un autre. Nous l'attendrons, et nous la ferons parler.

Sur le lit, Jonah commença à essayer de se mettre sur le ventre, mais Anna l'en empêcha d'un geste, en lui jetant un regard noir. Jonah grommela en se remettant face contre lit. Plus ou moins. Il avait toujours la tête tournée vers moi.

-Ça me va, dis-je. Donc, nous attendons.

-Je vais rester pour veiller sur mon petit frère, dit Anna. Tu vas aller à ton dîner et raconter tout ce que je viens de te dire au capitaine Redfield.

-Même le fait que vous soyez…

-Tout, me coupa Anna. Peu importe ce qu'il pense, il doit être au courant de ce qui se passe. Et s'il t'empêche de nous voir, tant mieux. Tu t'en voudras moins de nous mettre en danger.

-Mais je vous fais confiance, moi, sourcillai-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à choisir entre vous et Chris.

-Il y a toujours un moment où on doit choisir, Piers. Et parfois, le choix qui nous parait le meilleur sur le moment est en fait le pire. Il faudra t'y faire.

-C'est un peu fataliste comme façon de penser, relevai-je

-Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. Avec un frère pareil, il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux soit sérieux, non ? dit-elle avec un demi-sourire

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton frère ? dit Jonah d'un ton amusé

J'eus un rire sans joie, complété par le soupir d'Anna, et je regardai ma montre. Il n'était qu'une heure et demie. C'était dingue à quel point le temps avait ralenti avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Comprenant qu'Anna voulait me mettre dehors pour prendre soin de Jonah, je finis par mettre les voiles. Non sans avoir embrassé le convalescent sur la joue. Le sourire qu'il me fit me rassura quant à son état de santé, et c'était pour le mieux. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, je rappelai Sherry pour savoir si elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle me dit que oui, et accepta de me rejoindre en bas de l'immeuble dans dix minutes. Elle ne devait pas être loin, donc. Je mis une veste et je descendis tranquillement pour aller l'attendre.

Seulement, dix minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas Sherry mais Jake qui se présenta à moi. Mon expression en le voyant arriver le fit ricaner.

-Désolé de ne pas être celle que tu attends, Nivans, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec son expression. Finalement, Sherry n'a pas pu bouger, alors elle m'a demandé d'aller te chercher.

-Comment ça 'elle n'a pas pu bouger' ? Elle va bien, au moins ?

-Oui, oui, elle va bien. Tu comprendras quand tu viendras avec moi.

-Euh d'accord.

Jake m'invita d'un geste à venir avec lui, et je le suivis. Alors qu'il éludait mes questions pour la troisième fois, je reçus un message sur mon téléphone portable. Il venait d'un numéro inconnu, mais son contenu me fit grimacer.

« Ne faites confiance à personne. »

Je jetai un regard inquiet à Jake, et, je ne sus pourquoi, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'expéditeur du message ou si c'était à cause de son contenu.

En tous cas, un coup de feu résonna dans toute la rue, et je vis Jake tomber à la renverse devant moi. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Puis, je reçus un autre message, venant du même numéro que juste avant, qui ne comportait qu'un seul mot.

« Courez. »

Je me mis à détaler dans la rue, tout droit, en jetant un dernier regard à Jake, qui se remuait douloureusement par terre, et, alors que j'allais tourner à un coin de rue, je décollai d'un seul coup, soulevé par quelque chose. Je sentais une main autour de ma taille, et je relevai le regard pour me retrouver dans les bras d'une femme avec un manteau à capuche et des lunettes de soleil. La voilà, ma traqueuse.

Sans trop que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ni comment, je me retrouvai sur un toit, face à un équivalent de Batman, sans doute, qui enleva sa capuche.

-Vous avez pris une sage décision en m'écoutant, lieutenant Nivans, dit le femme, à la voix si familière, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil

-Vous ? dis-je en reconnaissant la femme de mes cauchemars. Vous n'étiez pas morte ?

-Carla est morte. Moi, je suis Ada. Il faut réviser vos cours, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

C'est vrai qu'Anna a mentionné Carla Radames comme étant la créatrice du virus C. Alors pourquoi j'étais persuadé que cette Ada était tout aussi responsable ?

-Je vous ferai un topo avec plaisir plus tard, dit Ada, comme lisant dans mes pensées, mais là je n'en ai pas le temps. Nous avons une autre discussion à avoir.

Au moment où j'allais lui demander qui l'envoyait, la porte du toit s'ouvrit, et je fus surpris de voir Chris apparaître dans le cadre de la porte, dans une tenue de militaire similaire à celle qu'il portait dans mes souvenirs.

-C'est moi qui l'a engagée pour vous surveiller, dit-il. Donc non, ce n'est pas notre ennemie.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Selon Anna, elle nous suivait depuis la France, me rappelai-je

-A l'époque, c'était les jumeaux que je suivais, pas vous, expliqua Ada. Un ordre venant de leur père. Mon contrat a été rompu par défaut lorsque j'ai eu un contre ordre, et j'ai proposé mes services au capitaine Redfield, qui semblait ramer avec Neo-Umbrella.

-Je vois, dis-je en recollant les morceaux

-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été aussi surprise que lui d'apprendre votre survie. Et croyez-moi, il en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement amusé

-Ouais. J'imagine.

Chris se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant qu'Ada et moi le regardâmes en même temps. Je me souvins à ce moment-là que j'étais là pour une bonne raison. Alors j'attendis tranquillement que Chris déballe ses infos.


	17. Love Is Ginger (Chapitre 1)

**Bonjour !**

**Après une longue attente... Je n'écris pas la suite d'une histoire que j'ai déjà publiée xD**

**A la place, voici la première partie d'un two-shots que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment. Parce que voilà.**

**La partie deux arrive bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entre deux cours, je retrouvais toujours ma meilleure amie Claire au niveau des casiers, là où on s'échangeait des informations diverses et variées. En général, elle me racontait les conversations passionnantes qu'elle et son ami d'enfance Leon s'échangeaient pendant le cours. Là, pendant le cours de géographie, la discussion privée portait sur la topographie montagnarde de la province de Bordeciel, vue par une Rougegarde et un Orc. Dans ma vie monotone, Claire était un irrévocable rayon de soleil au quotidien.

Mais aujourd'hui, un fait inhabituel a implacablement changé ma pauvre routine de presque solitaire. Après mon dernier cours, pendant mon énième discussion avec Claire, Jake Muller, le grand méchant loup de l'école, semble se diriger dangereusement dans notre direction, en repoussant les groupies avec son aura de pures ténèbres. Claire a envoyé quelques éclairs dans sa direction, et est partie en me faisant un petit bisou sur la joue et en lâchant quelque chose du genre 'ce mec me dégoûte'. Je lui demanderai des détails au prochain interclasse. Je me retournai vers mon casier pour ranger, persuadé que monsieur Muller passerait son chemin.

-Hé. Salut.

Je me retournai négligemment, et je vis que le visage naturellement dur de Jake Muller plus détendu et plus proche que je ne le pensais. Il avait même sa main sur le casier voisin du mien pour me couper toute perspective de fuite. Du moins, il semblait le croire. Mais mes cours de self défense que Claire m'a donné depuis l'année dernière me forcèrent à penser à exploiter la position décontractée de mon interlocuteur dans l'optique d'une attaque chirurgicale. Mais bon, comme je ne savais pas encore ce que ce type me voulait, pour l'instant, je rentrerai dans son jeu.

-Oui ? dis-je sans me démonter.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, dit Jake d'un ton neutre. Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

J'étais dans une situation assez inattendue, ma foi. Jake Muller, le cauchemar des premiers et des derniers de la classe et moissonneur de pucelles, venait de m'inviter à sortir avec lui, avec, maintenant que j'y pense, une mimique plus que suggestive. Enfin, ça l'aurait été encore plus s'il était plus proche et si ses deux bras étaient près de mes épaules. Je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, du coup.

-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je d'un ton incrédule.

-Toi venir avec moi, Piers. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'un ton un chouïa plus poli.

-Comment me connais-tu, Muller ? m'enquis-je.

-Je t'expliquerai tout, promis. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

-Est-ce un rendez vous ? demandai-je, curieux.

Jake se racla la gorge, et rapprocha encore son visage du mien. Je n'osai même pas bouger, pour une raison que je ne saisis pas. En fait, il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille. Non mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé ?

-Viens juste avec moi, dit-il un ton plus bas. Je t'expliquerai tout, promis.

-Ta parole ne vaut rien pour moi, Muller, dis-je au même volume. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, pour l'instant.

Jake éloigna son visage du mien, et il tourna les talons en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment-là le nombre de personnes qui nous regardaient, et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi ils pensaient. Je les ignorai royalement, comme pendant le reste de ma scolarité, et je suivis Jake. Une fois dehors, je me rapprochai de lui négligemment, et il m'offrit un sourire. Oh putain. Jake Muller le gros dur m'a souri. Je me sentis m'embourber, mais j'espérais que ça ne se voyait pas.

-Où voudrais-tu aller ? me demanda-t-il.

-Comme tu veux, dis-je. Ce n'est pas moi qui invite.

-Très bien.

Sans autre commentaire, Jake entra dans un bar aléatoire et nous nous assîmes à une table. Je passerai le fait qu'il trouvait hilarant que je me commande une limonade, alors que lui ne se gênait pas pour se taper une bonne bière, sans oublier le fait qu'il disait être plus jeune que moi. C'était le genre de détails que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir, à vrai dire. Du coup, j'en vins au fait.

-Donc, que me veux-tu ? demandai-je sans excès de politesse.

-En fait, j'avais fait un pari avec un pote. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui dirais que j'étais capable d'inviter n'importe qui à sortir, dit Jake d'un ton amusé

"Je me disais, aussi", ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

-Pourquoi moi ? dis-je plutôt.

-Un de mes potes t'a recommandé. Il paraît que tu es difficilement accessible, ricana Muller.

-Quelqu'un que je connais, donc ? conclus-je.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu as l'air de bien connaître sa sœur, en tous cas.

Je fis une grimace. C'était cet emmerdeur de Chris qui avait branché Jake sur moi. Je dirai deux mots à Claire demain matin, c'était inévitable. Je surveillerai les infos dès demain soir, et je ne serais sans doute jamais aussi content de voir un cadavre dans une poubelle.

-Je vois de qui tu parles, dis-je avec un soupçon d'acidité. Et donc ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De rien en particulier, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant que nous sommes en dehors du lycée, j'ai gagné mon pari.

-Je vois. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me barrer maintenant ?

-Le fait que j'ai payé ta limonade ? déclara Jake, au bord de l'hilarité maladive.

-Pas faux.

Alors nous nous sommes tus, en nous regardant dans le blanc de l'œil. Pourquoi était-ce aussi important qu'il ait de beaux yeux bleu clair, d'un seul coup ?

Nos boissons arrivèrent, ce qui fit que le silence entre Jake et moi était encore plus maladroit. Je ne m'étonnais pas vraiment de voir que Jake buvait sa boisson plus vite que moi. Une fois que nous eûmes fini, j'eus une révélation. Mais Jake parla avant moi.

-Bon, eh bien c'était super, dit-il d'un ton presque sincère. On remet ça, hein ?

-Es-tu sérieux ? répliquai-je.

-Tu es mignon, c'est déjà ça. Pour la causette, on reverra ça.

-Quoi ? bégayai-je.

Jake m'ignora, et balança un 'à plus !' en partant à toute vitesse du bar. Moi, je restai assis quelques minutes, le temps que mon cerveau redémarre. Est-ce que Jake le gros dur venait de me dire, en souriant, que j'étais mignon ? Je me mis une claque, faisant une bonne moitié des clients du bar avoir un bug système, eux aussi. Non, je ne rêvais pas. C'était ma propre réalité qui était devenue surréaliste. Je me levai, un peu comme un robot qui nécessitait un huilage, et je réussis à rentrer chez moi.

Après une soirée habituelle, une nuit monotone et un début de matinée classique, je fus de nouveau au lycée. Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un m'attrapa par les épaules et me colla contre les casiers, et je réagis au quart de tour en lui envoyant un coup de genou dans le bide.

-Eh Piers ! C'est moi ! déclara une voix en souffrance que je reconnus tout de suite.

Devant moi, Chris Redfield se tordait de douleur, les mains sur son estomac, se forçant à rester plus ou moins droit pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Redfield, dis-je d'un en cachant ma satisfaction. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais visé plus bas.

-Ne sois pas méchant, je te prie, dit Chris avec un petit rire gêné. J'aimerais juste mettre quelque chose au clair avec toi.

-Viens en au fait, alors, dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

-Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Jake.

Je plissai les yeux, pour voir si l'expression du frère de ma meilleure amie le trahirait. Puis j'eus une sorte de rire jaune. Mais rien. Il était d'un sérieux implacable, comme dans trois quarts des cas.

-Tu es sérieux, compris-je. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que Jake est mon ami, et que je ne lui veux que du bien. Et toi ? Es-tu intéressé ?

Cette question me fit réfléchir, honnêtement. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais ressenti hier quand il m'avait adressé la parole, quand il m'a invité à sortir avec lui, qu'il avait vraiment voulu parler avec moi, qu'il avait dit que j'étais mignon. Je regardai à droite et à gauche avant de répondre, assez bêtement, il faut le dire.

-Intéressé est un bien grand mot, dis-je finalement. Je ne refuse pas de voir Jake, mais je ne sais pas encore pour me lancer dans une relation.

-Super ! dit Chris d'un ton qui me paraissait sincère. Tu me files ton numéro, alors ?

-Non, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, dis-je en ricanant involontairement. Tu diras à poil de carotte qu'il faut qu'il apporte ses couilles au lycée pour revenir me parler à l'interclasse de midi.

-Ce que tu es vulgaire, dit Claire que je n'avais pas vue venir.

-Salut Claire, dis-je, soudain de meilleure humeur. Je ne suis pas du matin, tu devrais le savoir.

-Et j'aimerais que tu ne violentes plus mon frère. Je n'en ai qu'un, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux

Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil avant de glisser vers son casier, l'air de rien, quelques mètres plus loin. Connard, va. Je poussai un soupir, face à l'expression inébranlable de Claire.

-S'il ne me cherche pas, on verra, cédai-je.

-Mais il t'aime bien, lui, le défendit Claire. En revanche, je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez à ce goujat de Jake Muller.

-Et en parlant de ça, que lui reproches-tu, toi ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Je te raconterai ça à l'interclasse, je file !

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, Claire s'enfuit en me soufflant un baiser, et je soupirai en allant aussi vers mon cours, en évitant soigneusement de passer près de grand frère Redfield, qui était encore en train de fouiller dans son casier. Pendant mon premier cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser en boucle à la future révélation de Claire et à ma future conversation avec Jake. Soudain, je me surpris à penser quelque chose. Et si la raison pour laquelle Claire détestait Jake était d'ordre sentimental ? Que ça ne se soit pas bien passé entre eux, et qu'elle lui en veuille à mort ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Sinon je pense qu'elle, ou peut-être même Chris, m'en aurait parlé. Ou alors, même sans aller jusqu'à la mésaventure sentimentale, quelque chose s'était mal goupillé entre eux.

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, l'heure de la révélation était arrivée.

Je retrouvai Claire près de mon casier, mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait une charmante blondinette avec elle, ce fut d'ailleurs celle-ci qui me vit arriver en premier, avec un petit sourire. Claire se tourna vers moi en même temps, et me fit signe d'approcher.

-Resalut Piers, me dit-elle. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Sherry, non ?

-Ah ouais, me souvins-je. Salut, dis-je à Sherry.

-Salut Piers, me dit-elle. Claire m'a aussi parlé de toi.

-Ah oui ? dis-je en regardant cette dernière.

-En bien, évidemment, dit Claire d'un ton innocent qui me paraissait suspect. Mais je l'ai amenée pour une raison précise, figure-toi, ajouta Claire d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Ah oui ? Développe.

-Eh bien en fait, Jake est sorti avec Sherry ici présente il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Ou plutôt, il l'a utilisée pour atteindre un…

-C'est bon, Claire, la coupa Sherry. Je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien. Ne déteste pas Jake à cause de moi.

-Il a joué avec tes sentiments ! Et il m'a même pris mon frère ! s'exclama Claire un ton plus haut.

-Pardon ? laissai-je échapper.

-Tu m'as bien compris, Piersounet. Jake a _pris _mon frère. Ou plutôt le contraire, apparemment, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement amusé. C'est pour ça que je trouve sa jalousie à ton égard déplacée.

-Effectivement, concédai-je.

La petite histoire, c'était que quand j'ai connu Claire il y a presque deux ans, maintenant, Chris m'a harcelé, disons, pour avoir des infos. Il était persuadé que Claire et moi étions ensemble. Et même s'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, j'avais du mal à lui pardonner. Je le voulais, mais j'étais du genre rancune tenace, je n'y pouvais rien. C'est pourquoi je comprenais tout à fait Claire dans sa haine pour Jake. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de la partager.

-Tu vois où je veux en venir ? reprit Claire.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais je suis un grand garçon, Claire, et Sherry est une grande fille. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui nous fréquentons. Je comprends que tu veuilles notre bien, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais ça ira, je t'assure.

-Bon d'accord, concéda Claire en soupirant. Tu gagnes pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens, s'il te fait du mal à toi aussi, et que je l'apprends, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Oui, oui, dis-je.

Claire tourna les talons à une vitesse ahurissante, et je vis que Sherry me regarda avec insistance, mais je ne compris pas l'émotion qu'il y avait dans son regard avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Claire céder, dit-elle. C'était incroyable.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Je crois bien que ça fait six ans. Leon est pour ainsi dire mon frère adoptif, alors Claire m'a adoptée aussi. C'est une fille géniale.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard ?

-Oui. Probablement. A plus.

Sherry et moi partîmes chacun de notre côté, elle sans doute vers un cours et moi vers le réfectoire. J'avais un cours d'infos à cette heure-là, mais je compris, grâce à ma performance en allemand dans le cours précédent, que j'arriverai de moins en moins à me concentrer à cause de Jake. Du coup, je m'installai sur une table libre, et j'attendis. Pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, d'ailleurs ? Je me dis que c'était tout simplement parce qu'on venait de parler de lui, mais… Non. J'étais un minimum honnête avec moi-même, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque part entre Claire, Sherry et Chris. Il était comme un point Godwin dans le petit cercle d'amis qui était le mien.

Et, à douze heures pile, le point Godwin entra en fanfare, pour ainsi dire, dans le réfectoire, toujours avec cette espèce d'aura de pure… je ne sais trop quoi d'ailleurs, qui faisait que tout le monde s'écartait pour le laisser passer. Seulement, je voyais sur la tête de certaines filles que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles le trouvaient effrayant qu'elles s'écartaient, les coquines. Non, leurs pensées à l'égard de Jake Muller me paraissaient évidentes. Et elles ne seraient sans doute pas de cette nature si elles savaient ce que je savais. Les pauvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire signe, bêtement, et il tourna les yeux vers moi, en me faisant signe aussi. Mauvais décision, tout le réfectoire s'est mis à me dévorer du regard, alors que Jake s'approchait de moi. Putain, moi qui détestais l'attention, je choisissais vraiment mal mes fréquentations, entre Claire la commère, Leon le mannequin, Chris le taureau et Jake le délinquant notoire. Je me rendis compte, en pensant ça, que je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde depuis qu'il m'avait vu, mon regard comme absorbé par le sien.

-Yo, me dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

A ce niveau-là, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il s'assoie à côté de moi. Mais il devait penser, comme moi, que le face à face était plus pratique, et surtout plus raccord, pour une conversation.

-Yo, répondis-je d'un ton plat.

-Alors comme ça je dois apporter mes couilles au lycée ? ricana-t-il. Rassure-moi, tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas venir sans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête de faire le malin deux secondes, Muller, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

-C'est dommage. C'est ma spécialité. Enfin bref, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées, histoire que ma requête, ou plutôt mon implacable interrogation, ne paraisse pas trop sotte. Sans trop de succès, alors je décidai de jouer franc jeu.

-Tout à l'heure, Redfield m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a troublé, commençai-je.

-Tu veux dire Chris ? dit Jake en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je compris, par le ton méfiant de Jake, qu'il craignait que son ami ait craché le morceau. À juste titre, pour le coup. Et comme je n'avais aucune envie de ménager Chris, je continuai sur ma lancée. J'étais désolé pour lui, mais pas trop quand même. Faut pas déconner.

-Que tu étais 'intéressé', dis-je en faisant en sorte que mes guillemets soient audibles. Il m'a demandé mon numéro, alors j'en ai tiré des conclusions, et j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires.

-Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de mes couilles ?

-Arrête d'éluder, Muller. Ça me donne encore plus envie de tirer mes conclusions.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Tu as utilisé ce pari stupide pour m'approcher, laissai-je finalement partir. Et tu as dit que j'étais mignon. À ton avis, quelle conclusion j'en ai tiré ?

J'étais bêtement parti dans les aigus, et je sentais mes joues s'enflammer au moment où j'ai dit le mot 'mignon', tout en me remémorant le moment où ce mot m'était adressé, venant de Jake. Sa figure à lui, d'ailleurs, était devenue plus sérieuse. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de nouveau.

-Et ? Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Redfield. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé, mais ça ne me gênerait pas de passer plus de temps avec toi. Dans une certaine mesure.

-Advienne que pourra, donc, comprit Jake. Ok, c'est mieux que rien.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais…

-Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir ? me coupa-t-il. Je connais un endroit sympa.

Waouh. Rapide.

-Si j'ai le temps de me préparer après les cours, oui, dis-je.

-Oh, ça va. On va juste dans un petit bar chicos, on ne va pas dîner chez François Hollande, s'esclaffa Jake. Reste naturel, ce sera super. Pas la peine de te changer.

-Respire dans ta porcherie si tu veux, Muller. Moi je ne sors nulle part si je n'ai pas pris de douche.

-Ok, ok, dit Jake en levant les mains au ciel. Tu changeras d'avis quand tu la visiteras, ma porcherie, je dis ça je dis rien.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. Alors ? Amis ?

Jake me tendit la main. Cette poignée de main était de mauvaise foi, je le sentais bien. Il venait de dire qu'il envisageait déjà de m'inviter chez lui, après m'avoir traîné dans un bar louche. Autant dire que ses intentions étaient claires. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, je lui ferai regretter de parler de ses couilles en permanence. J'étais incapable de déterminer pourquoi je tenais tant à rester avec lui malgré tout. Ou plutôt si, je le savais en fait, mais j'étais encore dans un état trop précaire et trop buté pour me l'avouer.

-Amis, répétai-je en lui serrant la main.

Jake me fit un sourire ravageur qui fit faire une syncope générale à la table de groupies qui étaient derrière moi – je les ai entendues tomber de leurs chaises – et il remit son sac sur son épaule en lâchant qu'il devait aller en cours et qu'il viendrait me chercher à dix-neuf heures. Sachant que je finissais à dix-sept heures trente, ça me laissait le temps de rentrer, de manger quelque chose et de me changer. Trop aimable. Je me levai à mon tour une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, pour retourner en cours également.

Étonnamment, je réussis à penser à autre chose qu'à Jake pendant mes cours de l'après-midi, mais dès que je franchis le pas de chez moi, mon téléphone vibra pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Littéralement. Un numéro inconnu qui me demandait si c'était toujours bon pour dix-neuf heures, suivi d'un message de Claire, qui s'excusait. Je recollai les morceaux assez vite, et je la remerciai, évidemment. J'avais été assez con pour ne pas donner mon numéro à Jake, alors Claire avait dû le donner à Chris, qui l'avait donné à Jake. C'était sympa de sa part, sans doute une preuve de sa bonne foi par rapport à la discussion que nous avions eue ce matin. J'ai répondu à Jake que j'étais en processus de préparation, et il me dit qu'il serait devant chez moi à dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Magnifique.

Je sortis de la salle de bains à dix-sept heures trente, et j'hésitai sur la manière de m'habiller. 'Sois naturel' qu'il me disait l'autre. Le problème, c'est que je suis assez maniaque pour ne pas l'être. Chiotte. Au final, après presque vingt minutes de dilemme, je réussis à y aller au feeling – alléluia – et je pris au pif une chemise noire à manches longues et un jean bleu délavé. Deux fringues que je n'aurais jamais cru mettre ensemble, mais bon. Jake était assez sympa, ou assez intéressé je ne saurais le dire, pour m'inviter encore une fois, alors je pouvais bien faire cet effort pour lui. Je m'enfilai rapidement un petit sandwich au jambon, étant à peu près sûr que nous ne mangerions pas vraiment, avant d'enfiler une paire de baskets, et je sortis à dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq en enfilant une veste en jean pour effectivement trouver Jake devant chez moi, sur une moto qui faisait relativement peu de bruit, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en la voyant. Cependant, je relevai qu'on était habillés pareil, à part que son jean était noir et que sa chemise avait des manches courtes. Son sourire en me voyant arriver me faisait croire qu'il avait relevé aussi.

-Le carrosse de sa Majesté est arrivé, me dit-il en me faisant signe de monter derrière lui.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de monter derrière Jake, en mettant mes mains sur sa taille. Il partit à fond la caisse, ce qui me força à me coller contre lui, mes bras autour de son ventre, et je crus l'entendre ricaner. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre que sa chemise, j'avais une prise presque directe sur ses abdominaux, et… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense ça. Il fallait que je calme mes pensées si j'étais destiné à passer la soirée avec Jake.

-On y est, dit-il, me réveillant d'un seul coup.

Je me rendis compte que, effectivement, nous étions arrivés dans un parking, et que je m'accrochais encore comme une sangsue à mon chauffeur. Là encore, je rougis bêtement, et ça amusait Jake. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

-Je te suis, répliquai-je.

Jake se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar, en saluant les types qui faisaient office de videurs. Ils me jetèrent un regard oblique, et Jake leur glissa un mot dans l'oreille, sans doute pour me laisser passer. Je rejoignis donc Jake, qui venait de franchir le cadre de la porte.

-Je croyais que c'était dans un bar qu'on allait, dis-je.

-C'est un bar. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un bar chicos. Il se passe souvent des trucs par ici, alors ils jouent la sécurité.

-Tu as l'air d'être un habitué en tous cas, notai-je.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, dit Jake en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Pour une fois, le timing, joua en ma faveur, car deux types au bar, une serveuse et un barman saluèrent Jake comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Jake m'adressa un rire jaune, et m'invita à le rejoindre à une table. Là encore vint le moment de passer des commandes, mais cette fois, par contre, il m'ordonna de prendre de l'alcool.

-Sinon quoi ? le défiai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

S'il croyait qu'il m'effrayait, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

-Sinon tu payes, se marra Jake.

Je grimaçai, en commandant une bière aussi. Là, il m'avait bien eu.

-Comment tu fais pour être pété de thune comme ça ? demandai-je.

-J'ai un boulot étudiant dans le fast-food de l'école. En gros, je bosse toujours au même endroit.

-Tu as bien de la chance, concédai-je entre deux gorgées de bière.

-Tu veux venir bosser avec moi ? Je pourrai toucher un mot au directeur, on pourrait se voir plus.

Je levai les deux sourcils en même temps. Jake tourna le regard pour finir sa bière en deux gorgées et en commanda une autre. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait rouler sous la table largement avant moi. Un type, qui m'a dit s'appeler Ben, nous a invités, Jake et moi, à jouer aux petits chevaux. Je commençai à douter sur leur état d'ébriété, et mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque lui et son pote Marco ont commencé la course de chevaux, en essayant de monter dessus. Jake et moi on s'est bien marrés en les regardant, surtout quand, voyant que les petits chevaux n'étaient pas très bien apprivoisés, c'est Ben qui a utilisé Marco comme cheval. C'était assez surréaliste, j'avais l'impression de regarder deux élèves de maternelle jouer dans la cour de récré.

Jake, lui, continuait de boire, beaucoup plus vite que moi. Je m'étais arrêté à trois bières, alors que Jake attaquait la septième. Je lui dis de ralentir, mais il m'ignora. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. J'avais envie de dire que s'il voulait se bourrer la gueule, il aurait très bien pu le faire sans moi. Et, après deux ou trois tours complets, Ben et Marco revinrent vers moi, et ils paraissaient plus en forme que Jake, qui était affalé sur la table. Finalement, c'est avec les deux poivrots que j'ai discuté, en me rendant compte qu'ils étaient bien plus lucides que je ne le pensais. Peut-être qu'en réalité, ils étaient toujours comme ça…

Contrairement aux apparences, Ben avait seulement vingt-et-un ans, soit deux ans de plus que moi, et, en plus, on était dans la même école parce qu'il avait doublé sa deuxième année. D'ailleurs, il était aussi surpris que moi en l'apprenant, il s'étonnait de ne m'avoir jamais vu. Marco, lui, avait vingt-deux ans et travaillait en tant que manutentionnaire dans l'entrepôt du bar, où il avait connu Ben. Ils étaient inséparables depuis, et avaient connu Jake peu après, comme les deux tiers du bar. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris que Jake avait seulement dix-sept ans. Il faisait vraiment plus vieux, et il comatait définitivement sur la table. Je dis aux deux compères que j'allais un peu aux toilettes, en leur demandant de garder un œil sur mon compagnon.

Je m'arrêtai devant un lavabo, en face d'un miroir, pour voir ma tronche. J'avais les yeux légèrement rouges, sans doute à cause des effluves que je n'ai remarqués qu'à cause du différentiel atmosphérique entre la salle et l'air pur des toilettes, mais j'avais encore l'esprit clair. Une mine effroyable, mais l'esprit clair. Je me jetai une grosse gerbe d'eau dans la figure, histoire de me réveiller un peu. Seulement, il a dû y avoir une petite goutte qui s'est glissée dans ma bouche, car je me mis à tousser comme un porc. Après une grosse quinte de toux, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Je me retournai, c'était Jake qui était dans le cadre de la porte, sans chemise.

-Te voilà Piers, me dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'approcha de moi en boitant franchement, et, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, il fut juste en face de moi.

-Je suis… commença-t-il.

-Tu es ? répétai-je.

-Je suis… Je crois… Je suis vraiment vraiment dingue de toi, Piers. Tu me rends complètement flagada.

-Quoi ? bégayai-je.

Il tomba sur moi, et je le rattrapai par réflexe. Dès qu'il réussit à se redresser, il colla son front sur le mien avant de m'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres.

Autour de moi, tout se figea. Mon cerveau, que je croyais engourdi, fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Seulement, comme je le craignais, je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de me débattre. Mes semblants de doutes concernant mes sentiments pour Jake Muller s'étiolèrent en même temps que la volonté de me battre contre lui. A la place, je me pendais à son cou. Alors que je croyais qu'il perdrait ses moyens avec l'alcool, comme me l'avait annoncé sa déclaration boiteuse, en réalité, j'avais plutôt l'impression contraire lorsqu'il attrapa mes genoux pour me soulever, se coller un peu plus à moi, m'asseyant sur le lavabo.

J'avais chaud, d'un seul coup.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser sur les lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou, en effectuant des mouvements explicites avec son bassin. Je sentais sa respiration hachurée sur ma gorge, et ça avait le mérite de m'exciter bien comme il fallait.

-Tellement appétissant, articula Jake en déboutonnant ma chemise avec ses dents.

Je crus entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, quelqu'un lâchant un truc du genre 'désolé de déranger', mais je m'en foutais. Mon esprit était occupé par autre chose. Une fois au dernier bouton, Jake remonta sa tête vers mon cou, non sans coller la langue sur ma peau, allant de mon nombril à mes clavicules. Je frissonnai un bon coup, en écartant encore plus les jambes en attendant que Jake se recouche sur moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Mon cœur battait à fond les manettes, et je sentais que le sien aussi. Je me mis à gémir, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je m'agrippai à son dos comme si ma vie en dépendait, haletant de plus en plus, sentant le plaisir monter

Sauf qu'à un moment, Jake s'est arrêté, la tête plantée dans mon cou.

-Jake ? dis-je à mi-voix.

Je le lâchai pour essayer de le regarder, et il glissa d'un seul coup, s'étalant par terre.

-Jake ! répétai-je, un ton plus haut en tombant sur mes pieds.

En entendant quelqu'un arriver, sans doute après mon exclamation, je reboutonnai vite ma chemise, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. C'était Ben et Marco, qui semblaient inquiets eux aussi. Et ils se précipitèrent vers Jake, dès qu'ils le virent par terre.

-Il s'est endormi ce con, largua Marco d'un ton soulagé. Je vais le ramener chez lui, ça vaut mieux.

-Tu pourrais l'amener chez moi plutôt ? demandai-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme inquiet. J'aimerais être là quand il se réveillera.

-Ouais ok, opina-t-il. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde dans ma bagnole. Tu viens avec moi pour me montrer le chemin.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je

-Je vais prendre la moto, moi, déclara Ben. Tu diras à Jake que c'est moi qui l'ai.

Nous nous mîmes donc tous d'accord sur notre itinéraire, et, une fois le plan en place, nous sortîmes tous les quatre du bar. Je ne lâchai pas Marco d'une semelle, alors qu'il portait Jake sur son dos. Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'il était encore plus taillé que Jake, qui avait déjà une musculature conséquente. Sans doute le boulot de manutention qui fait les muscles, remarque. Du coup, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter ce qui venait de se passer de la tête. J'avais pour ainsi dire pété les plombs, et je ne savais pas du tout comment, ou plutôt si j'allais expliquer ça à Jake. Enfin, étant donné qu'il va se réveiller chez moi, les explications s'imposeront d'elles-mêmes. J'avais fait une erreur tactique en proposant ça, mais c'était trop tard. Il me faudrait assumer jusqu'au bout mes impairs de la soirée. Marco a été assez gentil pour poser délicatement Jake sur mon lit, et il fut parti dès que j'eus couvert le gros bébé, et après que je lui ai promis qu'on se reverrait.

Une fois seul avec moi-même, j'eus un gros black-out. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à moi ? Je pensais ne pas être un garçon facile, mais j'étais tombé dans les bras de Jake avec une facilité déconcertante. J'avais compris relativement vite ses intentions à mon égard, et je pensais pouvoir y résister, persuadé que ce ne serait qu'une passe. Que Jake se remettrait de l'espèce de coup de foudre spontané qu'il semblait avoir eu pour moi après avoir plus ou moins tiré ses conclusions me concernant, mais c'était impossible de penser ça maintenant. Je faisais de la psycho, et je savais bien que l'état d'ivresse était un état de vérité presque absolue. Les gens bourrés disaient toujours ce qu'ils pensaient, et faisaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Et Jake m'avait dit qu'il était dingue de moi, commençant clairement à m'entreprendre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Rien que le fait d'y repenser faisait accélérer mon pouls. Jusqu'où cela aurait été si Jake n'avait pas bu la bière de trop qui l'a plongé dans un sommeil nécessaire ? Est-ce que je l'aurais empêché de faire plus ? La réponse était évidente, maintenant : non. Non, je ne l'aurais pas empêché. Je me souviens clairement de la petite mais violente once de déception qui a transpercé ma matière grise de part en part quand Jake est tombé raide. Sans doute étais-je juste assez pété pour me rendre compte que je le désirais vraiment, en réalité ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

Avec l'esprit clair, je me permis de prendre une douche revigorante. Il était presque minuit, mine de rien. La partie de petits chevaux de Ben et Marco avait pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Je laissais tomber la flotte sur mon visage, pour me rafraîchir un peu plus, et je me mis en tenue de nuit pour aller dormir sur le canapé, après avoir été chercher une couverture dans ma chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Jake, qui ronflait tranquillement dans mon lit, en souriant sottement, finissant par m'avouer ce que je refusais catégoriquement depuis hier après-midi. Oui, j'ai un béguin de lycéen pour ce sale gosse, qui a une tendance à la picole et qui ne mâche ni ses mots ni ses intentions, cachées derrière une carapace de timidité. C'est vrai que la timidité est bien un des derniers traits que je m'attendais à trouver chez un type qui en impose comme Jake Muller. J'allai donc me coucher, et, évidemment, je rêvais de lui. Une science-fiction où je suis un rescapé de guerre, fou amoureux de mon supérieur, le capitaine Chris Redfield, et où Jake Muller est mon colocataire d'hôpital, avec qui j'entretiens un amour vache plein de tendresse. Étrange.

Le lendemain, je n'étais toujours pas très frais, mais déjà dans un meilleur état que le jour précédent. Il était neuf heures quand je me suis réveillé, mes cours commençaient dans trois heures. Ce qui était une des raisons évidentes pour lesquelles j'avais dit oui à Jake le jour précédent. Les autres étant bien plus implicites, évidemment. En parlant de lui, je me demandais comment il allait. Je me levai lentement et douloureusement, comme un retraité plein de rhumatismes, et je grimpai l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre. Il était encore dans le lit, couché sur le côté, dos à la porte d'entrée. Cependant, d'où j'étais, j'étais incapable de déterminer s'il dormait ou non. En tous cas, il ne ronflait plus. Je m'approchai de lui à pas de velours, de peur de le réveiller, mais au final, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je le réveille.

-Jake ? tentai-je, à mi-voix.

Il réagit au quart de tour, pour ainsi dire, en se retournant vers moi. Je ne rêvais pas, il avait bien remis sa chemise, hier soir ? Il avait dû l'enlever pendant la nuit.

-Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Jake ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, en me regardant droit dans les pupilles, comme en train d'essayer de recoller les morceaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? me demanda-t-il, du coup.

-Tu es chez moi. Tu es tombé raide hier soir, et Marco m'a aidé à te ramener ici.

-Je me disais bien que ça ne ressemblait pas à ma chambre, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en regardant autour de lui. Donc vous avez fait ami-ami tous les deux ?

-En quelque sorte, dis-je en comprenant de qui il parlait. Il avait une voiture pour te remorquer, et c'est Ben qui a ta moto.

-Ok. C'est sympa de leur part, mais ça m'étonne de toi.

-Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser moisir dans le bar ? dis-je d'un ton remonté

-Tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, pourtant.

« Je suis dingue de toi, Piers ». Ces mots retentissaient dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'entendais Jake parler. Je devais rester ultra concentré pour comprendre ce qu'il me disait réellement, et surtout pour ne pas sortir de connerie.

-Admettons, dis-je finalement. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le sens pratique.

-'Admettons' ? répéta Jake. Serait-ce une déclaration ? ricana-t-il.

Déclaration. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il emploie précisément ce terme. Là, en plus d'entendre ses mots, encore et encore, je l'imaginais de nouveau sur moi, à en vouloir toujours plus. Je me sentis clairement rougir, mais j'espérais que Jake avait encore assez la tête dans le cul pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais, Jake, admis-je. J'ai juste du mal à exprimer…

-Jake ? Avant c'était Muller par ci, Muller par là, maintenant c'est _Jake _? Y a du progrès, dis-moi.

Décidément, il était très attentif, pour quelqu'un d'à peine réveillé.

-Si nous sommes amenés à nous voir plus, je me suis dit que c'était plus logique, improvisai-je

-Quelle montée en grade, s'esclaffa Jake. Tu me flattes, mon grand. Alors comme ça je suis chez toi ?

-Ouais. Le petit déjeuner est servi dans trente minutes, tu peux aller te débarbouiller. La salle de bains est au fond du couloir, prépare-toi psychologiquement, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui monsieur ! Bien monsieur !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je sortis de la chambre avant que Jake Muller n'ait la bonne idée de se désaper devant moi, ce qui serait le coup de grâce pour mon pauvre cœur, avouons-le. Pour mon pauvre cœur, et pour mon esprit pervers, accessoirement.


End file.
